Shadows of Responsibility
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Passage to Resolution.' People make choices every day, often not taking the time to think about consequences that may come as a result of their choices or who is affected by the consequences. All eventually come to know the consequences of their choices and must take responsibility of what they have chosen. This is a lesson that all must learn during their lives.
1. The Passing of Time

_**2275**_

 _ **Marris III**_

"Captain Khan, you must come quickly!" an urgent voice shouted, pulling Khan from his rest.

Silently vowing to kill whoever dared to wake him from his sleep when all the colony knew that sleep did not come quickly or easily to their Captain, Khan rose from the bunker within the Klingon vessel that he used as both a home and personal base and saw that Rodriguez was looking rather frantic.

"What is it?" Khan asked in an angry voice as he rose. "Do we have unwelcome guests?"

Rodriguez shook his head, "Susan Ling is very ill and bleeding," he reported anxiously. "She was in the laboratory with Doctor Marcus and she suddenly collapsed, vomiting blood as she lay on the ground."

Khan's eyes widened and he followed Rodriguez out of the vessel and through the colony of homes created by whatever could be found towards the makeshift lab that had been created with the disassembled shuttle that Admiral Chandra had landed on the planet with several years ago.

The lab had only a few tables and a few things created from supplies taken from the Starfleet shuttle and the Klingon vessel, but Khan took no notice of anything but the sight of Susan lying on the floor beside a pool of blood with blood dripping down her mouth while Carol knelt beside her, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Khan roared angrily, wondering if Carol had in fact attacked Susan out of rage.

"I suddenly felt sick," Susan spoke weakly, gazing at Khan weakly. "I threw up blood."

Khan frowned at Carol, "What can be done, Doctor Marcus?" he asked in a commanding voice.

"I don't know except give her some medication to stop the bleeding, but we are limited on resources," Carol replied in a concerned voice, glaring at Khan. "All we can do is cool her down to slow the flow."

Khan thought for a moment and nodded, "The Romulans were fools to leave us our old cargo ship and the tubes as a gesture of mercy," he said sharply, referring to the vessel that was deep in the jungle enough that the exact location was only known by him. "Miss Ling, I must freeze you in a cryotube to slow your blood flow and preserve your brain function. I do not know why you are suddenly ill..."

"Doctor Sevrin gave us each some Augument blood in the time since we've been here so we could be more productive members of society," Susan said anxiously. "He gave it to me when I was pregnant..."

Khan's anger grew, "Demora does not have superhuman abilities," he replied coldly. "Yet, you are ill..."

"If I may, Khan," Carol spoke up, having formed a theory in her mind. "Perhaps the combination of Human DNA mixed with Augument blood causes issues in pregnant women. I've been on this colony a long time and I have noticed that the women who are able to get pregnant don't keep the children without much difficulties and they are never able to bear another. Perhaps they are unable to?"

Khan's mouth tightened as he mulled over Carol's theory, "Or perhaps it will kill them," he replied coldly, his anger growing. "Have you never wondered why the population of my people does not grow quickly like other populations do? Procreation between us is near impossible because of the chemicals in our system and because of the many centuries we spent in cryostasis. Even with the non-Auguments we had in the tubes, it has been difficult to mate them with Auguments and the few successes we have had..."

"You keep the pregnant women in a building where they can rest and receive all that they need," Carol replied in a concerned voice, frowning at Khan. "How can you be sure they too will not become ill?"

Khan growled, "I am not sure they won't, but we have been living in this waste for five years and I refuse to remain on a desolate planet in Federation Space and die," he hissed. "Where is Miss Chandra?"

"You restricted her to monitoring subspace communications after she recovered from that thing you put in her mouth well enough to communicate," Carol replied coldly. "Nobody has given her the password to send communications and I'm sure if something important comes up, she will tell you about it."

Khan's eyes narrowed, "Put Susan Ling in cryostasis, Doctor Marcus, and then care for Demora as if she were your own," he ordered sharply. "Once I talk with Miss Chandra, we will figure out a way to inform Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu of his daughter. Just follow the darker leaves until you find the ship."

Before Carol could reply, Khan strode out of the lab and through the settlement to the rugged log structure where the communication console from the shuttlecraft had been reassembled and set up to capture any subspace communication within the borders of Federation Space. Admiral Chandra was sitting in front of the console, silently listening to messages and writing them on a broken PADD.

Admiral Chandra's uniform was loose and dirty with mud and bloodstains, but her face was clean and her hair was done up, "What are the most recent subspace communications?" Khan ordered sharply.

"I've written them all down," Admiral Chandra stuttered, her speech damaged by the arthropod.

Khan silently took the PADD and skimmed through it, frowning when he saw mention of a 21 year old boy named Joachim Stiles working on a cure for an illness caused by interspecies pregnancy and how Starfleet would benefit greatly once the cure was found. He also saw brief mentions of other news, but the mention of Joachim working to help Starfleet when his own people were dying stuck in his mind.

Anger filled Khan when he remembered that the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise and Starfleet had kept him from Joachim through various methods and by now, the boy would probably be all grown up.

Pursing his lips, Khan left the structure with the PADD and noticed footprints leading to the space where the cargo ship and pods had been dumped by the Romulans. Sighing heavily, he marched through the jungle and found Carol silently lingering outside of the cargo ship looking rather solemn and tired.

"Susan is in cryofreeze and I just wanted a moment before I went to find Demora," Carol explained.

Khan nodded and sighed, "What do you know of Joachim Stiles?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Why do you ask?" Carol asked in a shaky voice, not wanting to reveal that she had helped harbor Marla and Joachim for years on Alpha Centauri and then again on Deneva. "I don't know any Joachim Stiles."

Khan frowned, "I was a professor at Starfleet Academy for a time and during that time, I impregnated Marla McGivers and was forced to leave shortly thereafter," he explained, not believing Carol's lie because she sounded too anxious. "Why do you say nothing when your anxiety reveals the truth?"

Fear filled Carol's eyes as Khan backed her against the cargo ship with a menacing expression in his eyes, "I learned techniques from my Romulan friend before his people betrayed mine," Khan hissed as he placed his hands on Carol's face and began to chant in Romulan. "It is called a mind meld, my dear."

Agony filled Carol's soul as she felt Khan access her thoughts and memories, including the ones of her harboring and friendshipping Marla and Joachim up until she was captured, "Please," Carol whispered.

Khan raised an eyebrow, but ended the meld and smirked as Carol turned and threw up on the side of the cargo vessel, "Your co-operation has been most helpful," he said grandly. "Now, go and care for Demora before I really lose my temper. Your time on this planet can run out at any moment."

Carol staggered off out of the jungle and Khan swept through the trees until he found the camp where the Klingon crew had made a life for themselves since arriving, "Captain Targa, we must speak," Khan said in an anxious voice as he faced the small crew. "There may be reason to pay a visit to Earth."

* * *

 ** _San Francisco, California_**

"Zach, wake up," Zachary heard an anxious voice say. "Porthos isn't breathing. I think he's dead."

Irritated that Charlie was waking him up in the middle of the night during one of the worst storms that San Francisco had seen in centuries, Zachary opened his eyes and frowned as he saw Charlie and Kathy standing at his bedside with a wrapped lump in Charlie's arms that resembled a dog. Instead of pajamas, Charlie was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, shoes, and a jacket that he normally used for gym classes.

"No," Zachary whispered in an upset voice. "I knew Porthos was old, but I didn't think he'd die yet."

Kathy nodded and held back tears as she closed her robe around her pajamas, "Papa and Mommy are asleep, but if we wake them up, maybe they'll help us take Porthos to Jonathan Archer's grave in the morning cause Porthos was his and they should be buried together," she said in a somber voice.

"Papa's gonna think that's stupid and Jonathan Archer's buried in the Academy Gardens," Charlie replied anxiously. "I bet if I went and did it right now, nobody would know I had done it until morning."

Zachary and Kathy's eyes widened in horror, "Charlie, you can't go digging up that guy's grave!" Kathy replied anxiously, being careful not to attract attention. "I know he loved Porthos, but seriously..."

"As long as Grandpa, Grandma, and Michael are in bed, I won't get caught," Charlie replied anxiously as he carried the bundle over to the bedroom window. "Especially since I'm going out this window."

Kathryn's eyes widened as Charlie forced the window open and stepped outside, sighing briefly before he closed the window and took off into the night with Porthos in his arms, "I have a really bad feeling about this, Zach," Kathy said anxiously as Zachary got out of bed and began to gather some clothes.

Zachary said nothing as he quickly changed his clothes, "I'll go after him," he replied anxiously.

"Zach, you'll get sick if you're running around in the rain," Kathy replied anxiously. "You know that."

Realizing that Kathy was right, Zachary thought for a moment and silently went over to the comms terminal, "I'll call Pavel and Joanna and also Uncle Jim to help so Mommy and Papa don't find out," he said in an anxious voice, quickly sitting down to use the terminal and suddenly starting to wheeze.

"Crap, CRAP," Kathryn said in an anxious voice. "You start coughing whenever you get really scared."

Struggling to calm himself, Zachary staggered over to his dresser and grabbed the inhaler that his stepfather had given him to use to keep from getting sick during coughing fits. Hating the fact that being on Rura Penthe had caused such damage to him, Zachary silently used the inhaler and laid on his bed.

"We have to wake Mommy or Papa," Kathy said in an anxious voice as Zach slowly sat up. "Zach."

Zachary nodded and sighed as the medication began to take effect, "Yeah," he said anxiously.

Swallowing hard, Kathy silently left Zachary's bedroom and hurried to the bedroom that her parents shared, "Mommy, Papa, it's an emergency," she announced, flipping on the light and revealing both of her parents asleep in bed. "Porthos died and Charlie ran off to bury him in Jonathan Archer's grave."

There was a heavy silence and both Leonard and Arianne quickly sat up in bed, "What?" Leonard asked in a groggy voice, frowning at Kathy as he processed what she had just said. "Did you say Porthos died?"

"Charlie wrapped him up and is gonna go dig up Jonathan Archer's grave," Kathy replied anxiously. "Zach wanted to go after him, but he ended up having an attack and I decided to come tell you guys."

At the mention of Charlie's actions and Zachary having an attack, Leonard and Arianne shot out of bed and hurried into the common area, "Why didn't he come and wake us?" Leonard growled as he sat down at the comm terminal to put in a call to Security. "The kid's 16 years old and he's being..."

Suddenly, another light flashed on and Leonard and Arianne turned to see President Pike, who had been woken by the noise, come down the hallway with a robe over his pajamas and his cane in his hand.

"I thought the commotion wasn't going to happen until the Starfleet Expansion Project team reported to Starfleet Command tomorrow?" President Pike said in a calm voice. "It's the middle of the night, you see."

Leonard growled, "And Charlie chose the middle of the night to go out the window and to the Academy Gardens just because Porthos died and he wants to bury him!" he replied in a near shouting voice.

President Pike's eyes widened and Arianne sighed, "No use in getting angry, Leonard," she replied in a concerned voice. "Unfortunately, impulsive behavior is part of Charlie's disabilities and I know we've had reservations about medications and counseling before, but something really has to be done about this."

"And you might want to lower your voice," President Pike offered calmly. "Shouting won't do anything."

Arianne sighed, "If Security's got to get involved, you'd better phone Pavel because he won't be as hard on Charlie as some of those cadets are who are so eager to prove that they are big, tough thugs," she replied in a concerned voice as she walked over to Kathy. "Kathy, honey, you should go back to bed."

Swearing under his breath, Leonard quickly dialled Pavel's number and hoped he would wake quickly.

* * *

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

 _Negative._

Joanna sighed heavily, briefly staring at the test stick before she threw it in the recycler and sank down on the toilet lid to compose herself before getting back into bed so Pavel wouldn't wake with concern about her sadness. They had married in 2271, four years ago, and they were still a childless couple.

After she had graduated, she and Pavel had married in anticipation that Pavel would be called up to serve on the Enterprise when it was refitted. During the initial stages of refit, however, Scotty and other Starfleet Engineers had discovered that the damage was severe enough that the ship would have to be scrapped and a new NCC-1701 would have to be built. The process had taken a very long, very tedious five years.

Captain Decker had reluctantly agreed to that and with Ilia away, he spent most of his time helping with the building process or visiting Starfleet Operations to keep Admiral Kirk apprised of the progress.

While waiting for the Enterprise to be completed, Pavel had enrolled in several courses and training programs that would help him to be Chief of Security on whatever vessel he was eventually assigned to and also took shifts at Starfleet Security to help his confidence. Since graduation, Joanna had worked at Starfleet Medical under the direction of everyone there and had found a mentor in Nurse Edith Kirk, as she too understood what it felt to sometimes feel as if they were outsiders in the massive Starfleet.

The sound of the comm terminal beeping suddenly pulled Joanna out of her thoughts and she listened as Pavel woke and walked over to it, "Hello, zees ees Lieutenant Chekov," she heard him say softly.

Sighing, Joanna emerged from the bathroom and silently returned to bed, frowning as Pavel nodded and quickly went for the closet, "I vill get a uneeform on and meet you zere," Pavel said anxiously. "Ower..."

Pavel paused at seeing Joanna awake, "Vat are you doeeing up?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"It was negative, Pavel," Joanna replied softly. "Why...why are you getting your uniform on?"

Pavel sighed, "Porthos died and your brozzer, Charlie, took off in ze night to go bury heem vith Admeeral Archer," he explained in a concerned voice. "Your fazzer commed me to go and find heem before ozzer Security men do because he is afraid Charlie vill get hurt. Your fazzer is also comming Admeeral Kirk."

Joanna's eyes widened and she leaped out of bed, "I'm coming with you," she said in an anxious voice.

* * *

 _ **Romulus**_

Jeris's eyes popped open as he suddenly felt Khan's voice in his head. _Do you remember me, Jeris?_

 _Khan, I do._ Jeris allowed his mind to speak. _The Senate said that they had marooned you..._

 _My people and I were marooned by the Romulan Senate. Did you not know of their actions?_

Suddenly feeling nauseous because of the intensity of Khan's anger, Jeris bolted out of bed and into the fresher, nearly passing out as he knelt before the toilet. As he emptied the content of his stomach into the toilet, lights flashed on and David hurried into the bathroom and gently touched his shoulders.

"Father, what's wrong?" David Marcus, a strapping, handsome boy of 14, asked in a concerned voice.

Jeris sighed heavily, "Khan Noonien Singh is trying to use what I taught him of the Vulcan arts against me," he replied in an anxious voice as he sealed his mind. "The intensity of his anger made me ill."

David nodded, the blonde hair inherited from his mother waving as he did so, "Let me make you some hot tea, Father," he said as he helped Jeris to his feet. "I thought you had sent Khan into exile?"

"He is in exile, son," Jeris replied softly as David guided him back to bed and gently sat him down. "I was his assistant years ago and he forced me to teach him as I had learned from the Vulcans a long time..."

David gently patted Jeris's shoulder, "Sit there, Father," he said softly. "I'll make you some tea."

As David rose and left the room, Jeris tried to think of how he could deal with Khan once and for all, as he was getting older and Khan's constant influence in his life wasn't good for his and David's future.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Academy Gardens - San Francisco, California_**

As the rain continued to pour, Charlie silently finished digging the hole with the small spade he had gotten from inside the house and sighed as he laid Porthos's lifeless body at the forefront of Jonathan Archer's grave. Even though he understood Jonathan to be his father, he still hated the man, but Porthos was originally his and in his 16 year old mind, Porthos and his master should be reunited.

As Charlie sat there, trying to figure out how he could refill the hole, a large spotlight suddenly shone on him, "In the name of Starfleet, you are under arrest!" a loud voice suddenly shouted. "HANDS UP!"

Terrified, Charlie rose and nearly slipped several times as he bolted across the muddy grass to get himself either home or off campus as quickly as he could. Almost immediately, there was shouting and the lights quickly increased, prompting loud sirens to go off as if he were some hardened criminal.

Lightning flashed across the sky as Charlie felt himself being pursued through downtown San Francisco by several Starfleet Security officers and at least one Security shuttle. As he approached the Golden Gate Bridge that would either allow him to hide under it or run across the bridge to Sausalito, Charlie suddenly felt phaser fire whip past him and terrified, he ran down the steps to try and escape it.

Unfortunately, the footsteps quickly followed and as Charlie touched the last step, several phaser shots came whizzing past him all at once and the intensity caused him to slip, hit his head and arm on the pavement, and plunge headfirst into the water, "STOP!" an angry voice screamed. "I AM GOING EEN ZERE TO GEET HEEM!"

Groaning, Charlie fought his way to the surface and gasped as he saw a figure coming towards him wearing a waterproof headlamp, "Let me take hold of you," Pavel's anxious voice said. "Come on."

Fighting back tears of pain and fear, Charlie allowed Pavel to rescue him and pull him out of the water, "Bones, what do you make of it?" Charlie suddenly heard Jim say in a concerned voice. "Hey..."

Pain filled Charlie's entire body and as he slowly passed out, he heard his name being called.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

"All this to bury a dead dog?" Admiral Barnett asked in a concerned voice as President Pike struggled to stay awake and comfortable in the chair that sat in front of his comm feed. "Chris, seriously, the entire summer staff of Starfleet Security were out chasing the kid and trying to figure out what he was doing after the sensory alarms went off at the gravesite. NOBODY goes there in the middle of the night."

President Pike nodded and sighed, "The summer cadets were all in lockdown for hours and alarms kept everyone awake because Command thought there was a real emergency!" Admiral Barnett ranted, anger in his tired eyes. "I know Charlie's your grandson, Chris, but he caused some real trouble."

"I'm aware of that," President Pike replied in a tired voice. "Will Academy Command press charges?"

Admiral Barnett shook his head, "No," he replied tiredly. "Just make sure the kid knows it's serious."

"When he wakes up, I will," President Pike growled. "Your illustrious summer staff shot at him and pretty much contributed to him going in the bay. I swear, those dolts need sensitivity training."

Before Admiral Barnett could reply, Zachary silently drifted by the open bedroom door, "Goodbye, Richard," President Pike said in a tired voice, desperate to get some sleep before the morning.

Fighting back a yawn, President Pike got up and wandered out into the hallway just in time to see Zachary drift into the living room, "Zachary, it's late," President Pike said as he followed after him.

"I had an attack, but I'm fine now," Zachary replied as he sat on the couch. "Is Charlie okay?"

President Pike nodded and Zachary promptly laid down, "Grandma said I'd be done my high school stuff in a couple of months and I know I can't go to Starfleet, but can I go to college?" Zachary asked softly.

"Have you discussed this with your parents?" President Pike asked softly. "Either of them?"

Zachary shook his head and yawned, "They'd get upset about losing me," he replied tiredly.

President Pike pursed his lips and Zachary promptly fell asleep, "President Pike, the group from the Starfleet Expansion Project has arrived via shuttlecraft at the San Francisco Shuttleyard," a voice suddenly announced over the public intercom. "They are currently getting cleared by Security."

"So much for getting any more sleep before work," President Pike grumbled in a tired voice. "Oh, well."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"...It was negative and I don't know how to feel about it, Nurse Kirk," Joanna's voice said sadly.

Warmth was the first thing Charlie felt as he slowly drifted back into awareness and as he opened his eyes, he saw Joanna and Edith standing beside his bed, neither of them noticing that he was awake.

Quickly realizing that he had been apprehended and dragged to Starfleet Medical, Charlie attempted to move only to find that one wrist was restrained to a bedrail and the other was covered in driplines, all of them making noise when he tried to move, "Nurse Kirk, could you please get our father?" Joanna asked.

"Am I under arrest?" Charlie asked in a groggy voice, frowning as Edith left. "Why am I tied up?"

Joanna, however, didn't say anything and moved out of view, "You're restrained to your bed so you don't take off and try to go finish the job," Charlie suddenly heard a gruff voice say. "How are you?"

"I don't feel anything," Charlie grunted, wincing as the bed was raised slightly, revealing Leonard standing at the foot of the bed holding a stylus in his hand. "I just wanted to bury Porthos."

Leonard nodded, "Well, you got a sprained wrist, bruised ribs, a concussion, and hypothermia for your trouble, kid," he replied in a concerned voice. "You're also missing school today and will be watching the presentation the Starfleet Expansion Project group is going to give to Command on the vid-feed. I talked with your teacher and you will write a report on the presentation and hand it in tomorrow. Am I clear?"

Charlie nodded and cringed as he did so, "Try not to move your head," Leonard said in a gentler voice.

"Do I have to take meds cause I'm crazy?" Charlie asked in a tired voice. "They'll make me sick."

Leonard frowned, "No, but maybe when you're feeling better, we should discuss getting you involved in some sort of extracurricular activity to harness your energies," he replied calmly. "For now, I'll give you a choice of resting or having some breakfast. I'm on duty so Doctor Piper can attend the presentation."

"I guess I could eat," Charlie replied softly, frowning as Joanna suddenly left the room. "Jo?"

Even though he had been told by Pavel that Joanna's latest pregnancy test was negative and Joanna was upset, Leonard sighed, "Don't worry about Joanna," he replied calmly. "She's going to the presentation."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy Auditorium**_

"Welcome back to San Francisco," President Pike said in a grand voice as he entered the auditorium and saw that Captain Harriman was talking with Commander Dawson while the rest of the group was scattered throughout the auditorium, silently preparing their parts of the presentation. "Commander."

Commander Dawson smiled, "It's nice to be back in San Francisco after five years," he said warmly.

"President Pike, I thought that you should know that the group experienced a slight complication in the Orient because we ran into evidence of Khan Noonien Singh conducting some sort of mental health facility there," Captain Harriman said in a somber voice. "We brought all the evidence back with us."

President Pike nodded as he suddenly spotted Hikaru seated near the podium looking ready to get sick all over the place, "What's with Sulu?" he asked in a concerned voice. "He looks like he's gonna be sick."

"Um, there is mention of a Jocelyn Darnell and a Joanna McCoy in the evidence," Commander Dawson spoke up in a nervous voice. "Jocelyn was apparently one of Khan's patients, as was Joanna and..."

Fury filled President Pike's eyes, "None of you are to approach Joanna with this information, do you understand me?" he asked in an unusually sharp voice. "I will do it after the presentation is over."

Before anyone could reply, President Pike strode over to Hikaru, "Lieutenant Sulu," he said calmly.

"President Pike," Hikaru replied nervously, looking up from his work. "Thank you for coming to greet us."

President Pike sighed, but didn't get a chance to speak because people started to come into the auditorium, people that included Pavel and Joanna. Instead, he nodded silently and walked over to a seat in the front row that he would watch the presentation from since he wasn't doing anything there.

Soon enough, the auditorium was full and while the rest of the group was seated in chairs to wait for their turn to present, Captain Harriman was standing at the podium looking very relaxed.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen of Starfleet," Captain Harriman said in a commanding voice. "For the past five years, I have been in charge of overseeing the first phase of the Starfleet Expansion Project, which was created to enable both educational and work institutions across the world to be able to prepare and send their finest to Starfleet. I am very pleased to announce that the team has returned to report their successes and what they have learned over the past five years of their mission. I invite Commander Dawson to give the first report and we'll proceed from that point as I see fit to."

As Captain Harriman sat down and Commander Dawson stood up, Pavel and Joanna briefly looked at Hikaru for a moment and then looked around to see if any familiar faces were in the audience. They quickly spotted Jim, Scotty, Charlie Scott, Lorian, Stiles, Nurse Chapel, Leonard, Ambassador Sarek, Stonn, Dr. Sonak, Will Decker, Admiral Marcus, Anthony Marcus, and several other familiar faces.

For a moment, they didn't see Spock or Nyota, but as they were turning their heads back to the front, Joanna spotted Spock sitting on the back row looking rather intrigued as he took notes on a PADD and as Nyota was absent, Joanna assumed that she was busy with Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok.

Joanna sighed as she thought of how she and Pavel had endured the past four years without a child, drawing on their strengths to enjoy their marriage, "Vat ees wrong?" Pavel whispered gently.

"I'm just sad that it was negative," Joanna replied softly, gazing sadly at her husband. "I know you..."

Pavel sighed, taking her hand in his own, "I vant you to be happy and ve can see a specialeest about zees," he replied softly, smiling at her. "I do not blame you and I lowe you so wery much, Joanna."

"I love you too, Pavel," Joanna whispered, sighing as Hikaru suddenly stood and walked to the podium.

Silence filled the auditorium as Hikaru activated the stylus that held his speech, "Fellow members of Starfleet, I am Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu and I have spent the last five years assisting with the Starfleet Expansion Project in hopes of enabling civilian educational institutions and employment facilities to prepare exceptional individuals for service in Starfleet and send them here for training if that if the lifestyle they so choose to pursue," Hikaru said calmly. "I have personally been in the service of Starfleet for years and this project has helped me to grow and appreciate life in a way I never did before..."

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser**_

Khan sighed as he took a seat in a chair that was close to where Captain Targa was sitting, deeply pleased that the Klingons had listened and agreed with his need to go to Earth and not only find Joachim, but also make sure that Lieutenant Sulu of Starfleet knew that he had a young daughter.

Now, after leaving the colony in the hands of Carol, who promised on her own ethics and life that she would look after Demora and also the rest of the colony until the Klingons returned with the help that was so desperately needed, Khan would use the days of warp travel time to figure out what to say.

Normally, Khan had no issue with thoughts or how to express them, but he was going to meet his son and quite possibly, his son's mother and whatever man she married. If there was time, Khan also secretly desired to talk to the people who arranged for him to be kept from Joachim for many years.

Grateful for the silence, Khan allowed himself to drift into a state of meditation to put his mind at ease.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. Unbeatable Storm

_**Five Days Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Command Housing**_

"...Tuvok, you need to learn to wake up on time," Spock heard Nyota say in a frantic voice as he sat on the couch, silently reading over his notes from the presentation. "You're going to be late for school."

Spock raised an eyebrow as Nyota came out into the living room with Tuvok, who was looking rather unhappy as he put a jacket on over the polo shirt he was wearing with sneakers and dark pants, "I do not wish to attend school today," Tuvok said in a cross voice. "I am not being challenged there."

"The educational centre strives to accommodate the educational needs of all students," Spock replied tonelessly, unnerved by Tuvok's angry expression. "I do not understand your anger, my son."

Tuvok's eyes softened, "I am working on a research project for school that requires me to research my heritage and I found my name on a list of refugees that were dismissed from Romulus and not welcome on New Vulcan," he explained tonelessly. "I do not understand why I am not welcome on New Vulcan?"

Spock and Nyota exchanged a look before Spock sighed, "Vulcans have great difficulty accepting anyone different than themselves and you were on a vessel with others who were not fully Vulcan and therefore considered unacceptable," he explained tonelessly. "Your mother and I are not ashamed of you."

Tuvok closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I know," he whispered softly. "I thank you for that."

"Nyota, I believe we can walk Tuvok to school together this morning," Spock stated tonelessly as he set his work aside and rose from the couch. "It will be beneficial for both us and him to walk there."

Nyota nodded and when Tuvok had gathered his schoolbag, she followed Spock and Tuvok outside and down the path that would take them to the educational centre. As they walked, they came upon Captain Harriman, who looked tired and was sitting on a bench near the library with a PADD in his hands.

"Commander Spock, I noticed you at the presentation five days ago and I couldn't help but wonder what you thought of it?" Captain Harriman said calmly without saying hello. "I think it was very well done."

As she had been volunteering at the educational centre during the presentation, Nyota silently looked at Spock, "Lieutenant Sulu's presentation stood out the most among all those involved in the project," Spock stated tonelessly, raising an eyebrow. "I do not understand why he joined the project, however."

"Well, what else was Sulu supposed to do?" Captain Harriman replied in a surprised voice.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "The group's currently on shore leave, but they'll go off into the world again once I can give them new assignments," Captain Harriman commented calmly. "If you're wanting to talk to any of the group about different facets of the project, most of them are being billeted by various Starfleet officers and I can get you the list if you want, as they'll be around for a few days..."

"Most of them?" Nyota asked, quickly realizing that Sulu was probably not being billeted by anyone because even five years later, most officers were wary of having anything to do with a terrorist lover.

Captain Harriman nodded and returned his eyes to his stylus, "A very wise, but very young Lieutenant is staying at the Green Seasons Hotel downtown," he said in a distracted voice. "It's rather easy to find."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Spock and Nyota continued walking Tuvok to the educational centre in silence, "Please have a successful day," Spock said as they reached the doors.

"I will endeavour to do so, Father and Mother," Tuvok said as he walked inside of the school.

Nyota silently looked at Spock, who looked as if he were contemplating Captain Harriman's words, "The Green Seasons Hotel is downtown near a transit stop," Spock stated tonelessly. "It is not far from here."

"We have some time," Nyota spoke softly, wanting to reach out to Hikaru if he allowed them to do so.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"You want me to figure out why you two haven't been able to conceive?" Dr. Piper asked softly, his expression kind as he sat down across the desk from Pavel and Joanna. "How would you like me to?"

Pavel sighed, "I vill do vatewer tests are neccessary," he said kindly. "I vant Joanna to be happy."

Before Joanna could speak, the door to Dr. Piper's office slid open and Christine poked her head in, "Doctor Chapel, is there a problem?" Dr. Piper asked in a concerned voice. "I'm in a meeting."

"Starfleet Security is here to talk to Joanna," Christine replied anxiously. "They are in the foyer."

Pavel frowned and quickly rose, "Vhy do zey vant Joanna?" he asked in an almost angry tone.

"They said it has to do something with the work that the Starfleet Expansion Project did," Christine replied in a concerned voice, unnerved by Pavel's sudden anger. "They need her to come."

Pavel scoffed and place a hand on Joanna's shoulder, "She vill do no such seeing!" he shouted as he moved towards the door. "I am her husband and I vill protect my vife ewen eef I am arrested!"

"They went to the Orient, didn't they?" Joanna asked softly, her face suddenly filled with dread.

Pavel frowned and Joanna suddenly started to sob uncontrollably, so much so that Pavel returned to her side and gently held her as she cried, "Stay here and I vill talk to Secureety," Pavel whispered gently.

Joanna nodded and Pavel silently left the office, frowning as he approached the foyer and saw Jim talking with two Security officers, one of them being a reluctant looking Hendorff, while Edith watched curiously from the admit desk "Vat do you vant?" Pavel asked in an unusually cold voice, glaring at them.

"Where's Joanna, Lieutenant Chekov?" Hendorff spoke up in a stern voice. "We need to talk to her because the Expansion Project team found evidence that she and a Jocelyn Darnell were patients at a mental health clinic in the Orient that was run by Khan Noonien Singh. She needs to answer for that."

Pavel's eyes widened in fury, "I vill not let you talk to Joanna about Khan Noonien Seengh vhen it vas my fazzer vho released heem from ze cryotube in ze first place!" he shouted, causing Jim's eyes to widen.

"Don't make us arrest you for interfering in an investigation," the other Starfleet officer said sternly.

Pavel scoffed and held out his wrists, "Do vat you vant to me, but stay avay from my wife," he growled.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jim said in a shocked voice. "What exactly is going on here, Pavel?"

Pavel said nothing as Hendorff reluctantly pulled wrist binders off of his belt and fit them around Pavel's wrists, "Zey vant to take my wife to Seccurety and I weel not let zem," he finally said in an angry voice.

"You want to take Joanna to Security over some tiny evidence, Hendorff?" Jim asked in a shocked voice.

Hendorff sighed, "Chekov won't tell us where she is and so we have to arrest him for interfering in our investigation of this clinic belonging to Khan Noonien Singh," he replied reluctantly. "Joanna could have knowledge of where he might be now because she and Jocelyn spent time with him at the clinic..."

"Take me to ze Brig because I am not going to let you talk to Joanna," Pavel growled angrily.

As Hendorff and the other Security officer escorted Pavel out of Starfleet Medical, Jim looked anxiously at Edith, "Go to Doctor Piper's office and make sure Joanna's okay," he said anxiously. "I'll call for help."

Nodding anxiously, as she had seen Pavel and Joanna go to Dr. Piper's office earlier and knew that Joanna was most likely hiding in there, Edith nodded and hurried off while Jim moved around the desk.

* * *

 _ **Green Seasons Hotel - Downtown San Francisco**_

"This is a nice place," Nyota commented as she and Spock approached the towering hotel that was several floors up on top of a lengthy main area that contained a pool, restaurant, spa, and a pub.

Spock nodded as they entered the lobby and saw it was decorated with lavish, but very antiquated furniture combined with recently technology, "Can I help you two?" a person at the desk asked.

"We were told that Hikaru Sulu is a guest here," Spock stated tonelessly as he approached the desk.

The concierge nodded, briefly skimmed through a list on the computer behind the desk, and nodded, "I think Mister Sulu is currently at breakfast, but you two are more than welcome to go into the restaurant," the concierge replied in a helpful voice. "We offer breakfast to anyone who can pay."

Nodding a thank you, Nyota led Spock into the restaurant and both of them were surprised to see Leonard and Arianne sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant with Hikaru, who was dressed in very nice civilian clothes, "Hikaru?" Nyota asked softly, barely recognizing Sulu without his uniform.

"Um, hello Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock," Hikaru spoke nervously. "How are you?"

Leonard frowned, "What brings you two here?" he asked in a suspicious voice. "Intense hunger?"

"We were informed that not all of the Starfleet Expansion Project team was being billeted by Starfleet officers and we acquired the knowledge your location from a reliable source," Spock replied tonelessly.

Hikaru sighed, "I can afford to stay in the downtown area," he replied in a cautious voice.

"Didn't President Pike offer you billeting?" Nyota probed softly. "You were away on assignment..."

Instead of replying, however, Hikaru shrugged and silently fidgeted with his teacup, " Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss Hikaru's personal life," Arianne said in a calm, but firm voice, frowning as Hikaru gathered his food into a to-go box that was there.

"Come up to my suite and I will explain everything since curiosity won't seem to take a hint and back off," Hikaru said calmly as he reached into his pocket and left a credit chip on top of the table.

Deeply unnerved by the situation, Nyota stood and took Spock's hand nervously as they followed Hikaru, Leonard, and Arianne from the restaurant, into the elevator, and to a door that led to Hikaru's suite.

Hikaru silently opened the door using an ID chip and silently led the group into the large room that contained a lavishly decorated living room that included nice furniture, tables, a comm terminal, and a holo-feed, bedroom, and a bathroom complete with a spa tub. While Leonard and Arianne had no reaction, as if they had been up there already, Nyota was extremely surprised and Spock was silent.

"To answer your question, Uhura, I was invited to stay at the Presidential Mansion, but I declined because nobody else was extended the invitation and I didn't want to have an advantage over my crew mates," Hikaru explained as he walked over to a door at the far end of the bedroom and opened it, revealing a small, but comfortable furnished balcony. "I stay here and come to Starfleet when needed."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand why you did not share your need for accommodation with any of your former shipmates," he replied tonelessly. "You are a respected Starfleet officer."

"I was," Hikaru replied calmly as he held up his wrist, revealing the watch-like tracking device that he had been given five years earlier. "I'm supposed to meet with Command later this week about this."

Nyota frowned, "Arianne doesn't have to wear a tracking device like that," she said in a confused voice.

"Arianne broke Starfleet protocol and disobeyed superior officers to mount a rescue mission of Starfleet personnel and her own family," Hikaru explained calmly. "I befriended and made love to a terrorist."

Arianne sighed heavily, "I, of course, intend to be there when Hikaru speaks to Starfleet," she said softly.

"Why doesn't Hikaru call his family and invite them to come?" Nyota asked. "Civilians can observe..."

Hikaru suddenly went very quiet and sighed, "My parents were not young when I joined Starfleet and the last time I saw them was not long before Arianne became Captain of the Enterprise," he replied solemnly. "As the Enterprise was leaving for New Vulcan, I got word that my parents had passed on."

"I spent a lot of time talking to Hikaru when I was not busy with my duties as Captain," Arianne explained calmly, watching as Hikaru walked over to the replicator and silently started using it.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Lorian, I brought my mother to the lab today so she can watch us work while she does her treatment," Joachim announced as he led Marla, who was wearing civilian sweats, a loose shirt, and slippers while her head was wrapped in a thick scarf to hide her thinning hair, stated. "I hope you don't mind."

Lorian, who was going through Joachim's research to help him figure out what else could be done to stabilize the experimental cure they had established before it was considered testable, turned away from the lab table and helped Joachim settle Marla in a plush armchair that had been put in the room for Joachim to use whenever he had spent the night working, "I do not mind," he replied tonelessly.

"Ensign Scott apologizes for not being here today with us, but he's working on the Enterprise with Commander Scott today," Lorian explained tonelessly. "I believe Edith will come soon, however..."

The door slid open and Edith, as well as a nervous Joanna, came into the room with the equipment that had been used for Marla's treatment for the past five years, "Hello, Marla, how are you?" Edith asked.

"As well as can be expected with my illness, Nurse Kirk," Marla replied softly. "How are you doing?"

Edith smiled as she hooked the equipment to Marla, "Jim and I were just offered the chance to do a humanitarian tour as part of Starfleet in which they let commanding officers potentially adopt or foster orphans from across the world," she explained, sharing a smile with Lorian. "Lorian and George are coming with us, so we're not going until June or July. We thought it would be a nice family vacation."

"The trip to Paris and Hawaii last summer was very educational," Lorian commented tonelessly, having enjoyed a summer vacation with his father, stepmother, and George ever since Edith joined the family.

Edith chuckled and stepped back as she finished hooking Marla to the equipment that delivered the medicine to Marla's body, "Edith, would you like to see our progress?" Lorian asked tonelessly, seeing that Joachim would be taking a break to sit with his mother. "Joanna, you are also welcome to."

As Edith and Joanna listened to Lorian speak, Joachim sat next to his mother and gently held her close.

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser - Above San Francisco**_

"It has been a long time since I was in San Francisco, but the Starfleet land has not changed," Khan said in a smooth voice as he paced back and forth in front of the viewscreen, grateful that the vessel was under cloak and would only be detectable once they uncloaked. "Now, where to begin searching?"

The entire Klingon crew remained silent as Khan paced back and forth, silently surveying the various buildings on the vast land that belonged to Starfleet and he smirked as he saw a group of children and adults come out of one of the buildings and engage in using equipment that was in a fenced field.

"The sight of children playing reminds me of what I have missed," Khan spoke in a hollow voice as the ship slowly lowered so he could get a better look. "Scan the schoolyard for Joachim's lifesign."

Captain Targa gave Khan a wide-eyed look, "We must decloak to scan, Khan!" he barked anxiously.

"Then decloak and let Earth know we are here," Khan replied in a cold voice. "They can handle it."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Centre**_

"Zachary, will you come assist me in climbing the jungle gym apparatus?" George asked as he walked over to the tree where Zachary was sitting, silently watching everyone else play. "It is difficult."

Zachary frowned and watched as Charlie scaled the jungle gym and sat at the top, briefly closing his eyes most likely because of a headache, "Papa told Charlie not to climb it," he commented in an irritated voice, watching as Charlie opened his eyes and started talking to Kathy, Amanda, and Saavik.

"Zachary, I want to go up there too," George persisted anxiously. "I wanna see the sky better."

Zachary sighed and offered George a smile, "I will help you," he replied as he stood up.

As Zachary and George walked to the jungle gym, the sky suddenly filled with metal and Zachary's eyes widened as a large, metallic vessel appeared out of nowhere. "GRANDMA!" Charlie screamed as he scrambled off the jungle gym and was quickly followed by Kathy, Amanda, and SAAVIK. "HELP!"

Kathryn's eyes widened when she came out into the yard to deal with Charlie's screaming and she saw the massive vessel, "Students, all of you come inside right now!" she shouted in an anxious voice.

Screaming filled the schoolyard as all of the students noticed the vessel and fled into the school as a green light engulfed the entire playground and the school, "Call Starfleet Command!" Kathryn shouted as she closed the doors and helped the instructors move all of the students into various classrooms.

The green light quickly faded and the vessel promptly fired upon the playground and the school.

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser - Above San Francisco**_

"WHY DID YOU FIRE ON THE SCHOOL?!" Khan roared, glaring at the Klingon Tactical Officer who had fired without orders to do so and had quite possibly caused real harm. " NO ORDER WAS GIVEN TO!"

The Tactical officer flinched as Captain Targa rose from his command chair and faced them, "Our orders were to scan the school and those inside of it, not destroy it!" he roared in an angry voice. "You will..."

"We must scan every building quickly," Khan said anxiously. "Starfleet will know we are here by now."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Security**_

"Pavel Chekov?" Hendorff said as he approached the cell where Pavel was being held and saw that Pavel was angrily staring at the ceiling. "You have several people who have requested your release."

Pavel looked at Hendorff, "I vill not tell you vere Joanna ees," he replied coldly. "I must protect her."

"Admiral Kirk and Captain Decker have come, along with President Pike, to get to the heart of this matter and they want to talk to you," Hendorff calmly explained. "Please stand up and follow me."

Pavel silently rose and followed Hendorff once the forcefield was deactivated, his eyes widening as he was led into a conference room where Jim, Will Decker, and President Pike all sat at a table, "Well, Lieutenant, I heard you caused quite the fracas at Starfleet Medical," Jim said in an amused voice.

"I can't believe you think this is funny, Admiral Kirk," Captain Decker spoke up in an irritated voice. "I can't advocate having someone who defied a Security order as my Chief of Security on the Enterprise."

Pavel nodded calmly, "Zere vill be ozzer sheeps vere Joanna and I can go," he replied in a calm voice, glaring at Captain Decker. "Vhen ze Orient and Khan vere mentioned, Joanna's tears broke my heart."

Before anyone could offer a reply, a loud explosion sounded outside, "What's going on?" Jim asked in a scared voice, his instinct kicking into gear as he got up and bolted from the conference room.

As Pavel, President Pike, and Decker joined Jim, they were horrified to see a Klingon battle cruiser scanning various Starfleet buildings using a green light. Most of those who had remained on the Starfleet properties that summer had left the various buildings and were now watching the ship.

Jim's communicator suddenly whined and he quickly answered it," Kirk here!" he shouted.

"Admiral Kirk, this is Lieutenant Uhura," Nyota's voice sounded over the communicator. "We were walking by the educational center when a Klingon vessel suddenly appeared and fired on it!"

Jim's eyes widened in horror, as did President Pike's, but before they could react, Dr. Sonak, Scotty, and Charlie Evans-Scott came out of Starfleet Engineering, but Scotty made Charlie Evans-Scott hide in the safety of the doorway while Dr. Sonak extended a handheld scanner towards the Klingon vessel.

"What is that old fool doing?!" Captain Decker yelled anxiously. "Why is he scanning the vessel?"

Suddenly, the Klingon vessel fired on Starfleet Engineering, prompting Scotty to scream profanity as Dr. Sonak dropped the scanner and ran to push Charlie Scott out of the way before the entrance collapsed.

"Ze wessel is going to Starfleet Medeecal!" Pavel shouted as the vessel lurched towards Medical. "Jo!"

President Pike tried to grab Pavel to stop him from going, but Pavel was too quick and darted off towards the Medical building while pulling his phaser from his belt, "Attention, this Admiral Christopher Pike, President of Starfleet," President Pike said, whipping out his communicator. "I am declaring a Red Alert situation and ordering all available personnel to respond to the educational center and also to deal with the damage caused by the renegade vessel currently on Earth. Consider this an executive order!"

"We need to get you to safety, sir!" Captain Decker yelled in an anxious voice. "It's dangerous out..."

President Pike, however, looked sharply at Jim, but an explosion suddenly rocked the ground and caused Starfleet Medical to be engulfed in smoke and flames. The Klingon vessel then vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

Joanna shook violently as she lay huddled under the computer table, having been shoved to the floor by Lorian when the building had been attacked, "Lorian?" she called out anxiously. "Marla, Edith, Joachim?"

No response prompted Joanna to climb out from under the desk and she was horrified to see Marla laying on the floor unconscious, covered by some ceiling debris while Joachim lay awake next to her with blood on his forehead and tears in his eyes. Lorian lay several feet away next to Edith, who had taken some debris to the chest and was pinned to the floor by a shelf. She looked very afraid, but said nothing.

"M-mom's gone," Joachim whispered tearfully, gazing up at Joanna. "She pushed me out of the way..."

Joanna's eyes widened in fear as she watched Lorian stand up shakily, "Edith is not in good condition," Lorian reported tonelessly, struggling to keep himself composed. "We must find medical help."

"Lorian, come sit with me," Edith suddenly spoke in a faint voice. "I have so much to say to you."

Terror filled Lorian's eyes, but he silently complied and Edith gently stroked his face while whispering gentle words to him, "I'll go find help," Joanna said in an anxious voice, tears running down her face as she staggered out of the room and saw that Medical had taken heavy damage. "HELP!"

There was silence and then relief filled Joanna's face as she saw Pavel force his way through the debris with his phaser out, "I came to look for you," Pavel explained in a shaking voice. "Zere eez a wessel..."

"Lieutenant McGivers is dead, Joachim's hurt, and Nurse Kirk's seriously injured," Joanna explained anxiously, tears streaming down her face. "When we were hit, Lorian shoved me down to protect..."

Pavel frowned and followed Joanna back into the lab, "INTRUDER ALERT!" an alarm suddenly sounded.

The sound of someone beaming into the hallway just outside the lab caused Lorian to cover Edith with his trembling body. There was a silence and a figure suddenly came into the damaged doorway, causing Joanna to scream, Pavel to swear, Joachim to gasp, and Lorian to continue protecting Edith from harm.

"No need to scream, my dear," Khan said in a cold voice, scanning the room and spotting Lorian protecting a body. "My, my, my, Lorian Kirk. I remember when I shot you at the library."

Lorian frowned, but said nothing as Khan moved further into the room and glared at both Pavel and Joanna briefly before gazing at Joachim with fierce intensity, "I know your face," Khan said coldly.

"And I know yours," Joachim growled, his anger growing. "You killed my mother, Khan."

It was then that Khan noticed Marla's body under the debris and he briefly closed his eyes to grieve before opening them again, "I have come to acquire this cure of yours to help my people," Khan said coldly, glaring at Joachim. "How can you work to help Starfleet when your own are wasting away?"

"He vas making ze cure to help hees mozzer," Pavel growled, moving to stand in front of Joachim.

Khan's eyes narrowed and he shoved Pavel aside and silently wrapped his fingers around Joachim's wrist, "You will bring the cure and come to help your people," he said in a commanding voice.

"It's not finished," Joachim replied stiffly, glaring at Khan defiantly. "I don't know if it will ever be."

Khan raised an eyebrow as a Klingon officer suddenly burst into the room, "Khan, Starfleet is mobilizing!" he shouted anxiously. "We must leave before they find out we are in here!"

"Grab the Vulcan brat," Khan growled, glaring at Lorian. "He has the brains to complete the cure."

As the Klingon reached for Lorian, Pavel pulled his phaser out and shot at the Klingon, damaging his hand, "Now, Chekov, you must play nice!" Khan hissed as he dragged Joachim over and forced the phaser from Pavel's hand before pointing it at both Pavel and Joanna. "We need a way out!"

Before Pavel and Joanna could react, they found themselves on the transporter pad of the vessel that had attacked Starfleet Medical, "Make sure that Starfleet knows that we have hostages," Khan ordered as he watched several Klingon guards force Lorian and Joachim from the room and out of his sight.

"You, Pavel Chekov, will contact Starfleet for us," Khan hissed, glaring at Pavel. "Or else Joanna will die."

Pavel glared at Khan, "You do not touch her nor do your guards," he growled. "Are ve agreed?"

"The guards will not hurt you, Joanna," Khan hissed, glaring at Joanna. "Go with the guards."

Without waiting to see how Joanna would react, Khan forcibly dragged Pavel from the room.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Centre**_

"The building was made of very formidable materials, so we only took very light damage and nobody has died from injuries," Kathryn explained in a concerned voice as she and Spock walked through the damaged hallways, watching as Security and Medical personnel assisted in gathering people.

Nodding, Spock sighed as Tuvok, whom he had managed to retrieve from the debris of the entranceway with no injuries, silently gazed up at him, "Why would that bad ship want to hurt us?" Tuvok asked.

"I do not know, my son," Spock replied tonelessly, his gaze focused on Arianne and Nyota gathering the children, which included Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Michael, Johnny, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and George, into a large group in the foyer so Leonard could examine them for injuries. "Commander, report."

Arianne looked up at Spock, sighing heavily as she felt a hand cling to her clothes, "Lieutenant Sulu is in the office trying to get in contact with Command," she replied in a shaking voice. "Has anyone tried...?"

Cursing suddenly filled the air from the direction of the office and both Spock and Arianne quickly came into the office to find Hikaru standing in front of a comms screen that had Khan and several Klingons surrounding a shaken looking Pavel, "I am Lieutenant Pavel Chekov of Starfleet," Pavel said in a shaky voice as a phaser was pointed at his neck. "My wife, Joanna McCoy-Chekov, and I are preesoners of Khan Noonien Singh, who is commandeeing officer of zees Kleengon battle cruiser because ve tried to stop zem from taking Joacheem Stiles and Doctor Loreean Kirk preesoner. Ze knowledge of ze cure being dweloped by zem to cure Marla MeeGivers-Stiles eez also being taken from Starfleet Meedcal..."

"Pavel, I think you've said enough," a dark voice said as Pavel was yanked away. "It is my turn now."

Arianne and Hikaru's eyes widened as Khan appeared on the screen, "Hello, all you illustrious beings of Starfleet," Khan said in an amused, but dark voice. "The fact that you were allowing my flesh and blood to make a cure for an illness inflicting his mother while my people are suffering to the point of death is unforgivable. My prisoners will make most effective additions to my colony. Before I leave, however, I admonish Starfleet to allow Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu to join in the party that will rescue your people."

The screen went black and Hikaru paled as Kathryn hurried into the office, "Commander Spock, we are receiving a transmission from President Pike and he's asked us to take it in here," Kathryn said in an anxious voice, her face pale with anxiety as Michael clung to her. "He...he says it's important."

Still very shaken from the announcement that they had just received, Hikaru moved aside and allowed Spock to tune the computer to President Pike's feed, "Attention members and civilians of Starfleet, this is Admiral Christopher Pike, President of Starfleet," President Pike said gravely. "Today, we have been attacked and not only lost several members of our fleet to kidnapping, there have also injuries and fatalities as a result of this attack. As of now, all personnel are being recalled from shore-leave and all facilities are being examined for evidence and damage. Please do your part to help. President Pike out."

A heavy, mournful silence filled the office as everyone there processed what had just happened.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review._**


	3. Cold Greetings, Anxious Preparation

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

"Admiral Kirk?"

Jim sighed, clasping the mug of hot cocoa in his hand as he turned around and saw Hikaru standing in his doorway with George at his side, "I used the door chime, but you didn't answer," Hikaru explained in a somber voice. "I brought George back from the Presidential Mansion since school's over for the day."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sulu," Jim replied gently, briefly smoothing down his dark outfit before he extended his hand to George, who quickly took it. "I guess it was the last day of school today?"

George nodded and silently hugged his father just as his comm terminal beeped, "I'll answer it," Hikaru said in a helpful voice as he hurried over to the comm terminal and answered it. "This is Sulu."

"Sulu, where's Admiral Kirk?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice. "We need to speak."

Jim looked warily towards the screen, "I'm here with George, sir," he replied in a somber voice.

"Commander Spock has analyzed information from Doctor Sonak's tricorder that was collected just before Doctor Sonak pushed Ensign Scott out of the way of the collapsing entranceway," President Pike explained in a concerned voice. "He is requesting your presence at Starfleet Science right away."

Jim sighed and gently freed himself from George's hug, "George, I'm sorry, but I have to go to Starfleet Science right away," he said gently, smiling at his youngest son. "Do you wanna go visit Uncle Bones?"

"Sure," George replied softly. "Do you think Starfleet will find something out about Lorian soon?"

Jim shrugged, "I hope so," he replied calmly. "Sulu, why don't you walk with us over to the mansion?"

Even though he wanted to be alone, Hikaru nodded, "Okay," he replied, wanting to be there for Jim.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

 _They both look so happy._ Leonard thought sadly as he sat in his chair in the family room, silently looking through a holo-album of photos that had been taken at Joanna and Pavel's wedding four years earlier.

Since the moment that Leonard had found out that Pavel and Joanna had been abducted by the Klingons who were serving under Khan, he had felt himself shutting down emotionally, "Papa?" a voice asked.

Leonard looked up and was surprised to see Kathy, who had taken to wearing Joanna's clothes since Joanna had been taken, come into the room with her blonde hair in a ponytail, "Papa, do you think Joanna and Pavel are okay?" Kathy asked in a concerned voice. "Why did Mister Khan take them?"

"I don't know, Kathy," Leonard replied softly as he deactivated the album and set it on the coffee table to look at later. "I don't know why that crazy ship attacked and hurt all the people it hurt and killed."

Kathy nodded, but before she could reply, Arianne came into the room looking concerned, "Leonard, I just got a call from my father and he's calling a meeting at Starfleet Science for several individuals including you," she explained in a reluctant voice. "I think they have information about what happened."

"All right," Leonard replied in a distressed voice as he rose from the couch. "How are the boys?"

Arianne sighed, "Charlie's reading and Zachary's doing some research," she explained gently.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Leonard replied, nodding his head. "I'll let you know what's said."

Arianne nodded and silently hugged Kathy as Leonard left, "Mom, how come you didn't go to the meeting with Papa?" she asked in a concerned voice. "You're also a Starfleet officer, right?"

"I am, but Starfleet only calls on me when they need a counselor," Arianne replied softly. "I'm assuming people will start contacting me soon about needing counseling, but until then, I can be with my kids."

Kathryn nodded and trailed along as Arianne went into the library, sighing as she noticed that while Charlie was reading a medical book that he was obviously having trouble understanding, Zachary was silently doing research on the computer, "Doing research on medicine again, boys?" Arianne asked.

"Maybe if I figure out how to get rid of the breathing problems I have, Papa will let me start college studies since I can't go to Starfleet," Zachary replied softly, turning to look at Arianne. "Is that okay?"

Charlie shrugged, "I wanna go to college with Zach since Starfleet's for really smart people and I made them mad by burying Porthos," he commented softly. "Kathy's got the brains to go to Starfleet."

"You're all only 16 and a little young for Starfleet right now, but there's no reason why you all can't join Starfleet when you're a little older," Arianne replied in a confident voice. "I have great faith in y'all."

Zachary slowly shook his head, "I've got Khan's blood in me and because of being on that prison planet, I have breathing problems when I work too hard or get too excited," he replied sadly. "Papa's gonna have a fit when I ask to go to college, so I might wait til I'm 18 and do it with or without his approval."

"None of you three have ever mentioned an interest in college before now," Arianne replied softly.

Kathryn shrugged, "Pavel helped me be able to keep up with everyone," Charlie piped up softly. "I was gonna tell you and Papa that I get to graduate with Kathy and Zach, but then the attack happened and Joanna and Pavel were taken by those guys that blew up the school and other stuff. I really miss them..."

Before Arianne could reply, Kathryn poked her head into the library, "Johnny Harriman came to visit Michael and they want to make some cookies and do some other baking the old-fashioned way," she said in a warm voice. "Arianne, would you, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary like to join us?"

"That sounds like fun," Arianne replied, grateful for the distraction from missing Pavel and Joanna.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Science Building**_

Jim sighed as he and Hikaru entered the briefing room and saw President Pike, Admiral Marcus, Dr. Piper, Captain Harriman, Spock, Captain Decker, and Scotty seated at a table and was about to take a seat when Leonard hurried into the room, "I heard this was important," he commented in a gruff voice.

"Considering that Admiral Kirk's eldest son, your eldest daughter, and your son-in-law were taken, I'd say it was very important," Captain Decker replied in a confused voice. "Commander Spock found..."

Leonard frowned, "Where's Lieutenant Stiles at?" he asked gruffly. "Joachim's legally his son."

"Joachim's an Augument and is with Khan and the rest of the Auguments where he now belongs since his mother was killed," Captain Decker spoke up coldly. "Starfleet doesn't have the resources to rescue someone who is now with whom he belongs with. Lorian, Chekov, and Joanna are the first priority."

President Pike scowled, but he was prevented from saying anything by the arrival of an anxious looking Ilia, "Meet the Enterprise's chief navigator," Captain Decker said warmly. "Her name is Lieutentant Ilia."

"Please take your seats, everyone," President Pike spoke, nodding at Sulu that he was welcome to stay.

Leonard, Jim, Hikaru, and Ilia quickly took their seats and Spock quickly rose with a stylus in hand, "As everyone is aware of by now, Doctor Sonak lost his life while protecting Ensign Charlie Scott from harm when Starfleet Engineering was attacked two days ago," Spock stated tonelessly. "Before his death, Doctor Sonak was able to use his tricorder to attain information about the vessel and according to the scanner, the vessel is Klingon in origin. The vessel had dirt on it and according to Doctor Sonak's tricorder, the dirt originated from a planet in Federation space that is known as Marris Three."

Gasps filled the room as Spock returned to his seat, "How long would it take the Enterprise to get to Marris Three from New Vulcan, Commander Spock?" Admiral Marcus, who was very devastated by Marla's death and Joachim's abduction, asked in a curious voice. "Doctor Sonak must be buried."

"With the speed of the newest Enterprise, it will take four days tae reach New Vulcan at warp and another three tae Marris Three, but she's untested," Scotty spoke up in a concerned voice.

Captain Decker smirked, "How much Security do I get on the Enterprise for this mission since we're going into a field of Auguments?" he asked in a concerned voice. "This seems a great risk to me."

"Well, Mister Decker, it won't be your risk," President Pike, who had grown tired of Decker's comments and attitude ever since he had become Captain of the Enterprise. "Admiral Kirk, seeing as you have had experience with Khan and his people before, I'm turning command of the Enterprise over to you and since Decker obviously needs to learn some things, he will serve as your first officer for this mission."

Jim's eyes widened in surprise and Decker quickly swore loudly, "I've been with the new Enterprise since the first of the refit," he growled, rising from his chair. "Now you want to give it to a stale Admiral who just lost his wife and is dealing with the abduction of his eldest son! You're making a mistake, sir!"

"Well, Commander Decker, you'll just have to bring Admiral Kirk up to speed, now, won't you?" Admiral Marcus, who was very unimpressed with Decker's attitude. "Admiral Kirk, may I ask a favor of you?"

Jim nodded, "Will you please try to find out from that Augument if he knows of Carol's location and if she's still alive?" Admiral Marcus asked in a somber voice. "Anthony constantly asks about his sister."

"If I may, President Pike, I believe this situation will require something more than just my experience," Jim spoke up in a nervous voice. "I request permission from Starfleet to bring Commander Arianne McCoy on to my crew as the ship's counselor because of her experience in traumatic situations."

Jim was met with silence and he sighed, "And I request Commander Spock for my Chief Science Officer because he has undergone five years of rehabilitation and is more than capable," he continued, choosing to bring up the topic of Arianne later. "He did use Doctor Sonak's information to help..."

"Granted," President Pike said calmly. "Send out the order for your crew to report to the Enterprise in 12 hours and you'll go to Marris Three by way of New Vulcan, as Admiral Marcus does have a point in that Doctor Sonak needs to be returned to his home for proper burial. As Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth, Ambassador Sarek will accompany the body. The Enterprise will depart Earth twelve hours from now."

Understanding the meeting to be over, Decker rose and strode over to Ilia and while they whispered to each other, Admiral Marcus and Captain Harriman quietly congratulated Jim and left, as did Spock, who had much to do in preparing Nyota and their children to depart, "Decker, I suggest we go and prepare to leave," Ilia spoke softly, sighing as Scotty silently left. "I am excited to be on the new Enterprise."

Once Decker and Ilia were gone and Hikaru had left to wait for Jim outside because he was uncomfortable, President Pike looked at Jim, "I'm allowing Sulu to get off land arrest because I believe he's grown enough to be given a second, albeit probationary, chance to prove himself," he said calmly. "Secondly, I'd like for you to approach Commander McCoy personally about serving on the Enterprise under you. If she agrees to do so, I'll approve her serving on the Enterprise. Do you understand?"

Jim nodded, "I believe Commander McCoy has her doctorate by now and is either at home or at the school, counseling kids or staff who were affected by the attack," President Pike commented in a calmer voice. "The school's not currently running because it's summer term, but I believe she and Doctor Kirk have opened it for students to gather their things and seek counseling if they so choose to do so."

"How's Kathryn holding up?" Jim asked in a concerned voice as she stood up. "Is she doing all right?"

President Pike nodded, rising from his seat as he did so, "The incident shook her and she's spending a few days at home before she decides about the school," he explained calmly. "Have a good day."

As Jim left, President Pike silently trailed out a back exit, wanting to return home to be with his family.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

"Sam, Arianne?" Jim called out as he entered the damaged, empty educational center and was shocked by how much damage it had taken even though the structure was still in one piece. "Anyone here?"

There was silence and then Sam came out of the infirmary holding a stylus under one arm, "Just me, the school physician," he replied in a calm voice. "If you've come to make an appointment for George, Doctor McCoy's not in today because she's spending time with her kids. Counseling will be open..."

"The Enterprise was given back to me, Sam," Jim replied anxiously. "Khan and his people are on Marris Three according to some evidence we found and President Pike wants me in charge of the mission."

Sam nodded and sighed, "I hope you find Lorian," he replied softly. "I'm so sorry about Edith, by the way, Jim. I almost lost Aurelan because of that Augument freak and now he's taken your eldest son."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded stiffly, "We leave in 12 hours and after we stop at New Vulcan, we'll be proceeding to Marris Three," he explained, not wanting to approach the subjects of Lorian's abduction or of Edith's death just yet. "I was coming to talk to Arianne about her coming on board as a counselor."

"Well, as I said, Arianne is probably at home," Sam replied kindly. "I'm just here doing paperwork."

Jim nodded and as he silently trudged out of the educational center, Sam sighed heavily.

* * *

 _ **Vulcan Embassy**_

Sarek raised an eyebrow, lifting his head from meditation as Spock silently entered the area that was considered Sarek's personal quarters, "Spock, you are troubled," Sarek observed tonelessly. "Sit."

Spock silently assumed a meditation position on a cushion across from his father, "I was ordered to serve on the newly refit Enterprise as the Chief Science Officer and I cannot help but be concerned about my ability to serve as I did before," Spock explained tonelessly. "I have been compromised."

"You have progressed extraordinarily well in your physical and emotional recovery these last five years, Spock," Sarek replied tonelessly. "You are not a full Vulcan and as expected, your Human side took considerable damage that may forever be present in your conduct and demeanor. However, you still possess your intelligence and ability to serve as a Starfleet officer and I believe you will do well."

Despite the reassurance that such words brought to his conflicted mind, Spock remained seated and feeling uncertain, "As Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth, you are to accompany Doctor Sonak's body back to New Vulcan for proper burial services," Spock stated tonelessly. "We will go there on our way to..."

Spock suddenly fell silent as Sarek's hands gently touched his face, "You are experiencing anxiety," Sarek commented tonelessly, his eyebrow raising as Spock lowered his head. "Allow me to assist you."

Swallowing hard, Spock nodded and closed his eyes, "My mind to your mind," Sarek spoke softly, his aged fingers gently pressing against Spock's face as he felt and tried to stabilize Spock's anxiety.

Several moments later, Sarek released Spock's face and watched as Spock opened his eyes, composing himself slowly, "I do apologize," Spock stated tonelessly, his voice trembling. "It was a sign of weakness."

"Spock, you have been through an ordeal that not many with Vulcan heritage would choose to live through or could reasonably survive," Sarek replied tonelessly. "It is good that you have had the support of Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok, as well as that from others within Starfleet to assist you."

Silence filled the room as Sarek and Spock got to their feet, "Tuvok and I had a discussion two days ago on the morning of the attack and he was curious as to why he was not welcome to visit New Vulcan," Spock stated as they walked to the door. "I explained to him that indifference was a problem even now."

"Indeed," Sarek replied tonelessly. "I have observed that indifference is not logical to survival, but that is a lesson that many have yet to learn. You and Nyota are setting a formidable example for many."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "I express gratitude for your assistance, Father," he said tonelessly as they reached the door. "I must now prepare Nyota and the children to depart."

"I will see you on the vessel, my son," Sarek spoke tonelessly as Spock silently left his quarters.

* * *

 ** _Presidential Mansion_**

"Arianne, Jim is here to see you," Kathryn said as she came into the kitchen where Arianne was reading.

Frowning, Arianne looked up from her book, "Is this a formal visit?" she asked in a concerned voice, having elected to watch the cookies so Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Michael, and Johnny could go play in the family room for a few minutes while the cookies baked. "I was given no warning about his visit."

"Jim is in the foyer," Kathryn replied in a concerned voice. "I can watch the cookies for a bit."

Nodding, Arianne set her book down and silently allowed herself to move from the kitchen into the foyer, deeply surprised to see Jim there in uniform, "Admiral Kirk?" she asked in a confused voice.

"We know each other better than formalities, Arianne," Jim replied calmly. "I need to talk to you."

Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "Thanks to information gotten by Doctor Sonak's scanner before he was killed protecting Scotty's boy from harm, Spock was able to determine that a Klingon vessel attacked the Starfleet buildings and the school," Jim explained in a concerned voice. "Somehow, Khan has allied himself with the Klingons and they are presumably hiding on a base on Marris Three."

"Marris Three?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "So you came to say where Jo and Pavel are at?"

Jim sighed, "I'd like you to come on board the Enterprise as the ship's counselor because you have a great deal of experience with traumatic and dangerous situations," he stated softly. "President Pike said that he'll allow it if you agree to do it, but I know you might not want to deal with Khan ever again..."

Arianne remained silent for several seconds and sighed, "If you need me, I'll be there," she replied softly.

"If you have some time, I'd like to discuss the particulars of the mission with you," Jim said as he sat on a bench in the foyer, smiling as Arianne joined him. "Firstly, you should be aware that I've been given command and Will Decker was reduced to Commander by President Pike during our meeting and that Spock will be returning to service as the Chief Science Officer. This is a very complicated mission..."

Even though she felt that Decker had needed some humble pie and was pleased that Spock was finally returning to service after taking a long time to recover, Arianne nodded and let Jim speak.

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser - Space**_

Deeply surprised that Starfleet had not yet set out after them, Khan silently entered the cell where Joachim, Lorian, and Pavel were being held with a trembling Joanna and two Klingon guards in his company. Pavel was sitting at the far end of the cell silently trembling, as he had been forced to give a blood sample after giving his announcement to Starfleet again while Lorian sat near him, quietly monitoring his vital signs with the medical tricorder that Khan had given them from the supplies.

Joachim lay on the floor in the corner with his head wound still bleeding and his other injuries untreated, "Joanna, go and tend to that pile of bones you call your husband," Khan hissed darkly, having spent the last two days sequestering and questioning Joanna about her life since he had last seen her at his clinic in the Orient with her biological mother. "I warn you that he may be a bit tired..."

Giving Khan a look, Joanna silently walked over to Pavel and sat down next to him, "Khan took my blood," Pavel spoke in a faint voice, gazing at Joanna. "He...he said zat the Augments may need..."

"Save your strength," Khan said coldly as he gripped one of the medkits that he had stolen from Starfleet Medical in his hand, taking great care not to show emotion as he approached where Joachim lay.

While the Klingon guards kept their eyes on Pavel, Joanna, and Lorian, Khan silently sat, opened the medkit, and began using alcohol wipes to clean Joachim's head wound, "Whaaa?" Joachim mumbled groggily as he suddenly opened his eyes and saw Khan there, causing him to try and pull back.

"Don't struggle," Khan hissed as he roughly wiped the blood from the wound. "You are injured."

Joachim remained silent as Khan finished cleaning and bandaged the wound, "You have other injuries," Khan observed, noting burns on Joachim's arms and fingers. "Did this happen during the attack?"

"You killed my mother and now you want me healthy so you can kill me?" Joachim asked suspiciously.

Khan looked surprised, but silently ignored the outburst, "Your mother was sick with an illness that I suspect some of my people have," he explained coldly. "I have taken you so you can help your people and I kidnapped your Vulcan friend because he will help you finish the cure. Do you understand?"

Joachim scowled and Khan looked up at the Klingon guards, "You have my defiance," Khan said in an amused voice. "I wonder if you and your Vulcan friend have the strength to fight the guards?"

"Zey are young and zey vill be keeled!" Pavel shouted angrily as the guards forced Lorian and Joachim to their feet and pushed them against the wall. "Eef zey are keeled, ze cure vill die along veeth zem!"

Khan paused and nodded, "You have a good point, Pavel," he growled. "Get up and take their place."

"Pavel!" Joanna shouted as Pavel slowly got to his feet and staggered over to the Klingons. "Don't!"

Joachim, however, pushed Pavel back and promptly decked a Klingon while releasing a shout of rage, his eyes widening as the Klingon roared and shoved Joachim into the wall hard. Unable to help but feel concern for a man he had come to see as a friend during the years in which they and Charlie Scott had worked on the cure, Lorian pulled his trusty knife out and brandished it aggressively at both Klingons.

"Ah, Lorian, you have the aggressive nature of your father, James Kirk," Khan said in an awed voice.

Joanna watched as Pavel lunged at the Klingons only to be grabbed by Khan, "You wouldn't take such foolish risks if you had posterity to go home to," Khan growled, glaring at Pavel. "Do you have any?"

"Zat eez not your business," Pavel snapped. "Vhy do you not let us go and get on vith your life?"

Khan shook his head and threw Pavel against the wall, where he instantly crumpled to the floor, and then silently walked over to Joanna, "Perhaps what is killing my people is the reason why you cannot bear child," Khan said in a cold voice as he grabbed Joanna's arm and lifted her up. "You and Pavel must have differences in your bodies that cannot tolerate creating a child and if our young scientists are able to figure it out, perhaps they can finish their cure and save my people. We have a laboratory on board."

"If you figure out why we can't have children, how will that help your people?" Joanna asked softly.

Khan glared at Joanna, "Perhaps your problems can stop the disease from progressing in Auguments who have already had children, but are sick because of it," he explained coldly. "Those from Doctor Sevrin's group have taken to mating with my people and some have produced children, but become sick after doing so. I have a woman so ill with this sickness that I froze her in a cryotube to help her live."

"Are Auguments different in their makeup than normal Humans?" Joanna asked in a curious voice.

Khan glared at Joanna, "We come from an earlier century, but we are the same," he replied coldly.

"What about your super strength and intelligence?" Joanna asked softly. "That is not the same."

Joachim nodded and as he was about to speak, he suddenly sank to the floor, "I need to eat," he spoke in a faint voice, closing his eyes to conserve his strength. "I have my mother's hypoglycemia issues."

"Guards, take Pavel, Lorian, and Joanna to the laboratory," Khan ordered in a commanding voice, noting that the Klingon medical personnel would be able to force Lorian to do what he wanted done. "I want exploratory surgery done on their reproductive systems and I want young Lorian to do the operating."

Lorian scoffed, "I'm not going to help you hurt them," he replied in a cold voice. "Why should I?"

"Because I will kill them if you don't," Khan replied coldly, smirking as the three were led away.

Joachim looked up at Khan with a confused, almost scared expression and was surprised when Khan gently helped him up, "Come, let us find you some food," Khan said in a quiet voice. "You must eat."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy Gardens**_

"My restricted duty status is over?" Hikaru asked in a shocked voice as Jim silently deactivated and removed the monitoring bracelet from Hikaru's wrist with a code that President Pike had provided.

Jim nodded as he pocketed the bracelet, "Khan wanted me to come on this mission to Marris Three, but I really don't know if that's a good idea," Hikaru commented softly. "What if Susan Ling is there?"

"Stiles has a young daughter and can't take on the responsibilities of Chief Helmsman," Jim replied, having paid a brief visit to Stiles after visiting the school and learning that Stiles had agreed to serve as a helmsman on the Enterprise so long as he wasn't the chief one. "I need you to take on the job."

Hikaru sighed, "I'm still waiting on my next assignment in the Starfleet Expansion Project from Captain Harriman," he replied in a reluctant voice, frowning at Jim as Jim gave him an impish grin. "What?"

"Captain Harriman told Pike that your five years of Earthside duty proved that you are loyal and mature enough to take on another assignment if you want," Jim replied gently. "President Pike agreed."

Hikaru's eyes widened as Jim offered him a stylus, "This says that as of today, you transferred to the U.S.S. Enterprise as her Chief Helmsman if you want to," Jim explained calmly. "The only thing I insist upon is daily counseling sessions with the Enterprise's counselor, Doctor/Commander Arianne McCoy."

"I can handle that," Hikaru replied in an anxious voice, pleased that Arianne was also returning.

Jim smiled and watched as Hikaru inputted his signature on the stylus, "We leave tomorrow at 0600 hours from Spacedock," he replied in an excited voice. "I'm very pleased you decided to come back."

As Jim walked off, however, Hikaru couldn't help but feeling a deep sense of dread about the mission.

* * *

 _ **I really would love it if people reviewed the story so I feel motivated to continue writing it!**_


	4. Brutalities and Sorrows

_**12 Hours Later**_

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser**_

"Joanna and Pavel are both healthy enough to undergo surgery," Lorian stated tonelessly as Khan and Joachim entered the laboratory where Pavel and Joanna had been drugged by the Klingon medical officer before being dressed in surgical clothes and strapped to exam tables. "I do not wish to..."

Khan scowled, "Now listen here, Doctor Lorian Kirk, I looked up your Starfleet service record and you are not only a Starfleet Ensign after majoring in Science at Starfleet Academy, but you also have doctoral degrees in Engineering and Science from the University of San Francisco," he snarled. "You could not have achieved all that without taking some sort of Human Anatomy class, so you MUST do it! I know you tried to stall for time by wanting to make sure they were healthy enough to operate on and you did!"

Swallowing hard, Lorian examined the trays of medical instruments that had been set out by the Klingon medical officer, "Who do you wish operated on first?" he asked tonelessly, seeing no way out of this.

"Females contribute much more to the reproductive process, so please proceed with Joanna while I cut Pavel open myself," Khan said grandly as he walked over to Pavel's table. "I know a bit about Human anatomy, particularly the anatomy of a Human male. Joachim, come and observe these surgeries."

Fearing that he would join his mother in death, Joachim silently moved to get a view of the tables and fought hard not to flinch as Khan sliced into Pavel as if he were skinning an animal while Lorian slowly and carefully cut into Joanna, his brow filling with sweat out of pure fear he would do something wrong.

* * *

 _ **Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise - Orbital Spacedock**_

Swallowing hard, Jim stepped off the turbolift and nodded silently to Spock, Decker, Nyota, Hikaru, Ilia, Leonard, Giotto, and the other personnel on the Bridge as he went and sat in his command chair, feeling as if it were foreign soil for him after being away five years. A heavy, tired sigh escape his lips.

"Status reports," Jim spoke in the best commanding voice he could muster given the situation.

Decker silently walked over to Jim's chair and offered him a stylus, "All departments have reported ready, Admiral," he said in a calm voice, watching as Jim took the stylus and silently skimmed it.

"Is everyone on board?" Jim asked in a emotionless voice as he gazed up at Decker questioningly.

Decker nodded and sighed as Jim signed the stylus and returned it, "Lieutenant Uhura, please inform Starfleet Command that we are ready to depart and Lieutenant Sulu, please engage thrusters and proceed to warp once we are free of Spacedock," Jim stated in a commanding voice. "Navigator Ilia, I trust that the course to Marris Three by way of New Vulcan was inputted as I ordered it to be?"

"Yes, Admiral," Ilia replied in an emotionless voice, checking the information. "All is as it should be."

 _Not yet, but it will be that way soon._ Jim thought, confused as to why Lorian's mental shields were up.

"Starfleet wishes us luck, sir," Nyota spoke anxiously, breaking Jim out of his silent brooding.

Jim nodded, "Thrusters engaged, Admiral," Hikaru said in a nervous voice. "Pulling out of dock."

"Tae warp field is stable, sir," Scotty piped up as the ship left Spacedock. "It should be a smooth ride."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded, "Take us into warp," he replied calmly, forcing himself to sit up straight.

The entire ship hummed as it went to warp and Decker looked down at Jim, "Admiral, I need to leave the Bridge so I can go give the children a tour of the new ship as part of their lesson," he explained in a quiet voice. "I'm completely versed in the layout and Mister Scott's too busy to take the time..."

"Mister Decker, there are certain students who do not feel comfortable with your perspectives and attitudes to anything different than yourself," Spock, who overheard Decker's comments about interacting with the children. "You may be well versed with the ship, but anything other than that..."

Decker's eyes widened in shock, "At least I've invested the last five years of my time in Starfleet and not working as a slave in some dirty prison planet that you only escaped from because a boy with Augument blood had the strength you didn't!" he shouted, turning to face Spock. "You couldn't even save...!"

Jim turned just in time to see Nyota leap up from her seat, stride over to Decker, and slam her fist into his face, "WOAH!" Giotto and Leonard cried out as blood spurted from Decker's nose and mouth.

Ilia and Hikaru turned in their seats and looked shocked as Spock rose and quickly got between Nyota, Decker, and Giotto, "Come on, Commander, it's Sickbay for you," Leonard said, deeply shocked that Nyota would assault a superior officer. "I think your nose might be broken, so you need Sickbay."

"Lieutenant Uhura, I'd like you and Commander Spock to go see the other Doctor McCoy," Jim said in a calm voice, fighting to hide his amused smirk as Leonard led Decker off the Bridge. "We'll be fine."

Deeply troubled by Decker's continued aggressiveness, Ilia lowered her head and focused on working the Navigational controls, not looking at Spock and Nyota as they left the Bridge together in silence.

"Oh, Lorian, I hope we find you soon," Jim muttered softly. "You and George keep me sane."

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser**_

"What is this device?" Lorian, who was exploring Joanna's reproductive system very carefully so not to cause any damage, asked as he noticed a device that was in Joanna's uterus. "I don't recognize it."

Joachim, who had been given food to eat and had been brought back to the lab to understand what would happen if he was defiant, said nothing as he and Khan peered at the device, "That is a pregnancy suppression device," the Klingon medical officer explained, peering at the device. "It is similar to a device used by Klingon females who dedicate themselves to living as warriors and do not desire children, but the symbols identify it as Romulan in origin. Blood is gathering around the area."

"Can it be removed?" Khan asked, having no experience with pregnancy suppression devices of any sort before now. "I did not implant this so it must have been done after she and Jocelyn escaped my clinic."

The Klingon medical officer nodded, "It can be, but the blood will also have to be suctioned out," he replied in a gruff voice. "Starfleet scanners obviously weren't advanced enough to pick this device up in her body before this moment. Lorian can remove it successfully if I provide sufficient instructions."

"What about Lieutenant Chekov?" Lorian asked tonelessly, trying to stall for time. "Is he still open?"

Khan scoffed and gestured to Pavel, who had been roughly stitched up and was sleeping soundly, "There was scarring, but I cut the scarred parts away and there is enough," he replied coldly. "Keep working."

As Lorian slowly proceeded to remove the device from Joanna, one of the Klingon guards in the room suddenly kicked Lorian in the leg, causing a loud crack to fill the room, "Keep moving that slow, Vulcan, and I'll break your other leg," the Klingon guard grunted, chuckling briefly before catching Khan's glare.

"That was a very foolish thing to do," Khan said coldly, glaring at the Klingon guard. "He needs to walk."

Joachim frowned, "Then I will help him walk," he snapped, glaring at Khan. "Do not hurt him again."

Khan raised an eyebrow at Joachim's words, but said nothing as Joachim walked over to the table and watched as the Klingon medical officer directed Lorian in removing the pregnancy suppression device from Joanna's body, "There's a lot of blood there," Joachim commented as Joanna began to bleed.

The Klingon medical officer grunted and silently suctioned the blood out, "Can I break the Vulcan's other leg now?" the Klingon guard asked as he advanced on Lorian again. "Let the Human girl bleed out!"

As the Klingon guard raised a knife to Lorian, however, Joachim instinctively shoved the Klingon guard against the wall, the impact of the hit knocking the Klingon out, "I need Lorian's help to finish the cure," Joachim breathed, feeling Khan's glare on him for what he did. "If Lorian is hurt, I cannot finish it."

Khan looked murderous, but nodded and silently continued to watch as Lorian stitched Joanna up.

* * *

 _ **Chief Medical Office - U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Commander McCoy, Admiral Kirk sent us to see you," Nyota commented as she and Spock approached the door way to the office Leonard usually used when in Sickbay. "I thought you had your own office?"

Arianne sighed, "The Quartermaster and Engineering are working on making me an office since I was a last minute addition to the crew," she explained calmly. "Leonard doesn't mind sharing his office with me until then since he's primarily on the Bridge and M'Benga works at the computers when it's quiet."

"Yeah," Nyota replied nervously. "Anyway, Admiral Kirk sent me to see you because I punched Commander Decker in the nose because he insulted Spock. I think they're on their way here."

Before Arianne could reply, Leonard entered Sickbay with Decker and hustled him into the quiet patient bay before he could say anything to Spock or Nyota, "Lieutenant Uhura, I believe we can talk better about the situation alone and Commander Spock, I do believe Doctor Sonak could use a visitor since Ambassador Sarek left not too long ago to meditate in his quarters. His body is quite sacred, is it not?"

Spock gave Arianne an incredululous look, but nodded and silently went off into the patient bay to keep Dr. Sonak's body company, "I don't know why I punched him," Nyota commented, closing the door behind her as she came into the office and sat down. "He called Spock weak and I just lost it."

"You're very protective of Spock," Arianne commented calmly. "That's how wives often are."

Nyota's eyes widened in surprise, "I expected you to recommend that I get taken off duty for compromised emotions and assaulting a superior officer," she replied in a surprised voice.

"Well, if you want to be, I can recommend that," Arianne replied in a calm voice, fighting back a smile as she leaned back in her chair. "However, I just think you should take the rest of this shift off to cool down and maybe spend time with your children. I don't believe Commander Decker will press charges and he'll be off duty to recover, so I just want you and him to avoid each other as much as possible today."

Nyota frowned, but nodded, "Hannity can take the res t of my shift and I'll work the night shift," she replied in a calm voice, her eyes widening as Stiles suddenly entered Sickbay and came to the office.

"Oh, you're visiting with someone," Stiles spoke nervously. "I must be early for my appointment."

Seeing anxiety in Stiles's eyes, Nyota quickly got up, "I can always come back later," she said, knowing that Stiles needed to see Arianne while Isabella was with Yeoman Rand and the other kids on board.

As Stiles sat down, Nyota quickly closed the door and nearly ran into Spock, who was coming out from the patient bay, "Commander McCoy recommended I take the rest of the shift to cool down," she explained, directing Spock's attention away from Stiles and Arianne. "You should go back to the Bridge."

Spock was silent for a moment and sighed, "If you think it is best," he replied tonelessly. "Thy'la."

Nyota sighed and followed Spock out of Sickbay, "I was contemplating taking time to meditate before returning to duty, as a Science officer can only do so much until we arrive at New Vulcan," Spock stated tonelessly, giving Nyota a calm look. "I cannot help but struggle with guilt about my time in captivity."

"Because of Commander Decker's comments?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "Take some time..."

Spock nodded and silently moved off down the hallway towards their quarters, leaving Nyota alone to choose what she did with the rest of her shift after she notified Hannity about the sudden change.

* * *

 _ **Recreation Deck**_

"Time me," Zachary said in an insistent voice as he climbed into the pool that was on the Enterprise and part of the daily leisure that everyone was permitted. "Holding my breath will strengthen my lungs..."

Charlie, however, looked reluctant and sat on the edge of the pool, "Papa will get mad if you get water in your lungs," he replied in a worried voice as Amanda, George, Saavik, and Valeris came out of the game/reading area and into the room where the pool was in wetsuits. "You'll get sick cause of it."

"Perhaps you should build your endurance and that will strengthen your breathing," Saavik observed, seeing the frustrated expression on Zachary's face. "Have you ever tried aquatic exercises?"

Zachary frowned and waded out into the deeper area, "I've tried athletic stuff, but I'm not really that great at it because I get tired too easily," he replied in a discouraged voice. "Charlie's more of the athlete because he's got endless energy and he's always reading about how to do stuff. I don't mind, though."

"Aquatic exercises aren't necessarily a sport," Valeris commented tonelessly as she climbed into the water and silently walked over to an open area. "They are like a form of meditation and have benefits."

Shrugging, Zachary silently lifted his legs and pulled himself into a float to try and relax his tense muscles that came from constantly working on ways to improve his health, "How can you float so well being as tense as you are?" Valeris asked softly as she walked over to Zachary. "May I help you relax?"

Zachary silently nodded and suddenly felt hands on his bare feet, "Your feet are very tense," Valeris observed, noting that there were small scars on his feet. "You are on your feet quite a bit."

"Yes," Zachary replied nervously, suddenly righting himself. "I'm sorry, I don't like being on my back..."

Valeris nodded, "We are in the deep end," she observed tonelessly. "Allow yourself to relax and then move your limbs slowly in the water. It is a meditation technique that Mother taught me on Earth."

Quickly noticing that Charlie was amusing Saavik and George in the shallow end as a way to help George with his exercises, Zachary mirrored Valeris and sighed, "It may be difficult at first, but it will come more naturally with time and practice," Valeris explained calmly. "It has helped me to embrace my true self."

As Zachary and Valeris exercised in silence, Nyota wandered into the recreation deck from the turbolift and silently sat in a place where she could have her eyes on both the games room and the swimming area because after her confrontation with Decker, she just wanted to be close to her children. She could see that while Saavik was associating with Charlie and George, Valeris had chosen to reach out to Zachary, who often spent time alone and such behavior, Nyota knew, concerned his parents deeply.

Deeply satisfied that the children in the water were well, Nyota briefly turned her attention to the game area and noticed that while Tuvok found interest in books and whatever was around, young Isabella Stiles preferred to stay near Yeoman Rand and only spoke when her father was nearby; she had lost so much with her mother's death and Joachim's disappearance and Nyota hoped things would improve.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Sadness filled Jim's eyes as he sat in the command chair, silently going over paperwork that he could use to pass the time until they reached New Vulcan to deliver Ambassador Sarek and Dr. Sonak to the appropriate place. He could feel Lorian through their parent-child bond again since Lorian had either willingly lowered his shields or had been forced to because of pain. It hurt him to feel Lorian's pain.

As Jim tried to figure out whether or not he wanted to pull his personal PADD out and make a few notes, the turbolift door opened and Hannity came on to the Bridge along with a very calm looking Stiles, who silently went to the Helm and quietly conversed with Hikaru for a few minutes before Hikaru stood up.

Jim watched curiously as Hikaru walked over to Scotty and spoke quietly to him for only a few seconds before going into the turbolift, "Captain, may I observe that you appear to be distracted," Spock suddenly spoke up as Jim turned to watch Hikaru leave. "Your mind is on Lorian, is it not?"

"Yes, Commander Spock, it is," Jim replied in a quiet voice. "I am feeling our parent-child bond."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and Jim silently turned back to face the black viewscreen, sighing as he felt Lorian raise his personal shields again, albeit shakily. Jim returned to reading his PADD and silently began to reflect on how Edith used to gently tease him about the amount of paperwork that he used to bring home from Starfleet Ops to work on while she, Lorian, and George were all asleep.

Jim had often given in to Edith's teasings and had put his work aside to spend whatever time he could with them, often earning the ire of his superiors. Sam, Aurelan, and Peter had often joined in their family time and the group had spent summers and other holidays traveling the world so that Lorian, George, and Peter could have an appreciation for the culture that the adults had grown up with.

After their marriage, Jim and Edith had signed up for an international adoption list as Jim had sensed Edith's desire for another child because George was now a teenager. Jim sighed as he thought about how they had just been approved to visit orphanages overseas when the attack had happened.

 _It doesn't matter now._ Jim thought silently as he continued to work. _Lorian and George will be enough._

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser**_

Gasping in pain that rocketed through his broken leg, Lorian sank down on the bench that was in the lab where Pavel and Joanna were still unconscious and strapped to the lab tables. He had been removed from the lab after stitching up Joanna and had spent hours being forced to fight the other Klingon guard to see if he was really a Vulcan and while Joachim had protested, Khan had forced the fight to proceed.

Now, while Khan had whisked Joachim off for a talk that would presumably include violence to remind the boy of his place and nature, the guards had forced Lorian back to the lab to ensure that Pavel and Joanna didn't die from the surgeries and to care for them when they woke. Even though his knowledge of medicine was limited, Lorian knew that he couldn't leave Joanna or Pavel to the mercy of Klingons.

As Lorian closed his eyes, he suddenly heard a faint cough and as he opened his eyes, he noticed Pavel waking and trying to move, "Lieutenant Chekov, please cease moving," he said tonelessly, pain rocketing through his body as he forced himself to stand and hobble over to the table on his good leg. "Please."

"Vhy are you covered in blood and bruiseeing?" Pavel asked groggily, frowning at Lorian's appearance.

Lorian sighed, "Khan and the Klingons forced me to participate in surgery in which your reproductive organs were explored," he explained shakily. "He operated on you and forced me to work on Joanna..."

Shaking anxiously, Lorian undid the straps holding Pavel to the table, "You can kill me if you wish, Lieutenant," he said in a shaking voice. "M-my father and Starfleet would understand if you did."

Pavel gave Lorian a curious look and cringed as he slowly sat up, "Eet eez not your fault, Loreean," he said in a groggy, but kind voice as he touched Lorian's arm. "Vat exactly deed zey make you do?"

"They forced me to remove a pregnancy suppression device that was inside Joanna," Lorian replied in a shaky voice, several days without food or rest finally hitting on him as he leaned against the table.

Pavel frowned and cringed as he slowly climbed off of the table and grabbed hold of Lorian, "I cannot walk unassisted because one of the Klingon guards fractured my leg," Lorian stated tonelessly. "I do not wish to endanger yours and Joanna's lives in order to have comfort and safety for myself, Lieutenant."

Shaking his head, Pavel silently helped Lorian move back to the bench and lie down so he could rest his broken leg, "I need to vork off ze anezzezia," Pavel said calmly. "You must rest for a leetle vhile."

"Khan said you were scarred inside and he cut the scars," Lorian spoke weakly as he laid there.

Pavel nodded, "I veel try and see eef zere is any food or vater een here," he said softly. "Rest."

While Lorian rested and Pavel searched the lab, both were unaware that a security camera was watching them with Khan and a reluctant Joachim seated at the screen that was on the other end, along with several Klingons, "Compassion is such a Human weakness," Khan sniffed coldly. "It is foolish."

In pain from the beating that Khan had allowed the Klingons to administer to him in response to his compassion concerning Lorian, Pavel, and Joanna, Joachim didn't respond and Khan smirked at that.

"No matter," Khan breathed anxiously. "The real fun will begin when we finally reach Marris Three."

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall - U.S.S. Enterprise**_

Commander Decker scowled as he sank down at a table in the corner of the Mess Hall with a cup of coffee and orders to stay off duty for the next few shifts. His nose was broken and Leonard had ordered him to stay off duty while it healed and Decker had asked if he could press charges against Nyota for assault, but Leonard had advised against doing that. Decker, however, didn't care for the advice.

Overly irritated, Decker silently sipped his coffee and wrote on the PADD about the incident because he planned to give it to Security for a full review of Nyota's performance. It had been humiliating enough for him to be stripped of his command by President Pike and demoted to Commander, Decker silently fumed as he sat there; it was even more humiliating to be punched by Commander Spock's wife.

As Decker sat there, the doors slid open and Arianne came into the Mess with Leonard, both of whom looked very tired and ready for some time alone. Decker silently watched as Leonard sat down, sighing as Arianne gently rubbed his shoulders and then gently whispered in his ear, causing him to chuckle.

Shaking his head, Decker refocused on his PADD and was so focused that he didn't see Ilia come into the Mess and over to his table, "Decker, Martine has offered to cover for me so that we may spend some time together," Ilia spoke calmly, smiling at Decker when he looked up at her. "How is your nose?"

"It hurts, but Doctor McCoy gave me pain medication," Decker replied calmly as Ilia sat down. "You?"

Ilia sighed, "I lost the baby, Decker," she replied softly. "Doctor M'Benga confirmed it last night."

Decker sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly as he did, "Interspecies pregnancies are difficult to maintain to full term," Ilia observed softly. "I know you are bitter at Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura because they managed to conceive, but I am sure it was difficult for them as it currently is..."

"Maybe we should ask for fertility medication," Decker observed, noting Ilia's somberness.

Ilia sighed heavily and Decker held out his hand to her, "We have had several miscarriages, so perhaps it is not meant for us and we should do what Admiral Kirk was doing before his wife died," Decker observed softly. "I heard that he and his wife signed up for some sort of adoption list on Earth."

"We can look into it," Ilia observed, smiling at Decker. "I do not think we should try to conceive again."

Decker nodded and Ilia sighed, "I am quite tired from my shift, so I may go rest in our quarters," she replied in a gentle voice as she rose from the table. "Whenever you finish your coffee, you can come."

As Ilia left the Mess, she passed by Jim, who had been advised by Spock to get something to eat or drink since they wouldn't have anything to do until they arrived at New Vulcan and his presence on the Bridge wasn't overly necessary unless there was an emergency. Jim nodded and smiled at Ilia as she left.

"Commander Decker, how are you feeling?" Jim asked kindly as he walked over to Decker's table.

Decker sighed as he sipped his coffee, "As well as I can be with a broken nose, sir," he replied coolly.

"Well, your nose will heal," Jim replied calmly. "However, I wonder if your attitude will also heal?"

Decker scowled, but said nothing, "You're a very competent officer, Will, but since you've been on board, I haven't seen that competence," Jim explained calmly. "Your attitude has been poor and you've been very rude to your fellow officers over insignificant things. I'm very surprised that this is the same officer that I gave such stellar references about to Starfleet Command. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Personal issues, Admiral," Decker replied in an uncertain voice, gazing up at Jim. "I apologize."

Jim nodded, "If you don't feel comfortable talking about them with me, Commander, please talk with someone about them," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. "I know you have the potential to do better."

"Yes, Admiral," Decker replied softly, nodding as he took a sip of coffee. "Thank you for caring."

Jim tilted his head briefly as if he wanted to say more, but he nodded and walked away, leaving Decker alone with his coffee, "I wish I could do more for Ilia," Decker spoke softly. "I'm already trying so hard."

"Bones, Arianne, what's up?" Jim asked cheerfully as he approached Arianne and Leonard. "How's life?"

Leonard sighed, "We're hanging in there, Jim," he replied quietly. "Considering Joanna and Pavel..."

"Between Joanna and Pavel being abducted and Charlie angering Starfleet Command, I don't know how we're still functioning," Leonard spoke again in a shaky voice. "And Zachary's health is still shaky."

Jim nodded, "I'm very grateful for Kathy and have always been," Leonard continued softly. "She's very much like her mother and she wants to start college studies since she's done the high school stuff."

"Maybe the boys would benefit from college studies?" Jim suggested. "Lorian enjoyed it a lot."

Leonard looked shocked at the casual mention of Lorian, but nodded, "Jim, how are you doing?" Arianne asked softly, giving Jim a concerned look. "You've been quite busy these past few days, you know."

"Perhaps a chat would be beneficial after my shift?" Jim suggested, giving Arianne a knowing look.

Arianne nodded, "I'm occupying Leonard's office right now, but I can send him to be with the kids," she replied in a calm voice, knowing Jim was hiding behind work to avoid thinking about Lorian. "Okay?"

"I should get back to work for now," Jim replied, nodding. "I left Scotty in charge of the Bridge."

As Jim silently moved over to the replicator, Decker rose and silently wandered out of the Mess with his coffee, "I'd like to recommend Commander Decker for some counseling," Leonard spoke softly. "I'm really not sure what is going on, but for the sake of helping a patient, I had a report from Doctor M'Benga that Commander Decker and Lieutenant Ilia were in Sickbay nearly all night last night."

"Sickbay while still in Spacedock?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Isn't that a tad unusual?"

Leonard nodded grimly, "At some point, I am going to corner M'Benga and ask him for more details since nothing's logged where I can see it, but I think Commander Decker will respond better to your sugary personality and open up," he explained in a concerned voice. "I'm not as kind as you are."

"Yes, you are," Arianne replied softly, smiling at her husband. "Sometimes, you're even kinder."

* * *

 ** _Sickbay_**

Dr. M'Benga smirked from behind his computer as he watched Charlie pretend to sneak into Sickbay and through the patient bay to borrow another book from the medical library while Kathy stood guard, but he was concerned when he saw no sign of Zachary. Had Zachary gone off to sit by himself again?

Keeping his concern about Zachary in the back of his mind, Dr. M'Benga watched as Charlie gathered several books and set a few back before moving away from the shelf, "Are you finding anything interesting in those books?" Dr. M'Benga asked as Charlie and Kathy were about to walk out.

"Um, I'm just reading about different species," Charlie replied nervously. "Can I not borrow the books?"

Dr. M'Benga chuckled softly, "You're the oldest son of the Chief Medical Officer and I know you'll take care of the books," he replied calmly. "I also know you have an interest in Medicine like he does."

"Um, I actually want to be a nurse because they are more about the people while doctors and surgeons are more about the technology and medicine," Charlie replied nervously. "Kathy wants to be a Captain."

Dr. M'Benga smiled, "You're very ambitious like your mother," he replied kindly. "That sounds exciting."

"I want to be, but I don't want to enter Starfleet without my brothers," Kathy replied softly. "Even when they're old enough, I don't know if either of them will be accepted because of their uniqueness."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and silently made a few notes on his computer, "Even so, it couldn't hurt to share some of the Starfleet Academy course information with you kids if you're interested in pursuing a Starfleet career someday," he offered gently. "I'll send it to the other computers if you want."

Deeply interested in learning bits of things their parents learned, Charlie and Kathryn crowded around the other computer, "Where is Zachary?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly. "You three are inseparable."

"Zachary is in the pool with Saavik and Valeris and Aunt Nyota's watching them," Kathy replied softly.

As Dr. M'Benga turned his attention back to his computer, the doors to Sickbay opened and Leonard entered the patient bay, "Doctor M'Benga, do you have a moment?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly, seeing that Charlie and Kathryn were quite busy and quickly activated a newly installed soundproof device so that the conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Leonard sighed, "I recommended Commander Decker for counseling and informed Commander McCoy of Commander Decker and Ilia's visit to Sickbay last night," he explained calmly. "Why were they here?"

"I didn't include that in my shift log because Commander Decker asked me not to," Dr. M'Benga replied in a somber voice, gazing up at Leonard. "However, since you are the Chief Medical Officer and my superior officer, I will confide in you. Lieutenant Ilia suffered a fairly serious miscarriage yesterday."

Leonard's eyes widened in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me!" he replied in an anxious voice.

"Commander Decker kept it a secret for fear that Starfleet would reassign Lieutenant Ilia due to the high risk that accompanies hybrid pregnancies," Dr. M'Benga replied in a distressed voice. "They didn't go to Starfleet Medical because Decker wanted to keep his position as First Officer and his logic was that nobody could remove them once they were on board. I was very tempted to inform Starfleet Command, but Commander Decker assured me that he would ensure that Lieutenant Ilia kept to very light duty."

Leonard sighed and quickly checked the computer, revealing a list of personnel who were currently on the Bridge, "DiFalco's on the Bridge, so I'm assuming Ilia's resting," Dr. M'Benga observed calmly.

"I recommended Commander Decker for counseling, but I'm not sure he'll go for it," Leonard commented, knowing he had to keep M'Benga in the loop. "Any other things I need to know about?"

As Leonard and Dr. M'Benga continued to talk, they didn't notice that Charlie and Kathy had left Sickbay.

* * *

 _ **Klingon Battle Cruiser**_

Joanna groaned as she opened her eyes and quickly realized that she was strapped to a table in a lab, "Pavel?" she called out in a scared voice, suddenly feeling pressure in her abdomen. "Pavel?"

Pavel sighed gently as he approached the table and quickly unfastened the straps, "Ve are on a Kleengon wessel and zey forced Loreean to operate on you vhile Khan operated on me," he explained anxiously.

"Why?" Joanna asked softly, grabbing her abdomen as she slowly sat up. "Why am I feeling pain?"

Pavel sighed, "Loreean removed a dewice zat vas stopping you from geeting pregnant," he explained softly, frowning as Joanna noticed Lorian asleep on the cot and gasped. "Loreean is trying to rest."

Joanna nodded, but looked very concerned, "Admiral Kirk is going to want to kill whoever banged Lorian up that badly," she commented, seeing that Lorian was in poor shape. "Where exactly are we at?"

"Ve are on ze vay to Marrees Sree," Pavel replied softly. "Khan has been keeping Joacheem vith him."

Joanna nodded and hissed in pain, "You need to rest, my darleeng," Pavel said softly. "Let me help you."

"Thank you," Joanna whispered as Pavel helped her lay back down. "Don't you need to get some rest?"

Pavel sighed, "Loreean is een vorse shape zen I am, so I vill stay up for a vhile," he said softly. "Sleep."

As Joanna drifted off to sleep, Pavel continued his search of the lab to try and find things they could use.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

Decker sighed as he sat down at his desk and watched Ilia sleep in the bed that they had shared since boarding the Enterprise; it was obvious that the miscarriage had exhausted her. Dr. M'Benga's advice had been to not make another attempt to conceive for the sake of Ila's health and they had both reluctantly agreed, but Decker intended to see if there was anything on New Vulcan that would be able to help them become parents. After all, Decker, thought, why should they be denied that simple joy? Spock and Uhura had managed a miracle; why couldn't they?

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	5. Heavy Strains on Weary Hearts

_**Three Days Later**_

 _ **Marris Three - Federation Space**_

The sight of Demora huddling close to the cryotube where Susan's dying form was frozen until Khan and the Klingons returned broke Carol's heart, "Demora, you're not supposed to be back here," Carol said in a gentle voice as she walked over to the young girl and smiled at her. "Do you want some food?"

Demora silently looked up at Carol and nodded, but as Carol reached for Demora's hand, she noticed that Susan's biosigns were unstable, "Demora, step back a bit," she instructed in an anxious voice, realizing that she was going to have to pull Susan from cryostasis early because it was too much for her.

With wide eyes, Demora stepped back and Carol quickly inputted the sequence that would free Susan from cryostasis and the procedure was rather fast, but Susan didn't respond immediately, "No!" Carol said in an anxious voice as she quickly felt for a pulse and found that there was only a very weak one.

Trembling uncontrollably, Carol removed the lid on the stasis tube and frowned when Susan slowly woke and peered at her questioningly, "Demora," Susan finally spoke weakly. "Where is Demora?"

"Demora is here," Carol spoke softly, guiding Demora over to the tube. "Susan, Demora is here."

Susan smiled weakly, "Demora, my sweet," she spoke weakly. "Mommy will always love you."

Suddenly, the cargo vessel shook violently, "Earthquake?" Susan asked in a frail, nervous voice.

"No, Khan has most likely returned," Carol replied in an anxious voice. "With some help for you."

Susan nodded, "Please stay with Demora and I," she asked softly. "Khan...will understand."

Nodding, Carol gently took Susan's hand and with her one free hand, she gently clasped Demora's.

* * *

 _ **Briefing Room - U.S.S. Enterprise - In Orbit of New Vulcan**_

Jim sighed heavily as he entered the room and saw that while Spock, Nyota, Giotto, Leonard, Stiles, Sulu, and Scotty were all gathered around the table, neither Decker nor Ilia were yet there, "Does anyone know where Commander Decker and Lieutenant Ilia are?" Jim asked in a formal voice, knowing that Arianne wasn't there because she was helping Ambassador Sarek prepare Dr. Sonak for departure.

"I do not, but he did not arrive for Bridge duty this morning at the scheduled time," Spock observed tonelessly, gazing at Jim from his seat. "He has been incommunicado since last night's shift."

Jim frowned, but before he could reply, the doors slid open and a frazzled looking Decker and a tired looking Ilia came into the briefing room, "Nice of you to join us, Commander Decker," Jim said in a cordial voice, determined to get the briefing done before reprimanding his first officer. "This meeting to to discuss that we are currently in orbit of New Vulcan to deliver Ambassador Sarek and Doctor Sonak to the Vulcan High Command so Doctor Sonak can be buried appropriately according to Vulcan customs."

"I will remain on the ship, but I am not feeling well enough to come on duty," Ilia spoke softly. "Chief DiFalco has agreed to take my station while I remain on medical leave at my doctor's recommendation."

Leonard nodded, but Jim frowned, "You've been off duty for a few days, Lieutenant," he commented gently, deeply concerned by how pale Ilia looked. "If you're too sick to work, you need to go to bed."

"I am here for the debriefing as ordered, Captain," Ilia replied softly, suddenly feeling herself sink.

Nyota's eyes widened as Ilia collapsed to the floor unconscious, "ILIA!" Decker screamed angrily.

"What's going on?" Jim asked in a sharp voice as Leonard rushed to see what was wrong with Ilia.

With wide eyes, Leonard silently opened his med-kit and scanned Ilia, "I don't know, but she needs to go to Sickbay," he replied in an anxious voice. "Commander Decker, help me carry her to Sickbay now."

As Leonard and Decker gently picked Ilia up and carried her from the briefing room, Jim looked expectantly at Spock, "You've been on the Bridge quite a bit since we left Earth, Spock," he commented in a concerned voice. "Have you noticed anything unusual about Commander Decker or Lieutenant...?"

"Admiral, with all due respect, we should focus on the matter at hand because Ambassador Sarek will be entitled to a diplomatic escort to the place of burial on the planet," Spock spoke in a toneless voice.

Realizing that Spock was right, Jim nodded, "I'm going tae stay aboard and take care of me ship," Scotty spoke up in a calm voice. "My lad wants to have some practice with the new Engineering station..."

"That's fine, Scotty," Jim replied calmly. "I'd like the diplomatic escort to consist of myself, Commander Spock, Commander McCoy, and Lieutenant Uhura as they seem the most appropriate selections. The chosen are welcome to bring their children for a cultural experience, but that is entirely optional."

Spock nodded, "After the diplomatic escort is excused from the planet, we will proceed to Marris Three," Jim explained in a somber voice. "Our visit to New Vulcan should not take very long..."

"I trust that Ambassador Sarek will be prepared to depart soon," Spock spoke up, sensing that Jim's mind was on finding Lorian safe and alive as quickly as possible. "We must prepare ourselves."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded, "Everyone is dismissed to the shuttlebay," he replied in a quiet voice, as the diplomatic escort would be going by shuttle and not by transporter out of respect for the dead.

* * *

 _ **Marris Three - Federation Space**_

"Doctor Marcus, what is this?" Carol heard a stern voice ask as footsteps filled the cargo vessel.

Carol turned away from watching Susan and Demora to see Khan come into the area where the abandoned cryotubes were kept, "The freezing did more harm than good for Miss Ling's vital signs," Carol explained in a concerned voice, glaring at Khan. "I released her so she could be with her child."

Khan's eyes narrowed as he watched Susan lay in the bottom of the tube while Demora stood as close as she could with her hands in her mother's, "I see," Khan said coldly. "Help has come to us in the form of my son, Joachim, and Doctor Lorian Kirk of Starfleet. We also have the cure they were working on."

"Did you kidnap them from Earth, Khan?" Carol asked in a sharp voice. "What about Marla McGivers?"

Sorrow filled Khan's eyes and he sighed heavily, "Marla was killed in the attack that the Klingons and I launched on the Earth's Starfleet properties," he explained coldly. "It is rather unfortunate, but Doctor Kirk and Joachim will be here shortly to examine Miss Ling. Doctor Sevrin is rather anxious about it."

Before Carol could reply, Dr. Sevrin came into the cargo vessel accompanied by Joachim, who was helping a battered Lorian, who was using a metal crutch that Pavel had made from things in the lab, walk steady, "Miss Ling, I have brought my flesh and blood and a Vulcan doctor to help you," Khan said in a calmer voice as he approached the tube where Susan lay. "May they examine you?"

"Please take care of Demora when I die," Susan spoke weakly. "Khan, if they must; they must."

Khan turned to face Joachim and Lorian, "If you cannot do this yourselves, I will send Joanna in to assist you, as she is a nurse," he said coldly, giving both of them a cold look. "Do you wish me to wake her?"

"We are capable of examining Miss Ling," Lorian replied tonelessly, glaring at Khan through tired eyes.

Khan nodded coldly, "Doctor Marcus, please come with me," he instructed in a cold voice. "Now."

Swallowing hard, Carol silently left the cargo ship and followed Khan through the jungle back into the village, "Pavel Chekov and Joanna Chekov are our guests and they are in a vacant hut recovering from surgery," Khan explained coldly as they stopped outside of a hut. "You will ensure their survival."

Before Carol could reply, Khan walked off and Carol silently entered the hut, horrified to find Pavel resting in a pile of leaves against the wall near a cot where Joanna lay in a very heavy sleep.

"Ensign Chekov?" Carol asked in a concerned, trembling voice. "Ensign Chekov, I've come to help..."

Pavel slowly opened his eyes, which widened at the sight of Carol, "Doctor Marcus, you are aliwe," he spoke softly, not moving from his spot. "I am a Lieutenant of Secureety now and Joanna eez my vife."

"Khan said you two were here and that I'm to help you both," Carol explained in a nervous voice.

Pavel nodded and winced, "Are Loreean and Joacheem alive?" he asked weakly. "Zey vere taken..."

"They're alive," Carol replied anxiously. "What exactly happened to you and your wife, Lieutenant?"

Pavel sighed, "Khan forced Loreean to do exploratory surgery on Joanna vhile he deed eet on me," he explained in a shaky voice. "Joanna had someseeing removed, so she eez in more pain zan I am."

"How can I help you both?" Carol asked softly, appalled that Pavel and Joanna had been experiments.

Pavel winced as he lifted himself from the floor, "I must find food and vater," he replied anxiously, his body trembling as he walked over to Carol. "I do not know ze planet, so I may end up hurt vorse."

"There are fruit trees near the water just outside this village," Carol replied in an anxious voice. "As long as you don't talk to the Klingons, they'll leave you alone because Khan controls all of them."

Nodding, Pavel silently left the hut at a slow pace, leaving Carol alone to care for the sleeping Joanna.

Several Auguments stared curiously at Pavel as he made his way out of the village and over to the trees near the water that Carol had described. He slowly picked several pieces of fruit and held them in his tunic because he wasn't sure if the ground was toxic or if anyone would try to steal it from him.

"I hope ve are rescued from zees soon," Pavel whispered anxiously. "Before Khan vants to keel us."

* * *

 _ **New Vulcan - Transport Gazebo**_

Silence filled the air as Jim, Leonard, Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and George materialized next to Spock and Ambassador Sarek, who were carrying the stretcher where Dr. Sonak lay, covered with a ceremonial sheet. Almost immediately, a loud horn sounded through the sky.

Several moments later, several Vulcan elders led by T'Pau came down the path towards the transport gazebo with several attendants trailing after them, "Ambassador Sarek," T'Pau said in a formal voice.

"Spock and I have brought the body of Doctor Sonak to New Vulcan under diplomatic escort from the U.S.S. Enterprise," Ambassador Sarek stated tonelessly. "The escorts have brought children along."

T'Pau nodded silently and Tuvok suddenly looked up at her, "Madam, why do the Vulcans dislike anything different from themselves?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Shouldn't we all get along?"

Nyota's eyes widened at Tuvok's outspoken nature and quickly took Tuvok's hand in her own, "Your question is most interesting," T'Pau replied tonelessly. "Spock, this child is most inquisitive."

"Tuvok has always been so, High Priestess," Spock replied tonelessly. "I do not fault him for it."

T'Pau raised an eyebrow and then beckoned for the attendants to come forward to collect the stretcher, "You have not taught your children of Vulcan customs and respect, Spock," she said in a stern voice.

"Excuse me, Lady T'Pau, but do you think you and the rest of the High Command are respectful by teaching full-blooded Vulcans to dislike anything that is different than themselves?" Amanda spoke up in a voice edged with sharpness as she gazed at T'Pau with a determined expression. "Bigotry is a disease."

The attendants quickly took the stretcher from Sarek and Spock and the other members of the Vulcan High Command whispered amongst themselves, "You speak your mind much like Spock did as a child, Amanda," T'Pau replied tonelessly, eyeing Amanda's tanned skin and dark hair. "You resemble him."

"I resemble both of my parents, Lady T'Pau, and I cherish all that they have taught us about embracing not only our Vulcan culture, but also the cultures around us," Amanda replied in a determined voice.

Spock's eyes widened in shock, but neither he nor Nyota made any comments, "Lady T'Pau, I would like permission to do away with the gathering that is often involved in diplomatic meetings such as this, but my elder son, Lorian, was abducted along with Joachim Stiles and Pavel and Joanna Chekov," Jim suddenly spoke up, eager to break the tension between T'Pau, Amanda, and Tuvok. "I hope you..."

"Lorian has Vulcan blood and we have felt his pain, Admiral Kirk," T'Pau stated tonelessly. "I trust that the Enterprise has the capabilities to rescue those who are lost. You are welcome to return after..."

Jim nodded silently and took George's hand in his own, "Take Doctor Sonak's body for burial preparations," T'Pau ordered in a commanding voice. "Admiral Kirk, you and your crew are free to depart if you wish considering the circumstances. We thank you for delivering Doctor Sonak to us."

"You are welcome, Lady T'Pau," Jim replied politely. "We will respectfully depart from here now."

There was a reverent silence as Lady T'Pau, the other Vulcan elders, and the attendants turned and walked back down the path with Dr. Sonak's body, "Ambassador Sarek, it has been a pleasure having you on board the Enterprise," Jim said calmly, knowing the Ambassador was expected to also stay.

Before Ambassador Sarek could reply, Jim's communicator went off, "Doctor McCoy to Captain Kirk, there is a situation on board," Leonard's voice crackled through the air. "Please return to the ship and come to Sickbay with Commander McCoy. Something serious has happened that you both need to see."

"Does anyone have anything they need to do before we leave?" Jim asked softly, looking at the group.

Spock silently looked at Nyota, who was whispering softly to Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris while holding Tuvok close, "I do not believe so, Captain," he replied tonelessly, knowing that his family had made an impression on the High Command because of their outspokenness and would rather leave quickly.

"Very well, Commander," Jim replied calmly. "Enterprise, please beam all of us back to the ship."

As the group dematerialized, Arianne noticed that T'Pau was watching them leave from far off.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise - Sickbay**_

Silence greeted Arianne and Jim as they entered Sickbay and seeing that the office was empty, they proceeded into the patient bay where Dr. M'Benga, Leonard, and Commander Decker were all gathered around a biobed where Ilia lay lifeless with her eyes closed, "Ilia is dead," Decker spoke bitterly.

"Dead?" Jim asked in a shocked voice, his eyes widening. "Bones, M'Benga, what exactly happened?"

Leonard sighed, "It appears, from what Doctor M'Benga and I have been able to determine, that Lieutenant Ilia may have had the same illness that Marla Stiles had, but either never knew about it or deliberately chose not to seek treatment for it," he explained gruffly. "I don't know why she..."

Decker scoffed and looked down at Ilia's body, "Does it matter now?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"It does, Commander Decker, because death is a tragic event," Arianne replied in a gentle voice.

Decker sighed, "We've had several miscarriages, but always went to civilian doctors or Doctor M'Benga for help because we didn't want all of Starfleet knowing," he explained softly. "The records were all kept private, but I give Doctor M'Benga permission to release them. I didn't know she was sick, though."

"Does Lieutenant Ilia have any family that should be notified?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

Decker shook his head, "Ilia was a Deltan refugee," he replied softly. "I was all she had."

"I need to do an autopsy to see how far the disease spread," Leonard cut in in a very quiet voice.

Decker sighed and nodded, "If you want to take the rest of the shift off, Commander, I will completely understand," Jim spoke up softly. "However, if you don't, please talk with Commander McCoy before you report to the Bridge. Please give me a report when the autopsy is finished, Doctor McCoy."

"Commander Decker, if you'd prefer, we can talk privately after your shift," Arianne suddenly spoke up, noticing that Decker looked uncomfortable about taking time off to talk to a counselor and would probably prefer to busy himself for the next little while. "Working may be best for you for right now."

A relieved look filled Decker's face and he nodded, "Thank you, Commander," he replied gently.

As Decker silently left Sickbay, Arianne gazed at Jim, "Commander Decker doesn't want to talk about it right now and I'm not going to force him, but I will give him time to process what happened and figure out how to feel about this," she explained in a calm voice. "Busy work will help him be able to do that and all it will be is busy work until we get to Marris Three. I'll talk to him after his shift is over."

Jim nodded and motioned to Arianne to walk with him, which she did as they left Sickbay, "I'm going to announce Lieutenant Ilia's passing to the crew and I don't doubt people will need counseling..."

"I'll take care of it, Captain," Arianne replied gently. "Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Jim suddenly stopped and sighed, "Zachary sent messages to the University of San Francisco and also to Starfleet Academy requesting academic materials," he explained in a curious voice. "All messages go through Lieutenant Uhura and she told me about it. I didn't know he was done high school already."

"Zachary hasn't said anything to Leonard or I about wanting to leave the educational center's study program for higher education," Arianne replied in a confused voice. "We haven't talked about education since the attack on the educational center, though, so I think I need to have a chat with all of the kids in the morning. It's getting too late to do it tonight."

Jim nodded, "Thank you for informing me," Arianne said in a calm voice as she walked off to the lift.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Spock sighed as the turbolift door slid open and Amanda came on to the Bridge and over to his station as he had privately requested during the beam back from New Vulcan, "You wished to see me, Father?" Amanda asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Is this about my outspokenness?"

"I cannot help but wonder if you were dissatisfied with being part of the diplomatic escort that went to the surface?" Spock asked quietly, gazing up at Amanda. "I sensed that you felt uncomfortable there."

Amanda sighed quietly, briefly gazing around at Scotty, Hawkins, Hannity, Hikaru, Stiles, Christine, and the other Bridge officers before looking back at her father, "I could feel that the Vulcan elders were displeased with the presence of Tuvok, Valeris, and Saavik because they were not born on Vulcan or welcomed by them," she replied in a quiet, but toneless voice. "I was born on Vulcan and am half-Human, so I cannot understand why Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok are not considered a welcome presence."

"That is something I myself do not understand, Amanda," Spock replied tonelessly. "I was taught by my mother and father that the emotions of love and acceptance were essential to a fulfilling survival."

Amanda nodded, "Where are your mother, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok at now?" Spock asked tonelessly.

"Mother is in the family quarters with Saavik and Tuvok," Amanda replied tonelessly as the turbolift opened and Jim came on to the Bridge. "Valeris was getting some books and then joining them."

Spock nodded, "I was preparing to go do my evening meditation, but you asked me to come to the Bridge, so I will remain here for a time," Amanda spoke tonelessly. "May I spend some time here?"

"You may," Spock replied tonelessly, rising just as Jim approached the chair that Scotty had vacated and silently sat down. "Please sit down and if you wish, I can instruct you on the station at which I work."

As Amanda sat down, however, Jim sighed, "Lieutenant Stiles, please plot a course for Marris Three and Lieutenant Sulu, please engage at maximum warp immediately," he said calmly, swallowing hard as he smacked the conn. "Attention, crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking about a serious matter. As we are preparing to depart for Marris Three, I am saddened to announce the sudden passing of Lieutenant Ilia and I would like to encourage the crew to offer their condolences to Commander Decker and to also visit Commander McCoy for counseling if they need it. That is all."

Silence filled the Bridge as Spock, Amanda, Stiles, Hannity, Hawkins, Scotty, Sulu, Christine, and the other Bridge personnel all turned to look at Jim with wide eyes, "Lieutenant Ilia is dead?" Hikaru asked in a shocked voice, wondering how it happened. "She was healthy this morning at the briefing..."

"It's still a mystery to me, Lieutenant Sulu," Jim replied nervously. "I find this news unsettling."

Hikaru nodded and everyone silently resumed their duties, preparing themselves to face what was yet to come.

* * *

 _ **Romulus**_

Filled with torment over the comments he had overheard from his peers while walking home from school, David silently entered the abode that he and his father shared. As he proceeded to his bedroom, he saw his father silently sitting at the desk in the common area, silently working on the computer.

"David, you are home from your studies quite early," Jeris observed, looking up from his computer.

David sighed as he ran a hand through the blonde hair he got from his mother, "My schoolmates have been saying that I should have been sent to Marris Three with Khan and the rest of those who didn't belong here because they were dangerous," he explained softly. "They think I am dangerous because my mother was Human and they are saying she died because she was a freak. How did my mother die?"

"Your mother died in childbirth because she was attacked shortly before you were born and it caused internal bleeding," Jeris replied in a solemn voice as he rose from his chair and walked over to David, placing a hand on his shoulder as he did. "Several Starfleet officers were responsible for his death."

David nodded, tears filling his eyes, "I heard you almost died when she did and if you had, would I have been sent to my death with Khan and his people?" he asked in a frightened voice. "Would I have died?"

"Khan and his people were sent away because of their unnatural abilities and intelligence that could have eventually posed a threat to the Romulan people," Jeris explained, drawing David into an embrace as he spoke. "You are my son and all I have left of your mother and you may look Human because she was, but I know your heart is Romulan. When Khan was here, did he ever try to intimidate you?"

Fear filled David's heart and he closed his eyes, "He took some blood to examine it before his access to Romulan facilities was restricted," he explained shakily. "He said that being the son of a Romulan and Human would perhaps produce blood that could be of use. James T. Kirk assaulted mother, though..."

"I gave of my DNA to strengthen you after Kirk's DNA scarred your mother and though he was responsible for the pregnancy, the strength of my DNA overrules his," Jeris replied calmly, infuriated that Khan dared violated his son to strengthen his people with hybrid blood. "Khan had no right..."

Swallowing hard, Jeris released David and marched over to the communication terminal, his fingers shaking as he inputted a call to the Romulan Senate, "I demand a meeting to discuss the future of Khan and his deplorable people!" Jeris said angrily as an aide answered. "Khan violated my son and he and his people must be killed even if it is on that miserable Starfleet rock!"

* * *

 _ **Marris III**_

Joanna shakily picked up a piece of fruit from the small pile that Pavel had collected and watched as Carol helped Pavel sit on a makeshift chair, "I don't need the bed," she spoke shakily. "Pavel..."

"Ze pain vill lessen," Pavel whispered in a reassuring voice. "You need to eat and gain strength."

Joanna sighed, but before she could argue, the door was forced open and a Klingon guard shoved a battered Lorian into the hut, nearly knocking him over, "Useless Vulcan!" the Klingon roared.

"GET OUT!" Pavel shouted angrily as he shot up and hurried over to Lorian. "I VILL KEEL YOU!"

The Klingon glared at Pavel and was about to strike Lorian again when Lorian suddenly whirled around and, letting out a wild yell, he pulled his knife out and manically stabbed the Klingon dead several times, nearly vomiting as the Klingon collapsed, "Loreean!" Pavel said anxiously, grabbing the knife from him.

Shaking violently, Lorian half-collapsed in Pavel's arms and Joanna quickly moved off the bed, sighing as she helped Pavel gently deposit Lorian on the cot, "His eyes are glazed ower," Pavel said anxiously.

"Lorian, what were you given?" Joanna asked anxiously, realizing that Khan must have drugged Lorian.

There was a heavy silence as a shaken Admiral Chandra suddenly pushed her way into the hut, "So, it is true!" she crowed, glaring at the group. "I saw a Klingon moving a Vulcan from the woods and followed."

"What was Lorian given?" Carol asked in an angry voice, glaring daggers at the former Admiral.

Admiral Chandra scoffed, "That fool, Khan, forced the Vulcan to test his strength against the Klingons," she replied in a spiteful voice. "When I report to Khan that the Vulcan killed a Klingon, the Vulcan..OW!"

Joanna growled as she grabbed Admiral Chandra by the hair, "You disgusting traitor!" she shouted, swearing as Admiral Chandra slapped her. "You get out and I hope you die on this miserable planet!"

Pavel's eyes widened as Joanna roughly pushed Admiral Chandra out the door, causing her to trip over the dead Klingon that lay in the doorway, "So Joachim is either working on the cure alone or..."

"Susan Ling is dead," Lorian spoke weakly, his voice trembling. "We did all we could for her and Khan...was so angry that he ordered me to fight a Klingon. Khan wants to leave the planet..."

Pavel silently knelt down next to Lorian, "Doctor Sevrin's crew...and the other Auguments are planning to go with him in the Klingon vessel," Lorian spoke softly. "Admiral Chandra...she was spying on them."

Carol frowned, but Lorian coughed anxiously, "You need to rest," Pavel said in a kind voice.

"If I die, please tell my father and George that I love them," Lorian whispered as he fell asleep.

Joanna suddenly looked frightened, "If Khan plans to leave, what about us?" she asked softly.

Swallowing hard, Pavel silently left the hut and walked through the village, pausing near the lakeside trees because he could see Khan and the Klingons through the bushes. A small girl with dark hair was standing close to Khan looking scared, "...We will leave at dawn and Demora will stay here with the rest of these pathetic Starfleet weaklings to die," one of the Klingons was saying. "We cannot remain here."

"There is no place for us to go," Khan stated angrily. "I want to run tests on our prisoners."

Captain Targa looked at Khan questioningly, "Miss Ling died before the cure could be used, but I wish to test it on people who have yet to reproduce to see what it will do," Khan said in a menacing voice. "I also want to see how the cure will affect the Vulcan. I want to see how it will affect them or if it will..."

Pavel's eyes widened, but before he could turn to run back to the hut, he was grabbed by a Klingon and hauled into the woods, "I found this one spying!" the guard barked. "What do you want done, Khan?"

Khan's eyes narrowed at Pavel and it was then that he noticed that Joachim was tied to a nearby tree and there was a container at his feet, "He can be the first subject," Khan said as he opened the container and took out a filled syringe. "Hold Mister Chekov to the tree so that I may inject him with this and after he has been given a dose, we will visit the other prisoners..."

As the Klingons forced Pavel against a tree, Demora took off running into the village out of pure fear, but Khan held up a hand to stop anyone from going after her, "She cannot leave the planet," he said in a calm voice. "Now that her mother is dead, it is even more imperative that we wait for the Enterprise."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

Jim sighed as he picked up the framed photo of Lorian that had been taken at his Academy graduation and sighed heavily; every day that passed without Lorian close by was heart wrenching for both him and George, but George was still young and had other things to distract him. Jim, however, dwelt on it daily.

The ship was quiet and while George slept in the other room, Jim found himself awake and feeling the pain that Lorian emanated through their parent-child bond. Jim knew that Lorian had strived to balance Vulcan discipline with Starfleet, but there was little doubt that Lorian had little control over what was happening to him at the hands of Khan. The thought of Khan torturing Lorian for fun made Jim sick.

 _Lorian, I want you to hang on._ Jim felt his mind saying in a soothing voice. _I haven't forgotten you._

There was a heavy silence and Jim flinched as he felt a burst of agony flit through the bond, as if Lorian had been forced to do or take something against his will. _I cannot control my emotions nor can I block the bond any longer._ Lorian's voice suddenly replied faintly. _Khan...gave me a strange drug..._

"Oh, Lorian," Jim whispered, sighing as Lorian's consciousness suddenly silenced. "We're coming."

When no response came, Jim sighed and set the photo back on the bedside dresser as he laid down to attempt sleeping.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	6. Struggling to Survive

**_One Day Later_**

 ** _Romulan Senate_**

"Moving Khan and his people off our planet was not enough," Jeris proclaimed as he stood before the Romulan Senate while David, who was still very shaken from confessing Khan's abuse, sat in a seat nearby with his arms around himself. "Before Khan was restricted, he dared to violate my son for his own selfish purposes; he took blood from David with the intent of using it to make his people better."

Praetor Jatal's eyes narrowed as he looked at David, "Do you have evidence?" he asked sternly.

Jeris turned and nodded at David, who shakily rose and lifted his shirt, revealing a gruesome scar on his chest, "K-Khan said that the strongest blood would come from the heart," David spoke shakily, quickly lowering his shirt and lifting his sleeves, revealing more scars. "He also took some from my arms."

"And when did Khan do this, young David?" Praetor Jatal asked calmly, noticing Jeris's anger.

David briefly hesitated before he sighed, "Khan would often walk me from school to where I would meet my father," he replied shakily, lowering his head. "He took me to a lab one time and sedated me. When I woke up again, I was at home in my bed with bandages over my chest. My father was at school..."

"I want Khan and every single one of those disgusting Auguments killed," Jeris spat angrily. "I know David looks Human, but his heart is Romulan and I will kill anyone and everyone who harms him."

The Romulan Senate talked quietly amongst themselves for several moments and Praetor Jatal rose from his chair, "Death cannot be handed down as a sentence without a hearing according to our laws, Jeris," he said in a commanding voice. "However, you may bring him before the Senate for a trial."

"I am but a simple Romulan scientist, Praetor," Jeris replied humbly. "I do not have those resources."

Praetor Jatal nodded, "The Senate will provide," he replied calmly. "You will be tasked with bringing Khan back alive, disposing of the Klingons he works for, and also bringing his Auguments back alive."

"They will return alive, but not willingly," Jeris replied coldly, his anger rising as he spoke.

Praetor Jatal nodded, "You will be granted use of the flagship and the best crew," he replied calmly.

"Then the Praetor's wishes shall be my command," Jeris replied staunchly, bowing as he spoke.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

Arianne sighed as she entered the Rec Deck and walked over to where Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, and Isabella were reading in a circle of pillows while Amanda silently kept half an eye on them nearby while reading a PADD, "Zachary, we need to talk," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she held up several documents that had been mailed from San Francisco. "These documents are for you."

"I was going to mention them to you and Papa," Zachary replied nervously. "At the right time."

Charlie suddenly stood up, "They're mine," he replied anxiously, snatching the documents from Arianne and quickly stepping out of her reach. "I asked Zachary to get the information for me because I knew everyone would give him whatever he wanted. He's a hero and a survivor in the eyes of everyone."

"Don't lie for me, Charlie," Zachary spoke up softly. "I got applications for both Charlie and I."

Charlie's eyes widened, but he said nothing, "Papa's still frustrated with Charlie over that little incident back on Earth, so I requested applications from both a civilian university and Starfleet," Zachary explained in a calm voice. "Starfleet will give me whatever I want because I rescued Commander Spock and so I asked because it's obvious what they want to see. They want to use what Khan forced on me."

"Grandpa Pike's the President of Starfleet!" Charlie howled anxiously. "Why would he allow that?"

Zachary sighed and silently crossed his arms, "When I asked for the materials, Admiral Barnett mentioned that the blood had given me the ability to be special and I would be welcome to Starfleet anytime I wanted to come, as they wanted to see what I could do because of what I now am," he explained coldly, rising from his chair. "Everyone expects it, so why not just let me do it now?"

"You're sixteen, that's why," Arianne replied gently, feeling immense tension in the room.

George, who was sitting alone nearby, looked shocked as Zachary sighed and silently left the Rec Deck.

"Mama, Zachary doesn't trust Starfleet," Kathy spoke up nervously. "He thinks they will hurt him."

Arianne's eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me," she replied, quickly hurrying off towards the lift.

"How is it that you and Charlie know things about Zachary that your parents obvious do not?" Saavik asked in a questioning voice. "Mother says that parents know more about their children than..."

Charlie sighed, "Zach doesn't tell our parents everything," he replied in a concerned voice.

"I find keeping secrets from parents illogical," Valeris commented in a toneless voice.

Quickly realizing that the other would not quiet down until she intervened, Amanda set her PADD aside and joined their pillow circle, "May I join you?" she asked in a toneless voice. "I desire company."

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

"Here are the results of the autopsy," Leonard said calmly, passing a PADD across the desk to Jim.

Jim sighed as he took the PADD, "Did you make Commander Decker go to his quarters yet, Bones?" he asked, knowing full well that Decker had spent most of his hours guarding Ilia's body from harm.

"M'Benga makes sure Commander Decker eats and sleeps, but we cannot get Commander Decker to leave Sickbay," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "Until we reach Marris Three, there isn't really much for anyone to do and you won't sign off on confining Decker to quarters until we reach our destination."

Jim gave Leonard a blank look and Leonard sighed, "I messaged you a request form, but I guess you haven't been checking your messages," Leonard replied gruffly. "Truthfully, are you sleeping at all?"

"I go to bed when George does, but I get up much earlier," Jim replied softly. "I sleep, I work, and I eat."

Leonard scowled, "How about free time?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Do you take it?"

"Captains don't get free time, Bones," Jim replied softly. "Especially when their First Officer has suffered a traumatic loss and he's on limited duty by order of Commander McCoy. I can't take the time to..."

Leonard scoffed, "Get Scotty to run the Bridge and take a break," he replied in a no-nonsense voice. "I think that if you keep neglecting your emotional needs, you'll be a mess by the time we reach Lorian..."

"I can't feel Lorian anymore, Bones," Jim interrupted softly. "I know Lorian's still alive, but he may be injured or something may have happened that messed up our parent-child bond to the point..."

Leonard nodded and frowned when his communicator beeped, "McCoy here," he barked, answering it.

"I can't find Zachary, Len," Arianne's frantic voice spoke out. "The computer doesn't know where he is."

Frowning, Leonard stood up, "Where are you now?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Did you try his...?"

"Zachary left his communicator on the Rec Deck," Arianne replied frantically. "I've called Security."

Jim's eyes widened and he shot out of his seat, "I'm on the Bridge searching deck by deck on the computer," Arianne replied in an anxious voice. "When he didn't answer his communicator..."

"Jim and I are coming," Leonard replied in an anxious voice. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

As Jim and Leonard left Sickbay, they could hear an announcement going out over the ship's intercom that was announcing that Zachary McCoy was currently missing and all hands were to look for him.

* * *

 ** _Observation Deck_**

The chronometer switched to 2200 hours and Spock sighed as he entered the quiet deck to engage in evening meditation before retiring to his quarters to be with his family. Jim had retired for the evening and Scotty was currently overseeing the efforts to find Zachary, as he had been missing for many hours.

As Spock prepared to seat himself in front of one of the lower windows, he noticed movement on the upper deck and then saw Zachary move towards the window with a PADD in hand and a distressed expression on his face, as if he had been deep in thought. Very quickly, their eyes silently met.

"Come to turn me in?" Zachary asked as he climbed down from the upper deck. "I know I'm wanted."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "How did you avoid being detected by the computer?" he asked tonelessly.

"It detects a great deal of movement and identifies the mover by objects they carry that has their signal," Zachary replied calmly. "It's a flaw in this newly designed Enterprise that I figured out a while ago, so I left my communicator with my brother and I didn't move from one spot for several hours."

Spock looked slightly impressed, "I'm well aware that Security is looking all over the ship for me so they can make sure I behave myself," Zachary said in a tired voice. "They're scared of me; I know they are."

"Your parents are not scared of you," Spock observed tonelessly. "You are causing them great worry."

Zachary sighed, "Charlie's actions are excusable because he's got disabilities, but I have the blood of a man who tried to kill me and put you through years of agony," he replied coldly, on the verge of tears.

Spock said nothing as Zachary walked over to the window and started coughing softly, "You are anxious," Spock finally observed. "When your anxiety is high, you experience breathing problems."

"Yeah, I do," Zachary replied in an anxious voice, sinking to his knees. "C..could you please...?"

Suddenly, the doors slid open and Jim and Leonard silently entered the Observation Deck, "I ascertained several hours ago where you were," Spock stated tonelessly. "I do remember the times on Rura Penthe when you made yourself untraceable and I felt the need to keep an eye on your safety."

Zachary wheezed as he tried to speak, but Leonard quickly opened his medkit and put an inhaler in his mouth, "Shh," Leonard whispered quietly, gently holding Zachary close. "Just breathe slow and deep."

"Spock, I think you and I should talk," Jim said, wondering why Spock kept Zachary's location secret.

Spock nodded, "A conversation would be prudent, Captain," he replied tonelessly. "Shall we talk now?"

As Jim and Spock left, Leonard gently put Zachary's hand over the inhaler and then gently scooped Zachary into his arms before picking up the medkit, "Come on," Leonard said quietly. "Bedtime."

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Scotty looked up from his evening paperwork just in time to see his son, Charlie Evans-Scott, come on to the Bridge and make a beeline for the Engineering console, "Evening, lad," he said in a kindly voice.

"Hello, Father," Charlie Evans-Scott replied in a composed voice, smiling at Hannity, DiFalco Hikaru, Hawkins, and the night shift personnel as he sat down at the station. "I thought I would come work."

Scotty smiled and was about to speak when the turbolift door opened and Jim and Spock came on to the Bridge and went straight into the Ready Room without speaking to or acknowledging anyone.

Well aware that their presence was creating questions, Jim silently sat on the edge of the desk and gazed at Spock sternly, "What made you decide to withhold Zachary's location from Security, his parents, and I for several hours, Commander Spock?" Jim asked in an unusually stern voice.

"I kept a watch on his vital signs and movement the entire time, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly.

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing, " Zachary's behavior has proved rather erratic since he returned from Rura Penthe," Spock continued. "His emotional responses have fluctuated, as has his behavior in social settings. My observations tonight have confirmed my theory on his current state."

"Your theory?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "I don't understand, Spock. Is there something wrong?"

Spock sighed, "Zachary is struggling to figure out who he is because he is not only Human, but he is now somewhat of a superhuman because Khan's blood was forced on him by Doctor Phlox, as were experiments during his time as a prisoner," he explained tonelessly. "In short, Zachary knows that he is now able to do great things, but the side-effects of Rura Penthe and a lack of confidence limit him."

Jim nodded, feeling as if he was beginning to understand, "I do believe that Commander McCoy suspects the same theory, but Doctor McCoy is rather stubborn and his attentions are focused on the incident involving Charlie and Admiral Archer's gravesite," Spock stated tonelessly. "It was rather serious."

"I could talk to Bones in the morning," Jim offered as they walked back on to the Bridge. "He'll listen."

Spock nodded and his gaze went to Hikaru briefly before he followed Jim up to the turbolift, "I do believe Mister Stiles was scheduled for this evening," Spock commented as they boarded the lift.

"I switched the schedule so Stiles could have nights with his daughter," Jim replied in a quiet voice.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Knowing of their circumstances, I believe that was a logical move," he replied tonelessly. "Captain, it is my observation that you have been somewhat distracted most of the shift."

" I know Lorian's still alive, but he may be injured or something may have happened that messed up our parent-child bond," Jim replied somberly. "I felt it for the first few days, but it has become weak..."

Spock nodded silently, but said nothing, allowing the rest of the ride to be done in absolute silence.

* * *

"Papa, is Zachary all right?" Charlie asked, looking up from his novel just in time to see Leonard carry Zachary into the bedroom that he and Zachary shared and gently tuck him into the empty bed.

Leonard sighed, "Zachary's fine," he replied calmly, dropping Zachary' inhaler on the bedside table.

"Papa, Zachary's scared you're gonna push him into Starfleet and let them experiment on him," Charlie spoke in a concerned voice. "I want to go to college and he wants to join me, but he's afraid to ask..."

Leonard frowned in confusion, "College?" he asked in a confused voice. "You two want to do college?"

"Yes," Charlie replied softly. "I want to be nurse because I like working with and helping people."

Leonard's eyebrow raised, but he nodded, "Zachary's afraid to ask you," Charlie replied softly.

Deeply disturbed that Zachary was not only afraid of Starfleet, but also afraid of him, Leonard nodded numbly and wandered into the other room where Arianne was looking through application forms with the University of San Francisco on them, "Don't you already have a doctorate?" he asked gently.

"There are three applications in this packet that was sent from Earth," Arianne explained calmly.

Leonard nodded and joined Arianne on the couch, "There are three booklets of program information in here along with the applications, so this is something that the three of them have obviously talked about," Arianne said calmly, gazing at Leonard. "They could still be at home and do classes there."

"If Pike lets Charlie off with a warning, maybe they could," Leonard replied calmly. "I don't know what the punishment is for desecrating the gravesite of a highly renowned Starfleet Admiral, you know."

Arianne sighed, but Charlie suddenly came out wearing a jacket over his pajamas, "Mom, Papa, I overheard you guys and do you think if I offered to go back to Earth and said I'd serve some time in jail, they'd let the grave thing drop?" Charlie asked softly. "Grandpa Pike said we would talk about that..."

"They're not going to allow a minor to spend time in jail," Leonard replied gruffly. "That's not legal."

Charlie looked vaguely confused, "The Klingons did it to Zach," he replied coldly. "And he didn't..."

"The Klingons aren't Starfleet, kiddo," Leonard replied calmly. "I highly doubt Starfleet will press charges, but President Pike will want to talk to you about your lack of impulse control. We discussed it earlier."

Charlie nodded, "Khan tried to kill me too, you know," he said as he went back to his room. "I was a lot younger, but I remember him being weird with Mom and trying to kill me because I was worthless."

Arianne sighed and gazed out the window, "I thought he had forgotten," she whispered softly.

Sympathy filled Leonard's eyes and he gently put an arm around Arianne, "We'll talk to the kids tomorrow about these applications," he promised gently. "Kathy and Zachary are both asleep and Charlie will probably go to sleep very soon. Let's just sit here until we get tired enough for bed."

"That sounds nice," Arianne replied softly. "I've been so worried about Pavel and Jo and the other three we have that I haven't taken any time for you and I. I think just sitting here with you is a lovely idea."

Leonard nodded and gently held Arianne, silently praying and hoping that all would turn out all right.

* * *

 ** _Marris Three_**

"Someone, please, help me," Pavel heard Lorian speak in a faint voice. "I can feel the fire."

Quickly checking to ensure that Joanna was asleep, Pavel rose from their makeshift bed of leaves and walked over to the cot where Lorian was resting with his leg in a splint, "Loreean?" he asked softly.

"I was not supposed to experience it for another two years," Lorian replied in a quiet, but anxious voice, trembling as he lifted his head from the pillow. "The chemical Khan gave...it is triggering the desire..."

Pavel was silent for a moment and tilted his head in confusion, "Pon farr," Lorian whispered softly, his voice trembling with anxiety. "I was not supposed to experience it until I was twenty-five years old."

Pavel's eyes widened as Lorian slowly sat up, "I must retreat to solitude so that I do not cause harm to anyone when I reach the peak of madness," Lorian stated shakily. "Please assist me in doing so now."

Deeply horrified, Pavel silently handed Lorian his makeshift crutch and helped the young man out of bed, "I must retreat and stay gone even if it means my death," Lorian explained in a shaky voice. "I will not endanger you and Joanna, nor will I be able to endure being forced to mate with anyone else."

"Okay, I vill help you," Pavel said in an anxious voice as he helped Lorian walk out of the hut and out of the small village that was currently in their rest period. "Vere do you vant me to take you?"

Before Lorian could reply, two Klingon guards stepped out of the shadows, "Going somewhere?" one of them asked, brandishing a knife at Lorian. "We heard how you killed a Klingon in cold blood, Vulcan."

Pavel scowled at the Klingons and the Klingons shoved him over before they grabbed Lorian, "We have orders to lock this one up," they growled in unison, snapping Lorian's walking stick into several pieces.

"Loreean!" Pavel shouted as the Klingons dragged Lorian off into the woods. "Loreean!"

Overwhelmed by shock and pain, however, Lorian didn't respond as the Klingons dragged him into the abandoned cargo ship and dumped him on a table, securing him there with leather straps, "I knew it," a dark voice breathed from the shadows. "I can see the agony in the Vulcan's face and I was right..."

Silence filled the cargo ship as Khan stepped closer to the table, "The cure triggered Pon Farr in your friend, Joachim," he said in a dark voice, motioning for Joachim to come. "Come and observe."

Lorian's eyes widened as Joachim limped into the light, revealing a pale and battered face, "You and Doctor Marcus killed Susan Ling and now your friend, Lorian, will die too," Khan stated coldly.

"You love nothing but bloodshed, that's why you killed my mother," Joachim replied coldly.

Khan's eyes widened in anger and he backhanded Joachim so hard that the young man fell against the wall and to the floor, "Stay here with your weakling friends and die for all I care!" he shouted angrily.

"Gladly," Joachim hissed, glaring at Khan. "Are you and those ugly Klingon friends of yours leaving?"

Khan smirked, "Once the Klingon ship is repaired," he replied smugly. "You prisoners will die here."

As Khan left the cargo bay, Joachim looked at Lorian, who had drifted into a sleep to shield himself from the intense pain. Anger filled Joachim and after carefully removing the knife from Lorian's pocket, Joachim left the cargo ship and snuck into the village, not stopping until he reached the hut where the makeshift communications terminal where a battered Admiral Chandra slept on a cot in the corner.

"Get up," Joachim hissed darkly as he approached Admiral Chandra with the knife in his hand. "Now."

Alarmed, Admiral Chandra shot up in bed and frowned when she saw Joachim there, "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "Did that puke Khan send you in here to make sure I'm behaving myself?"

"I could care less what Khan thinks of you," Joachim snapped. "How does this terminal work?"

Admiral Chandra gaped at Joachim, "Why should I show you?" she snarled. "You'll tell Khan."

"Because I'll kill you if you don't," Joachim replied coldly. "You're a treacherous traitor."

Admiral Chandra gaped at Joachim, "Where are you sending a message?" she asked coldly.

"I don't know," Joachim replied coldly. "I can't send it in English or any understandable language."

Admiral Chandra scoffed, "Use an ancient form of communication," she replied. "Like Morse Code."

"Morse code?" Joachim asked in a confused voice. "I'm not familiar with Morse Code."

Admiral Chandra gaped at Joachim, "They teach it in the Academy," she replied in a dark voice.

"I spent my time at civilian university so I could help take care of my mother," Joachim replied softly.

Admiral Chandra scoffed, but said nothing, "Look, you tell me how to send a message in Morse Code or I'll kill you and let those smelly Klingons eat you," Joachim snapped, raising the knife again. "Got it?"

"You don't scare me, boy," Admiral Chandra scoffed, frowning as Demora suddenly wandered into the hut and immediately latched herself to Joachim's leg. "What is that brat doing out of your hut?"

Joachim frowned as Admiral Chandra glared at Demora, "She looks like Hikaru Sulu," she observed.

"So what if she does?" Joachim snapped. "Lieutenant Sulu's an adult and I'm sure he'll..."

Admiral Chandra's eyes widened in shock, "This is what came of that relationship he had with that terrorist who died just after you got here," she seethed, glaring daggers at Demora. "Come here."

"Touch the girl and I will murder you," Joachim snapped. "Are you going to send the message?"

Admiral Chandra snarled, but silently activated the console that would send messages off-planet, "Tap as I tell you to tap," she replied coldly. "Do it quick and then get out of here before you're found."

With Demora clinging to his leg, Joachim stepped forward and sent a basic distress message in Morse code according to Admiral Chandra's instructions, sighing as she transmitted it, "Go," she snapped.

Swallowing hard, Joachim silently led Demora back to the hut where she was supposed to be and was surprised to see Pavel and Joanna cuddled together on the floor, "Lieutenant Chekov?" Joachim asked.

"Pavel's resting," Joanna explained as she slowly sat up and saw Joachim and Demora. "Is Lorian...?"

Joachim shook his head, "Lorian's alive, but he's strapped to a table and I think he's going through Pon Farr because of whatever Khan gave him," he explained in a concerned voice. "I'll care for him myself."

Joanna looked concerned, but Joachim sighed, "Khan and the Klingons are planning to leave in the Klingon ship," he explained in a somber voice. "I don't know if they're going to leave us here or what."

"We have to leave Lorian bound, unfortunately," Joanna said in a somber voice as she got up from the floor and covered Pavel with her jacket. "He won't be aware of anything, including if he hurts anyone."

Joachim frowned, but nodded, his eyes widening as he heard movement outside, "...My people will serve as a crew, as will yours," Khan's voice echoed through the night. "I do not know where we will go, but it is dangerous to stay here. I want to leave those prisoners here because eventually, they will die."

"Once it's clear, take me to Lorian and I'll give him some medication for pain if I can," Joanna said softly.

Joachim opened his mouth to protest, but Joanna sighed, "You and Demora need time to sleep and rejuvenate yourselves for what's ahead," Joanna said firmly. "I'll stay up and keep watch. Go to bed."

Deeply grateful for Joanna's motherly influence to keep him calm since his own mother was now gone, Joachim nodded and led Demora over to the cot, "It's time to sleep, Demora," he said in a kind voice.

Demora blinked and silently crawled into the cot, gasping when a small photo suddenly fell out of her pocket and on to the floor, "Daddy," Demora said, pointing to the photo that was of Hikaru Sulu.

"Is this your dad?" Joachim asked softly as he picked the photo up and handed it back to Demora.

Demora nodded and carefully returned the photo to her pocket, "Lieutenant Sulu will have a little surprise when the Enterprise gets here, I guess," Joanna said, having observed the interaction.

"I hope the Enterprise comes soon," Joachim replied softly as he laid down and tried to sleep a bit.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

Dr. M'Benga sighed wearily as he stepped out of his office and saw that Commander Decker had fallen asleep in a chair beside the pod where Lieutenant Ilia's body lay. Even though the Commander had resumed his duties on the Bridge as First Officer for a few hours during the day, M'Benga knew that the man would be back in Sickbay at night to guard Ilia's body from harm, much to the staff's concern.

However, since Decker was only spending nights there and taking time out to eat and exercise, the staff had elected to leave the issue alone until they arrived at Marris Three. Other than that, Sickbay was empty and quiet and M'Benga was grateful for both, as it gave him time to rest and do paperwork.

"Doctor M'Benga, do you have a minute?" Dr. M'Benga suddenly heard a voice ask. "I need to talk."

Dr. M'Benga turned and was surprised to see Charlie standing there with a housecoat over the sweats and shirt he wore as pajamas and a pair of slippers on his feet, "What can I do for you?" he asked kindly, smiling at Charlie even though he knew that the boy had probably snuck out while his parents slept.

"I need medication to shut my brain off and calm my anxiety so I can sleep," Charlie replied softly. "It's hard enough to focus during the day, but it's almost impossible for me to shut myself down at night."

Dr. M'Benga silently motioned for Charlie to come into the office, which he did, "You're a minor, which means you need parental permission to be given medication," he explained calmly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm too afraid to ask because they might think I'm still upset over the Khan thing or the grave digging thing," Charlie replied softly. "I don't want to be on any medication, but I think I might need to be."

Suddenly looking thoughtful, Dr. M'Benga sighed and silently groaned when he saw Leonard wander into Sickbay, "Just stay here and I'll talk to Leonard," he said calmly, noticing Charlie's worried look.

"Geoff, what is Charlie doing in here?" Leonard asked when M'Benga came out and closed the door.

Dr. M'Benga sighed softly, "Asking for medication to help him focus and be able to shut himself down at night," he replied softly, being quiet as Leonard's eyes widened. "I told him he needed your consent."

"That idiot Jonathan Archer's overmedication did this," Leonard growled as he marched into the patient bay and rummaged around in one of the cabinets. "Just because I'm the one who fathered Charlie, Archer decided to abuse the poor boy by drugging him into near oblivion when he was an infant..."

There was a quiet gasp and Leonard turned to find Charlie staring at him with wide eyes, "I came to see if you were mad," Charlie said in a quiet voice, having heard Leonard's angry outburst about his lineage.

Leonard paled and Charlie silently hugged himself, suddenly on the verge of an anxiety attack upon hearing that Jonathan Archer was not his father, "I can't breathe," Charlie managed to gasp out before he backed away and bolted from Sickbay in a fit of anxiety over the fact that Leonard was his father.

"I was not intending to tell him yet," Leonard replied in a shocked voice, irritated over his own stupidity.

Dr. M'Benga sighed patiently, "Sickbay's fine, Leonard," he said calmly. "Go and talk to Charlie."

Mumbling a thank you, Leonard sighed and bolted out of Sickbay as fast as his feet would carry him.

* * *

Hikaru sighed warily; the day had been long and he was grateful for the quiet that now reigned.

The Bridge was silent, as only a few officers were on the night shift so that others who worked hard during the day could be with their families at night. Hikaru had no family, so he volunteered for duty.

Jim had gratefully allowed him to take Bridge command after dinner and would come relieve him around 0800 once George was off to the Rec Deck with the other children. Other officers who didn't have family like Hawkins, Hannity, Martine, DiFalco, and Riley, were also serving on the night shifts.

Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Stiles, and the other senior officers were all very grateful for Sulu taking the night shifts and all planned to give glowing recommendations to Starfleet Command without telling him, but they would do that after the Marris Three mission. For now, all they had to do was get to Marris Three.

"Lieutenant Sulu, I'm picking up some sort of a signal," Hawkins suddenly said in an uncertain voice.

Hikaru frowned as he looked at Hawkins, "A signal?" he asked in a concerned voice. "What kind?"

"It's faint and I'm not sure where it's coming from," Hawkins replied in a very nervous voice.

Hikaru scowled and sighed as Martine hurried over to the Comms station and silently listened to the message herself, "It's tapping," Martine reported in a confused voice. "It seems very strange."

"Get me Lieutenant Uhura," Hikaru ordered anxiously, not wanting to disrupt the Captain's rest.

* * *

"All right, it's bedtime," Nyota announced as she came into the front room and saw Amanda sitting alone on a meditation cushion in the corner, silently watching as Valeris read something on the computer, and Tuvok did a puzzle with help from Saavik. "Please wrap up your activities.

Tuvok pouted, but covered the puzzle up with a sheet so he could work on it the next night, "Where is Father?" Saavik asked as she helped Tuvok up off the floor. "He usually tells us that it's bedtime."

"Your father's already asleep for the evening," Nyota replied gently. "It's time for bed right now."

Saavik and Tuvok went off to the room that they shared with Valeris, but Amanda remained seated on the cushion while Valeris remained at the computer, "Father said I could research my hybrid lineage," Valeris replied, giving Nyota a look. "Saavik does not have an interest in it, but I have an interest."

"Are you finding anything interesting?" Nyota asked softly, eager to honor Spock's wishes on the issue.

Valeris nodded, "There is information about a failed alliance between Romulans and Klingons and how they did much damage to other races before their alliance dissolved," she explained tonelessly. "It says that the Romulans did not trust people known as Auguments and their leader and exiled them."

Nyota frowned and saw that Valeris had been reading information from a cultural database that included many Starfleet and non-Starfleet cultures that she and Spock had given the children special permission to study in light of curiosity about their culture, "...Marris Three is home to Khan Noonien Singh and the superhumans identified by many as Auguments," Nyota murmured softly. "Wow."

"Mother, are Romulans really afraid of people that are different from themselves like the Vulcans are?" Valeris asked in a confused voice, gazing at Nyota. "What would make them such hateful beings?"

Before Nyota could try and think of a reply, the communications terminal beeped, "Bridge to Lieutenant Uhura," Martine's voice echoed through. "We've picked up some sort of strange tapping signal."

"A tapping signal?" Nyota replied in a concerned voice. "Have you notified the Captain about it?"

There was a heavy silence, "Sulu did not want to disrupt the Captain," Martine replied nervously.

"You need to tell the Captain about it because it could be important," Nyota replied sternly.

Again, there was silence and Nyota sighed, "Patch it through here," she said in a resigned voice.

Tapping filled the cabin and Spock suddenly came out of the bedroom, "Morse code?" he asked.

Nyota's eyes widened and she nodded, "Have you notified the Captain?" Spock asked tonelessly.

"Spock, you know Captain Kirk doesn't like to be bothered when he's off duty," Nyota replied softly.

Spock's eyes narrowed and he swiftly went to the door that led to the hallway so that he could enter the Captain's quarters from the front, "I believe Captain Kirk will be somewhat irritated if he is not notified of this development," he replied tonelessly. "He may feel as if we are questioning his competency."

Before Nyota, who realized that Spock was right, could reply, Spock left their quarters and lingered in front of the Captain's quarters next door briefly before pressing the door chime in an elegant fashion.

"Come," Jim's voice replied in a subdued tone as if he was trying to get some actual rest and couldn't.

Spock silently entered the cabin and was surprised to see Jim seated on the couch with a cup of tea on the table and a book in hand while his glasses sat on his face, "Spock, hello," Jim said quietly.

"You are experiencing insomnia, Captain," Spock observed tonelessly. "Have you not talked with...?"

Jim sighed softly, "I try not to bother Arianne or Bones at night because I know they have their own set of problems with Joanna and Pavel missing and three teenagers who have just graduated high school," he replied in a tired voice. "I have had a standing order for sleep medication since Lorian was taken, but I've been trying to do without that kind of help because I don't want to be seen as incompetent."

"Captain, I am not here to pass judgment on your coping methods," Spock replied tonelessly, sensing that not changing the topic of conversation could mean trouble. "I am here to tell you that the Bridge Communications station picked up a tapping signal of Morse Code from an unidentified area."

Jim frowned, "Morse Code?" he asked in a confused voice. "Did they figure out where it's coming from?"

"Negative, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly. "I felt it was prudent that you knew of it, however."

Jim nodded, "Thank you, Spock," he replied, suddenly feeling tired. "I'll tell Comms to stay on top of it."

"Captain, may I recommend that you trouble Doctor McCoy or Doctor M'Benga for a sleep aid on a nightly basis until we reach Marris Three to merely see how it makes you feel?" Spock suggested.

Jim shrugged and Spock sighed, "I wish you a good night, Captain," Spock said in a toneless voice.

"Good night, Spock," Jim said in a calm voice, sighing as Spock silently left the Captain's quarters.

For several seconds, Jim remained seated and pondered over the words that Spock had said, feeling as if they might do him some good. If he didn't sleep, he wouldn't be able to do the work that he needed to.

Letting out a sigh, Jim got up and walked over to the communication terminal, tapping the code for the McCoy quarters as he sat down, as he knew that Dr. M'Benga was watching over Commander Decker.

* * *

The door chime sounded, causing Leonard to sigh and look towards the door briefly before he turned back to Jim on the screen, "...Chief Giotto, hello," Leonard suddenly heard Arianne say in a gentle voice.

Frowning, Leonard turned and saw Giotto standing in their quarters with a shaken looking Charlie beside him while Arianne stood nearby, "I was doing my nightly patrol and I saw him on the Observation Deck in tears and looking ready to collapse, so I convinced him to come with me," Giotto explained gently.

"This is entirely my fault, Giotto and Arianne," Leonard explained in a somber voice. "He..he knows."

Giotto looked confused, but Arianne suddenly looked concerned, " Charlie, for now, I think you should go to bed," she said in a calm voice, gently taking hold of Charlie. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Would you like some sleep medication?" Leonard offered, knowing Charlie's pain was his fault.

Charlie shook his head, "I'm just going to read in bed," he replied softly. "I'll be really quiet."

Nodding, Arianne gave Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek before releasing him and Giotto silently left, wondering if an argument was coming, "What exactly happened in Sickbay?" Arianne asked worriedly.

"I don't know the whole story," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "I'll ask M'Benga in the morning."

Arianne sighed softly and nodded, "I've got to go give a sleep aid to Jim, but when I get back, we can talk about this a little more," Leonard said in an apologetic voice. "He hasn't asked for any since we left."

Nodding, Arianne watched as Leonard left and then wandered into the bedroom that Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary shared. Kathy and Zachary were asleep in their beds while Charlie laid awake in bed, silently reading what Arianne recognized as a book from Starfleet, "Good book?" Arianne whispered.

"Um, I got it from counseling," Charlie replied softly. "After Zachary was kidnapped, I dug around in Dad's files and found out there's a drop-in mental health clinic in Starfleet Medical for people who want help, but don't want an official doctor. I popped in there from time to time when Papa wasn't there because I was scared to admit to anyone that I knew that I wasn't okay cause I'd be in deep crap."

Arianne frowned, "Doctor Piper said nobody would know that I was there," Charlie confessed shakily.

Nodding, Arianne silently sat on the edge of her eldest son's bed, "You don't need to be afraid to ask your family for help because we will love you no matter what," she said in a gentle voice. "Okay?"

Nodding, Charlie marked his place and stashed the book under his pillow, "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No," Arianne replied softly. "Do you want me to make us some tea that will help both of us sleep?"

Swallowing hard, Charlie silently got out of bed and wandered into the main sitting room, "I'll just sit up and stare at the stars until I'm tired," he replied softly. "When I hang out with Saavik and Amanda on the Rec Deck, they told me about how Vulcans meditate, but I can't focus well enough to try it right now."

"I'm glad you have friends like Amanda and Saavik that you can talk to," Arianne replied calmly, watching as Charlie sat on a window seat and looked at her. "Did you want me to stay up with you?"

Shaking his head, Charlie turned to look out the window just as Leonard came into the cabin, "Well, Jim's asleep and so is George," he said in a calm voice. "I also looked in on Spock and Scotty."

"Good, let's go to bed," Arianne replied softly, determined to let Charlie have his space that evening.

Leonard gazed at Charlie briefly and then sighed, "Yeah, I'm pretty beat," he replied softly. "Charlie, your mother and I are going to bed. We love you, don't leave our quarters, and ask us if you need anything."

"Night," Charlie replied, not bothering to turn around because he wanted to hide his tears from view.

Arianne gently touched Leonard's arm and led him to their bedroom, as she knew that Charlie was processing the news about Leonard being his real father and needed time and space from everyone. She also knew that they would need to tell Kathy and Zachary tomorrow and they would be stunned by it.

* * *

 ** _Marris Three_**

Deeply relieved that the Klingons, Khan, and the Auguments were either in their homes for the night or focusing on repairing the ship, Joanna silently made her way through the forest to the cargo vessel where Lorian was being held against his will. She had told a tired Pavel and Joachim to keep Demora from wandering out of the cabin and she would be back after making sure that Lorian was comfortable.

As Joanna approached the ship, however, she was surprised to see Carol already there and silently checking Lorian's vital signs as Lorian slept, his arms and legs still bound to the table because Khan clearly expected the young half-Vulcan to die or go mad and refused to release him to run amok.

"Doctor Marcus, how is Lorian?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice as she entered the cargo ship.

Carol sighed, "I'm not sure, but the readings I'm getting so far aren't normally seen in Vulcans undergoing Pon Farr," she explained in a concerned voice. "I'm not entirely sure that he's actually going through it, but I know the chemicals Khan gave him are wreaking havoc on his body and brain. I can't be sure without better tests, but I think the chemicals are trying to force Lorian into an early Pon Farr even though his brain may be telling him it's not time for that. Lorian is waging a war inside of himself."

Joanna nodded, but said nothing, "How are your husband, Joachim, and Demora?" Carol asked softly.

"Pavel's resting and making sure that Joachim and Demora rest," Joanna replied softly. "It's funny, before this happened, Pavel and I were trying to have a baby for the last five years. Now, I think we'll consider ourselves lucky if we get out of this situation alive. I just hope we _all_ get out of here alive."

Nodding, Carol set the tricorder aside and turned to the table where she kept the instruments and a few rations organized, "The best anyone can do for Lorian until Khan and his people leave is to make sure he has food and water," she explained, sorting through the rations. "Can you try and wake him for me?"

"Lorian, wake up," Joanna said in a clear, but quiet voice. "It's Joanna. I have some food for you."

There was silence and Lorian's eyes slowly opened, "Khan said he's going to kill the rest of you after I die," he spoke in a faint voice. "He'll make sure that Starfleet sees it after they hear of my death."

"We've got to hide somewhere," Joanna whispered as she turned to look at Carol. "Tonight."

Lorian sighed sleepily, "I am a liability to your survival," he replied tonelessly. "Leave me to die."

"Doctor Marcus, please go back to the hut and wake Pavel," Joanna instructed in a gentle voice, appalled that Lorian was willing to die so they could escape. "Tell him to bring Demora and Joachim."

Nodding, Carol silently left the cargo ship and Joanna busied herself by offering Lorian drinks of water from a small canteen that was in the rations and giving him small morsels of food, well aware that Carol could be thwarted by Klingons, Auguments, or Khan at any moment, "Please," Lorian whispered faintly.

Before Joanna could tell Lorian to save his strength, loud wailing filled the air that was followed by phaser fire. Moments later, Joachim burst into the cargo ship with a wailing Demora in his arms, "Lieutenant Chekov's firing at Klingons who chased us," Joachim explained in an anxious voice.

There was a wild yell and then Pavel suddenly came running in, "Ze Klingons saw us leawing ze willage, but zey will not come to ze cargo sheep anymore," he explained in a trembling voice. "Ve can go."

"There's an army-type stretcher along with some supplies in the corner," Carol said in an anxious voice, having seen it when she had come other evenings to tend to Lorian. "We can carry Lorian in it."

Lorian trembled, but didn't speak as Joachim and Carol freed him from the clamps, "Pavel, get the stretcher and see if you can slide it under Lorian's body," Joanna said in a commanding voice.

Pavel grabbed the stretcher from the corner and carefully slid it under Lorian's body, "Where are we going to go?" Joachim asked in a concerned voice. "We can't go back to the village, but I think there are some caves on the other side of this jungle. They'll provide shelter and we'll be away from Khan."

"You'll have to lead us there since I haven't been past the cargo ship," Joanna replied anxiously.

Joachim nodded and watched as Carol helped Pavel lift the stretcher from the table while Joanna gathered whatever supplies and rations she could from the table and corner and store them in a shoulder bag she had put together on the Klingon vessel while recovering, "Let's go," she said.

Taking great care to be quiet, Joachim took the supplies from Joanna and motioned for Demora to take Joanna's hand, which she did immediately. He then led Joanna, who held tightly to Demora's hand from the cargo ship while Carol and Pavel carried the stretcher where Lorian lay awake, but in great pain.

For a few moments, silence filled the cargo ship as Joachim led the group through the jungle towards the caves that would provide needed shelter and safety. Suddenly, a form emerged from the cockpit of the cargo ship and it walked into the lab area, revealing a very angry, but contemplative looking Khan.

"You can't get away," Khan hissed darkly, amused that they were attempting to escape. "You never will."

Infuriated that Joachim had allied himself with Starfleet even after Marla's death, Khan let out a roar of agony and slammed his fist down on the now empty exam table, immediately breaking the table in two.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	7. Haunting Sorrow and Surprises

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Marris Three**_

Ignoring the aching throughout his weakened body, Pavel slowly rose from the bed of leaves that he and Joanna shared on the cave floor while Joachim, Carol, and Demora slept on flat rocks and Lorian remained on the stretcher because he couldn't walk. Nobody woke as Pavel slowly made his way outside with the canteens to fill them from the small pond that was near the cave.

As Pavel knelt to fill the canteens, he noticed that his hands were slightly swollen and knew it was connected to the damage his body had sustained from Khan's surgery and from the fighting that he had done in Lorian's place since coming to the planet. He knew he had to stay strong for the others, though.

A large vessel suddenly flew overhead and Pavel realized that the Klingon battle cruiser was engaging on a test flight to see if the vessel could endure a long journey. Swallowing hard, Pavel quickly filled the canteens and shakily rose to return to the cave, but he suddenly heard the sound of violent retching.

Deeply concerned that Lorian was getting worse, Pavel returned to the cave and was surprised to find Joachim awake and vomiting several feet away from where everyone else was resting, "Eez your blood sugar low?" he asked in a concerned voice as he looked at the small pile of fruit near the entrance.

"It must be," Joachim replied shakily, not wincing as Pavel took his arm. "Can...can I eat something?"

Pavel nodded and quickly retrieved some fruit for Joachim, who sat down on his rock bed before taking the fruit that Pavel offered, "Khan said that he had gotten word of the cure I was developing," Joachim stated softly, unwilling to eat. "I wish my mother had lived to see what the cure had been able to do. I wish that Demora's mother would have lived to be able to tell Lieutenant Sulu about his daughter..."

"Demora eez Heekaru's?" Pavel asked in a surprised voice. "I knew zat Demora's mozzer vas dead, but..."

Joachim nodded, a grim expression on his face as he ate, "Doctor Marcus can explain better, I think," he replied grimly, unwilling to talk about his time with Khan and his friends. "You should check on Lorian."

Swallowing hard, Pavel moved over to where Lorian lay asleep, "Loreean?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I am alive, Uncle Pavel," Lorian's faint voice spoke as Lorian opened his eyes. "Any sign of rescue?"

Pavel shook his head and Lorian nodded, "I must relieve myself," he whispered. "I require assistance."

Nodding, Pavel helped Lorian to his feet and escorted him outside, turning his head as Lorian partially undressed, relieved himself, and redressed, "I believe whatever Khan gave me has damaged my ability to control my emotions," Lorian stated softly, leaning heavily on Pavel. "I am feeling quite sad."

Suddenly, a loud alarm blared through the camp and the forest, causing Lorian to recoil in pain, "Come, let us go inside and stay zere," Pavel said in a concerned voice. "Vatever is vrong, I will protect us."

Too weak to argue, Lorian allowed Pavel to help him back into the cave and back to his private cot.

* * *

"Captain, we are approaching Marris Three," Uhura's voice echoed over Jim's personal comm station.

Nodding, Jim sighed as he pressed the button, "Acknowledged," he replied somberly. "I'm coming."

Quickly rising from his chair, Jim strode out of his Ready Room and was surprised to see Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, Stiles, Leonard, Arianne, DiFalco, Giotto, Decker, M'Benga, Stiles, and Scotty all gathered on the Bridge while relief officers watched with great interest, "Mister Decker, I'm pleased to see you on the Bridge," Jim commented calmly as he nodded to everyone else. "I'm assuming you all know what the plan is, but I'll refresh your memories. We're going to beam down to get our people and get out again..."

"Sir, scanners are picking up lifesigns in two different spots," a relief officer suddenly reported anxiously.

Jim frowned, "Two different spots?" he asked in a confused voice. "Can you tell what they are?"

Before the relief officer could react, Decker silently went over to the station and looked over the readings, "Sensors are picking up a settlement that have a cluster of life forms and they are also detecting six life forms several miles away from the life forms," he reported in a concerned voice.

Jim paled, "I think the wisest course of action would be to stay away from the village," Spock observed tonelessly, approaching Decker from behind. "The village is obviously where the Auguments are."

"What if the Auguments are planning an attack on wherever these six other life forms are?" Decker asked in a concerned voice, eyeing the movement on the screen. "There's movement there..."

Jim pursed his lips, his mind on Lorian and how badly off he and the others were, "I'll be leading an away team to that area," he said in a concerned voice. "Mister Spock, I'd like you to remain on board and take command while Doctor McCoy, Mister Stiles, Counselor McCoy, Mister Giotto, and I beam down to get a lay of the land and see if we need more assistance. We might take extra medics and Security with us..."

"I'm not sure what help I can be, Captain," Decker spoke up nervously. "I've been rather distracted..."

Jim sighed as he walked over to the turbolift, "You can serve as a support, Commander Decker," he explained in a calm voice. "Away team to the Transporter Room right now, please. Let's get going."

As Jim, Leonard, Stiles, Arianne, and Giotto left the Bridge, Decker watched as Spock looked at Lieutenant Sulu thoughtfully, "Hold position, Mister Sulu," he said in a toneless voice. "Commander Decker, please keep a lock on the away team. If there are issues, I wish to be able to rescue them."

"I'm wondering why you asked me to join the staff briefing, Commander Spock?" Decker commented as he took the appropriate station. "I've been on limited duty for several days and others may not..."

Spock sighed, "Captain Kirk has faith in your abilities and I do not wish you to destroy your career over what has happened to the one whom you care for," he explained tonelessly. "I believe you are a capable officer and this mission requires work from all the capable officers that are available to assist."

Nodding, Decker silently got to work and Hikaru silently realized that Spock was also talking to him, as Spock knew that Hikaru had struggled with being back on the Enterprise crew since the relaunch.

* * *

"Lieutenant Chekov, there are Klingons coming," Joachim reported as he hurried the cave where Joanna and Carol were checking over Lorian while Pavel sat with Demora. "Khan is nowhere to be seen."

Pavel frowned as he slowly stood up, "Vy are zey coming?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"There are only a few, but they look angry," Joachim reported anxiously, frowning as the group of Klingons stopped not too far from the cave. "I'm guessing Khan sent them to deal with us?"

Deeply concerned, Pavel moved to the cave entrance and saw the Captain Targa and two Klingons leering at them, "Vat do you vant?" Pavel asked, gently shooing Joachim back into the cave.

"Khan is leaving you to die here," Captain Targa replied gruffly. "I thought you would want to know."

Pavel frowned, "Eez Khan leaving his people to die?" he asked sharply. "Zey are hees family, I sot."

"We are taking Khan and his people to Qo'nos since the Romulans have declared them outcasts," Captain Targa explained gruffly. "Khan said we are to kill you all, but I believe in honorable combat."

Pavel nodded, but blocked the entrance of the cave, "Are you all we get to fight with?" Captain Targa asked in a gruff, unamused voice as he leered at the thin man who stood before him. "Unimpressive."

"Nobody else eez able," Pavel snapped, his anger growing. "How do you suggest ve fight?"

There was a heavy silence and the Klingons suddenly roared with laughter, "Khan knows the Enterprise is here and he is going to make sure they suffer for daring to come rescue you!" Captain Targa roared with laughter as he and his men pulled out knives and moved towards Chekov. "Now, you will all die!"

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound and Jim, Arianne, Leonard, Giotto, Stiles, several medics, and several Security officers materialized, "Keptin, tell ze ship to put ze shields up!" Pavel shouted, screaming as a Klingon guard launched himself at him. "Khan eez going to attack ze sheep!"

Loud shouting filled the air as Jim shot at the Klingon that had attacked Pavel while Giotto and Stiles quickly disarmed the other two using combat that Spock had taught them from his time on Delta Vega, "Bones, Arianne, go check inside the cave!" Jim yelled, pushing the Klingon off of Pavel. "Pavel?"

"I am fine, sir," Pavel replied shakily as he slowly rolled on to his side before rising from the ground.

Jim wanted to protest, but before he could, Pavel slowly entered the cave and saw that Leonard and Carol were tending to Lorian, who was lying on a cot looking rather weak while a shaken looking Joachim was sitting with Joanna and a girl who looked suspiciously like Hikaru, "John?" Joachim asked weakly, eyeing Stiles as if he didn't believe he was truly there. "John, Mom's dead...I tried to help her..."

"I know," Stiles replied softly, quickly embracing Joachim before the young man could run away.

Even though Jim wanted to go to Lorian's side, he knew he needed to talk to Joanna about the girl she was holding, "Joanna, who is the girl?" he asked in a concerned voice as he approached Joanna slowly.

"Captain, this little girl's name is Demora," Joanna replied softly. "Her father is Hikaru Sulu and her mother is Susan Ling, but Susan Ling died several days ago. Demora has a picture of Sulu with her."

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, "Sulu?" he asked in a shocked voice. "This girl belongs to Sulu?"

Joanna nodded and Jim pulled his communicator out of his pocket, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said.

There was silence and then crackling, "Someseeing has jammed ze comms," Pavel spoke up shakily.

Arianne paled, "Go outside the cave and try contacting the ship again," she said in an anxious voice.

"Khan may have already done something to cut us off from them," Jim replied in a solemn voice. "The best thing we can do right now is get everyone and everything ready so we can go when we can."

* * *

"We have lost contact with the away team," Nyota reported in an anxious voice as she turned in her chair to face Spock, who was on the verge of looking concerned. "Something's jamming comms."

There was silence and then suddenly, the viewscreen flared to life and Khan stood there next to a battered Admiral Chandra, who was clinging to a makeshift terminal, "Welcome to Marris Three, Enterprise," he said in a cold voice. "I knew you would come to rescue your Starfleet people."

"You have jammed our communications," Spock stated tonelessly. "Why did you do that?"

Khan smirked, "I have not harmed the people I kidnapped," he replied darkly. "I merely wish to talk."

"After you killed many people and damaged Starfleet property?" Decker snapped in an angry voice.

Khan's eyes narrowed and he said nothing, his eyes suddenly igniting in fury as the turbolift opened and Charlie, Kathy, and Amanda came on to the Bridge with a shaking, wheezing Zachary between them, "Uncle Spock, Zachary's been trying to contact our mom and we can't get her," Charlie said, his eyes widening when he noticed Khan on the viewscreen, leering angrily at the people on the Bridge.

"You shouldn't be on the Bridge now," Decker replied as he got up and hurried over to the teenagers.

Khan scoffed, "Let them stay," he snapped darkly. "After all, Zachary now carries a part of me."

"It's killing him, you idiot!" Charlie yelled anxiously. "He's got asthma and anxiety problems!"

Nyota gasped at Charlie's outburst, but Khan raised an eyebrow and murmured something to Admiral Chandra in a low voice just as Decker put a hand on Zachary to try to calm him. Suddenly, a loud sound filled the Bridge and Decker, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Amanda disappeared in a hail of light.

"Amanda!" Nyota screamed anxiously, jumping up from her chair. "Khan, you cold blooded monster!"

There was a loud pop and the comms suddenly sprang to life, "Tell Zachary's mother to come for her sons and I will not harm your Vulcan child or your officer," Khan said coldly. "I know she is there."

The screen faded to black and Spock pursed his lips as Nyota turned back to her station, "Lieutenant Uhura, please contact the Captain and notify him of what has happened," he said in a toneless voice, shaken that Khan took Amanda merely because she had helped bring Zachary to the Bridge.

* * *

"Foolish boy," Khan hissed as Amanda, Charlie, Zachary, Decker, and Kathy appeared before him and the battered Admiral Chandra. "I beat you years ago for crossing me and I may have to do it again."

Charlie, however, didn't back away and continued holding tight to his brother, "I have no use for you, Vulcan girl, or your female friend," Khan said dismissively. "Leave before I decide to kill you both."

"I have established a friendship with Zachary and his siblings," Amanda replied tonelessly. "No."

Khan raised an eyebrow and suddenly backhanded Admiral Chandra so hard that she fell to the floor in a heap, "This is what happens to people who defy me," he hissed. "Now get out of here before I..."

Admiral Chandra suddenly pulled out her phaser and threw it over to the spot where Amanda, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary were standing, "Foolish," Khan hissed, quickly stomping on Admiral Chandra's hand.

Almost immediately, Admiral Chandra grabbed Khan's ankle and forced him to the floor with all of her might, "IDIOT!" Khan screamed, pulling his knife from his belt as he rose. "HERE IS YOUR REWARD!"

Admiral Chandra screamed as Khan stabbed her in the chest and without hesitating, Charlie picked up the phaser and anxiously shot Khan's busy hand, causing Khan to drop the knife to the floor in a hurry.

"GO GET SOME HELP!" Charlie shouted at Kathryn and Amanda as Khan examined his damaged hand.

As Amanda and Kathryn ran out of the hut, Khan rose from the floor with his damaged hand covered in a nasty burn that was beginning to bleed. He collected his knife from the floor and lunged at Charlie, roaring as he kept trying to stab the quickly moving Charlie. Zachary silently grabbed the phaser just as Khan drove the blade into Charlie's shoulder, causing the teen to howl and collapse to the floor.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you, Khan," Zachary hissed furiously, pointing the phaser at Khan.

Khan's eyes widened in anger, "Because if you shoot me, your brother will die and you will have his blood on your hands as well as mine," he replied coldly. "We are the same, you and I."

"We are NOT the same!" Zachary shouted angrily, unaware that Decker had slipped around the room and was now trying to ambush Khan from the side with his phaser set to kill. "I am a Human!"

Khan gritted his teeth and he suddenly whirled to face Decker and slammed the commander against the far wall with a simple slap. Trembling from the pain the knife in his shoulder was causing him, Charlie shakily rose and inched himself along the wall towards the open door, "Zach, let's go," he whimpered.

Swallowing hard, Zachary followed his trembling brother out of the hut and noticed that there was nobody in sight and that a Klingon battle cruiser was parked not too far from the village, "The Auguments must be leaving," Zachary observed in an anxious voice, frowning as he heard footsteps.

"That's right, Zachary," Khan said in a cold voice as Charlie and Zachary turned. "We are leaving, but you two foolish youth will not leave. You will die like those foolish Starfleet officers have died..."

Anger filled Zachary as he once again raised the phaser, debating whether or not to shoot Khan.

* * *

Retching sounds filled the air as Amanda and Kathryn emerged from the woods that they had gone through, "Someone's in that cave," Kathy observed in an anxious voice. "Do you suppose it's...?"

"Kathy?" Kathy suddenly heard her mother's voice ask in a concerned tone. "Jim, it's Kathy."

Kathy and Amanda gasped as Arianne emerged from the cave looking concerned, "What are you and Amanda doing here, Kathy?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "How did you get off the ship?"

"Khan beamed Charlie, Zachary, Commander Decker, Amanda, and I off the Bridge after Amanda and I helped Charlie bring Zach to the Bridge," Kathy explained anxiously. "Zachary wasn't feeling well."

Arianne frowned, "And where are Commander Decker, Charlie, and Zachary?" she asked worriedly.

"Khan beat up Commander Decker and killed that Admiral who caused trouble for Pavel," Amanda explained in a toneless voice. "Charlie shot Khan's hand and Khan stabbed him and Zach's got a gun..."

Arianne's eyes widened as she suddenly felt adrenaline course through her, "Someone show me where to go," she replied in an anxious voice as she pulled her phaser off her belt. "Someone get me backup."

"Arianne, what's going on?" Jim asked anxiously as he ran out of the cave. "What are Kathy and...?"

Arianne scoffed, "Kathy, show us where Khan is," she ordered sharply. "Before someone else dies."

Nodding, Kathy walked off into the woods and while Jim and Arianne followed her, Amanda silently entered the cave and saw medics tending to Joanna and Demora while Leonard and Carol worked on making Lorian comfortable, "Uncle Pavel, what can I do to be of assistance?" Amanda asked in a toneless voice, noticing that Pavel was sitting on a rock beside a shaken Joachim. "I am willing to help."

"Lieutenant Stiles, you should take Joacheem and Demora to ze sheep," Pavel said in a tired voice, prompting Amanda to notice how pale and swollen he looked. "Get Demora to Heekaru."

Stiles nodded and looked to Joachim, who stood up anxiously, "Starfleet will want Susan Ling's body and what was used in the process of treating her," Joachim said quietly. "I have to go retrieve those things."

"Just stay here, Joachim, so Doctor McCoy can check you over," Carol spoke up in an anxious voice.

Joachim nodded and silently hugged himself, "Where did my father and Commander McCoy go, Amanda?" Lorian suddenly asked weakly, having heard them leave. "Is someone else in danger?"

"Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy pursued Khan because Charlie, Zachary, and Commander Decker are in danger," Amanda explained tonelessly, flinching at Leonard's shocked gaze. "I was told to..."

Pavel frowned and quickly rose, "Geeoto, you and ze ozzer Security help Doctor MeeCoy geet Lorian, Joacheem, Doctor Marcus, and Deemora back to ze ship," he ordered as he hurried from the cave.

* * *

Phaser fire echoed through the empty village as Jim, Arianne, and an anxious Kathryn came through the jungle at a very fast walk, "I shouldn't have left, but Khan told me to," Kathryn whimpered anxiously.

Before Arianne or Jim could reply, they spotted Khan pinning Zachary, who was holding a phaser at him, against a tree with a hand pressed against his throat while Charlie pressed something against his injured shoulder to keep the knife in, "Shoot me, boy," Khan hissed in a venomous voice. "Your aim is terrible."

Fury filled Zachary's eyes and he lifted the phaser from Khan's stomach, smirking as he fired directly into Khan's chest. Letting out a surprised gasp, Khan stumbled backwards and fell to the ground still gasping.

"Where's Commander Decker?" Charlie gasped anxiously. "He was with Admiral Chandra...she's dead."

Jim frowned and Zachary massaged his throat as he pointed to the makeshift communications hut, "The Auguments are on the ship on the other side of this village," Zachary gasped. "They're all leaving."

"You've been stabbed with a needle," Arianne said in an anxious voice, noticing a syringe in Zach's neck.

Zachary nodded and sighed shakily, "Khan said I needed to know fear," he replied shakily. "There was something in the syringe, but I don't know what it was. I just want to go back to the ship right now."

"Commander Decker needs help," Charlie said in an anxious voice, ignoring his bleeding shoulder as he hurried back into the village. "He's in the communications shack with Admiral Chandra, I think."

Zachary's eyes widened as Jim took hold of him, "Come on, we'll go back to Bones and get you looked at," Jim said in a concerned voice as Arianne took off after Charlie. "He's still at the cave."

"I can't leave my brother," Zachary replied in an angry voice, pulling away from Jim. "Charlie!"

Jim sighed warily as he chased after Zachary, only stopping in the doorway of the communications hut where Admiral Chandra lay dead beside a dying Commander Decker, "He's dead," Charlie wept in a tired voice, leaning heavily on Arianne as he looked at Commander Decker's body. "Khan killed him."

Swallowing hard, Jim pulled out his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said in a solemn voice.

"We've been wondering where you are, Captain," Nyota's voice boomed through. "Doctor Marcus, Lieutenant Chekov, Joanna, the medics, Giotto, the other Security officers, and Lieutenant Stiles have beamed up with Lorian and Joachim, but Doctor McCoy is not answering..."

Concern filled Jim's heart and Arianne instinctively grabbed hold of Zachary to keep him from going off to find Leonard, "Kirk to Doctor McCoy," Jim said, switching frequencies. "Bones, can you hear me?"

Silence filled the shack and Jim frowned, "Go back to the ship and take the bodies with you, Commander," he said in an anxious voice, knowing he needed to go find Leonard for himself. "Now."

Without waiting to see if Arianne was going to follow orders, Jim tore out of the shack and had just left the village when he suddenly heard whimpering coming from the jungle. Not wanting to attract attention to himself by making noise, Jim crept quietly through the jungle and gasped when he came across the open cargo ship. Leonard was standing inside and watching as Demora hugged a pod.

"Bones?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "What are you and Demora still doing down here?"

Leonard sighed, "I think Demora's mother is in this thing, Jim," he replied in a worried voice, trying not to focus on the tears that were streaming down Demora's face. "Demora doesn't want to leave her and I'm here cause Demora ran off out of the cave while everyone was beaming up. What should we do?"

"I think Sulu needs to beam down here and decide," Jim spoke softly. "Demora is HIS child, after all."

Leonard nodded and Jim silently opened his communicator, "Kirk to Sulu," he said in a calm voice.

"Kirk to Sulu," a voice spoke through the communicator that sat on the table of the quarters that Pavel and Joanna shared and that were next to Hikaru's quarters. "Sulu, I need you to beam down here now."

* * *

Hikaru frowned and watched as Pavel shuffled out of the bathroom looking distressed, "I should go to Seeckbay, I seenk," Pavel spoke shakily, a frown on his face. "My leembs are svollen up wery badly."

"The Captain just told me to beam down," Hikaru replied anxiously. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Pavel sighed, "I vill go to Seeckbay and vait until a doctor can see me, but Loreean is ze vorst injured," he explained shakily. "Joanna and Joacheem also hawe injuries, so I vill just vait until seengs are calmer."

"If you aren't going to go to Sickbay, at least sit down and don't do anything," Hikaru replied anxiously as he quickly hurried out of the quarters, not noticing that Pavel had sat down and was silently struggling.

A moment after Hikaru had gone, Pavel silently got out his communicator, "Lieutenant Chekov to anyone in Seeckbay who eez awailable," he said in a weak voice. "I am in need of medical help."

Silence filled the air as Hikaru materialized at the co-ordinates that Jim had sent up to the ship and saw Jim standing alone outside of an old cargo ship, "Captain?" Hikaru asked in a confused voice.

"Come with me, will you?" Jim asked softly, gesturing into the ship. "I want to show you something."

Nodding, Hikaru followed Jim into the ship and stopped in his tracks when he saw Leonard and Demora standing next to the pod where Susan's body lay, "Lieutenant Sulu, I'd like you to meet Demora," Jim said in a calm voice as he gestured to Demora. "Her mother was Susan Ling, but Susan recently died."

Shock filled Hikaru's mind as he looked silently at Demora, "How old is Demora?" he asked quietly.

"We're not sure, but she might be between four and five," Leonard replied in a professional voice.

Demora suddenly looked up at Hikaru, "Daddy?" she asked softly, recognizing Hikaru from his picture.

"Daddy?" Hikaru asked in a surprised voice, his eyes widening. "You don't mean to say Demora is mine?"

Jim nodded and at a loss for words, Hikaru silently walked over to Demora and gently engulfed the little girl in a fatherly hug, "Susan Ling's body is in this pod," Leonard explained softly. "Do you want it?"

"Susan had no family, hence why she was part of Doctor Sevrin's group," Hikaru explained softly.

Leonard sighed and Hikaru swallowed hard, "I assume Starfleet will want evidence of her death, though, so we should probably take it with us," he replied in an uncertain voice. "Is Demora physically okay?"

"A trip to Sickbay should help us figure that out," Leonard replied calmly. "We should get going."

Briefly gazing at the casket pod, Hikaru gently lifted Demora into his arms and smiled as Demora rested her head on his shoulder, "Kirk to Enterprise," Jim said into his communicator as Leonard set his tricorder on the casket and quickly grabbed Joachim's work from the nearby lab table. "Four humans and one pod to beam up. Once we're on board, we need to make sure that our path is clear to leave."

"Locking on to ye and the pod now, Cap'n," Scotty's voice echoed through the ship. "One, two..."

As the group and the pod dematerialized, they were unaware of the fact that Doctor Sevrin had come looking for Khan so they could depart with the Klingons and had seen the Starfleet people leave.

Swearing anxiously, Dr. Sevrin frantically searched the village and finding no sign of Khan, he trudged into the jungle and was horrified to see Khan laying on the ground in a pool of blood as if he were dead.

"Professor Khan!" Dr. Sevrin shouted anxiously, rushing over to him. "Professor Khan, can you hear me?"

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	8. First Step Towards Home

"Spock, report!" Jim ordered sharply as he stormed on to the Bridge, deeply frustrated that he was unable to go to Sickbay and be with Lorian because the Enterprise was in deep trouble.

Nodding, Spock gestured to the viewscreen, which featured a view of the Klingon battle cruiser in orbit of Marris Three, "They have made no effort to engage the Enterprise in communication or in hostilities," Spock explained tonelessly. "We have attempted to hail them to no avail."

It was then that Spock noticed that Amanda was lingering near the turbolift looking very anxious about something, "Amanda," Spock commented as he rose and walked over to her.

Jim frowned and turned in his seat just in time to see Amanda whisper something to Spock looking extremely anxious, causing Spock's eyes to go wide, "Captain," Spock spoke softly, his gaze turning to Jim. "A situation has developed that I need to address immediately."

"Situation?" Jim asked sharply, frowning. "Spock, we're facing a Klingon battle cruiser..."

Spock sighed and Amanda cleared her throat anxiously, "I would prefer this be discussed in private," she said in a very anxious voice, her emotion showing. "Perhaps in your ready room."

"Is it something about Lorian?" Jim asked, seeing the answer in Amanda's very pale face.

Amanda nodded and looked at the floor, "In the cave, I saw that Lorian was shutting down and everyone else was busy trying to get out of there," she explained quietly. "I came to comfort him and I initiated an emotional bond between us. I do not know how it has impacted him."

For a moment, Jim was silent and frowned as he heard the communications console suddenly beeped and was swiftly answered by Nyota, who had overheard Amanda's confession and was shocked by it, "Captain, the Klingon vessel is hailing us," she reported. "Audio only."

Jim nodded and frowned as static filled the Bridge, "You win this round," a dark voice grunted.

Without warning, the Klingon battle cruiser powered up and took off away from the planet into the darkness, intending to head back to the safety of their space and tell all of recent events.

Just then, the turbolift door opened and Stiles came on to the Bridge with a shaken looking Joachim, who was still wearing what he wore on the planet, "Permission to help out, Admiral?" Stiles asked softly, a protective arm around Joachim. "Sickbay's a little too busy right now..."

"Can you handle Helm and Navigation, Stiles?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Joachim..."

Stiles gently guided Joachim over to the empty Medical station and helped him sit down, "Just rest there, all right?" he said in a gentle voice. "I'll take you to Sickbay when things calm down."

Joachim nodded and silently looked at the floor while Stiles went and sat at the Helm, "Lieutenant Uhura, please add Commander Decker to our list of casualties," Jim ordered in a grim voice, gazing at Nyota. "He was a casualty of the battle down on Marris Three."

"Yes sir," Nyota replied, shaken that Jim had basically said that Khan had killed Decker.

Amanda sighed softly, "Captain, I do not wish anyone else to know until I can talk to Lorian myself," she stated softly. "It is not a permanent bond and I will give him the choice over it."

"Amanda, why don't you go visit with Kathryn for a while?" Nyota suggested gently.

Amanda nodded, knowing that Kathryn was either in Sickbay with her brothers or back in her family quarters, "Mister Stiles, please set a course for Earth," Jim ordered in a firm voice.

"Aye sir," Stiles replied in a calm voice as he worked the controls. "Course for home is set."

Spock looked at Jim, "Captain, Lorian is in need of you," he said quietly. "Go to your son."

"Engage, Mister Stiles," Jim said as he walked to the lift. "Commander Spock is in charge."

* * *

Sounds of beeping and talking filled Pavel's ears as he entered Sickbay, leaning heavily on Hendorff for support. Hendorff had heard his call for assistance and had quickly come to help.

All of the medics, however, were busy treating various patients and as they walked through the patient bay, Pavel noticed Leonard helping Charlie and Zachary while Doctor M'Benga worked on a very weak Lorian. Hikaru was also sitting on a bed with an anxious looking Demora while Carol talked very quietly with both of them. Joanna, however, spotted Pavel and Hendorff.

"Hendorff, just bring Pavel here," Joanna ordered, patting a nearby bed that was empty.

Hendorff did as he was told and Pavel sighed warily as he forced his legs up on to the biobed and looked at Joanna, "Let me look at your feet again," Joanna said in a concerned voice.

Joanna carefully tugged at Pavel's boots, but they didn't move, "Cut ze boots off," Pavel said in a tired voice, exhausted from the ordeal on Marris Three. "Eeet is wery painful to be upright."

Hendorff quickly adjusted the bed so Pavel could lay down, but still be upright enough to see what was going on. Joanna took a pair of shears off of a work table and silently cut Pavel's boots off before gently removing his socks. Pavel's feet were swollen and very dirty.

"Joacheem said zat Khan did damage," Pavel said with a sigh, frowning as he suddenly noticed Leonard walking over to them from the biobed where Arianne was with Zachary and Charlie.

Leonard frowned at Pavel's feet and his eyes widened as the above monitor showed poor vital signs, "What happened?" he asked, wondering what Pavel had been through because of Khan.

Before Pavel could reply, he felt woozy and slumped backwards on to the pillow with his eyes still open, "Sorry, sorry, a bit veak," he said shakily. "Joanna, go be vith Mom and ze boys."

"Okay," Joanna replied softly as she moved off to the bed where Arianne was sitting with Charlie, Zachary, and a very shaken Kathy. "It's good to see all of you. I missed you all."

Charlie nodded as he held up his slinged arm, which was giving his bandaged shoulder a rest, "Do we have to stay here, Mom?" Zachary spoke up quietly. "I just want to rest and eat."

"We need to talk to Commander Spock about the needle that was in your neck," Arianne replied softly, holding up the bag that contained the needle. "Joanna, can you get your..."

Joanna sighed, "Daddy's looking after Pavel," she replied softly. "I can get Spock for you."

Concerned about Pavel, Arianne frowned and Joanna sighed warily, "I just want to rest, but I can't do that while I'm worried about Pavel," she said in an anxious voice, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go back to the family quarters and you can lie down," Arianne said in a firm voice, concerned about how pale Joanna looked. "I'll replicate you something to eat, all right?"

Unable to keep herself from crying, Joanna nodded and waited until Charlie and Zachary got off the bed before she followed her family out of Sickbay. Across the room, Dr. M'Benga sighed warily as he activated a stasis field that would allow Lorian to recover without disruption.

Lorian's leg had been surgically repaired, as had his lungs while his damaged spleen had been removed due to severe damaged. His damaged left shoulder had also been repaired and was in a sling and several cuts on his forehead had been bandaged. A gown, blankets, tubes, and drip-lines covered his weakened body, but the bio-monitor above his bed showed stable vital signs.

Dr. M'Benga silently looked around and saw Leonard tending to a very weakened Pavel, "M'Benga get over here," Leonard said in an anxious voice. "I need help with Chekov!"

Leonard and Dr. M'Benga were so busy helping Pavel that neither of them noticed Jim quietly slip into Sickbay and come to a stop besides Lorian's bed, determined to be there for him.

* * *

Amanda sighed heavily as she entered her family's quarters, deeply relieved when she realized she was alone. Ignoring the trembling in her hands, she silently walked over to the communications terminal and sat down, silently inputting contact information as she did so.

Within minutes, Vulcan faces appeared on the screen, "High Priestess T'Pau, I must speak with you," Amanda said in as toneless a voice as she could manage. "It is of the upmost importance."

"Amanda, daughter of Spock," T'Pau spoke tonelessly. "Are you authorized to make contact?"

Amanda sighed, "I initiated an emotional bond with Lorian Kirk because he was dying from his time in Khan Noonien Singh's captivity and I have been studying how to initiate a basic lifesaving bond in my Vulcan studies," she replied, her voice trembling. "It is temporary."

"What is the current condition of Lorian?" T'Pau asked tonelessly, giving Amanda a look.

Amanda swallowed hard, "I believe Lorian is alive, but faces a long recovery," she replied.

"That would mean your initiation of the bond was successful and restored Lorian Kirk to a place where he will live," T'Pau replied as the others on the screen looked on. "What is the issue?"

Amanda clasped her hands, "Lorian does not know what I did and I have only just now informed my father and his father of my actions," she replied tonelessly. "I am underage according to Terran law and I am willing to give Lorian the choice as to whether or not the bond is severed."

"You have broken Earth's laws in this matter?" another Vulcan spoke up tonelessly.

Amanda nodded, "I am only 16 years of age and I initiated a bond without Lorian's knowledge or consent," she replied tonelessly. "My parents did not provide consent for my actions."

The Vulcans on the screen talked amongst themselves for several moments before T'Pau looked at Amanda, "You will transport yourself to New Vulcan immediately to meet with the High Command concerning this matter, as you are a citizen of both Earth and New Vulcan and have broken a very strict law," T'Pau ordered sternly. "When you have arrived, we will talk further."

Amanda nodded and as the screen went black, she rose from the chair and strode into the small bedroom she had. She silently packed her few personal possessions into a rucksack and then wrote a small note on a PADD, pocketing it before silently leaving her family quarters.

* * *

"Lieutenant Sulu?"

Hikaru looked up from the biobed where an exhausted Demora had finally drifted off after Carol had given her fluid-driplines and clean clothes and saw Jim standing there looking somewhat tired and concerned, "Captain, how's Lorian?" Hikaru asked in a soft voice.

"Resting," Jim replied in a tired voice. "Sulu, I wanted to talk to you about Demora."

Hikaru sighed warily and nodded, "How many years will I get in prison for having a baby with a high-security terrorist?" he asked grimly. "Starfleet was angry enough about the relationship."

"Sulu, I really can't tell you how Starfleet is going to react to this because I have yet to send in my report about our time on Marris Three," Jim replied softly. "Before I sent it in, I wanted to talk to you about whether or not you are going to take responsibility for Demora's life."

Hikaru nodded slowly, "How can I not?" he asked softly. "Demora is my flesh and blood and I have no other family on Earth. I am prepared to be Demora's father in every way possible."

"Okay," Jim replied in a reassuring voice. "I can schedule your shifts accordingly so you can..."

Hikaru swallowed hard, "Captain, please, I can't face the crew after this gets out and it won't take very long for it to get out," he replied anxiously. "Give my shifts to anyone you want, but I feel like I just need to get to know to Demora and lie low until the Enterprise returns to Earth."

Jim was about to argue when suddenly, a low moan came from the direction of the bed where Pavel was resting. Jim and Hikaru turned just in time to see Pavel force his body into an upright position while Leonard and Dr. M'Benga watched worriedly and gently tried to reason with him.

"I am not sleeping on zees lab table," Pavel spoke in a weak and trembling voice. "I cannot."

Jim frowned as Pavel gagged, but kept himself from getting sick, "I vas on a lab table on Khan's sheep and zees feels like I am back on Khan's sheep," Pavel spoke, his voice trembling. "I hear beeping and I feel cold and eet makes me shake. I vill drag myself out of here on ze floor..."

Remembering how he first felt after returning from Jeris's ship several years ago, Jim frowned and he found himself moving over to Pavel's bedside, "Pavel, how can we as a crew make you feel safe on this ship again?" Jim asked softly, sitting beside the biobed. "Please, tell me."

"Captain, with all due respect, Lieutenant Chekov is in serious condition," Dr. M'Bena spoke up.

Jim nodded, "I can see that, but there has to be a way for Pavel to get the treatment he needs comfortably," he reasoned softly. "Is there some sort of way to create a portable Sickbay?"

At that moment, Pavel winced and threw up on the floor, "Fluid overload's being caused by whatever damage Khan did to Pavel's body," Leonard explained. "What exactly happened?"

"I vas asleep for eet, but Joacheem said he vas forced to vatch," Pavel replied shakily.

Realizing he needed to talk to Joachim about the experience anyway, Jim nodded, "Pavel, I want you and the doctors to talk about this amongst yourselves, okay?" he asked gently.

Pavel nodded and Jim silently left Sickbay, wanting to come back later with George and some supper so that both of them could spend time with Lorian even if he remained in a deep sleep.

* * *

Both exhausted and relieved to be back out of harm's way, Carol found herself resting on a couch that was on the massive Rec Deck since she didn't have quarters of her own. Dr. M'Benga had offered to share his with her, but Carol would wait until he was off shift to join him there.

The deck was empty and for that, Carol was grateful, as it meant she could get a nap in before she had to submit a report to Starfleet. As Carol closed her eyes, however, the doors slid open and Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary came on to the deck with Saavik and Valeris in tow.

"Do we want to play a board game or an electronic game?" Charlie asked in an eager voice.

Zachary shrugged and silently moved over to the window, his eyes filled with tears as he sank down on to a window seat. He silently gazed at his hands with a look of utter disgust.

Realizing that Zachary was thinking about Khan, Charlie silently walked over to him and sat on the window seat, "I feel so yucky," Zachary stated, wiping tears from his eyes. "I really do."

Charlie frowned as Zachary slowly stood up and wandered into the bathroom that was on the Rec deck, sensing that his brother obviously wanted to be alone, "What happened to your arm, Charlie?" Saavik asked as Charlie rejoined Saavik and Valeris. "Why is it in a sling like that?"

"Khan stabbed me down on the planet," Charlie replied softly. "Because I stood up to him."

Saavik nodded, her expression neutral while Valeris looked at Carol worriedly, "Doctor Marcus, would you be opposed to joining our game?" Valeris asked in a slightly nervous, toneless voice.

"Of course not, Valeris," Carol replied as she got up and walked over to them. "What game?"

Suddenly, a shattering of glass could be heard amidst loud sobs from the direction of the bathroom. Alarmed, Carol rose, hurried over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

There was no response and deeply alarmed, Carol quickly got her communicator out.

* * *

"Are you comfortable, Joachim?" Jim asked kindly as he slid a cup of hot chocolate across the desk to where Joachim was sitting before sitting down at the desk and activated the recording device that would not only preserve the information, but also send it off to Starfleet.

Joachim nodded, "John's right outside if I need him to be here," he replied softly, taking the cup and slowly sipping a bit before setting it back on the desk. "I know you need to know about what happened and Lorian's the only other credible witness as to the first few days, but..."

"Lieutenant Chekov and Joanna Chekov were operated on during the journey to Marris Three, weren't they?" Jim asked, remembering what Pavel had mentioned. "Chekov mentioned it."

Joachim sighed warily, "Yes, Khan insisted on exploring their bodies because he was obsessed with using my research for his people," he replied softly. "He also injected them with the cure."

"Who operated on who?" Jim asked in a curious voice, giving Joachim a compassionate look.

Joachim swallowed hard, "Lorian was allowed to operate on Joanna because Khan didn't want to harm such a beautiful woman," he replied nervously. "Khan insisted on operating on Lieutenant Chekov and was very rough about it, exploring as much of his body as he could."

Jim nodded and Joachim suddenly looked fearful, "Am I going to be in trouble for this?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Khan made me use the cure on a woman named Susan Ling, but she had been in cryosleep for too long before I got to her and she ended up passing away leaving a little girl behind. We took care of Demora as best we could while on the planet..."

"Demora is now in the care of her father, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu and there she will remain until she is old enough to be on her own," Jim replied calmly. "If you want, I can talk to President Pike about arranging a funeral for your mother when we get back to Earth, as I need to forward my report to him anyway about what happened here. I'm sure the damage is cleaned up."

Joachim shrugged, but said nothing, "Why don't you go to Sickbay now?" Jim suggested in a gentle voice. "You can get checked over, have a bit of a rest, and maybe get some food."

As Joachim rose and left the room, too exhausted to speak any more, Jim shut the recorder off and silently inputted a few other things before silently sending the report off to Starfleet.

Jim sighed and was about stand when his comms terminal beeped, "Kirk here," he said softly.

"Captain, please come to the Rec Deck _immediately_ ," Giotto's frantic voice spoke.

Jim frowned, but the communication ended and he was left to wonder what happened as he walked.

* * *

Fighting the urge to vomit, Amanda silently entered the shuttlebay and boarded a small shuttle, setting her bag down as she sat at the Helm. Along with her typical education, Amanda had also studied various Starfleet and Vulcan academia with the goal of attending the Academy one day.

Now, however, Amanda was focused on getting to New Vulcan as quickly as she could and not involving the Enterprise because it would only disgrace her family. Ignoring the trembling in her hands, Amanda quickly inputted the commands that would initiate the launch procedure.

As the shuttle closed up and the bay doors opened, loud alarms sounded and frightened that she would be caught and her meeting with the Vulcan High Command would be discovered, Amanda anxiously launched the shuttle into space and set a course for New Vulcan.

There was a crackle, "Rogue shuttlecraft, this is Commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise," Amanda suddenly heard her father's voice say. "State your name and purpose for your actions."

Deeply terrified, Amanda tapped the comms, "I can explain," she replied in a toneless voice.

Gasps filled the comms channel, "Amanda, you will return to the ship and we shall meet with Captain Kirk to discuss this matter," Spock replied tonelessly. "I trust your reason is sufficient..."

Swallowing hard, Amanda set a course for the shuttlebay and prepared to return to the ship.

* * *

Broken glass from the destroyed bathroom mirror and broken plastic from the sink littered the floor and Zachary sat huddled in the corner with a hand on his chest, fighting to keep from hyperventilating as tears rolled down his cheeks. The door was suddenly opened by force and Giotto briefly poked his head inside before moving back so that others could enter, as Giotto had summoned both Jim and Arianne to the Rec Deck upon receiving the alert from Carol, who was confused and concerned about Zachary's sudden violent outburst.

"Zachary," Arianne said in an anxious voice as walked through the debris and gently pulled her youngest to his feet, making sure he wouldn't collapse as she gently embraced him. "It's okay."

Jim's eyes widened as he stepped into the doorway and surveyed the damage, "Mom, I killed Khan and I can't take it back," Zachary wheezed anxiously. "He was going to kill Charlie if I..."

Arianne nodded and gently stroked Zachary's hair, "I know," she whispered softly. "I know."

"Wait, Zachary, you killed Khan?" Jim asked in a shocked voice as footsteps neared them.

Zachary whimpered and Arianne sighed, "Is Charlie still out there with Doctor Marcus, Valeris, and Saavik?" she asked in a concerned voice, noticing that Zachary's hands and wrists were bleeding, most likely from damaging the mirror and the sink. "I need to take Zach to Sickbay..."

"Charlie took Saavik and Valeris back to your quarters because he said Joanna was sick and needed company and Doctor Marcus went to Sickbay," Jim explained in a worried voice.

Jim nodded and as Arianne led Zachary from the trashed room, his communicator beeped.

* * *

Hikaru sighed heavily as he wheeled Pavel, who had been allowed to leave Sickbay after a great deal of arguing with Leonard and Dr. M'Benga, into the quarters that his friend had been assigned even though he wasn't aboard during departure. Demora followed silently alongside the wheelchair, as she didn't want to leave Hikaru and she wanted to be of help to his friend.

Pavel had been put on a restricted diet and a treatment that was very similar to old-style dialysis until the ship could return to Earth. While hooked to the portable machine that had been in the emergency medical supplies helped remove the fluid from Pavel's body, Pavel would be bedridden and when he was not in bed, he was off duty and allowed limited activity.

Hikaru was very careful as he helped Pavel from the wheelchair into bed and carefully placed the machine, which was attached to Pavel's arm by an access point, on the nightstand, "Eet vill be painful, so you do not have to stay," Pavel spoke weakly. "I vill probably make a lot of noise."

"Demora's got to eat, but if we can use your replicator, she can eat while I run the machine," Hikaru replied in a concerned voice, knowing Leonard would kill him if he left Pavel alone now.

Pavel nodded, "Start ze process before you leawe ze room," he spoke weakly. "You must."

Nodding, Hikaru pressed a few buttons and hurried Demora from the bedroom so she wouldn't see Pavel in pain. As the machine began to remove the excess fluid from his body, Pavel closed his eyes and curled into a ball with the hope that he would wake up feeling better than he felt.

In the common area, Hikaru quickly got Demora a meal from the replicator and settled her at the table before he tried to contact Joanna through her communicator. However, there was no answer and Hikaru couldn't help but be concerned, as Joanna wasn't scheduled for any shifts.

Wanting Joanna to know how sick Pavel actually was, Hikaru went to the comms terminal and quickly sent a message to Joanna's personal email, hoping she would check it as soon as possible. Hikaru knew Joanna needed to be with Pavel just as he needed to be with Demora.

Until Joanna came, however, Hikaru was determined to be there for his very sick best friend.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	9. Consequences Becoming Apparent

In the safety of the quiet Sickbay, Carol silently pulled a chair from around the desk to where Dr. M'Benga was sitting, updating crew medical information on the computer. Dr. M'Benga saved his work and looked at her gently, offering his hand as he did so. Sighing heavily, Carol gently took his hand.

"I'm exhausted, Geoffrey," Carol spoke softly, leaning against his shoulder. "And we still have to get home to Earth before I can really rest from all this. It was hard enough losing a dear friend, but..."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Marla and I were good friends for the many years that she lived on Alpha Centauri with Joachim," Carol explained softly. "I can't imagine what Joachim is going through losing his mother. My mother left me, but she was a criminal who was working alongside the Romulans..."

"Ugh, that must have been terrible to learn," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "I thought I had it bad."

Carol sighed and frowned when she saw Arianne and Giotto lead a bleeding and hyperventilating Zachary past the office and into the patient bay. Leonard's concerned voice filled the air.

"What happened?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly, giving Carol a concerned look. "Zachary looked bad..."

Carol nodded and Dr. M'Benga sighed as he massaged his forehead, "I'm exhausted," he whispered.

"Why don't you rest a bit?" Carol suggested gently. "I'll wake you if Doctor McCoy needs help."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and retreated to the cot as Carol left and wandered into the patient bay, surprised to see that Zachary was being held in Arianne's arms while Leonard gently repaired his hands and wrists using a dermal regenerator and bandages, "...I'm sorry, it was just too much to handle," Zachary whispered as Carol approached. "I know that I'll have to live with what I did for the rest of my life."

"Zachary, can you flex your fingers?" Leonard cut in gently. "I'm finished bandaging what I can."

Zachary silently flexed his fingers and sighed, "The bandages should be able to come off in a few days," Leonard replied calmly. "However, I think you and I need to have a talk."

"Yes sir," Zachary replied softly, knowing that he would need to explain his violent outburst.

Arianne sighed and gently released Zachary, "I'll leave you two to talk," she replied gently.

As Arianne left Sickbay, she noticed Dr. M'Benga silently checking Lorian's vitals as the young man slept soundly. She only hoped that Khan didn't inflict any permanent damage on him.

* * *

"You're 16, Amanda," Jim said in a frustrated voice as he sat down at a table where Spock, Nyota, and Hendorff all sat, all of them looking somewhat upset. "Why would you do this?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow, "It is considered a Vulcan matter, Admiral," she replied tonelessly.

"Logs show that a call was made to the Vulcan High Command from Commander Spock's quarters less than thirty minutes before you tried to steal a shuttle," Nyota spoke up. "Why?"

Amanda sighed, "I am under 18 and I initiated a bond with Lorian without his consent or the consent of my parents and underage children must have consent of either a parent and the one they initiated the bond with before they do so," she explained shakily. "I reported my actions to the High Command and Lady T'Pau ordered me to come to New Vulcan to meet with them."

"Captain, I would ask you to let me handle the matter," Spock spoke up. "Amanda is the daughter of myself and Nyota and I must make it clear that Lorian's life was saved by this."

Tears filled Amanda's eyes and she looked towards the window, "Amanda, as you are still considered a minor, it is up to your mother and I to handle the situation," Spock stated.

"Admiral, please ask Hawkins to take the rest of my shift," Nyota stated. "Come on, Amanda."

Nodding, Amanda rose as Nyota did and both left the room together, "Spock, you look uneasy," Jim observed, frowning as Spock didn't move. "Do you think the High Command will listen?"

"Captain, there is no need for concern," Spock replied tonelessly. "Go attend to your sons."

Jim nodded and Spock sighed heavily before he turned his attention to the computer.

* * *

Groaning softly, Joanna opened her eyes and sat up, immediately hearing voices coming from the next room. She slowly got out of Kathryn's bed and wandered into the living room, smiling when she saw Charlie and Kathryn playing a board game with Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok.

"Hey Jo, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked softly. "Pavel was asking Hikaru to check."

Joanna frowned, "Pavel's in Sickbay," she replied softly. "He got sick from the experience."

"Pavel's in his quarters and Uncle Hikaru and Demora are staying with him," Kathy spoke up.

Joanna suddenly looked concerned and sat down on the couch, "Should I call Papa and tell him you're sick, Joanna?" Kathy asked in a worried voice. "You look really, really not well."

"Oh, Kathy, I'm fine," Joanna replied as she suddenly felt sorrow. "I...I just need a moment."

Saavik and Valeris looked at each other, "Tuvok's biological mother, though Vulcan, was prone to emotional difficulties when she was carrying Tuvok," Saavik observed softly. "Perhaps you are overly emotional because you are with child? You appear to have many symptoms..."

"I can get Dad's medical tricorder," Charlie volunteered. "It should be able to tell whether..."

Joanna nodded, her mind reeling about the thought of being pregnant because she knew it was possible since Lorian had removed a pregnancy suppression device from her body, Khan had given her fertility chemicals, and she and Pavel had been intimate on Marris Three, "Um, the tricorder's detecting a life form inside of you, Jo," Charlie spoke as he pointed the tricroder.

"Oh, wow," Joanna replied in a shaky voice, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe it."

Swallowing hard, Joanna rose from the couch and silently went into the corridor, not stopping until she found Pavel's quarters. She entered and saw Demora asleep on the couch while Hikaru silently sat at the computer, his expression solemn as he typed up something important.

"Where's Pavel?" Joanna asked softly as Hikaru looked at her. "I need to talk to him."

Hikaru sighed, "Pavel's sleeping through his treatment," he replied quietly. "Demora's napping."

"What are you doing?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice. "I thought you were on duty?"

Hikaru shook his head, "I can't look anyone in the face right now and I took myself off active duty because I had a child with a known terrorist," he replied softly. "I doubt anyone wants to see me outside my quarters, let alone on the Bridge. I'm writing my resignation from Starfleet and will have it ready for when Starfleet comes to arrest me for what I've done. If I leave quietly with Demora, maybe I can avoid going to jail. The Captain shouldn't have to go to bat for me."

"You've got to have more faith in Starfleet," Joanna replied sharply. "And also in yourself."

Before Hikaru could reply, Joanna moved into the bedroom and saw Pavel in bed, curled up in a ball and shivering from the treatment. Sighing, Joanna carefully covered Pavel up as much as she could and gently turned the machine off, as it had run the course it was supposed to.

"Vat?" Pavel spoke in a shaking voice as he squinted at Joanna. "Deed it feenish?"

Joanna nodded and Pavel sighed, "I feel seeck," he spoke softly. "Please help me..."

"To the bathroom?" Joanna asked in a gentle voice as Pavel nodded. "Yes, I'll help you."

Once Pavel was settled near the toilet, Joanna pulled the pillows and blanket from his bed and arranged them so he would be comfortable, "Pavel, I think I'm pregnant," Joanna spoke softly.

"Amazing," Pavel spoke softly, a faint smile appearing on his lips. "Zees ees a good time."

Joanna nodded and Pavel sighed as he closed his eyes, only to open them right away and keel over the toilet, "I'm calling Sickbay," she said in an anxious voice as Pavel vomited violently.

Not wanting to leave Pavel alone, Joanna quickly got her communicator out of her pocket.

* * *

"George, hi," Jim said softly as he walked into Sickbay and saw George sitting by Lorian's bedside as Lorian slept, silently reading a PADD. "You're supposed to be on the Rec Deck."

George shrugged, "I came to see my brother," he spoke softly. "Will Lorian be okay?"

"I believe so, but he'll have a long recovery," Jim replied calmly. "He's hurt pretty badly."

George nodded, but didn't move from Lorian's bedside, "I suppose we can both sit with Lorian for a little while," Jim spoke softly as he sat on the other side of the bed. "Until he wakes."

"...Father, George, you are not very quiet when you converse," Lorian spoke sleepily.

Jim smiled as Lorian opened his eyes, "Father, I will take responsibility for the bond," Lorian spoke in a weak voice. "Amanda was merely acting to save me from slipping into death."

"Lorian, Amanda has turned the matter over to Commander Spock," Jim replied softly.

Lorian nodded and sighed, "I was forced to operate on Joanna McCoy while Khan hurt Lieutenant Chekov, Father," he spoke softly, tears forming in his eyes. "I cannot control myself emotionally anymore and I am feeling guilty for what I have done. It is not Vulcan..."

"Lorian, you were apparently injected with some sort of chemical supplement that inhibits emotional control," Dr. M'Benga explained gently, having heard Lorian's words as he came in to check on his young patient. "In humans, it can ignite feelings of passion or other intense emotions, but in Vulcans, it can erode the ability to maintain complete emotional control."

Lorian nodded and looked troubled, "Then I am considered damaged," he spoke softly. "I will not be considered suitable for mating with another Vulcan because Vulcans are expected to have full control before they mate," he spoke softly. "I have read much on Vulcan culture."

Jim sighed and gently took hold of Lorian's hand, "We'll figure it out together," he spoke softly.

Lorian sighed, "Am I allowed some food or any beverages?" he asked softly. "I am...hungry."

"I'll replicate you some broth and you can try it," Dr. M'Benga replied gently. "All right?"

Lorian nodded and closed his eyes again as Dr. M'Benga went off in search of a replicator.

* * *

"I appreseeate ze help to Seeckbay, Heekaru," Pavel spoke softly, leaning heavily on Hikaru as they walked down the hallway towards the turbolift that would take them to Sickbay. "Eef Joanna eez pregnant, she needs to take it easy and I vant her to keep ze baby eef I do not..."

Hikaru nodded as they approached the turbolift and saw Riley, Finnegan, Hendorff, and a few other crewmen waiting for the turbolift, "Hey Sulu, is it true?" Finnegan asked. "About the kid?"

Frowning, Hikaru took a step back, "There are rumors going around that there was a kid on the planet that looks like you," Finnegan explained. "Did you actually procreate with a terrorist?"

"None of your business," Hikaru snapped as he shoved past the group. "I just need the lift."

Finnegan chuckled, "You do realize that terrorists killed Admiral Kirk's wife?" he asked darkly.

"I just vant to geet to Seeckbay," Pavel spoke weakly. "Do not start any trouble."

Snarling, Finnegan pulled Pavel away from Hikaru and pushed him towards the wall before sucker punching Hikaru in the gut. Pavel hit the wall and immediately fell backwards to the floor, prompting Riley and Hendorff to rush over to him, "Terrorist lover!" Finnegan shouted.

Hikaru turned away from Finnegan and Hendorff quickly pinned Finnegan against the far wall, forcing the man's hands behind his back long enough to slap binders on his wrists, "I'll haul Finnegan down to the Brig," Hendorff said in a commanding voice. "Someone call Sickbay."

"Nyet, don't touch me!" Pavel howled, a hand on his abdomen. "Eet hurts to mowe!"

Finnegan, however, lunged at Hikaru just as Stiles came off the turbolift with a shaken, tired looking Joachim, "HEY!" Stiles roared, flinching as Hikaru bolted off down the hallway.

"Stiles, can you get Chekov to Sickbay?" Hendorff asked gruffly. "I gotta take Finnegan to the Brig and let the Admiral know what's going on. Sulu wasn't doing anything to deserve..."

Nodding, Stiles knelt down next to Pavel and Joachim joined him, eager to help Chekov.

* * *

"A fractured left kidney," Leonard explained angrily as Jim sat across from him at the desk looking annoyed. "Chekov was already on his way down here when the fight happened."

Jim sighed, "I've got Bailey running Helm and DiFalco running Navigation since I've taken Finnegan off active duty pending a hearing," he replied in a tired voice. "We're all tired and just trying to get back to Earth as soon as possible. I haven't heard back from Admiral Pike yet."

"Put Spock in command for a while and get some rest, Jim," Leonard replied gruffly.

Jim shook his head, "Spock is trying to sort out a situation involving his eldest child and I haven't heard from him," he replied, a yawn in his voice. "Arianne's busy with the kids, otherwise I..."

"I saw what Zachary did to the bathroom on the Rec Deck, Bones," Jim spoke up softly. "I get why he did it, but I can't have him smashing everything on the ship out of anger and grief."

Leonard sighed, "We had a talk about that and he'll be applying to the University of San Francisco for the fall semester," he replied calmly. "Charlie's applying to the Nursing program there and Zachary's not sure what he wants to take, but he'd rather be with his brother."

"What about Kathy?" Jim asked softly. "Will she be joining her brothers at the university?"

Leonard shrugged and frowned as he suddenly noticed Hendorff leading a bleeding and limping Finnegan into Sickbay while an angry looking Joanna followed them. Jim's eyes widened in shock while Leonard got up and walked out to meet the small, anxious looking crowd.

"I heard yelling and I come out of Pavel's quarters to find him on the ground while Officer Hendorff is trying to calm Finnegan down," Joanna explained angrily. "I heard what he had..."

M'Benga rushed into the foyer and quickly helped Hendorff usher Finnegan into the patient bay, leaving Joanna alone with Jim and Leonard, "Um, Daddy, can we talk?" she asked softly.

Leonard frowned, "When Lorian was forced to operate on me, he removed a pregnancy suppression device," Joanna explained softly. "The Romulans must have put it there, but it's gone now and when we were all on the planet, Khan dosed us with samples of Joachim's cure."

"Ohh," Jim replied in a shocked voice, wondering what kind of things Khan did to them.

Joanna sighed, "It made Pavel and I have such a desire to make love and we ended up giving into that desire on the planet," she said softly. "I think I might have gotten pregnant from that."

Jim's eyes widened, but Leonard nodded calmly, "Can you check and see if I am?" Joanna asked.

"Come on, Jo," Leonard replied in a calming voice, putting an arm around her. "You know I will."

Joanna nodded and followed Leonard into the patient bay, frowning when she saw Pavel lying unconscious in a bed that was surrounded by a surgical screen, "He's just sedated and in stasis," Leonard commented softly, noting Joanna's concern. "Do you want privacy for your checkup?"

Shrugging, Joanna quickly laid down on a biobed that was close to Pavel and remained quiet as her father scanned her with a medical tricorder. Leonard sighed and looked calmly at Joanna.

"You're pregnant all right," Leonard commented softly. "I can run more tests if you wanna rest."

Joanna nodded and silently closed her eyes to rest, making Leonard wonder how tired and stressed Joanna was because of Pavel's condition. However, instead of waking her up for a talk, Leonard silently covered her up with the bed's blanket and proceeded to run other tests.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

Still in shock over what Joanna had told him, Jim found himself stepping on to the Bridge and was surprised to see Spock sitting in the command chair, silently writing on a PADD.

"Commander Spock?" Jim asked as he walked over to the command chair. "How are things?"

Spock sighed and looked up from his PADD, "I have settled the matter with the Vulcan High Command and Amanda will not be held responsible," he replied tonelessly. "We have no need to stop at New Vulcan and can proceed to Earth with due haste. I am working on my report."

"What happened?" Jim asked, unable to resist his curiosity. "How did you solve the issue?"

Spock inhaled sharply, "It will be in my report, Admiral," he replied stiffly. "I hope that is..."

"Admiral Kirk, you are receiving a transmission from Earth," Hawkins suddenly spoke up.

"I'll take it in my ready room," Jim replied softly, fully expecting it to be President Pike.

Sighing, Jim went to his Ready Room, sat down, and quickly activated his computer, "This is Admiral James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise," he said in an official voice. "Who is this?"

"This is Antonia Parker of Global Adoption Tours," a gentle voice replied as a woman with dark hair and a kind smile appeared on screen. "I'm happy to inform you, Admiral Kirk, that you and your wife, Edith Keeler Kirk, have been approved to go on an adoption tour during the month of July."

Jim's smile faded, as he realized that he had forgotten to cancel the application when Edith had been killed in the attack on Starfleet Medical. Antonia gave Jim a curious look, but said nothing.

"Um, Miss Parker, I guess you haven't seen the latest American news," Jim replied in a somber voice, struggling to keep from crying. "Edith was killed in an attack on Starfleet Medical in San Francisco that happened nearly two weeks ago. I know that single individuals can't be..."

Antonia nodded, "I understand, Admiral," she replied softly. "Since you and Edith filled out all the paperwork, I can simply offer the adoption tour to a friend or family member of yours and put you down as the sponsor. Do you know of any friends or family who would like to adopt?"

"I know of two married couples who have families, but those families are nearly grown and I'm sure a child would be a positive thing for them," Jim replied calmly. "Do you want their names?"

Antonia smiled, "Send me their information and why you think they would be good candidates for the adoption tour and I will contact them," she replied kindly. "I'm sorry about your wife."

"Thank you," Jim replied in a quiet voice. "I'll send you the information right away."

As the computer screen went black, however, Jim leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily, tears coming to his tired eyes as he did so. Had so little time passed since Edith was killed?

The door chime suddenly went off and Jim quickly dried his tears, "Come," he commanded.

"Admiral, do you have a moment?" Arianne asked in a kind voice as she came into the Ready Room and sat in one of the chairs. "I was just wondering if you wanted help with anything?"

Jim sighed heavily, "A co-ordinator from the adoption tours just contacted me and I forgot to cancel the application for the adoption tour after Edith died," he explained shakily. "I was wondering if you and Bones wouldn't want to take a tour and meet some orphans that are potentially available for adoption? I know you can't bear any more kids, but I also know..."

"I'll talk to Leonard about it," Arianne replied softly. "Is there anything I can to do help _you_?"

Swallowing hard, Jim trembled, "I have to arrange funerals for Commander Decker, Lieutenant Ilia, and Edith," he replied softly. "I also have to see if Stiles needs help with arrangements."

"All of the children are with Yeoman Rand in the schoolroom," Arianne replied softly.

Jim nodded, but made no effort to move, "I'm just so exhausted from this whole mission that I need to rest, but Spock's got something on his mind already and I hate to trouble him further," he commented in a distressed voice. "I don't suppose you could do some Bridge duty and help not only Spock, but also the others who are on duty? You would be a relief for everyone there."

"I can do that," Arianne replied gently, watching as Jim didn't move. "Jim, please, go rest."

Nodding, Jim stood and waited for Arianne to stand before they both returned to the Bridge, "Commander Spock, I'm going to rest," Jim spoke in a steadier tone. "Commander McCoy has agreed to remain on the Bridge for a few hours and provide relief to anyone who needs it."

"Very well," Spock replied tonelessly. "Commander McCoy, please take the Helm station."

Arianne frowned at Spock's pallor, but nodded as Jim silently left the Bridge, "Commander, if I may," Spock spoke in a quieter voice. "I would like to schedule counseling for this evening."

"Around suppertime," Arianne spoke softly before she went to the Helm station in silence.

* * *

 _ **Rec Deck**_

The bathroom had been repaired in short order and Scotty found himself relaxing with a glass of hot tea and watching as his adopted son, Charlie Evans-Scott, put together a puzzle. Charlie, Kathy, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, George, Zachary, and Tuvok were all playing a quiet board game and nobody was talking about the earlier outburst, as it was unnecessary to bring up issues.

It was a calm silence that filled the deck and Scotty raised an eyebrow as Stiles suddenly came on to the deck with Joachim, Isabella, and a rested looking Demora, who was wearing a clean outfit that looked slightly too big for her. Stiles silently sat at a table near the window.

"Demora, why don't you and Isabella go play with the small toys in that box over there?" Joachim spoke in a gentle voice, pointing to a small box of toys near an island of pillows.

Isabella nodded and led Demora over to the toys while Joachim sat at the table with Stiles, both of them unaware that Scotty was listening, "...I guess we can plan Mom's funeral while we're sitting here and we have time since Lieutenant Sulu wanted to get some work done," Scotty heard Joachim say softly. "I think he got hurt during that fight he was in, but he doesn't..."

Frowning, Scotty watched as Stiles pulled out a PADD, "I was thinking we could hold the service in the Starfleet Gardens, as Mom liked to go there a lot when she was sick," Joachim said in a quiet voice as he remembered their garden walks. "She liked how bright it was there."

"That sounds like a good idea," Stiles commented softly as Scotty and Charlie Evans-Scott left.

Joachim nodded, "Bella would always pick flowers for Mom and Security would kind of ignore it," he commented softly, a sad laugh escaping his lips. "I don't know what to do now that..."

"You don't have to do anything right now," Stiles replied softly. "Just sit here and relax."

As Stiles and Joachim sat there, Charlie suddenly got up from the game, said a few words to the group, and silently left the Rec Deck. His anxieties were bothering him and he didn't know why.

For a moment, Saavik, Kathy, and Zachary watched him go and then they returned to the game.

* * *

Bruises greeted Hikaru as he stared at himself in the mirror with both his undershirt and uniform shirt in his hands. Ever since he had returned to the ship and news had gotten out about him having relations with a terrorist that had produced a child, various crewmembers had inflicted attacks on him because they saw him as a traitor to Starfleet and its principles.

The attack by Finnegan had harmed him, but Hikaru had not mentioned his injuries so that Pavel's treatment wouldn't be delayed. Pavel was his best friend and would always be.

Not wanting Demora to see his injuries, Hikaru had asked Joachim to take Demora to the Rec Deck and have her play with Isabella so he could get some work done. It was a plausible lie.

"Lad, what happened?" Scotty's voice suddenly sounded from behind. "How did ye get hurt?"

Hikaru turned and looked at Scotty worriedly, "Susan Ling was Demora's mother and Susan was also a terrorist with Doctor Sevrin's group," he explained shakily. "Demora's mother is dead."

"That still doesn't explain how ye got the bruises," Scotty replied worriedly. "What happened?"

Hikaru sighed, "A lot of people are loyal to Starfleet and hate terrorists," he replied softly.

Scotty frowned, "Ye are coming to Sickbay with me right _now_ ," he ordered in a firm voice.

Swallowing hard, Hikaru nodded, "Take my jacket, Lieutenant Sulu," Charlie Evans-Scott spoke softly as Scotty led Hikaru from the bathroom and into the living area where he had waited.

"Thank you," Hikaru spoke softly, wincing as he put the jacket on over his bare torso.

Scotty smiled, "Let's get ye to Sickbay," he spoke gently, horrified over Hikaru's suffering.

* * *

Joanna sighed heavily as she opened her eyes and saw that Sickbay was quiet and nearly empty even though it was late afternoon. She sat up and was surprised to see that Pavel was awake.

"Hey there, sweetie," Joanna spoke softly as she got off the biobed and walked over to Pavel's bed, forcing herself to smile as Pavel looked at her. "I had a checkup and I am pregnant."

Despite the fact that he was feeling weak and nauseous, Pavel managed a smile and weakly twitched his hand in her direction, which Joanna took in hers, "Zey are going to remowe my fractured keedney tomorrow," he spoke softly. "Eet eez too damaged to stay inside me."

Joanna nodded and Pavel sighed, "Eef anyseeing happens to me, you vill keep ze baby and raise it, yes?" he asked softly, giving Joanna a look. "I newer sot zat ve vould be able to hawe one."

"Yes, I'll keep it," Joanna replied softly just as Leonard came into the patient bay. "I love you."

Leonard sighed calmly and Pavel's stomach growled angrily, "I veesh I could eat, but I vould not enjoy eet," Pavel spoke softly, frowning as he suddenly saw Scotty and Hikaru enter Sickbay.

"Doctor McCoy, this lad needs to talk to ye," Scotty spoke softly. "I can take the lass to supper."

Leonard nodded, "Jo, go to the Mess Hall," he said in a concerned voice. "You need to eat."

"I love you, Pavel," Joanna whispered as she kissed Pavel's lips. "I'll try and come back later."

Pavel whispered something in Russian and Joanna sighed as she left Sickbay, "Hop on a biobed, Sulu, and I'll see what I can do for you," Leonard said in a kind voice, noting Hikaru's anxiety.

Hikaru nodded and sat down on a biobed before removing the jacket, "I-I've been meeting with a lot of problems ever since I came back to the ship with Demora," he explained shakily. "I had a child with a terrorist and everyone on this ship knows that we had a relationship on Earth..."

"Members of this crew have been beating you up for the last 12 hours over the fact that you had a kid with someone who is now dead?" Leonard asked sharply, a hint of anger in his voice.

Hikaru cringed, but nodded, "All right, I'll patch you up and then we're going to talk to Admiral Kirk about this because this shouldn't be happening," Leonard said in a gentler voice. "Okay?"

As Leonard began to examine Hikaru, neither man noticed that Pavel had gone back to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Arianne," Spock spoke softly as he sat on the couch in Arianne's office and faced Arianne, who sat in a chair. "I have not asked for counseling for a long time, but something occurred today that prompted me to relive distressing memories."

Arianne nodded, but didn't speak so that Spock could express his thoughts appropriately, "Amanda initiated a bond with Lorian on Marris Three in order to save his life, but she is a minor and the laws are such that parental consent is required for such a thing," Spock explained tonelessly. "She reported her actions to the Vulcan High Command and they attempted to order her to New Vulcan, but I took it upon myself to engage in conversation with them."

"And what was the result of that conversation?" Arianne asked in a gentle, curious voice.

Spock sighed, "The Vulcan High Command has imposed a decree that I am to be exiled from New Vulcan for a period of three years since I am Amanda's parent and able to accept punishment in her stead due to her age," he explained tonelessly. "I have shared the decision with my family and they do not like it, but they have accepted it. It was a logical solution."

Silence filled the room and Spock sighed, "It was easier to give of myself than allow another to suffer," he spoke in a softer, more solemn voice. "The experience with the Vulcan High Command made me remember when I was forced to give of myself on Rura Penthe."

Arianne frowned, but said nothing, "It is widely known that I was tortured on Rura Penthe and most assumed it was against my will, but I submitted willingly to every bit of it," Spock explained tonelessly. "I resisted at first, but then I witnessed harm come to Zachary or to other alien prisoners who were struggling to merely survive simply because of their species. They refused to submit to torture that came without cause and it nearly broke them to pieces."

Spock closed his eyes briefly and sighed softly, "When the torture came, I simply did not fight it and forced myself to endure it," he explained in a trembling voice. "As I sat in conference with the Vulcan High Command and they were contemplating removing Amanda from my custody to face punishment for her actions, I found myself reflecting on my time on Rura Penthe."

"And you found it easier to offer yourself instead of being able to watch Amanda suffer," Arianne spoke softly. "Spock, I am very aware of the fact that you love your family."

Spock nodded and opened his eyes, "My father could not understand why I would accept being exiled for three years rather than make Amanda take responsibility for her actions," he explained shakily. "He said that taking responsibility for a child's actions is not Vulcan."

"It's called being a parent, Spock," Arianne replied softly, shocked at Sarek's response.

Spock nodded and remained silent for a moment, "I feel a sense of hopelessness," he revealed tonelessly, a hint of emotion in his voice. "I feel like I did when I was taken to Rura Penthe."

Arianne opened her mouth to speak when Spock whimpered and suddenly put a hand to his forehead, "I-I feel nauseous," Spock spoke in an unsteady voice. "My head is hurting."

"Spock!" Arianne said in an anxious voice as Spock suddenly collapsed and began to convulse violently on the floor, vomiting clear fluid as he did so. "Spock, hang on! I'll get some help!"

As Spock continued to convulse, Arianne quickly smacked the emergency alarm that was on her desk, which would initiate a Red Alert emergency signal from her office to the Comms System.

Hoping that help would come soon, Arianne quickly went to Spock's side and tore cushions off the couch and chairs, arranging them around Spock so he wouldn't hurt himself. Spock suddenly went limp and as Arianne checked to see if she was breathing, she felt a chill.

 _"Spock has been placed on total exile from New Vulcan," T'Pau stated in a toneless voice as she stood with other members of the Vulcan High Command, all of whom were surrounding Sarek with their hands on his face. "Your parental bond has been blocked for a period of three years."_

 _Sarek nodded and showed no emotion as the Council broke apart, "The block will keep Spock from attempting to contact you telepathically for assistance until such time as the Council lifts the block," Stonn explained tonelessly. "This is Spock's punishment for his act of defiance."_

 _"It seems, Sarek, that Spock has chosen the way of rebellion as Sybok did years ago," Lady T'Pau spoke tonelessly as Sarek bowed and went to his knees. "How unfortunate for you that both your sons have chosen to rebel in such a manner. You, however, have chosen the right path."_

 _Sarek nodded and T'Pau motioned to someone that Arianne could not see, "You will now allow yourself to be administered to," T'Pau said tonelessly. "This meeting is now completed."_

Realizing that the High Council had been responsible for Spock's medical issue, Arianne's eyes widened just as the door opened and several medics rushed into the room with a stretcher.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Nyota found herself in Sickbay, trying to keep herself from crying as she lingered anxiously at Spock's bedside while Spock slept. He had yet to regain any awareness.

She had been getting dinner for Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok in the Mess Hall when the Red Alert had gone off. After finding out that Spock was the one in trouble, Nyota had left Amanda in charge of the other kids and had immediately come to Sickbay to be with Spock.

"Thank you for helping him, Arianne," Nyota commented softly as she gazed at Arianne, who was silently lingering at the end of the bed, still deeply shocked about what she had seen.

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything because she was shocked that Spock had suffered simply because the Vulcan High Command had forced Sarek to block his parental bond with Spock for the next three years. Nyota frowned as Dr. M'Benga suddenly came over to the bed.

"Spock is stable," Dr. M'Benga explained, seeing fear in Nyota's eyes. "He'll sleep for a while."

Nyota nodded, "I don't understand what happened," she said in an anxious, sad voice.

Arianne sighed, "When I was checking Spock's breathing, I suddenly felt very cold and I saw a bit of a peculiar experience," she explained solemnly. "The Vulcan High Command forced Sarek to block the parental bond he has with Spock because Spock refused to send Amanda to them."

"That sort of a block would be very hard on a full-blooded Vulcan from what I've read about them," Dr. M'Benga commented worriedly. "To be honest, Spock's lucky it didn't kill him."

Nyota nodded and sighed, "Doctor McCoy's updating Spock's file and he'll come out to check on him in a bit since I'm going off duty tonight," Dr. M'Benga explained softly. "Do you need...?"

"Thank you for helping Spock, Doctor M'Benga," Nyota spoke softly. "I just want to be here."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and silently left Sickbay, "Is there anything I can get you, Nyota?" Arianne asked softly, remembering how she felt when Leonard was battling a serious illness.

Nyota shook her head and Arianne took a quick look around Sickbay, letting out a sigh of relief that both Pavel and Lorian were asleep as she retreated to the safety of Leonard's office.

As Arianne neared the door, however, she was surprised to see Charlie sitting on the cot looking really anxious while Leonard sat in his chair, looking somewhat concerned for him.

"H-hi," Charlie stuttered anxiously, clasping his hands together. "I just got so anxious all of a sudden when I was on the Rec Deck, so I came here and asked Papa for some help with it."

Leonard sighed and made a note on a PADD, "We'll try a natural supplement for you until we get back to Earth and then we'll re-evaluate, all right?" he said, disturbed by the fact that Charlie was anxious for no reason at all and that it was becoming a bad problem for him.

"Okay," Charlie spoke softly, sighing as Arianne quickly walked over and gently hugged him.

* * *

"How are you doing, Sulu?" Jim asked as he entered Hikaru's quarters and saw Hikaru on the couch wearing a loose tunic that had bandages peeking out from under it and a pair of sweat pants and slippers that looked nearly one size too big for him. "Tell me the truth."

Hikaru sighed, "I'm guessing you heard that I went to Doctor McCoy," he replied softly.

"Not much gets past me," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Is Demora in bed for the night?"

Hikaru nodded and sighed, "I've got a few broken ribs and a lot of bruises on me," he stated, patting the pillow and blanket he had brought to the couch. "I'll be sleeping out here tonight."

"You do realize that Finnegan and the other officers involved will face charges and most likely be court martialed when we reach Earth?" Jim stated calmly. "Not just for assaulting you, but also for the fact that they assaulted Chekov and made his medical condition much worse."

Hikaru nodded, but didn't say anything, "I'd appreciate it, Hikaru, if you could do some Bridge shifts during the day for the rest of our mission," Jim stated softly. "We could use the help."

Again, Hikaru said nothing and Jim sighed, "Give it some thought," Jim said reassuringly.

Hikaru nodded silently and Jim gave his friend and shipmate a reassuring smile as he left Hikaru's quarters.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	10. Conditions of Survival

**_Three Days Later_**

 ** _Sickbay - U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"...I appreciate you coming and providing company to me, Amanda..."

A heavy coldness filled Spock as he slowly came back to awareness and as he opened his eyes, he was confused to find that he was staring at the ceiling, "Take it easy, Commander Spock," he suddenly heard a gentle voice say. "I'll raise the bed for you so you don't have to try moving."

Within seconds, the bed had been raised and Spock found himself looking at Dr. M'Benga, who was lingering beside the bed with a stylus in his hand, "You had a pretty severe seizure three days ago and you've been mostly unconscious since then," Dr. M'Benga explained quietly.

"I understand," Spock replied quietly, the reason for the seizure very clear to him.

Dr. M'Benga frowned as Amanda suddenly walked over to Spock, "Father, I am so sorry," she spoke in a very un-Vulcan tone as she gently hugged him. "It's my fault what happened."

"It was my choice," Spock spoke softly, gazing at Amanda. "I did not intend to upset you."

Amanda nodded and Spock felt himself growing drowsy, "Father, you should rest," she spoke softly just as Nyota came into the patient bay. "Mother, Father has communicated with me."

Nyota nodded and smiled at Spock, "How are you feeling, Spock?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Spock blinked and sighed tiredly, "I am tired," he replied in a faint voice. "I wish to rest."

"Okay," Nyota replied softly, gently kissing Spock's cheek. "I can stay with you for a while."

Spock nodded and closed his eyes, "Lieutenant, may I have a word?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly.

Nyota nodded and moved away from the bed, "Doctor McCoy and I have talked to Admiral Kirk and we all agree that Commander Spock should be removed from active duty for the remainder of this mission," Dr. M'Benga explained softly. "Once Spock is stable, he'll be released."

"Will there be any permanent damage from this?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. M'Benga cringed, "We'll have to wait and see," he replied softly. "Keep him company."

Nyota sighed and planted herself on a chair at Spock's bedside, smiling sadly as Amanda walked over to join her, "Mother, how can I be of assistance?" Amanda asked in a toneless voice.

"Just never be afraid to be who you want to be," Nyota whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

"Lieutenant Sulu, I appreciate you coming," Jim said as Hikaru slowly entered the Bridge.

Swallowing hard, Hikaru nodded as Hawkins, Carol, Leonard, DiFalco, Giotto, and the other Bridge staff all turned to look at him, "Of course, Admiral," he replied in a nervous voice.

Taking great care not to strain his healing ribs, Hikaru slowly made his way to the Helm station and sat down, "How is your daughter doing, Lieutenant Sulu?" Carol asked in a kind voice.

"Demora's with the other kids today," Hikaru replied, unable to turn and look at Carol directly.

Carol nodded and inputted a few commands into the Science station before turning around to face the viewscreen, "We'll be at Earth in a couple of days," Jim said in an exhausted voice.

Just then, the turbolift door opened and Charlie and Saavik came on to the Bridge, keeping quiet as they walked over to Leonard's station, "Papa, you said I could come up to the Bridge and learn stuff," Charlie spoke quietly, unaware that Jim was listening. "I brought Saavik."

"I, uh, haven't cleared it with Admiral Kirk yet," Leonard replied in a nervous voice. "He..."

Jim sighed, "Doctor McCoy, we're en route to Earth, so I can't think of any better time for the young ones to learn how things work around here," he commented kindly. "I don't mind."

Charlie looked eager as Leonard nodded, but Saavik merely looked intrigued about everything.

"Where's Zachary and Kathryn?" Leonard asked quietly, gazing at Charlie. "Keeping busy?"

Charlie nodded, "Mom's with them," he replied softly. "They're all on the Rec Deck."

"All right," Leonard replied, satisfied by that explanation. "Let's see what I can teach you."

* * *

 _ **Rec Deck**_

"...This looks like it will be a lovely service, Lieutenant Stiles," Arianne commented softly as she sat at a table with Stiles and Joachim, silently reading the outline for Marla's funeral service.

Stiles nodded, "I sent a copy of it to Starfleet, so maybe things will be in order when we return to Earth," he replied softly. "Joachim's been offered a spot in the Academy's Science studies, so we might have a reason to stick around Earth for a while. He'll make a good Starfleet officer."

"I still have to meet with the Academy board," Joachim replied softly. "To discuss the offer."

Arianne smiled, "I think you should take it," she replied softly. "Your mother would be proud..."

"I know," Joachim replied softly, offering a sad smile, "She's always said she's proud of me."

Nodding, Arianne returned the stylus to Stiles and looked over to where Zachary was nestled in a chair, silently reading while Kathryn and Valeris played chess nearby. George and Tuvok sat with Demora and Isabella at a game table and all three of them were engaged in a quiet game.

Feeling his mother's eyes on him, Zachary looked up questioningly and Arianne smiled at him reassuringly. Zachary put a bookmark in his book, stood up, and silently walked over to her.

"Mom, can I go to the Mess Hall?" Zachary asked softly. "I'm feeling a bit hungry right now."

Arianne nodded, "Would you like me to go with you, Zachary?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"No, thanks," Zachary replied softly. "I'm just going to get a little food and read some more."

Arianne nodded and Zachary silently moved towards the turbolift without another word.

Once Zachary had left, Stiles sighed softly, "That boy has no idea how much of a hero he is to Starfleet, does he?" he asked in a quiet voice. "No offense, Joachim, but what Zachary did..."

"It's okay, Dad," Joachim replied softly. "I hated Khan Noonien Singh in every way possible."

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

"I'm fine, Dad," Nyota, who was looking through a computer at Spock's bedside, heard Joanna say as footsteps entered Sickbay. "I've eaten good meals, I've rested, and I need to work."

Leonard sighed as he followed Joanna into the patient bay and over to where Pavel lay in a deep sleep with nutria-drips and a feeding tube in his stomach giving him nourishment because he had been barely able to eat during the last three days. Pavel suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hey there, Pavel, how are you feeling?" Joanna asked softly, smiling at her husband.

Pavel sighed softly, "I try not to seenk about eet," he replied softly. "I am wery tired."

Leonard nodded and Joanna suddenly held up a small bag, "I brought you a few things to do," she spoke softly as she set the bag on the bed. "A few books and some strength toys."

"Senk you, my lowe," Pavel spoke softly, sighing as he opened the bag and pulled out three old-fashioned books, three stress balls, and a small flexing tool. "Eet vill help me keep strength."

Leonard checked both the bio-monitor and the bedside monitor, "Your vitals look as well as they can without the help of Starfleet Medical, but you have to eat some things because you look way too tired and pale," he commented gently. "I know it will be hard, but try your best."

"I have to continue on rounds, but I'll visit later," Joanna whispered, kissing Pavel. "Love you."

Pavel whispered a reply as Joanna and Leonard moved over to the bed where Lorian was sitting upright, playing a game of chess with Amanda, who looked somewhat distracted, "How are you feeling, Lorian?" Leonard asked in a kind voice. "You're looking much better than yesterday."

"I am feeling adequate," Lorian replied tonelessly. "My father and brother visited earlier."

Leonard nodded, "You're doing well physically," he replied. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head, Lorian continued to focus on his game and Leonard and Joanna moved on to Spock's bed, both unsurprised that Nyota was there. Suddenly, Spock opened his eyes.

"I wish to be released," Spock spoke tonelessly, gazing at Leonard. "I am well enough."

Leonard frowned, but said nothing, "I am well enough to continue my recovery in my quarters with my family nearby," Spock said as he slowly sat up. "Please respect my wishes, Doctor."

"Spock, you should really get some rest," Leonard said in a calm voice, frowning as Spock grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him closer. "Spock, let go of me and lie back down!"

Spock's eyes narrowed, "There is nothing more that this Sickbay can do for me, Doctor McCoy," he said in a darker voice. "I must be allowed to return to my quarters and deal with everything that has happened in private. Nyota, please help me return to our quarters immediately I cannot and will not continue to lie here and reflect on what has happened in my past."

"Spock," Nyota whispered, her expression suddenly turning to one of deep concern. "Don't..."

Spock pursed his lips and slowly got out of bed as he released Leonard's arm, "If you attempt to restrain me as Valdore did, I will not hesitate to incapacitate you," he said in a dark voice.

Nyota gently put a hand on Spock's arm, "Spock, it's okay," Nyota spoke in an anxious voice.

"Who's Valdore?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, frowning as Spock suddenly started to sink to the floor and get steadied by Nyota grabbing hold of him. "Spock, are you okay?"

Nyota sighed, "Just let me take Spock back to his quarters where he can rest in private," she said anxiously as if she knew something that nobody else didn't. "Please, Doctor McCoy."

Before Leonard could reply, Spock closed his eyes and promptly fell to the floor, cringing as a loud CRACK filled the room that emanated from his left foot, "Spock!" Nyota said anxiously.

"I will not allow treatment of my injury unless I am released to quarters," Spock hissed.

Leonard looked at Joanna, "Jo, go to the Bridge," he instructed calmly. "Right now."

Realizing that her father wanted her to tell the Admiral about Spock's unusual behavior. Joanna nodded and quickly left the room while Nyota and Leonard carefully helped Spock to his feet.

* * *

 ** _Mess Hall_**

Zachary sighed anxiously as he collected a cup of hot chocolate from the replicator and took a seat at a table near the window where he had already put a plate of food. He silently began to eat, deeply grateful for the moments of solitude he had gotten on the ship since Khan died.

It wouldn't last, Zachary knew, as Starfleet would want to treat him like a hero for killing a known terrorist when all he was trying to do was help his brother. It was so simple to him.

Just then, Dr. M'Benga and Carol came into the Mess Hall and walked over to the replicator without noticing Zachary. Once Dr. M'Benga and Carol had their food, they noticed Zachary sitting alone and walked over to him, knowing that he spent quite a bit of time by himself.

"How are you, Zachary?" Dr. M'Benga asked kindly. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

Zachary shrugged and so, Dr. M'Benga and Carol sat at the other side of the table, "Doctor McCoy tells me you've applied to the University of San Francisco," Dr. M'Benga commented.

"Yes, I have," Zachary replied in a quiet voice. "I'm interested in diplomatic relations and in getting to know and understand different cultures, but I'm too young for the Academy."

Carol smiled, "I'm sure you'll do very well, Zachary," she replied in an encouraging voice.

Zachary nodded and continued to eat silently, pointedly ignoring several crewmen as they came into the Mess Hall and looked at him before turning their attention to getting replicated food.

Carol and Dr. M'Benga looked at each other worriedly, but neither officer decided to comment.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Swallowing hard, Joanna silently stepped off the turbolift and after briefly watching Charlie and Saavik work on a stylus at the Medical station, she walked down to where Jim was sitting.

"Admiral Kirk, you're needed by Doctor McCoy," Joanna spoke in a calm, but quiet voice.

Jim frowned, but stood up and followed Joanna over to the turbolift, "My father sent me to get you because Commander Spock isn't well," she spoke quietly. "I don't know why, but..."

"I'll go look into it," Jim replied gently, eager to help Spock. "Thank you, Nurse Chekov."

Joanna nodded, "Sulu, you have the conn," Jim called out as he went into the turbolift.

Once Jim was gone, Joanna walked over to the Medical station and silently watched as Charlie and Saavik worked on a stylus while the console underwent a very thorough diagnostic.

"What are you two up to, Charlie and Saavik?" Joanna asked in a kind voice, smiling at them.

Charlie looked at her, "Dad went to Sickbay to do his shift, but he said we could stay here for a bit," he replied calmly. "I was thinking of going to get food, but I want to keep focused on this."

"Tell you what, little brother, why don't we all go get some food?" Joanna suggested in a gentle voice even though she wasn't overly hungry. "After we eat, if you want to come back, you can."

Charlie looked at Saavik and Saavik nodded as she stood, "That is a logical suggestion," she said.

As Joanna led Charlie and Saavik from the Bridge, Hikaru sighed heavily and took out a PADD because he needed to make notes of his time in command for Starfleet to read later on.

* * *

"Spock, I'm finished," Spock heard Leonard say in a gentle voice. "Are you still with us?"

Spock opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was in the safety of his master bedroom on the ship with his ankle in a cast and propped up on a pillow. Nyota was sitting at the end of the bed while Leonard stood beside the bed, silently packing up his med-kit.

"I am in my quarters," Spock spoke tonelessly. "I thought you would force me to remain..."

Leonard shook his head and held up a drip box, "As long as you keep on these until we reach Earth, I see no problem with you recovering in your quarters," he replied in a calm voice.

Spock nodded, "Nyota, my thy'la, please ask Commander McCoy if I can have a counseling session at her earliest convenience," he spoke tonelessly. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Spock, I'll do it right now," Nyota replied in a gentle voice. "Doctor McCoy needs to hook up dripboxes anyway, so I'll just go find Commander McCoy and bring her back here."

Spock nodded and as he closed his eyes, Leonard and Nyota left the bedroom so that he could rest undisturbed, "Doctor McCoy, Spock didn't mean to grab your arm in Sickbay, you know," Nyota spoke in a concerned, but quiet voice. "Just know he'll explain it when he's ready."

"Lieutenant Uhura, I recognize the signs of post-traumatic stress disorder when I see it, but it's Spock's business when he wants to talk about it," Leonard replied softly. "Spock's off duty for the rest of the mission because of the seizure anyway, so it's all right that he takes his time."

Nyota nodded, "Ill be back as soon as I find Arianne," she spoke softly. "Where is she?"

"On the Rec Deck with Kathryn and Zachary," Leonard replied calmly. "We'll be fine."

Once Nyota was gone, Leonard returned to the bedroom and was deeply relieved to see that Spock had drifted into a deep sleep. Spock sleeping would certainly make helping him easier.

* * *

 ** _Rec Deck_**

Swallowing hard, Jim entered the Rec Deck and was relieved to see that Arianne was sitting by herself, silently watching the children that were there. He quickly joined her at the table.

"I was told by Joanna that Spock's not well and I checked Sickbay, but he's not there," Jim spoke in a concerned voice as he looked at Arianne. "Did Spock have another seizure or what?"

Arianne frowned in confusion, "All I know about is the seizure, Jim," she replied worriedly, concerned that Spock wasn't well because of it. "I intend to talk to him once he's well enough."

Nodding, Jim suddenly noticed George come over to him while Tuvok, Demora, and Isabella continued their game and Valeris and Kathy continued playing chess. Jim smiled at George.

"Dad, I have a question," George spoke softly. "Are we going to have a service for Edith?"

Jim frowned in confusion and George sighed, "I heard Aunt Arianne talking with Lieutenant Stiles and Joachim about a service for Joachim's mom," he explained. "Edith was family..."

"Yes, George, we're going to have a service for Edith," Jim replied softly, quickly pulling George into a gentle hug. "I've just been really busy since Spock is sick and I haven't had time to plan."

George nodded and sighed, "I miss Edith, Dad," he spoke softly, tears coming to his eyes.

"I do too," Jim replied softly as he gently hugged George. "Why don't you visit Lorian for a while, kiddo? I have to go with Commander McCoy to visit Commander Spock for a bit, but after that, I'll come to Sickbay and we can spend some time talking about a service for Edith, okay?"

George nodded and took off out of the Rec Deck, nearly running into Nyota as she came off the turbolift, "Admiral, Commander, if you're looking for Spock, he's in our quarters resting," she said in a quiet voice as she approached the table. "Doctor McCoy's taking care of him."

"We can come right now," Jim spoke up as Arianne got up and walked over to Zachary and Valeris, quietly talking to Zachary for a moment before returning to the table. "Commander?"

Arianne nodded and silently followed Jim and Nyota towards the Rec Deck's turbolift.

* * *

The sound of movement prompted Spock to open his eyes even though his weakened body craved sleep and he saw Jim, Leonard, Nyota, and Arianne all sitting in chairs beside his bed.

"Hey there, Spock," Jim said in a quiet voice. "Uhura said you weren't feeling too great."

Spock sighed, "That is an accurate statement," he replied softly. "I have not been completely honest as to why the New Vulcan High Command ordered my father to block the parent-child bond between us. It was not merely over Amanda's actions, but over something more serious."

"Did you want to talk to Arianne about this alone?" Jim asked softly. "She's a counselor..."

Spock shook his head, "It is information that could affect my future with Starfleet and you need to be aware of it, Admiral," he replied softly. "It wasn't my will, but such an event did happen."

Silence filled the room and Spock swallowed hard, "I have a son," he spoke tonelessly, paying no mind to the confused reactions of everyone but Nyota. "During my time as a prisoner on Rura Penthe, I attracted the attention of a female Romulan guard called Valdore who was there as part of the Klingon-Romulan agreement. I explained that I was married and had offspring, but Valdore was quite insistent and stated that Khan's experiment would suffer if I did not give into her affections. I first resisted, but then Valdore harmed Zachary and I could not allow Zachary to end up being killed because I knew it would destroy his family. Valdore took great delight in the torture and took advantage of when my weakened condition triggered a premature Pon Farr. I was helpless to stop her and the experience nearly ended my life."

"You...you were violated, Spock?" Jim asked softly, knowing that what he had gone through at the hands of the alternate Carol Marcus was a similar violation. "Why didn't you ever say...?"

Spock sighed heavily, "When I was well enough to discuss my experiences on Rura Penthe in detail, I only confided the full details to Nyota because she is my wife and is my one true confidant in all things," he explained quietly. "She encouraged me after a few years of recovery to let my father know of Valdore and of the child. My father was not supportive of it."

"What happened to your son, Spock?" Arianne asked softly. "What happened to Valdore?"

Spock swallowed hard as he slouched a bit, "Valdore introduced me to my son once in the years that I was imprisoned and informed me that he would be raised by her," he explained in a shaky enough voice that Leonard quickly got up and walked over to the replicator. "She left with my son soon after and I never heard from her again. She did tell me his name was Jaron."

"And this affects your career in Starfleet how?" Jim asked worriedly. "I don't understand."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Lieutenant Sulu was jailed and treated like a criminal for his relationship with Susan Ling and I fear those repercussions will continue upon our return to Earth due to the fact that the relationship produced a child," he explained shakily. "I was submitted to a Romulan guard on Rura Penthe and produced a child, so I am just as guilty of violating the rules and regulations of Starfleet. I expect to be discharged and imprisoned because know that you know this information, you must provide a report to Starfleet."

"Spock...you were violated," Jim replied quietly. "This all happened against your will."

Just then, Leonard came over to the bed and placed a smoothie in Spock's hands, "Drink this before you say anymore," he replied firmly, disturbed by Spock's very detailed revelation.

Spock obeyed and immediately closed his eyes as soon as he was finished the smoothie, "I require rest," he spoke softly. "Nyota, would you please remain with me while I sleep?"

"Yes," Nyota replied softly as she wiped tears from her eyes. "See you all later."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Leonard, Arianne, and Jim all moved out into the corridor before Jim sighed heavily, "I want to meet later this evening to write a report based on what Spock told us," he spoke shakily. "For now, I've got a date with my sons in Sickbay."

As Jim walked off, Arianne buried her face in Leonard's shoulder and began to cry softly for Spock and for the terrible situation he had endured. Leonard sighed and gently held her.

* * *

"I suppose you can watch me for a bit, but don't tell Dad," Lorian heard Joanna say softly.

Amanda looked up from the book she was reading at Lorian's bedside just in time to see Joanna come into Sickbay with Charlie at her heels, "I sent my application in to the university the other day, do you think I'll get in?" Charlie asked Joanna as they walked over to the computers.

"I think you'll make a good nurse, Charlie," Joanna replied calmly. "You can work on the medical computer while I do rounds and see if anyone needs anything. Brush up on medical info."

Charlie nodded and sat at the computer while Joanna walked off to do rounds, but he suddenly paused as if something was on his mind. Amanda and Lorian silently watched as Charlie suddenly turned very pale and placed a hand on his stomach before vomiting on the computer.

"Oh, Charlie!" Joanna said in an anxious voice as she hurried back over to him. "Are you okay?"

Trembling anxiously, Charlie stood up, "I've been feeling off here and there since I was nearly killed by Khan," he spoke shakily as he backed away from Joanna. "It's just nerves, I promise."

"Charlie, that was nearly six days ago," Joanna replied in an anxious voice, frowning as Charlie suddenly huddled into a ball in a corner of the room and started to shiver violently. "Charlie..."

Joanna was so busy watching Charlie that she didn't notice Lorian whisper to Amanda and Amanda help Lorian out of bed and over to the shaking teen. Lorian silently and very gently placed a hand on Charlie's face and Charlie whimpered for a moment before he relaxed.

"You are in no danger here," Lorian spoke tonelessly as footsteps echoed through Sickbay.

As Lorian pulled away, Leonard and Arianne came into Sickbay and Lorian gazed at them with a serious expression on his face, "Charlie is ill," he spoke in a tired voice. "He requires assistance."

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he knelt down next to Charlie.

Charlie closed his eyes, "My stomach's been hurting on and off, but I thought it was just nerves from what happened," he spoke softly. "I've also felt sick and I just threw up on a computer..."

Frowning, Leonard gently scooped Charlie up off the floor and laid him on a nearby bio-bed while Amanda helped Lorian back to bed. Leonard quickly activated a bio-scan and sighed.

"When's the last time you ate?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, frowning at the readings.

Charlie sighed, "Joanna had a meal with Saavik and I, but I only ate a bit," he replied softly. "I've only eaten a bit here and there over the last few days. Everyone was too busy to really notice."

"That knife triggered a reaction in your body that was meant to leave some internal damage, but the damage was restricted to your appendix because it's a non-vital organ," Leonard replied calmly. "I'll remove it and you'll have to stay in bed for a few days, but you'll be just fine, okay?"

Charlie sighed, but nodded, "Khan failed to kill both my sons, which proves how ignorant he really is about the Human spirit," Leonard commented as he activated the surgical tube. "I'm going to put you to sleep now and when you wake up, everything will be better. I promise."

Joanna quickly got a hypospray from a medical cupboard and Leonard quickly administered it, "What aren't you telling me, Leonard?" Arianne asked as Charlie fell asleep. "What's wrong?"

"The knife put poison into Charlie's bloodstream and he was lucky it carried the poison to his appendix and didn't touch anything else," Leonard replied grimly. "Charlie's very lucky."

Nodding, Arianne quickly drew the curtain around Charlie's bed so that Leonard and Joanna could operate on Charlie privately. She sighed as Jim and George came in and went straight to Lorian's bedside, prompting Amanda to silently leave so that the Kirks could have some privacy.

Wanting to give Jim and his sons privacy, Arianne silently disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

"Lieutenant Sulu, someone wants to see you," Hikaru heard Zachary say in a gentle voice.

Hikaru smiled when Zachary gently deposited Demora on to his lap and came into view with Kathryn at his side, "Hey there, my little girl," Hikaru whispered as Demora hugged him.

Zachary and Kathryn smiled and Hikaru sighed, "I got a message from Sickbay just before you two came with Demora," he explained in a worried voice. "Charlie's in Sickbay having surgery."

"Surgery?" Zachary asked in a surprised voice. "His shoulder should have been better by now."

Hikaru shrugged, "Doctor McCoy wouldn't tell me much," he replied in an apologetic voice.

Just then, Arianne came on to the Bridge and walked over to the command chair, "Mom, Uncle Hikaru just told us that Charlie's having surgery," Kathryn said softly, forgetting all decorum.

"It's a simple operation," Arianne replied softly even though she had no idea if the poisoned knife had done more damage than to his blood and to his appendix. "Charlie will be fine."

Hikaru sighed as Demora huddled against his chest and closed her eyes, "Oh, Demora's tired," he said in a gentle voice, unable to help his smile. "I'm really grateful that she's here with me."

"It's really late and I'm tired," Zachary spoke softly. "Can I go back to our quarters, Mom?"

Arianne sighed as she put her arms around Kathryn and Zachary, "We can all go back to our quarters," she replied softly. "Hikaru, is someone coming to relieve you so you can go...?"

"Yes, Scotty told me he'll be up soon and will take the night shift," Hikaru replied softly.

As Arianne led Zachary and Kathryn towards the turbolift, the door opened and Scotty came out looking somewhat out of breath, "Sulu, you and your little lass can go," he announced.

Nodding, Hikaru carefully shifted Demora's sleeping form into his arms, rose from the command chair, and silently followed Arianne, Zachary, and Kathryn into the turbolift.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	11. Clouds of Despair

_**Two Days Later**_

"I'm NOT lying in the shuttle's sickbed!" Leonard heard Charlie snap in an unusually upset tone that he hadn't heard since Charlie was a boy. "I want to look at things other than the ceiling!"

Not wanting Dr. M'Benga to have to deal with Charlie, Leonard strode into the patient bay and found Charlie sitting on the edge of the biobed in civilian clothes, glaring at Dr. M'Benga, "Dad, I want to sit up and see space and the Earth from the shuttle," Charlie said in an anxious voice.

"You just had surgery for appendicitis two days ago and you're also recovering from blood poisoning," Leonard replied firmly, pointing to the needle in Charlie's left hand that was covered by white netting. "You'll feel more comfortable if you lie down in the shuttle."

Charlie sighed as he looked around the empty Sickbay, "Why can't I beam down like Lorian and George did last night with Uncle Jim?" he asked softly. "I really wanna get back to Earth."

"Admiral Kirk had to discuss his reports with President Pike and the rest of Starfleet Command," Leonard replied as he helped Charlie off the bed. "He wanted the rest of the crew to stay on board until he did and Scotty just got word that everyone can start travelling down to Earth."

Charlie nodded and cringed as he walked over to the wheelchair, "Where's Mom, Kathryn, and Zachary?" he asked, sitting down in the chair. "I know Joanna went down with Pavel earlier."

"Pavel's at Starfleet Medical," Leonard replied, having been contacted by Dr. Piper earlier.

Charlie sighed, "Your mom, Kathryn, and Zachary are going to ride down to Earth with us," Leonard explained gently as he rolled Charlie out of Sickbay. "Sulu's going to take us down."

"I'll see you down there," Dr. M'Benga called out as Leonard and Charlie got further away.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments - San Francisco, California_**

"Thanks for coming by, President Pike," Jim said in a tired voice, sitting behind the desk in his office as he watched George sit next to Lorian on the living room couch to watch a holo-vid. "It would have been hard on the boys to sit around while you and I talked in your office."

President Pike nodded as he stretched in his chair, "Kathryn and Michael were planning to meet the shuttles anyway," he replied calmly. "I've been reading all of the reports sent to me."

Jim nodded, but didn't say anything because his mind had suddenly become filled with everything that had happened since the attack on Starfleet Medical, "I've also taken the liberty of arranging your wife's funeral service, Jim," President Pike spoke in a softer tone, noticing the faraway look in Jim's eyes. "I don't think we need to do an official debriefing today, do you?"

"Nobody's in the mood for one, I'm sure, but it needs to happen," Jim replied in a tired voice.

President Pike nodded grimly, "I'll have a gathering at my place this evening and I'll pull people aside one at a time for little chats in my office to see who's ready for a debriefing and who needs a few days," he replied in a calmer voice. "I'll begin with the senior staff and go from..."

"Spock ended up having a seizure on the way back to Earth and it was caused by Ambassador Sarek blocking their parent-child bond," Jim spoke shakily. "I kept it out of my reports, I know."

President Pike frowned, but stayed silent, "Spock gave us a reason as to what happened, but I shouldn't share it without his consent," Jim continued softly. "Amanda took Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok down to their dwelling last night, but Spock and Uhura stayed in their quarters..."

"I'll meet with Spock privately," President Pike commented, concerned over Spock's condition.

Jim nodded and sighed as he watched Lorian close his eyes and relax into a sleep, "Lorian and Amanda have agreed to remain friends and spend time getting to know one another for the time being," he commented softly, knowing Pike knew of that bond. "They have both agreed that when they are older and in more secure places in their lives, they'll revisit the situation."

"Sounds reasonable," President Pike replied calmly. "Any updates on Lieutenant Chekov?"

Jim sighed, "He was shuttled off to Starfleet Medical last night and Joanna went with him, but I haven't heard anything since even though Sam does volunteering there," he replied worriedly.

"Pavel's tough," President Pike replied softly. "How is everyone else involved holding up?"

Jim shrugged, "I'll find out when I meet with my senior staff, I guess," he replied softly. "It's been so chaotic just getting home that we didn't have time for a final meeting on the ship."

"Just focus on getting some rest for now," President Pike replied as he stood up. "Okay?"

Jim nodded and retreated to the living room as President Pike silently left the apartment.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

Pavel looked so thin and pale as he laid in his hospital bed asleep, Joanna thought sadly as she checked the drip-lines and tubes in Pavel's body. Checking on him, however, kept her going.

Nobody had questioned her presence or asked her to leave and for that, Joanna was grateful, as she was going to stay until she knew more about her husband's health. She had eaten and was dressing in Starfleet medical tunics and pants, as her own clothes were shrinking.

"Joanna?"

Joanna turned and was surprised to see Carol standing in the room looking concerned, "Doctor Piper mentioned you were here," Carol explained calmly. "Did you need a break or food?"

"I had a bit of fruit from a replicator this morning," Joanna replied softly. "I'm fine."

Carol nodded, but didn't move, "I'll go and give myself a respite once I know what Pavel's test results are," Joanna replied in a gentle, but firmer voice. "I'm just tired, but that all. I promise."

"Why don't you have a nap while you wait?" Carol suggested gently. "It will help you."

Nodding, Joanna climbed on the large bed and huddled close to Pavel so he could feel her as he slept, but she remained awake, "I slept very poorly last night," she confessed in a tired voice.

"Just have a rest and I'm sure Doctor Piper will wake you when he comes with the results of your husband's tests," Carol spoke soothingly. "You need to think of more than just you."

Letting out a tired sigh, Joanna closed her eyes and laid back to give herself a needed rest.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Shuttle Bay_**

Deeply exhausted, Hikaru leaned back and sighed as the landed shuttle powered down, which allowed his passengers to prepare to leave. He waited until he heard the ramp door open before getting up and walking back to the seat where he had secured Demora for the flight.

"We're home now, my girl," Hikaru whispered softly, catching sight of Leonard helping Charlie walk out of the bay while Arianne walked with Kathy, Zachary, and Michael. "I hope you'll..."

Hikaru smiled as he watched Demora reach for his hand, "We'll go," he said as he quickly unbuckled her and helped her out of her seat. "I hope you'll like living here with me."

As Hikaru led Demora out of the shuttle, however, he was surprised to see Kathryn standing there wearing very smart looking civilian clothes. Terrified that Demora would be taken away from him, Hikaru clung to Demora's hand and automatically took a step back from Kathryn.

"Lieutenant Sulu, it's all right," Kathryn said softly as if reading his mind. "I'm not here to take Demora away from you and neither will Admiral Pike. I came to help you access resources that you'll need to make sure Demora has a good upbringing. Did she bring anything with her?"

Hikaru shook his head and sighed, gazing at the Starfleet dress that Demora was wearing, "I replicated this because what she was wearing on Marris Three had worn out," he explained in a nervous voice. "I'll do whatever I can to raise her even if I have to walk away from Starfleet."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," Kathryn replied reassuringly as she led Hikaru outside towards a hovercar that Chris had sent her in. "We're going to go shopping for you and her."

Speechless, Hikaru and Demora climbed into the car with Kathryn and as they took off, Arianne couldn't help but smile at the fact that her parents were willing to be of so much help to Hikaru.

"Mom, Charlie's sleeping on the bench," Kathryn spoke softly. "He really tried to stay awake."

Arianne looked down to see Leonard sitting on the bench with an arm around Charlie, who was sound asleep against his shoulder. Zachary and Michael were lingering near the station wagon.

Leonard sighed and lifted Charlie into his arms as he stood up, "No sense in waking him again," he said in a tired voice. "Arianne, would you mind driving us all home today, please?"

"Let's get in the car, everyone," Arianne said in a calm voice. "It's time for us to relax for a bit."

* * *

"Spock?"

Spock sighed softly as he opened his eyes and saw Nyota standing beside the large bed that they shared holding a cup of something in her hands. He was relieved that his lie that he would be remaining on the ship to oversee departures had been believed, allowing him and Nyota to sneak down to Earth via shuttlecraft early that morning. He had immediately retreated to bed.

"How are you feeling, Spock?" Nyota asked softly as she sat on the bed. "I made you tea."

Spock slowly sat up and took the cup, sighing softly as he drank it, "I am feeling stronger, but I do not yet have an appetite or desire to leave this house," he spoke as he finished off the tea.

"It's okay," Nyota spoke softly, watching as Spock set the cup on the bedside table.

Spock sighed, "I should report in for a debriefing, but I find that I do not feel comfortable going out in public right now," he explained tonelessly. "Eventually, my deception will be discovered."

"Let's not worry about that now, Spock," Nyota spoke softly. "You should just take it easy."

Spock nodded and slowly sat up, revealing one sock foot and one foot that was in a plaster cast that had been signed by Arianne and his family. He silently grabbed his crutches from beside the bed and slowly pulled himself into a standing position, quickly moving into the sitting room.

Nyota quickly followed and watched as Spock settled himself into a comfortable chair by the window and propped his foot up on a padded stool. He set his crutches nearby and sighed.

"I received a message while you were asleep," Nyota explained softly. "President Pike's throwing a gathering at his house tonight for the crew. He wants to see how people are."

Spock blinked, "I hope you and our children enjoy yourselves, Nyota," he spoke tonelessly.

"I might send Amanda with Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok, but I would rather stay with you than go to a party while you stay here alone," Nyota replied softly. "I want to take care of you like you took care of me after Amanda was born and I almost died. You endured the worst with me."

Spock nodded, "I remember," he spoke softly, exhaling as he felt Nyota's hand stroke his cheek.

Just then, Tuvok came into the sitting room and looked up at Spock, "Father, are you feeling better?" he asked in a soft, very un-Vulcan voice. "Mother said that you were very sick."

"I am in a state of recovery, Tuvok," Spock replied quietly. "I appreciate your concern."

Tuvok nodded and slowly climbed into Spock's lap, prompting Spock to slowly wrap his arms around him and gently hold him, "You are very tired and pale," Tuvok observed quietly.

"I have not been able to consume nourishment since we left the ship," Spock explained quietly.

Tuvok sighed, "It's because of what Grandfather Sarek did, isn't it?" he asked softly. "I felt it."

"Yes," Spock spoke softly. "The loss of the parent-child bond will make me susceptible to emotional outbursts and illnesses not normally found in Vulcans. Is that acceptable to you?"

Tuvok nodded, "You are the only father I will ever know," he replied softly. "It is acceptable."

Nyota smiled as Spock nodded, "I asked Doctor M'Benga to come check on you after he got settled at home," she spoke softly, knowing that Spock was feeling worse than he was showing.

Just then, the door chime went off and Tuvok remained on Spock's lap as Nyota went to answer the door. A moment later, Dr. M'Benga came into the living room with a worried looking Nyota.

"It is as you suspected it would be," Spock spoke softly. "I have no appetite for any food."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and held up a large kit that he had brought with him, "I've never heard of this type of thing developing from a broken bond, but as you told me on the ship, your mother was half-human and had a different type of the disease," he replied calmly. "Vulcans aren't susceptible to this, but you are half Human and it can happen. Are you sure about this? I told you on the ship that it would be a hard treatment because your unique physiology and blood chemistry would react badly to traditional chemotherapy. We can always go to Medical..."

"It is preferable over surgery," Spock spoke tightly. "Nyota, did you inform our children?"

Nyota nodded and Dr. M'Benga opened the kit, revealing a drip-box and mask that had small syringes in it that was attached to a tube. Dr. M'Benga quickly arranged the item so that the needles were up Spock's nose and the mask was over his face while the box sat on the table.

"Can I sit with you, Father?" Tuvok asked softly as Spock closed his eyes. "I will not bother you."

Spock nodded without opening his eyes while Dr. M'Benga and Nyota left the room so Spock could rest, "I would honestly rather put Spock through radiation treatments and surgery for the tumor that was created by the chemical imbalance, but he doesn't want anyone to know," Dr. M'Benga spoke in an anxious voice. "It's a good thing I had a chance to hide the logs containing Spock's true condition. I won't reveal Spock's condition to anyone unless he gives consent."

"I just can't believe what's happening," Nyota whispered anxiously. "To Spock, of all people."

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "The New Vulcan High Command has no true understanding of how hybrid citizens react to anything because they distance themselves as quickly as possible," he explained in an anxious voice. "I spent time on New Vulcan and they barely tolerated my Human presence, but they are very set in keeping purity among Vulcans. I'm sure that they tolerated you and Amanda because Sarek wished it. Now that Sarek has closed himself off to Spock, however, you'll find it a very unwelcoming environment for you and your children."

"I have no plan to visit New Vulcan anytime soon," Nyota replied softly. "Neither do our kids."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and returned to the sitting room, sighing as he saw that the powerful, but quick treatment was almost over. Once the drip-box had run completely dry, Dr. M'Benga reached around Tuvok and gently removed the device from Spock's face. Once the device was cleaned and back in the kit, Dr. M'Benga checked Spock's nose for sign of bleeding or injury.

"Is..is it completed?" Spock spoke in a toneless, but trembling voice as he opened his eyes.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Yes, but it's clear that this isn't going to work for you," he replied softly, noting that Spock's face was filled with pain. "It's too much for you physically, Spock."

Spock nodded and sighed heavily, "Are there alternate options?" he asked tonelessly.

"Surgery to remove the tumor and radiation treatment to stabilize your brain chemistry," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "I do, however, have to inform the rest of Starfleet Medical about it."

Swallowing hard, Spock closed his eyes and nodded as he drifted off to sleep, "Tuvok, go visit with your sisters," Nyota spoke softly. "Doctor M'Benga, thank you for handling this situation."

"I'll get back to you when I've talked to Medical," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "See you later."

As Dr. M'Benga left with his equipment and Tuvok went off to find his sisters, Nyota pulled a blanket from the top of the couch and draped it over Spock so he could rest comfortably.

* * *

 _ **Downtown San Francisco**_

"I think these would be appropriate for Demora," Kathryn said in a kind voice as she held up several small shirts that were various colors. "Hikaru, what do you think of them?"

When Hikaru didn't answer, Kathryn turned and saw that Hikaru was watching Demora play with a simple set of toys that was out for small children of customers to enjoy while their parents shopped, "I don't think Demora's really ever had anything," Hikaru observed softly.

Kathryn's heart softened and Hikaru held out his hand to Demora, "We should go back to looking at clothes, Demora," Hikaru spoke softly. "I'll buy you some toys later, though."

Demora nodded, dropped the toys, and returned to clothes shopping with her father, but as Kathryn moved to join them, she saw Joanna outside out of the corner of her aging eyes.

Kathryn watched with concern as Joanna wiped her eyes and promptly sat on a bench that was within view of the storefront. She looked tired, sad, and as if she was completely overwhelmed.

Deeply concerned, Kathryn walked outside, "Joanna?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, Grandmother Pike, I didn't realize you were nearby," Joanna spoke anxiously.

Kathryn nodded, "I'm helping Hikaru find suitable things for Demora," she explained in a concerned voice. "I thought you were at Starfleet Medical with your husband, Joanna?"

"Doctor Piper came and after we talked, he told me to give myself a respite," Joanna explained softly. "Pavel was given a kidney pill and then once he's strong enough, he'll have surgery to remove his bad kidney. After he gains more strength, he'll get a second kidney pill. He'll be in the hospital for a couple of weeks to regain strength and make sure his new kidneys work properly, but he can't work in Security ever again. His body isn't up to the job anymore."

Kathryn sighed and Joanna wiped her eyes, "Pavel said we'll figure it out together," Joanna explained shakily. "He was awake for a little bit before they gave him the first kidney pill."

"Are you shopping for baby things, then?" Kathryn asked softly. "Or just walking around?"

Joanna shrugged, "I'm just walking around and I didn't want to go to your house because everyone's resting and planning for this evening," she replied. "I got Grandfather's message."

"I hope you'll be there tonight," Kathryn replied gently. "There will be plenty of food."

Joanna nodded, "I might get something to eat and go home," she replied softly, sighing as she folded her arms. "I'll probably have a nap and then go to the party a little earlier than others."

"Did you want to join us?" Kathryn asked gently, noting that Joanna was wearing Medical clothes with pants and boots as if she had nothing else to wear. "Maybe get some clothes?"

Joanna sighed, "I suppose I should get clothes and other things that the apartment needs," she replied in a tired voice. "I want the apartment to be comfortable when Pavel comes home."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

Jim sighed as he collected Edith's things from the office she had used during her time as a nurse at Starfleet Medical. He was her next of kin since her father had died, so it was his right. Lorian was at the apartment resting and George had remained home, promising to look after him.

After five years of marriage, all that remained of Edith's life was her things and a lifeless body that lay in the hospital morgue. A life taken because Khan had chosen to pay a visit to his son.

Fortunately, Jim thought, Khan was now dead because Zachary had chosen to fight back and take Khan's life in defense of Charlie's. The lives that had been lost in Khan's attack, those of Edith and Marla Stiles, could not be brought back, but nobody else would die at Khan's hand.

"...Mark, I need to speak with you about Commander Spock," Jim suddenly heard Dr. M'Benga say in an anxious, but quiet voice as footsteps passed Edith's old office. "About his condition..."

Frowning, Jim set the box of Edith's things on the desk and huddled up against the wall to eavesdrop through the vents, as Dr. Piper's office was next to Edith''s, "...I ran these tests while still on the Enterprise and I made sure that it didn't get to any other Medical staff, but the treatment I tried didn't work," Dr. M'Benga spoke anxiously. "It caused Commander Spock too much pain and discomfort, so I got him to consent to surgery and stabilization radiation..."

"You're telling me that this broken parent-child bond caused such a chemical imbalance in Commander Spock that he's now got a cancerous brain tumor?" Dr. Piper asked worriedly.

Jim's eyes widened in horror, but he continued to listen, "...McCoy's the best surgeon in Starfleet Medical, so he'll need to be informed," Dr. Piper said in a shaken voice. "I trust that Commander Spock wants this kept quiet, so I won't inform anyone about it for the moment."

"I'd prefer that Spock come to the hospital so we can keep an eye on him at all times, but it was hard enough to get him to agree to any treatment," Dr. M'Benga said in a concerned voice.

Swallowing hard, Jim moved away from the wall and found himself crying into the box that held Edith's few possessions; his friend, his First Officer, his brother suddenly had a brain tumor.

Knowing that he needed to let Arianne know and also come clean to both Spock and Uhura that he knew, Jim quickly finished packing up the office and then silently left with the box.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

Feeling rested, Charlie opened his eyes and found that he was in the bedroom that he and Zachary shared at his grandparents house. Zachary was sitting quietly on the other bed.

"Hey Zach," Charlie spoke groggily as he slowly sat up. "How are you doing?"

Zachary sighed as he picked up a PADD from the bed, "Grandpa Pike wants to talk to me before the party tonight and I guess it's about what I did," he replied softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Charlie replied softly. "I haven't eaten since we got home and I'm really hungry."

Zachary nodded and watched Charlie get out of bed, "I'm sure nobody would mind if I got something from the kitchen," Charlie said in an impish voice. "Are you coming, Zach?"

Tossing the PADD on his bed, Zachary got up and followed Charlie into the kitchen, their eyes gleaming as they saw the various dishes of food that were being prepared for that evening's party: everything from main course dishes to appetizers and drinks. Snickering, Charlie and Zachary helped themselves to things and knew that they would only get a small lecture for it.

A few moments later, Kathy and Michael slipped into the kitchen and helped themselves to some food, "Are you enjoying yourselves?" Arianne asked softly as she entered the kitchen, unsurprised to see her three teenage children sneaking food. "I can make you all a snack."

Just then, Leonard poked his head into the room, "Arianne, got a moment?" he asked softly.

Arianne nodded and left the kitchen, but returned several moments later, "Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, your father and I have to go out for a little bit," she said in an anxious voice.

As Leonard and Arianne left, Charlie couldn't help but feel uneasy about their departure.

"Father, your nose is bleeding," Spock heard Saavik say in a semi-toneless voice.

Spock opened his eyes and sighed as he saw Saavik gently holding a cold pack to his face, "Thank you, Saavik," he spoke softly, sighing as she moved the pack. "Has it stopped?"

"It has," Saavik replied tonelessly. "Mother said that if you need to use the facilities or return to bed, you are not to try moving throughout the house unassisted. She is working in the kitchen."

Spock nodded and frowned as the door chime suddenly went off, "I will answer the door since Amanda and Tuvok are building a puzzle and Valeris has gone for a walk," Saavik stated softly.

Saavik silently walked over to the door and opened it, raising an eyebrow as she saw President Pike standing on the porch in a casual pantsuit with his pips on his collar, "Greetings, President Pike," Saavik said in a formal voice. "My parents are both unavailable at the moment..."

"Saavik, please allow President Pike inside," Spock spoke softly, but firmly. "I am available."

Saavik silently bowed and stepped aside, "Spock?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice as he came inside and saw Spock resting on a chair in the sitting room. "Are you okay, Spock?"

Spock said nothing and promptly looked away from President Pike's intense gaze, "Security reported you and Lieutenant Uhura departed from the Enterprise early this morning without authorization," President Pike explained, holding up a PADD. "You understand that protocol..."

"If you wish to arrest me for breaking protocol, I will permit you to do so," Spock replied tonelessly, looking down at his lap because he felt nauseous from the recent treatment.

President Pike frowned as Saavik silently picked up a small bucket from near the door and brought it over to Spock, gently setting it in his lap. Spock shuddered and gripped it loosely.

"Spock, what is going on?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice, unnerved to see Spock behaving so strangely and going against Starfleet protocol without so much as an explanation.

Spock shook his head and promptly vomited into the bucket, prompting his face to flush, "Spock!" Nyota said in an alarmed voice as she hurried into the living room. "President Pike?"

"Help Spock, Lieutenant Uhura," President Pike replied softly, shocked by what he was seeing.

Spock shook his head as he quickly composed himself, "I am not in need of assistance at this time," he replied tonelessly, setting the bucket aside. "I will take responsibility for my actions."

President Pike promptly sat down in a chair across from Spock, "President Pike, I do not wish to be seen as incompetent, so I am reluctant to share my current state of health with you," Spock spoke in a tired voice. "I lost the support of my father and the New Vulcan High Council because of things that happened in the past and I do not wish to lose the support of Starfleet due to..."

Without warning, Spock suddenly went rigid and passed out, slumping backwards in his chair as he did so, "Father has not been able to eat in days," Saavik spoke softly. "His condition..."

"Saavik," Spock spoke weakly, struggling to stay conscious even though his body was very weak.

Saavik suddenly looked angry, "Your protests are illogical and the tumor in your brain is influencing your ability to ask for help when you clearly are in need of it," she snapped.

"Excuse me?" President Pike asked in a shocked voice, certain he hadn't heard Saavik right.

Blinking back tears, Nyota hurried into the kitchen to make some broth and was planning to force feed him before he ended up hospitalized, "Saavik, calm yourself," Amanda spoke tonelessly as she came into the room with Tuvok and the puzzle. "Anger is illogical."

"So is what the New Vulcan High Command forced Grandfather Sarek to do," Saavik replied coldly, her expression angry. "They caused the cancer and tumor in Father's brain, Amanda."

President Pike's eyes went wide, "I will not be attending the party this evening," Spock spoke in a faint voice as he opened his eyes. "I cannot take the risk of problems arising in such a setting."

"I trust that Starfleet Medical is aware of your condition?" President Pike asked softly.

Spock sighed irritably and massaged his forehead, "I have a headache," he spoke softly.

"Father, perhaps you should retire to bed," Saavik spoke softly. "I can assist you in walking."

Spock gritted his teeth as he grabbed his crutches and lifted himself into a standing position, "You may walk alongside me, Saavik and Tuvok," he spoke shakily. "I apologize, President Pike."

President Pike nodded understandingly and got up to help Spock, but frowned when Spock suddenly lost a grip on his crutches and collapsed, convulsing violently as he hit the plush carpet, "Mother!" Tuvok shouted anxiously. "Father's having another very bad seizure."

"I'm calling for a medical shuttle," President Pike said as Nyota rushed into the living room and knelt by Spock's side. "I know you want to keep this private, but I know you want Spock to live."

Tears streamed down Nyota's face as Spock continued to convulse violently, "Amanda, take Tuvok and Saavik over to President Pike's home," Nyota spoke anxiously. "Please go now."

As Amanda left with Saavik and Tuvok, they nearly ran into Jim, Leonard, and Arianne who were coming to see if they could help Spock in any way, "Please, Doctor McCoy, you must help my father," Saavik said in a concerned voice. "He is having another seizure and it is serious..."

Swearing loudly, Leonard rushed into the front room and Jim arrived behind him just as Spock stopped convulsing and went limp, "Spock didn't want to go to Starfleet Medical when we got back to Earth," Nyota explained through her tears as Leonard examined him. "He should have."

"And he will now," President Pike spoke firmly. "Admiral Kirk, please go call for a med-shuttle."

Deeply shaken about what he had just seen, Jim nodded and silently went into the kitchen because he would rather make the call in private just in case Spock woke and tried to stop him.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Library_**

Swallowing hard, Valeris silently took a seat at one of the computer terminals and used her student identification card to log in, as students from the school were able to use Starfleet computers for research projects. Her father's health surely qualified as a research project.

It didn't take long for Valeris to find information about Vulcan familial bonds and to her, it seemed as if there were two types: the bond between spouses and the bond between parents and children. Each bond was considered sacred and could only be properly broken if all involved consented to it. If a bond was forcibly blocked or broken, the blocked one would suffer greatly.

Trembling, Valeris touched the screen just as Carol and Dr. M'Benga, who were taking a small break together before Dr. M'Benga returned to the hospital, came into the large library. Valeris turned and frowned at them, but didn't say anything as they both walked over to her.

"I am troubled," Valeris stated. "Since I was young, I have known that I am not wanted by the Vulcans or Romulans because I am a child of two worlds. My father is a half-Vulcan and my mother is Human, yet the New Vulcan High Command finds them disgraceful for who they are."

Dr. M'Benga frowned, but said nothing, "Father is suffering from a Human illness because the proprietors of his Vulcan heritage chose to abandon him," Valeris said in a dark voice. "From what I know of Vulcans, however, they are supposed to be a pacifist species and not evil."

"Valeris, your parents are good people no matter what anyone says," Carol spoke softly.

Valeris sighed and turned back to the screen, "I wish I could make the Vulcan High Command aware of that fact, Doctor Marcus," she spoke darkly. "Their actions have not demonstrated them to be a people of pacifism and diplomacy. Their behavior has been illogical and immoral. I wish I could show them that."

"Valeris, you should probably go back to your family," Dr. M'Benga spoke softly. "Okay? They probably need your help right now. I'll log you out of the terminal."

Nodding, Valeris rose and taking her ID card, she left the library, leaving Dr. M'Benga and Carol concerned about her and her anger against New Vulcan.

* * *

Please read and review!


	12. Mistrust Leads to Madness

_**One Day Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Command - San Francisco, California, Earth**_

Swallowing hard, Zachary touched the glass window separating him from outside as he watched the sun rise over the distant Golden Gate Bridge. It was early in the morning and he didn't want to be here, but he had to speak for what he had done on Marris Three; he had killed Khan.

Not wanting to burden his parents or any other adult with having to hear the story, Zachary had dressed in his best suit and left his grandparents' place while everyone was asleep. Charlie had woken up, but had promised not to tell anyone where he had gone, as he truly understood.

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, "Zachary," Zachary heard his mother's voice say softly.

Zachary turned and was surprised to see his mother standing there in a dress uniform, "Charlie's not very good at keeping secrets, kiddo," Arianne said softly. "I'm here for you."

Nodding, Zachary let his mother hug him, "Your papa wanted to be here too, but he had to be at Starfleet Medical this morning," Arianne explained softly. "Spock is in serious condition."

"Valeris messaged me and said that Uncle Spock has a brain tumor and cancer in his brain?" Zachary spoke softly, gazing sadly at his mother. "Papa can operate and make him better."

Arianne nodded and gently hugged Zachary, "Do you think they're gonna send me to jail for killing?" Zachary asked softly, fear in his voice. "Killing's like something that is bad, isn't it?"

"If it must be done, it must be done," Arianne replied softly. "Please don't feel guilty over it."

Suddenly, the door opened and Captain Harriman came out in a dress uniform, "Commander McCoy, Zachary, welcome," he said in a warm voice. "Command is ready to speak to you."

Zachary nodded and stayed close to Arianne as they entered the room and saw President Pike, Admiral Barnett, Admiral Marcus, Commander Sanchez, and Captain Harriman at a table along with a two empty chairs on the other side of the table. Arianne patted Zachary's shoulder.

"Have a seat," President Pike spoke in a gentle voice, gesturing to the chairs. "Please."

Arianne sat, but Zachary remained standing and blank-faced, "We were on Marris Three and Charlie shot at Khan's hand with Admiral Chandra's phaser," Zachary spoke anxiously. "Admiral Chandra threw it at us on the planet and Charlie picked it up after Khan stabbed her. Khan stabbed Charlie in the shoulder and then I raised the phaser, debating whether or not to..."

"Please, Zachary, have a seat," President Pike spoke calmly. "Your legs are trembling."

Swallowing hard, Zachary sat down in the empty chair, "When Mom and Admiral Kirk showed up, Khan had me pinned against a tree by my throat," Zachary explained softly. "He stabbed me in my neck with a syringe and I ended up shooting him. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

"Khan Noonien Singh has been a wanted terrorist ever since he left Starfleet Academy," Admiral Barnett spoke in a stern voice. "Those with him were also considered terrorists, but they are most likely in space and lost without their leader. If they ever return to Earth, Starfleet will deal with them accordingly, but it is not something you need to worry about. You did a brave thing."

Zachary sighed, "What happens now?" he asked nervously. "Am I going to be punished?"

"Heavens, no," Captain Harriman said in an alarmed voice. "When you're old enough, Starfleet wants to offer you a spot at the Academy because your actions were extremely commendable."

Zachary cringed, "I've applied to the University of San Francisco and I want to study Diplomatic Relations and minor in Communications," he replied shakily. "I'm WAY too young for Starfleet."

"Lieutenant Chekov joined Starfleet when he was 14 years old and his academic skills are very similar to yours," Admiral Barnett spoke calmly. "If you wanted to join now, we'd let you."

Zachary suddenly turned very pale and Arianne sighed, "This is neither an appropriate time or place to do recruiting for Starfleet," she spoke sternly. "If the interview concerning Khan Noonien Singh's death is over, I request permission for us to be excused from this meeting."

"Permission granted," President Pike spoke calmly, disturbed that Admiral Barnett was trying to actively recruit Zachary into Starfleet for killing a terrorist. "I'll see you both later at home."

Arianne nodded and after she helped Zachary stand, she silently led him out of the room and neither of them spoke until they were outside, "Can we go visit Pavel?" Zachary asked softly.

"Sure," Arianne replied softly, holding Zachary close as they walked down the path.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"Spock's out of surgery and in recovery," Leonard spoke calmly as he came into the room where Nyota had spent the night with Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok by her side. "He's stable."

Nodding, Nyota looked at the couch that Amanda and Tuvok had slept on and then at the couch that Saavik and Valeris had shared. All four of their children had insisted on staying with her.

"Is there anyone you want to call?" Leonard asked, noting the hastily put together beds covering the couches in the family waiting room. "Someone who could be here with you?"

Nyota shook her head and sighed tiredly, "I would like to see Spock as soon as possible," she spoke softly, gazing at Leonard. "If Spock feels my presence, his recovery will be easier."

"You can see him right now, but by yourself," Leonard replied quietly. "Come with me."

Nodding, Nyota stood up and followed Leonard out of the waiting room and into the surgical recovery area. Spock was laying in a hospital bed unconscious with a bandage around his head, a gown and blanket over his body, a tube in his nose, and several driplines in both his arms.

"We got the tumor," Leonard spoke softly as Nyota walked over to the bed and gently took one of Spock's hands in her own. "Probably about six months worth of treatments should do it."

Sighing, Nyota gently stroked Spock's face with her free hand and gently kissed him on the lips, prompting Spock to twitch. The vital signs on the biomonitor suddenly stabilized.

"He needed to know," Nyota spoke softly. "Spock needed to know that I still love him."

Leonard nodded and Nyota yawned, "Spock will rest for quite a while yet," he said in a firm, but gentle voice. "You and your children should rest and relax. I promise that Spock will be okay."

Nodding, Nyota kissed Spock's hand and released it before she silently left the Recovery room.

* * *

Quiet crying could be heard as Arianne and Zachary entered the room where Pavel had been placed to recover. Pavel's bed was empty and Joanna was asleep in a soft chair right beside it.

"Pavel, are you okay?" Arianne asked softly as she gently knocked on the door. "It's Arianne."

A sigh filled the air as the door slid open, revealing a very tired and pale looking Pavel wearing hospital pajamas and holding to a filled drip-line pole for support, "My condeetion eez a leetle vorse and I am vearing a colosteemy bag because my body eez so veak," he explained softly.

Arianne nodded and Zachary offered his arm, "Can I help you back to bed?" he asked gently.

"Zat vould be nice," Pavel spoke softly, taking Zachary's offered arm. "I am wery tired."

Zachary nodded and helped Pavel back to bed, "Senk you," Pavel spoke softly as he laid back and smiled at Zachary and Arianne. "How vas your meeting zees morning. Joanna mentioned eet last night and she vas planning to come, but she vas so tired and decided to have a rest."

"Admiral Barnett says I should join Starfleet," Zachary spoke tonelessly. "Right away."

Pavel looked surprised, "You are so young, zo," he replied quietly. "You hawe your own aspeerations and eet is a beeg theeng to join Starfleet, so you shouldn't unteel you are ready."

"I applied to the University of San Francisco's Diplomatic Relations program with a minor in Communications," Zachary spoke softly. "I was in a terrible alien prison for three years because of Starfleet, so I don't know if I want to join it ever. Why did it take them three years to...?"

Pavel frowned, "I do not know," he replied softly. "Zat is someseeing I do not understand."

Arianne sighed and put an arm around Zachary, understanding that he was so reluctant to join Starfleet because he hadn't been rescued and had to end up escaping to save his and Spock's lives. Starfleet had never given them an answer as to why it had taken three years.

There was suddenly a gasp and Joanna woke up, surprised to find that Arianne and Zachary were there and that Pavel was laying in bed, "Oh, what time is it?" Joanna asked anxiously.

"The meeting's over," Zachary spoke softly. "Have you been here with Pavel all night?"

Joanna nodded and sighed tiredly, "The apartment is lonely," she replied softly.

Pavel sighed as Joanna got up from her chair and joined him on the bed, "She eez stubbornly een lowe veeth me and I lowe her so much," he spoke softly as he cuddled against Joanna. "I do vant Joanna and ze baby to geet some breakfast, zo. I vant her and ze baby to be healthy."

"I will go eat," Joanna spoke softly, kissing Pavel's face. "Do you need anything to do?"

Pavel shook his head, "I am going to rest," he replied softly. "Zey vill breeng me food later."

"Um, Mom, I want to go visit Commander Spock," Zachary spoke shakily. "Please."

Arianne was quiet for a moment and sighed, "Spock's surgery was today, Zachary, so he's probably resting right now," she replied softly. "We can visit him in a couple of days."

Before Zachary could reply, the door slid open and Captain Harriman came into the room looking slightly uncomfortable, "I thought I'd find you here," he spoke, gazing at Zachary.

"They're not going to give up, are they?" Zachary spoke anxiously. "Why do they want me?"

Joanna frowned in confusion, "What's going on?" she asked in a confused voice. "Mom?"

"Starfleet Command thinks you have potential to be a great Captain someday because of how you handled your experience on Rura Penthe," Captain Harriman spoke softly. "I'm the new Academy Superintendent, so Command asked me to talk to you about joining Starfleet."

Pavel looked concerned, but Joanna looked upset, "He wants to go to university," she snapped.

There was an awkward silence and Captain Harriman sighed anxiously, "All right, I'm going to level with you," he spoke in a grave voice. "There are certain members of Command who are wary of what Zachary could become due to Khan's blood and they think it would be better if he could be in Starfleet where he could be watched. They want to keep an eye on him as a cadet."

Shocked that Starfleet thought him potentially dangerous, Zachary paled and sank down to the floor in tears. Arianne knelt down on the floor and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"It's safe to say that Zachary will not be forced into joining Starfleet," Arianne spoke firmly.

Captain Harriman nodded and sighed, "I'll explain that to Command," he spoke softly.

Once Captain Harriman had left, Arianne helped Zachary stand up, "You need to go and sit on ze beach for avile," Pavel spoke softly, gazing tiredly at Zachary. "Eet vill calm you down."

Nodding, Arianne led Zachary from the room and Joanna followed so that Pavel could rest.

* * *

 _ **Presidential Mansion**_

Feeling tired from the medicine he was taking for his appendicitis, Charlie cringed at the computer screen where a message from Starfleet Command was. The message was from Admiral Barnett and it stated that because of the incident involving Admiral Archer's gave, and Porthos, he would be charged with desecrating Starfleet properly. The email also stated that if he kept his nose clean for the foreseeable future, he could apply for Starfleet when he was 21.

Sighing softly, Charlie leaned back in his chair and knew that if his parents got wind of it, he would be the family disgrace forever. Swallowing hard, he slowly got up from his chair, quietly dressed in loose pants, a loose shirt, and a oversized hoodie before grabbing his medicine.

Charlie slipped out of his bedroom and walked down the hallway to the foyer, determined to go and see if he could offer to do some time in the brig for the sake of his parents. After all that they went through with Zachary, Charlie knew that he needed to make up for his mistake alone.

With shaking hands, he grabbed a blank PADD from the ones his grandparents kept in the foyer drawer in case of emergencies and wrote a note explaining what he was doing. Setting the PADD where it could be seen, Charlie put on his shoes and jacket and silently left the house.

The walk to Starfleet Security was short, but very difficult for Charlie because he was still recovering from surgery. He walked into the foyer with a hand on his abdomen and up to Hendorff, who was sitting at the patrol station, "Officer Hendorff?" Charlie asked softly.

"Yes?" Hendorff asked in a calm voice, confused as to why Charlie was even there.

Charlie sighed wearily, "I got a message from Admiral Barnett that I was going to be charged with desecrating Admiral Archer's grave because I tried to bury Porthos there," he replied in a tired voice. "I want to see if serving a bit of time in the Brig will get the charge dropped."

"Yeah, I saw that message," Hendorff replied uneasily. "You're supposed to have a hearing..."

Shaking his head, Charlie scoffed, "That'll put stress on my folks," he replied softly. "Just arrest me already, please, and leave them out of this. I have to take responsibility for what I did."

For a moment, Hendorff didn't know what to say and then he sighed, "Do you have anything on you?" he asked in a concerned voice as he stood up. "I don't want to search you, all right?"

"Just the meds I'm on for my recovery," Charlie replied softly. "I left a note at Grandfather's."

Hendorff nodded and motioned for Charlie to follow him, but instead of going into the holding cells, he led the young man into a room that had several beds in it, "I'm not going to lock you up, but I think you should rest until I can call someone to come get you," he explained in a calm, reassuring voice. "This is a unit we have for those who need a safe place to spend the night."

"My grandfather might be home, but my grandmother and cousin are helping Uncle Hikaru and Demora," Charlie explained in a tired voice as he walked over to a bed and sat down. "My Dad's at Starfleet Medical, my Mom is visiting Pavel with Zachary and Joanna, and I don't know where Kathy is. Uncle Jim's got his wife's funeral today and he swore me to secrecy about it..."

Hendorff nodded, "I'll find someone, don't worry," he replied gently. "Just get some rest."

* * *

 _ **Presidential Mansion**_

"Grandfather?" President Pike heard a concerned voice ask as he sat at his desk reading.

President Pike immediately looked up and smiled at seeing Kathy, who had been watching a movie in the Rec Room while Charlie rested in his bedroom. Kathy, however, looked worried.

"Charlie's not in his room," Kathy explained anxiously. "I went to see if he needed anything..."

President Pike frowned, but before he could reply, his communication terminal beeped several times, "Incoming call from Starfleet Security," an automated voice said. "Will you accept?"

"I will accept the call," President Pike said, frowning as Hendorff appeared on the screen.

Hendorff sighed, "Sorry to bother you, President Pike, but Charlie showed up here suddenly and said he wanted to do jail time in exchange for his charge being dropped," he explained quietly.

"I see," President Pike replied, knowing that arrangements had been made for Charlie to do community service for Starfleet once he was well, but it was very obvious that neither he nor his parents knew about his intervention. "Admiral Barnett obviously sent a message to him."

Hendorff nodded, "I put Charlie in the emergency shelter area," he replied calmly. "He looked kind of tired and was holding his abdomen, so I think the walk from your place tired him out."

"That boy is far too much like his father," President Pike muttered before sighing. "Officer Hendorff, I'll be over to Security with Kathy to get Charlie right away. Just let him rest."

Hendorff nodded and the screen went black, "Charlie doesn't want to worry our parents because the whole thing with Zachary worried them a lot," Kathy explained anxiously.

Nodding, President Pike stood up, "Let's just get your twin brother home so he can rest and we'll deal with everything else later," he replied calmly, knowing that Leonard and Arianne would both be home later and they could discuss Charlie then. "Don't worry for now."

Kathy nodded and silently followed her grandfather from the large Oval Office.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Gardens**_

A small, white casket sat on a stand in front of a box of roses that were part of the many flower displays that made up the gardens. A picture of Edith in her wedding dress sat on a stand to the left of the photo and another stand with a family photo sat on the other side of the casket.

Captain Harriman, who had been friends with Commander Keeler since they attended the Academy together, was sitting on a white bench next to Jim, a slowly recovering Lorian, and George, all of whom were dressed in suits and ties. Jim had purposely not told anyone about Edith's funeral, as he knew that funerals for Decker, Ilia, and Marla were going to be soon.

"You could have invited more people, Admiral Kirk," Captain Harriman spoke quietly.

Jim sighed, "I'll have a memorial gathering in a few days after the funerals for Decker, Ilia, and Marla Stiles are over," he replied tonelessly. "This day is just for my boys and I to grieve."

"I'm glad you asked me to be here," Captain Harriman spoke softly. "Commander Keeler and I were friends at the Academy and I'm glad that his daughter was able to bring you joy."

Jim nodded and watched as Lorian yawned, "I apologize, Father," Lorian spoke softly.

"We won't be here long," Jim replied, smiling as George came over and climbed on his lap.

Captain Harriman nodded silently, allowing Jim and his sons to sit and grieve in silence.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

Warm sunlight bathed Spock's sleeping form and Nyota couldn't help but smile, as it had been a very long night and day. Amanda, Tuvok, Valeris, and Saavik had joined her in Spock's hospital room shortly after breakfast and had insisted upon remaining no matter what anyone said, but they had quickly become tired and were all asleep. Nyota had simply left them to sleep.

Spock twitched and sighed, but didn't open his eyes because he was still under anesthetic and felt safe enough to sleep because he knew his family was there. After a moment, however, he did open his eyes and his gaze travelled to Nyota, "Nyota," he spoke in a clear, but weak voice.

"Spock, how are you feeling?" Nyota asked softly, smiling at him. "You're in a hospital room."

Spock sighed softly, "I am very fatigued, but I am not in pain," he spoke tonelessly just as the door slid open and Leonard came into the room holding a stylus. "Hello there, Doctor McCoy."

"How are you feeling?" Leonard asked in an official voice. "The surgery went very well."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I am very fatigued, but I am in no pain," he replied softly.

"You're on pain medication," Leonard replied calmly. "The tiredness is perfectly normal."

Blinking, Spock's gaze travelled to his sleeping children, "Nyota, you and the children should retire to our home and rest," he spoke tonelessly. "I am grateful you all stayed with me..."

"We're your family, Spock," Nyota replied softly, smiling at him. "Is there anything you need?"

Spock blinked and nodded slowly, "Intimate reassurance," he spoke weakly. "To remind me."

"You just had surgery to remove a brain tumor, Spock," Leonard cut in. "Just take it easy."

Spock's eyes narrowed, "Just the knowledge of my family's love will suffice until I am physically able to partake in intimate reassurance," he replied tonelessly. "Nyota, you all need rest."

"I love you," Nyota spoke softly, gently stroking Spock's face. "I'll take the kids and go home."

Nodding, Spock sighed sleepily and closed his eyes as Nyota walked over to the chairs where Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok were sleeping. She quietly woke them all up and escorted them from the room without a word even though she knew that they would question why.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Security_**

The sight of President Pike and Kathy caused Hendorff to spring to his feet into a salute, "At ease, Mister Hendorff," he said calmly. "I'm here to collect my eldest grandson from you."

Nodding, Hendorff led President Pike and Kathy into the room where he had put Charlie so he would be safe. Charlie was sitting up on the bed reading a PADD, but he looked very tired.

"Let's go home, shall we?" President Pike asked kindly. "We'll have words about this later."

Nodding, Charlie set the PADD aside and slowly got off the bed, deeply surprised when he was hugged by both President Pike and Kathy, "I brought the car," President Pike spoke softly.

"Thank you, Officer Hendorff," Charlie spoke softly as he was led from the safety room.

Nobody said anything as they got into the car and travelled back to the Presidential Mansion, as President Pike was simply relieved that Charlie was safe. Once they were home and inside, however, President Pike sat in the family room with both Charlie and Kathryn at his side.

"Admiral Barnett shouldn't have sent you that email," President Pike said calmly. "That had been the initial charge, but I had talked with Starfleet Command to reduce it to mandatory community service. It was very noble of you to offer to help, but it was very unnecessary."

Charlie nodded, "Once you're recovered, we'll discuss the community service, but I'll be dealing with Admiral Barnett personally," President Pike spoke calmly. "We'll also talk to your parents."

"They're already under stress because of all the stuff that happened between Zachary and Khan," Charlie spoke softly. "I just wanted to be able to handle my own issues for a change."

President Pike sighed and stood up, "Just take it easy," he spoke softly. "It'll be all right."

Charlie nodded and silently looked at his twin and in response, Kathy smiled at him gently.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

"I don't know what you were thinking, Admiral Barnett, when you sent Charlie that message about his charges and when you invited Zachary to apply to the Academy," President Pike said in an angry voice as Admiral Barnett and Captain Harriman sat at his very large desk. "I also heard from Captain Harriman that you think Zachary is dangerous because of Khan's blood."

Admiral Barnett glared at Captain Harriman, but Captain Harriman didn't react, "I want my grandchildren to feel free to pursue whatever they wish when they wish to," President Pike said in a firm voice, anger in his face. "Khan is dead now and I want those affected by him to be able to live as normally as they possibly can. Is this something I can convince you to agree with?"

"I can't agree with your edict for the simple reason that Joachim is Khan's flesh and blood and is allowed to run free while Khan's killer carries his blood and isn't conscripted into Starfleet where he can be watched," Admiral Barnett. "It's bad enough that Sulu was allowed to..."

Looking very angry, President Pike slammed his fist down on his desk, "ENOUGH!" he shouted, glaring at Admiral Barnett. "I think you need a break from the Academy indefinitely and I will be looking for someone who can take your duties. Your beliefs do not agree with Starfleet's..."

Shooting a glare at President Pike, Admiral Barnett rose and stormed out of the office, "Who are you going to get to replace Barnett?" Captain Harriman asked gently. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, but my choice is currently recovering from surgery," President Pike spoke gently. "I can put of the discussion for a bit. We have plenty of things from Khan left to be dealt with."

* * *

Hikaru smiled as he watched Demora, who was now wearing jeans, socks, and a shirt that fitted properly, play with some toys that he had bought for her. In the bedroom that used to belong to Pavel, Michael was putting together a bed that was comfortable and suitable for Demora while Kathryn arranged the kitchen by putting food and appliances in their proper places.

"Mom, Uncle Hikaru, the bed's made," Michael called out as he came out of the bedroom.

Kathryn smiled as she came out of the kitchen, her smile widening as she watched Demora come to Hikaru and hug his leg, "Thank you for helping me with all this," Hikaru said softly.

"Parenthood's an exciting journey, Mister Sulu," Kathryn replied calmly. "It truly is."

Hikaru nodded as the door chime rang, "Daddy, I'm hungry," Demora spoke softly.

"Come on, Demora," Michael said gently as he picked Demora up. "Let's go eat."

Hikaru got up and walked over to the door and Kathryn chuckled softly, quickly frowning as the door was opened and Admiral Barnett stood there with a phaser, looking extremely angry.

"Where's the brat you had with the woman who was in Khan's terrorist group, Sulu?" Admiral Barnett asked in a cold voice as he stepped inside the apartment. "Terrorists shouldn't be allowed to breed, let alone have babies with Starfleet officers. Where's your brat at?"

Unknown to Kathryn or Hikaru, Michael had heard Admiral Barnett's yelling and had quickly hidden himself and Demora in the kitchen closet with a communicator. He knew that some weren't happy about how Demora came to be, but he would definitely protect her life.

"Demora is not here," Hikaru lied angrily. "She's off getting to know other children."

Admiral Barnett frowned and didn't lower the phaser, "I find that hard to believe since the Enterprise logs show that you hardly let the child out of your sight on the ship," he hissed.

"We're on Earth now," Hikaru snapped. "I was told that I wasn't going to be punished..."

Admiral Barnett scoffed, "You think everyone in Starfleet is as forgiving as Christopher Pike?" he sniffed angrily, glaring at Kathryn. "Your husband is a weak old man who is far too forgiving."

"You need to leave," Kathryn replied in a concerned voice. "As we said, Demora isn't here."

Admiral Barnett responded by grabbing Kathryn around the neck and pressing the phaser against her skull, "Tell me where the brat is, Sulu, or the Federation's First Lady dies!" he shouted, unaware that Michael had already sent a Red Alert signal to Starfleet Security.

"You will say nothing, Lieutenant!" Kathryn replied firmly. "That is an executive order!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and several Starfleet Security officers burst into the apartment, their presence distracting Admiral Barnett long enough for Kathryn to escape his grip, "Richard Barnett, you are under arrest," Giotto said in a dark voice as Admiral Barnett armed his phaser.

"Terrorists don't get second chances," Admiral Barnett snapped as he pointed his phaser at Hikaru with a menacing look on his face. "Since I can't have your brat, Sulu, I'll just kill you."

As Giotto launched himself at Admiral Barnett, Admiral Barnett fired several shots at Hikaru, hitting the Lieutenant in the stomach, chest, shoulder and neck. Blood spattered the walls and everyone's clothing, but Giotto and Kathryn quickly tended to Hikaru while the other Security officers hustled Admiral Barnett out of the apartment before he could do any more damage.

"Where's...Demora?" Hikaru asked in a shaky weak voice, his entire body twitching in pain.

Within seconds, the apartment was flooded with medics because Michael had called over to Medical after calling Security because he was scared that someone would end up getting hurt during the situation. Dr. Piper was among the team of medics and he swore loudly upon seeing the mess and how seriously wounded Hikaru had been, but he quickly got to work helping him.

Concerned about where Michael and Demora had gotten to, Kathryn hurried into the kitchen just as Michael pushed the closet door a crack to check things, "Mom?" Michael asked.

"Are you and Demora all right, Michael?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice. "No injuries?"

Michael shook his head, "Lieutenant Sulu was injured," Kathryn explained in a worried voice.

"While we were hiding in the closet, Demora fell asleep," Michael explained softly as he reached down and gently scooped Demora into his arms. "I heard Admiral Barnett yelling..."

An uneasy silence filled the apartment as Kathryn and Michael listened to Dr. Piper and the medics remove the injured Hikaru from the apartment, "I need to call Chris," Kathryn said.

* * *

 _ **Presidential Mansion**_

Deeply exhausted from the brief, but meaningful memorial and burial that he had for Edith, Jim led Lorian and George into the foyer. President Pike had known that the memorial was that day and had basically ordered Jim to bring his sons over after it was over for a relaxing supper.

Lorian immediately sat on the foyer bench and George promptly joined him, but Jim remained standing because he was wondering where everyone was. He knew that Leonard and Arianne weren't home, but he expected the kids and Kathryn to at least be there and saying hello.

Just then, President Pike came walking down the hallway looking very solemn and concerned about something, "Admiral Kirk, I'm glad you're here," he said solemnly. "Something very serious has happened and all top Starfleet personnel need to initiate lockdown procedures."

"What happened?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, frowning at President Pike. "A death?"

President Pike shook his head, "Admiral Barnett was stripped of his position at the Academy and he attacked Lieutenant Sulu at his apartment in response," he explained somberly. "I don't know the extent of Lieutenant Sulu's injuries, but Admiral Barnett has been arrested."

"Oh no," Jim replied in a shocked voice, terrified for his friend. "Is Sulu going to be all right?"

President Pike shrugged, "Until further notice, all non-essential Starfleet personnel and civilians will be escorted to safe places," he explained solemnly. "Security is currently processing Sulu's apartment and so Kathryn is bringing Demora here for the time being. Any questions?"

Shaking his head, Jim found himself offering a silent prayer that Sulu would survive.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	13. Darkness Overshadows Light

_**Several Days Later**_

 _ **Romulus**_

"Khan is dead, you say?" Jeris asked in an intrigued voice, gazing up at the sentry who stood before him. "You had better not be lying, as I know that the Praetor will not take kindly..."

The sentry sighed, "I do not lie, sir," he replied formally. "I heard it on the subspace chatter that came from the direction of Earth. The hidden relay Khan left in Earth's orbit has some benefit."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Jeris replied in an amused voice. "I must ask how Khan died."

For a moment, the sentry was silent and cringed, "At the hand of a young Earth teenager named Zachary McCoy," he finally replied tonelessly. "During a confrontation on Marris Three."

"That is extraordinary," Jeris breathed. "The one who experimented on Khan ended up killing him. I do not doubt that Zachary McCoy will do great things because he carries a part of Khan."

Just then, the door slid open and a female Romulan wearing a deep red pantsuit came into the room, "Senator Jeris, my apologies for disturbing you," she spoke in a toneless voice.

"Valdore, you are no bother," Jeris replied in a reassuring voice. "What can I do for you?"

Valdore sighed softly, "Jaron has been asking about his father again," she replied in a tone that made the sentry depart the room in a hurry. "I am unsure how to explain about it..."

"Vulcans do not care about outsiders," Jeris replied coldly. "That is why I wore a disguise and that is why those hybrids ended up killed by Klingons when they could have lived safely on Vulcan. I doubt even Spock himself finds himself welcome among them and your own sister..."

Valdore scoffed, "My sister became dead to me when she had those girls and did not bring them to the Romulan Empire to be raised," she replied coldly. "My concern is only for Jaron."

"I'm sure Spock has told Starfleet of the existence of his son by now and I am sure he will seek Jaron out when he is ready," Jeris replied calmly. "You must focus and not worry about it."

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California, Earth**_

Even though Pavel had been ordered to take it easy, he found himself on the Intensive Care floor and lingering outside the room where his best friend was currently recovering. He had heard of the incident through Security announcements and refused to let him suffer alone.

Upon entering the room, Pavel was surprised to see Kathryn sitting at Hikaru's bedside with Michael and Demora. Hikaru was asleep in bed and was sporting hospital pajamas as well as bandages on his chest that were covering chest tubes; a bandage on his neck, and bandages on his abdomen that were covering his healing injuries. His left shoulder was also in a shoulder sling and his right hand was covered in driplines. The biomonitor's readings fluctuated and slowl but steady breathing could be heard coming from the mask that was covering Hikaru's face.

"I...I heard zat Heekaru had been shot," Pavel spoke shakily. "I came to check on heem."

Kathryn nodded, "How are you feeling, Pavel?" she asked in a kind voice. "You look better."

"I have new keedneys and I am here unteel I gain more strength," Pavel replied as he sat down in an empty chair at Hikaru's bedside. "Deed Admeeral Barnett really shoot Heekaru?"

Michael nodded and sighed as Demora climbed on to the bed and silently snuggled up next to her father's still form, "Demora hasn't spoken since the attack," Kathryn spoke softly.

The door suddenly slid open and Nyota wheeled Spock, who was wearing civilian clothes and slippers, into the room and over to the bed. Spock had a bandage around his head and a dripline in one arm, but otherwise, he looked very rested and as if he could go home soon.

"Doctor Piper permitted me to pay a visit to Lieutenant Sulu prior to my radiation treatment," Spock spoke tonelessly. "Admiral Kirk is currently at Admiral Barnett's trial, as are many members of Starfleet, so they are unable to be here today. I, however, am still on leave."

Kathryn nodded and frowned as she heard sharp inhaling followed by muffled speaking from Hikaru, who had opened his eyes, "At ease, Lieutenant Sulu," she spoke in a gentle voice.

"It...hurts...to talk," Hikaru managed weakly as he moved the mask away from his mouth.

Kathryn gently got the oxygen tubes from the wall and gently put it in Hikaru's nose, "Your throat is healing, so try to write if you have something to say," she explained gently, handing him a stylus that she had brought from home. "You've been in and out of it for several days."

Nodding, Hikaru took the stylus and sighed tiredly, promptly setting it on the table before he gently stroked Demora's hair, "You appear to be in need of more rest," Spock observed.

"Can Demora stay a while?" Hikaru managed to whisper as he closed his eyes. "Please."

Kathryn nodded, "We can stay a while, yes," she replied softly. "Just rest, Mister Sulu."

Hikaru gently stroked Demora's hair and sighed sleepily, "I am stayeening," Pavel declared in a firm voice as he crossed his arms. "I told Joanna ven she weesited zat I vould be here."

"We should get to your treatment, Spock," Nyota spoke softly, touching Spock's shoulder.

Once Spock and Nyota had gone, Pavel gave Kathryn a concerned look and sighed heavily.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet JAG Headquarters - Courtroom**_

"All rise for the honorable Judge Advocate General, Andrew Riker," a voice commanded.

Jim sighed as he stood along with everyone else who had crowded into the courtroom that day to observe Admiral Barnett's trial. The news of a Starfleet Admiral nearly killing a lower-ranking Starfleet officer over a previously resolved issue had caused such media mayhem that the trial was also being broadcasted to Starfleet bases all over the world and all the way to New Vulcan.

The media hype had become so severe that a guard had been posted outside of Sulu's hospital room to keep reporters away. Even though Sulu was still in the hospital, Jim had visited him the other day and got a statement as to what had happened. Kathryn had also given a statement, but had chosen not to come because she and Michael needed to help Sulu with Demora.

Judge Advocate Riker glared at Admiral Barnett, who was dressed in prison blues and heavily shackled as he sat in a prisoner's box close to the stand, "This court is in session," he finally said as he looked forward, banged his gavel, and sat down. "Approximately three days ago, Richard Barnett, a former Starfleet Admiral, attempted to murder Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu of Starfleet over a matter that was already resolved by Admiral Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation Starfleet. How do you plead to this incident, Mister Barnett?"

"Obviously guilty, your Honor," Admiral Barnett snapped. "Sulu made love to a terrorist, got her pregnant, and is now raising the brat! I wanted to kill the girl, but Sulu wouldn't let me."

Shocked gasps and whispers filled the courtroom, "Starfleet has lost what it was," Admiral Barnett continued angrily. "They advocate for terrorist lovers and allow experiments to..."

"That is ENOUGH," Judge Advocate Riker shouted. "You will keep yourself SILENT unless you are asked a question or I will order you removed from this courtroom for the duration of the trial."

Admiral Barnett scoffed, but said nothing more, "Now, Admiral Kirk, I believe you visited Lieutenant Sulu and got a statement from him because he was physically unable to be present today?" Judge Advocate Riker asked calmly, gazing at Jim. "Why did Security not do this?"

"Forgive me, your Honor, but Lieutenant Sulu asked that I collect his statement because he has a higher level of trust for me than for others," Jim replied calmly. "Can you blame him, sir?"

Judge Advocate Riker shook his head and sighed, "I reviewed Sulu's statement and it appears to match the ones that were given to me by First Lady Kathryn Pike and her son, Michael," he spoke in a somber voice. "This is truly a terrible thing and I wish Lieutenant Sulu had been able to be here so that I could apologize for this incident, but he is in actuality, lucky to be alive."

"Your honor, on behalf of Lieutenant Sulu, I am authorized to submit a request that Admiral Barnett serve his time off-planet due to the high risk of reoffending that is present," President Pike spoke as he suddenly rose with a stylus in hand. "This document explains the request."

Judge Advocate Riker nodded to a Security officer, who walked over to President Pike, collected the stylus, and brought it to the stand, "Once arrangements can be made to ship former Admiral Barnett off planet, I will render a sentence," he said calmly after skimming the document. "Until then, Richard Barnett is to be placed in a high-security cell. Court adjourned."

As the gavel was banged, Jim rose and turned to face Joanna, Leonard, and all of the other members of the Enterprise crew who had come in support of Hikaru. Because of the serious nature of the trial, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary had remained home and had been allowed to have Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok over for company. Lorian and George were already there, as the Kirks had been staying with the Pike family and Amanda often spent time with Lorian.

"I know you are all very anxious to visit Sulu, but give him a few days to recover and deal with the emotional trauma of everything," Jim spoke gently, seeing the anxiety in their faces.

Murmurs filled the small crowd and Jim sighed softly, "Dismissed," he replied in a tired voice, smiling as the small crowd went silent. "I will let you all know when Sulu can have visitors."

As the courtroom emptied, Jim began to think about how lucky he was to have such a family.

* * *

 _ **Presidential Mansion**_

A holomovie played in the background and Charlie, Kathy, Tuvok, George, and Zachary were all watching it while Lorian and Amanda sat together on a separate couch. Saavik and Valeris were in the library, as they preferred reading over watching movies, even if it was with their friends. Arianne had slept in that morning because she hadn't been feeling well for the last few days.

"Amanda, I have decided to apply to Starfleet Academy for the fall semester," Lorian spoke tonelessly as he gazed at his intended. "I know you wish to attend a civilian university and I wish you to follow your dreams. Just because we are bonded does not mean we must marry now."

Amanda nodded, "I wish to attend the University of San Francisco and study Computer Science and Communications," she replied tonelessly. "I am waiting on a response to my application."

"I think that is commendable," Lorian replied softly. "I believe Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary will also be attending the university for various studies, so you will not be alone there."

Charlie suddenly frowned, "The nursing program at the University of San Francisco is very competitive and I wasn't able to make it in, but I have the option of going into a less competitive career that's in the medical field if I want," he explained in a nervous voice.

"Are you still going to attend the university for something else?" Saavik asked curiously.

Charlie shrugged, "I might just take a job working as an orderly at a hospital or medical clinic in San Francisco until I can figure things out," he spoke softly. "Maybe I'll just work until I'm old enough to join Starfleet since nobody expects much of me. Academics are just really tough..."

"I believe Mrs. Pike offers college and university studies through her school," Lorian observed.

As a door opened and closed, Charlie scoffed, "Grandmother's school has been closed since Khan bombed it and I doubt it will ever re-open," he replied in skeptical voice. "I feel so worthless."

"You're not worthless, Charlie," Kathy spoke softly. "You helped care for Daddy when he was sick with cancer and that's why you wanted to become a nurse. Just go to another school."

Charlie shrugged, "Go to the city college," Kathryn said as she reached under the coffee table and pulled out a small package. "I ordered this for you because I felt like you might need it. It's an application to the Registered Nursing program at the City College of San Francisco."

"I can certainly take you to check it out if you want," a gentle voice suddenly said.

Charlie turned and saw Arianne standing there looking tired, but as pleasant as ever, "Mom, I thought you had gone to Admiral Barnett's trial?" he asked in a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"The mission was a hard one and I've had lots to do since then, kiddo," Arianne replied softly.

Nodding, Charlie got up and walked over to his mother, "Kathy got this for me," he explained.

"I think we can deal with this today if you want, Charlie," Arianne spoke softly, smiling.

It was then that Charlie noticed how pale his mother looked, "You look really pale, Mom," he spoke in a worried voice, causing Kathy, Zachary, Lorian, Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, George, and Lorian to gaze at her in concern. "You're not feeling well, are you? Have you told Dad yet?"

Arianne shook her head silently and Charlie promptly tossed the application on the floor, "Let's go get you checked, Mom," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. "I wanna make sure you're okay."

"We all do, Aunt Arianne," Lorian spoke up tonelessly. "You are important to many people."

At a loss for words over the love and concern, Arianne nodded and allowed the kids to help her.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"Are you comfortable, Commander Spock?" Dr. M'Benga, who had been put in charge of Spock's treatment because of his knowledge and experience with Vulcan medicine, asked in a calm voice as he watched Spock lay on a table with his head covered by a metallic helmet that would deliver the radiation through Spock's brain to stabilize it. "I'm ready to begin."

Spock sighed softly as his gaze travelled to the console where Dr. M'Benga and Nyota stood, "I am prepared, Doctor," he spoke tonelessly. "I will most likely sleep during the treatment."

As Dr. M'Benga started the radiation treatment, Nyota noticed a concerned looking Amanda lingering at the window. Taking care to be quiet, Nyota went out into the hallway.

"Mom, we brought Aunt Arianne here," Amanda spoke softly. "She was very pale and admitted to Charlie that she was bleeding. That's why she didn't go to the trial this morning..."

Nyota frowned, "Where is Arianne now?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I want to help."

Amanda silently led Nyota down the corridor and into an exam room that was in the emergency section of the hospital. Arianne was curled up in bed with her eyes closed, breathing anxiously as Charlie sat on the bed, gently stroking her hair. Kathryn and Zachary were lingering near the bed while Saavik, Valeris, Lorian, Tuvok, and George watched Christine try to help her.

"Len...where's Len?" Arianne mumbled, pressing a fist against her chest. "My thy'la..."

Christine frowned as the biomonitor readings fluctuated dangerously, "My abdomen hurts, I'm bleeding, and I feel pain in my chest," Arianne whimpered anxiously. "It's really hard to..."

"Mom?" Charlie asked in a shocked voice as Arianne suddenly began to cough violently.

Christine frowned just as Leonard burst into the room, "I was on my way home with Joanna and I got a call from Kathy," he said in a gruff voice as he hurried over to the bed. "Arianne?"

Too weak to respond, Arianne nodded and wheezed anxiously, "It's just like at the Academy," she finally spoke in a weak voice, gazing at Leonard. "I had cancer then and I think I have it..."

"Arianne, that's impossible," Christine pleaded anxiously. "You had breast cancer a long..."

Leonard, however, gently removed Charlie from the bed and got a medical kit from a shelf, keeping silent as he scanned Arianne's body with a medical tricorder, "This says you have cancerous tumors in your ovaries and your lungs, darlin," he whispered in a scared voice.

"Nyota, please take all the kids," Arianne breathed anxiously as tears welled up in her eyes.

Nodding, Nyota quickly ushered Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Amanda, Lorian, George, Saavil, Valeris, and Tuvok out of the room and nobody dared to protest because they all knew it could delay treatment, "I need to notify my father of this," Lorian spoke. "He and Arianne are close."

"We can go to the waiting room and call him," Nyota replied tearfully, knowing that she also had to let Spock know, as he and Arianne were extremely close friends. "Come on."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

Jim sighed heavily as he sank down into the chair that was behind his desk and silently picked up the photo that he, Edith, Lorian, and George had taken in Paris just the year before; those were good times that were all but impossible to have now. Maybe he needed a vacation.

The trial had gone quicker and better than Jim had expected and now he found himself deciding how to spend the rest of his day since it hadn't taken long to file the paperwork on it. As Jim was preparing to leave, there was a knock on his door and he sighed, "Come," he said calmly.

A moment passed and the door slid open, revealing Antonia Parker, who had come to San Francisco when she hadn't heard back from Jim concerning the adoption papers, "Miss Parker, what can I do for you?" Jim asked kindly. "What brings you all the way to San Francisco?"

"I hadn't heard from you concerning the adoption application and I got concerned," Antonia replied in a concerned voice as she sat down. "I decided to come talk to you in person."

Jim nodded, "I apologize for my procrastination, but I've been dealing with post-mission things and one of my crew was almost murdered by a former Starfleet Admiral," he replied softly.

"I did see news of the trial," Antonia replied in an Australian accent. "I am so very sorry..."

Jim sighed, "It's all right, Miss Parker," he replied calmly. "As far as the application goes..."

Suddenly, the communicator terminal went off and giving Antonia an apologetic look, Jim answered the call and frowned at seeing Nyota, "Jim," she spoke softly. "I think you had better come to Starfleet Medical immediately. Arianne came in very sick and she has a recurrence..."

"Of the cancer she had in the Academy?!" Jim asked in a shocked voice, his eyes widening.

Nyota nodded, "She has tumors in her ovaries and her lungs," she replied in a worried voice.

"I'm coming over there right now," Jim replied anxiously. "You need to tell President Pike."

Without waiting for a reply, Jim ended the call and stood up, "I'm sorry, Miss Parker, we'll need to meet another day," he explained in a distressed voice. "I just received news that a very close friend of mine is now a patient at Starfleet Medical. Here's my card to contact me later."

Taking Jim's card, Antonia watched in silence as Jim silently hurried from the office.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"Zank you for telling me," Pavel spoke in a concerned voice as the screen went black.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Pavel moved back to Hikaru's bedside and sat, now alone to look after Hikaru because Kathryn and Michael had gone to the surgical area to await news on Arianne. He had decided to stay with Hikaru and not only keep an eye on the sleeping Demora, but to also tell his friend the news about Arianne himself. Hikaru deserved to know.

As Pavel sat down, Hikaru stirred and gazed around the room in confusion before grabbing the stylus that Kathryn had left him. He silently, but quickly typed a message and held it out.

 _First Lady Pike and Michael were here. Where did they go and where is Demora?_

"Deemora is right on ze bed, but Mrs. Pike and Michael went to ze surgery area," Pavel replied in an anxious voice as tears filled his eyes unexpectedly. "Arianne...has cancer in her body..."

Hikaru frowned and quickly covered his face so Pavel wouldn't see him cry, "Zey said zey vill come back ven zey know somesseing and I decided to stay here," Pavel spoke gently.

Deep in shock about Arianne being sick, all Hikaru could do was cry without using his voice.

* * *

Deeply exhausted from the fast surgery that he and Dr. Piper had had to perform on Arianne to remove her ovaries and the tumors from her lungs, Leonard sighed warily and gently stroked Arianne's hair. Because of the stasis field Arianne's body was in, Leonard could only sit by the bed and hold her hand. Besides having her lungs operated on and her ovaries removed, Arianne had a tube down her throat and tubes in her chest to protect her breathing and her lungs.

"Len, go rest," Dr. Piper said gently as he walked over to Arianne's bed. "She'll be fine."

Leonard scoffed, ignoring the fact that he was still in his surgical clothes and was emotionally drained from the surgery and the cancer, "Not happening," he replied in a tired voice. "Arianne needs me here and will be very confused when she wakes. I need to be with my wife."

Dr. Piper nodded, "Let people relieve you or at least eat whatever they bring you," he acquiesced, knowing how stubborn Leonard was. "I'll come back in a little while, all right?"

Nodding, Leonard's gaze remained on Arianne and he felt tears coming to his eyes, "Doctor," he suddenly heard Spock say in a weak, but clear voice. "Nyota informed me of the situation."

"Despite the admonition I gave Commander Spock to rest, he insisted on coming here," Dr. M'Benga explained calmly as Leonard turned to face them and saw Spock on his feet.

Leonard frowned, but allowed Spock room at Arianne's bedside, "When Nyota explained what happened, I had my suspicions as to the cause," Spock explained tonelessly. "I request permission to perform a meld with Arianne so that I may confirm if my suspicion is correct."

"Arianne trusts you, so I guess it's all right," Leonard replied softly. "Just...be careful."

Spock nodded and silently placed his hands on Arianne's face, closing his eyes as he did so because it would help his focus. For several moments, Spock was silent and then he let out a distressed sigh as he opened his eyes, which to Leonard's shock, were filled with tears.

"When the New Vulcan High Command forced my father to block the bond between him and myself, it severed the bond between himself and Arianne that only exists between a Vulcan who chooses to bestow pieces of katra to others," Spock explained softly. "Arianne is Human and the loss of that katra caused such a reaction in her that dormant cells came to life..."

Leonard frowned, "I am sure that it was unintentional to cause Arianne harm," Spock spoke tonelessly as he gripped the bedrail for support. "I apologize, but I am in need of rest now."

"Thanks for coming, Spock," Leonard replied calmly, watching as M'Benga led Spock out.

* * *

 ** _Presidential Mansion_**

"Thank you for bringing the children back, Lieutenant Uhura," President Pike spoke calmly.

Nyota, who had dragged the kids away from Starfleet Medical, nodded and sighed, "I'll go by the hospital when Arianne is stable and awake," President Pike explained softly. "Kathryn, Michael, and Admiral Kirk are all there right now, as is Leonard. I plan to relieve Leonard..."

Without warning, a brown envelope was tossed out of the family room and landed on the floor near the kitchen doorway, "What's this?" he asked as he bent down to pick up the envelope and eyed the address. "This is an application package for the downtown City College..."

"...Kathy, I can't do it," President Pike heard Charlie say anxiously. "Not with Mom so sick."

President Pike frowned and gazed at the application packet, "I should get home," Nyota spoke softly, nodding a goodbye as she left the house, intending to go back to her kids at home.

"I believe it's time for lunch," President Pike said calmly as he walked into the family room and saw Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary sitting on one couch, George sitting on a beanbag cushion, and Lorian sleeping on the other couch. "You can have whatever you want from the fridge."

Kathy, Zachary, and George got up and wandered into the kitchen, but Charlie remained where he was, "Were you the one who threw this?" President Pike asked, holding up the packet.

"I didn't get into university, so Kathy got that for me," Charlie explained softly. "I filled it out with Mom's help the other day and we were going to take it to the city college today, but she was tired this morning. I can't seriously go to college now that Mom's sick with cancer..."

President Pike scoffed, "Your mother also had cancer when she was in the Academy and it didn't stop her from living and I'm sure that if she were awake, she'd tell you to hand the application in," he replied firmly. "You wanted to become a nurse because of all the help you gave your father when he had cancer, didn't you? You shouldn't give up on your dream."

"They need me since Kathy and Zachary are going to university," Charlie protested softly.

President Pike sighed, "Your mother would want you to do this," he said in a firm voice.

"I..I'll take the application to the college after lunch," Charlie finally spoke tonelessly.

President Pike nodded and hugged Charlie as he stood up, "I'll go with you," he replied in a gentle, reassuring voice. "We'll go downtown and then you can help me with some work."

* * *

 ** _Spock's Family Residence_**

"Mother, I need to talk to you," Valeris said as Nyota entered the house. "It is important."

Nyota nodded and led Valeris into the living room, smiling as they sat down together on the couch, "I wish to learn more about my Romulan heritage and to also learn about your Human heritage, Mother," Valeris spoke softly. "I know Father is part-Vulcan, however, I cannot..."

"It's understandable that you're upset, Valeris," Nyota replied softly. "I do understand."

Valeris sighed, "I wish to study alien cultures and Communications so that I can understand how to help people of different cultures and alien races learn how to treat each other better," she explained tonelessly. "Is it possible to study those things even though I am still too young...?"

"We'll find a way so that you can, Valeris" Nyota replied softly. "If that is what you want."

Nodding, Valeris reached into her pocket and produced a PADD, "I have been doing research on Rura Penthe and those who were guards there," she explained tonelessly. "Ever since Father told us of what happened to him at the prison, I have wanted to know more about it."

"What did you find?" Nyota asked in an intrigued voice, unable to help her curiosity.

Valeris sighed, "This Valdore left her post on Rura Penthe approximately six months after giving birth to a son she named Jaron, as Father said," she explained tonelessly. "This Valdore moved back into the Romulan Empire with her son and both are now citizens of the Romulan Empire."

"Ah," Nyota spoke softly, sighing at Valeris. "At least we know that Jaron is alive and safe."

Valeris scoffed, "We cannot rescue him?" she asked angrily. "Zachary was rescued."

"No, Starfleet cannot rescue Jaron," Nyota replied softly. "Zachary was born in the Federation and was kidnapped against his will, as was your father. They escaped back to their world."

Valeris sighed sadly and Nyota patted her shoulder, "I know you care about your family and your heritage, Valeris, and I will do all I can to help you," Nyota spoke softly. "Give me a hug."

As Valeris hugged her mother, however, she silently vowed to someday contact Romulus and learn more about her brother.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"I can't believe applying was that easy, Grandpa," Charlie spoke softly as he walked down the corridor alongside his grandfather. "Thanks for coming with me and helping me apply."

President Pike smiled, his arm around Charlie, "You've got a good chance because you worked really hard at your grandmother's school," he replied reassuringly. "Did you want to tell your mom about it after we take care of what I need to do? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Charlie didn't say anything, however, as he knew that his parents just wanted time to themselves for the moment. His eyes widened as they stopped just outside the atrium.

President Pike smiled as he led Charlie into the atrium and over to the sun window where Spock, who was wearing civilian clothes and slippers, sat in a padded armchair with his eyes closed and a dripline in his left hand, "Spock?" he asked in a quiet voice. "How are you?"

"I am as adequate as one can be following a radiation treatment," Spock replied tonelessly as he opened his eyes and looked up at President Pike and Charlie. "Please, sit down."

Knowing that Spock had no strength to sit up or even stand, President Pike and Charlie got chairs and sat near Spock, "I am hopeful that I will be released tomorrow and be able to do the rest of my treatments as an outpatient," Spock spoke tonelessly. "I am exhausted not only from today's treatments, however, but from giving comfort to Arianne via a personal mind meld."

"You visited my mom and gave her a mind meld?" Charlie asked softly. "Will it make her well?"

Spock sighed, "It will make her able to fight and defeat the illness, but I cannot take it away," he replied tonelessly, flexing his hands. "President Pike, is there a reason you came to visit?"

"There is, actually," President Pike replied calmly, recognizing that Spock was very tired and would probably want to return to his room soon. "You are probably aware that Admiral Barnett was stripped of rank and is currently in a high security cell until he can be shipped off planet."

Spock nodded, but didn't say anything, "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to take on his duties once you're well enough to do so?" President Pike asked calmly. "You'd help cadets train for the Kobyashi Maru and you would also teach an Academy class from time to time."

"I will consider it," Spock replied tonelessly, cringing as he rose from his chair. "For the moment, however, I am going to return to my room and engage in a much needed rest."

Charlie immediately grabbed Spock's arm, "Let me help you," he spoke softly. "Please."

"That would be acceptable," Spock spoke tonelessly, as he was too tired and weak to argue.

* * *

In another part of the large hospital, Jim silently entered Arianne's hospital room and saw that Leonard was asleep in a chair beside the bed, his hand intertwined in Arianne's pale hand. He also saw that Kathryn and Michael were there, silently playing a game of checkers.

"I...I came to visit," Jim spoke softly. "Lorian and George are at President Pike's house."

Kathryn nodded and sighed, "Arianne still hasn't woken up, but Doctor Piper said that she probably won't for a while yet," she explained softly. "It's better for her body if she rests."

"Doctor McCoy's really stubborn," Michael piped up softly. "He won't leave my sister's side."

Jim nodded and quietly took a chair beside the checkers game, "I've been in touch with Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary," Kathryn spoke calmly. "They'll come visit tomorrow morning."

"I'm here now," Charlie spoke as he and President Pike entered the room and President Pike silently sat near the checkers game while Charlie went close to the bed. "I want to help."

Knowing that Arianne needed as much support as possible, nobody chose to protest.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	14. Breaking the Day

**_July_**

 ** _Qo'nos_**

Khan groaned softly as he opened his eyes and found that he was in a bed within what appeared to be in a hospital room. He quickly realized that his body was covered in bandages and tubes as if he had been seriously injured. Symbols of the Klingon Empire adorned the walls.

"Khan, you're awake," Khan suddenly heard a gruff voice say. "I am relieved to see you alive."

Exhaling sharply, Khan looked up and saw Captain Jassan and a Klingon he did not recognize standing beside his bed, "Where am I?" Khan asked in a weak voice. "I do not recognize..."

"You are on the Klingon homeworld of Qo'nos, Khan," the Klingon spoke. "You were seriously injured on Marris Three and have been in a coma for the last few months. How do you feel?"

Khan's eyes widened, "Zachary tried to kill me," he hissed. "I cannot believe that."

"It is unfortunate," Captain Jassan said calmly. "However, you are alive and if you choose, you will be welcomed into the Klingon Empire as a citizen and given all rights and privileges."

Khan nodded and sighed warily, "I cannot believe I lie here in a hospital bed and Starfleet rejoices, thinking I am dead," he spoke grimly. "I wish that the Klingon Empire would seek peace with Starfleet under the guise of punishing them for what they have done to me...my life."

"We do not have those abilities at this time, but perhaps in time, we will," Captain Jassan replied, intrigue in his voice as he mulled over Khan's words. "It is an interesting idea."

The other Klingon sighed, "I shall bring the idea to my commander," he replied. "Perhaps..."

"No, arrange a way to make Zachary consider the idea," Khan spoke softly. "Even at his worst on Rura Penthe, he spent his time trying to make peace with others. He is a true diplomat."

Captain Jassan nodded, "We shall look into it," he replied gruffly. "You should rest."

With that, both Klingons left the room and left Khan alone with his very interesting plans.

* * *

 ** _Presidential Mansion - San Francisco, California - Earth_**

"What a lovely cake," Arianne said in a tired voice as she wandered into the kitchen and saw Leonard making a multi-tiered chocolate cake. "Is this one of your mother's recipes, Len?"

Leonard nodded and offered Arianne one of the spatulas he was using to ice the cake, "How are you feeling today?" he asked, smiling as Arianne took the spatula and licked it. "Pretty good?"

"This is wonderful," Arianne replied softly. "I'm assuming this is for Independence Day and not to celebrate Lorian's acceptance into Starfleet Academy? We don't need Lorian getting drunk."

Leonard nodded, "I've been up since five," he replied gently. "There are more in the fridge."

"I'm looking forward to eating while I have an appetite," Arianne replied softly as she licked the spatula. "I don't know if I'll have much of an appetite after I start chemotherapy tomorrow, but I'm going to try to live as normally as possible. Pavel's on the mend enough that he and Joanna are back at their apartment and planning for the baby. Are we too young to be grandparents?"

Leonard shrugged, "We have 16 year olds that are finished high school," he replied in an amused voice. "Zachary will be going to the university and Kathy decided to join Charlie at college so he wouldn't be alone. I'm not sure if we are too young, but we are alive."

Arianne nodded and smiled as Joanna, who was somewhat pregnant and wearing maternity clothes as a result, came into the room, "Mom, Pavel's here with Lieutenant Sulu," Joanna said in a kind voice, eyeing the cake with interest. "Daddy, do you need someone to test that?"

Chuckling, Arianne left the room and silently went down the hallway to the atrium, smiling when she saw Pavel sitting with Hikaru, who was seated in a wheelchair and wearing oversized civilian clothes with his pips on his collar. Hikaru sighed and smiled weakly when he saw her.

"I left Demora with the children in the yard," Hikaru explained softly. "It's a lovely day."

Arianne nodded as she sat in a padded chair across from him, "I...I'm feeling weak, but well enough that I want to talk about the attack, Commander McCoy," Hikaru spoke shakily.

"All right," Arianne replied softly. "Would you like Pavel to stay or do you want to talk alone?"

Hikaru sighed softly, but didn't say a word, "I am goeeng to geet a hot dreenk from ze repleecator," Pavel said as he stood up. "I veel be ower zere eef you need me, Heekaru."

Arianne smiled at Hikaru and Hikaru swallowed hard, "I'm ready," he spoke softly.

* * *

 ** _Library_**

"Valeris, did you want to come outside and join us in the water?" Zachary asked in a kind voice as he came into the library and saw Valeris at the computer. "It's a good day for swimming."

Valeris sighed, "I am trying to encode a small message," she replied tonelessly. "It is important."

"An encoded message?" Zachary asked in a confused voice. "Why do you want it private?"

Valeris raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him, "During his time on Rura Penthe, my father was assaulted by a Romulan guard and that guard had a son by him," she explained tonelessly. "I have learned that my father's son and his mother reside on Romulus."

"You...you want to send a message to Romulus?" Zachary asked in a shocked voice.

Valeris nodded, "I wish to know more information about my brother," she explained tonelessly.

"Valeris, if Starfleet intercepts your transmission, you'll get your whole family in trouble," Zachary replied in a concerned voice. "Starfleet has forbidden contact with Romulus."

Valeris frowned, "How can you support that?" she replied harshly. "I am half-Romulan."

"I know," Zachary replied anxiously. "Your parents are Starfleet officers, though."

Valeris's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, "Maybe when you're in the Academy, you can learn a bit about them," Zachary continued softly. "They offer classes about alien species."

"Perhaps," Valeris replied tonelessly. "I will destroy the message and join you outside."

Zachary smiled and left the library, but Valeris did not destroy the message; she instead found herself adding information about her life and her desire to know more of both her Human and Romulan heritage because she had spent her whole life questioning who she truly was. After studying the message for punctuation and grammar, Valeris silently sent the message off.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Gardens_**

"So you're going tae Starfleet Academy at last, lad?" Scotty asked Joachim as he came into the gardens and found Joachim planting red roses in an empty flowerbed. "I ran intae your father and Isabella as they were heading tae the party and your father said you were accepted?"

Joachim nodded, "I am going into Science with a secondary study in Communications because my mother had been a Communications officer on the Enterprise for a time," he replied calmly.

"Your mother would be proud of you," Scotty observed quietly. "Are those roses for her?"

Joachim sighed, "Red roses were her favorite flower," he replied softly. "I got permission."

"Are ye coming to the party?" Scotty asked quietly. "Ye can celebrate your achievement."

Swallowing hard, Joachim sighed, "I'm not much for parties, but please tell Lorian congratulations for me and that I also got into the Academy," he replied softly. "Once I'm done with the flowers, I may just go home or for a walk. I'm just wanting to be by myself."

"I'm actually not going tae the party quite yet meself," Scotty replied. "I've got tae go to the airport and pick up me older sister, Dannan, her boy, Peter, and all of their luggage. They are moving tae San Francisco in hopes of a fresh start after me sister's husband was jailed."

Joachim frowned, the question in his eyes even though he said nothing, "It's nothing you need tae worry about, lad," Scotty replied calmly. "You should really go enjoy the party."

"Perhaps I will," Joachim replied softly, sighing as Scotty turned and jogged off down the path.

A gentle hand touched down on Spock's shoulder and he flinched, but said nothing.

* * *

"Oh, Spock, I'm sorry," Spock heard Jim's voice say. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Spock opened his eyes and was surprised to see Jim standing over him with an unfamiliar woman at his side, "Is Uhura around?" Jim asked quietly. "I'd like to talk to both of you."

"I believe Nyota is in the water with Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, Charlie, Kathy, Demora, George, and the others who have chosen to swim," Spock replied tonelessly. "I may do so later."

Jim nodded, "Spock, this is Antonia Parker and she is in charge of adoption tours all over the world," he explained softly. "Before Edith died, you know that she and I had applied for one."

"What...is an adoption tour?" Spock asked in a confused voice as Jim and Antonia sat down.

Jim looked at Antonia, "An adoption tour is where selected couples go to various orphanages around the world and see if they would like to adopt any parentless child," Antonia explained.

"It sounds interesting," Spock replied tonelessly. "How...how does one pursue this?"

Jim smiled as Nyota got out of the pool and walked over to them, "That is something that Ms. Parker can talk to you and Uhura about," Jim said as he stood. "If you'll excuse me, please."

Jim wandered through the yard and was surprised to see Dr. M'Benga and Carol sitting in one of the swings, silently kissing as if they had never kissed before. He also saw Lorian sitting alone on a patch of grass in a meditative position while Charlie Evans-Scott watched him silently.

As Jim was debating what else he could do to pass the time until more people arrived, the side doors opened and Pavel wheeled a shaken looking Hikaru outside. Jim watched as Pavel parked Hikaru near the food table and helped Hikaru get a plate full of the healthiest food available.

Wondering if Hikaru had finally talked to Arianne, Jim wandered inside and quickly found Leonard in the kitchen, silently doing dishes by hand, "Bones?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I'm all right, Jim," Leonard replied in a shaky voice. "I just need to clean up these dishes."

As Jim nodded, there was a clank and Leonard swore as he wrenched his left hand out of the water, immediately swearing when he found it bleeding profusely, "A glass broke," Leonard finally grunted in an anxious voice as he grabbed a clean towel. "Go get me my med-kit..."

"Bones," Jim replied anxiously, frowning as Leonard started to cry. "Bones, sit down."

Leonard grumbled under his breath, but sat at the kitchen table, "I think M'Benga's outside," Jim said in a concerned voice. "I can go get him to stitch up your hand. That looks deep."

"I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in days, Jim," Leonard replied in an upset voice, unaware that M'Benga had come into the kitchen looking for plastic glasses. "I'm really overwhelmed."

Jim silently looked at M'Benga, who nodded and silently held up the med-kit that he had brought with him in case of an emergency, "Doctor McCoy?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly.

Leonard, however, said nothing and Dr. M'Benga silently joined him at the table, "Bones cut his hand doing dishes," Jim spoke up as Dr. M'Benga sterilized his hands and examined the cut.

"It will need to be cleaned, sutured, and bandaged up," Dr. M'Benga explained softly.

Leonard nodded, "Can...can you check on Arianne for me?" he asked shakily. "She's in the storage room with Jo and Kathryn. They're looking at whatever clothes are in there."

Nodding, Jim silently left the kitchen and wandered down the hallway, stopping in his tracks when he passed by the playroom and saw piles of clothes all over the couches and chairs that were for both adults and children. Arianne, Joanna, and Kathryn were seated on an empty patch of the couch and Joanna was laughing as Arianne and Kathryn showed her clothes.

Swallowing hard, Jim silently reached into his pocket and snapped several photos of the encounter, as he knew things wouldn't always be so peaceful and small things were precious.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Communications**_

"Admiral Marcus, thank you for coming," Hawkins, who had received the encoded message destined for an off-planet destination, said in an anxious voice as Admiral Marcus came into the room where the main messaging terminal was. "I intercepted this message and it's encoded."

Having recently been given the temporary job of overseeing external communications until a more permanent solution could be found, Admiral Marcus nodded and frowned as Hawkins pulled the message up on the screen. There was no name attached to the message, as Valeris had not wanted it to come back on to her parents if the message ended up being intercepted.

"Oh, this looks like a simple personal essay used for admissions purposes," Admiral Marcus lied even though he was immediately suspicious of Saavik and Valeris simply because they were the only half-Romulans he knew to be residing on Earth. "I'll take care of it, Mister Hawkins."

Hawkins nodded and left the room, leaving Admiral Marcus alone and cursing under his breath as he silently copied the message to his own personal email before locking away all evidence of it from the public logs. He knew that Spock was going through a difficult time and would be quite upset if he knew two of his adoptive children were behaving in such a manner.

Truth be told, Admiral Marcus didn't think Saavik would have anything to do with such a message because he had observed her to be quite obedient to both her parents' rules and Starfleet regulations as Amanda and Tuvok were. Valeris, however, was another story.

Admiral Marcus sighed as he gazed at the evidence in his hands, knowing that he had to do something to ensure that Valeris would learn. She had been attempting to contact a known enemy of Starfleet and that was against the law. However, Valeris was still a child yet.

Swallowing hard, Admiral Marcus pocketed the evidence and silently left the Communications building before Hawkins returned. He knew that President Pike was holding a party at his home today and he also knew that he couldn't keep something like this completely to himself.

* * *

 _ **Presidential Mansion**_

"Leonard, what happened?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice as she came into the kitchen to get some water and found Leonard sitting at the table, wincing as Dr. M'Benga silently bandaged his sutured left hand. "I was helping Joanna find some clothes that fit..."

Leonard sighed, "Broke a glass doing dishes," he replied softly. "I needed to do something."

"Leonard, I'm not going to die from this," Arianne replied firmly. "I promise you that."

Leonard frowned and Arianne sighed, "Spock told me in his meld that I would be able to fight this and beat it," Arianne spoke softly. "We'll have many more precious years together."

"Your hand should be fine in about a week, Leonard," Dr. M'Benga said calmly as he packed up his med-kit and smiled. "If you feel the need to keep busy, spend time with your children."

Leonard nodded and Dr. M'Benga went outside, "I...I might go to counseling," he spoke in a reluctant voice as Charlie Evans-Scott entered the kitchen. "Young Mister Scott, how are you?"

"I'm good, Doctor McCoy," Charlie Evans-Scott replied calmly. "Is my dad back yet?"

Arianne's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Dad went to the airport to pick up my Aunt Dannan and her youngest son, Peter," Charlie Evans-Scott replied calmly. "They're moving here, I guess."

"Scotty never mentioned a sister, let alone a nephew," Leonard mumbled. "Very odd."

Arianne, however, said nothing, as Scotty had told her a few details about his family in confidence and mentioned that he might have some family visit, "I'm going outside to eat," Leonard said in a calm voice as he stood up. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Arianne promised softly, smiling at him. "Go have fun."

Once Leonard had gone outside, Charlie Evans-Scott looked at Arianne with a concerned expression on his face, "Commander McCoy, my dad asked me if you would be willing to talk to my aunt and possibly my nephew after they've had time to settle in," he asked in a quiet voice.

"If your aunt is comfortable with it, of course," Arianne replied softly. "Are you having fun?"

Charlie Evans-Scott sighed and silently walked outside, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently walked outside and as she was going to go sit by the pool, she noticed Admiral Marcus walking across the grass with a very serious expression on his face while carrying a stylus under his arm. She watched as he walked towards the pool area, specifically over to where Spock and Nyota were sitting, talking with a kind looking woman.

The woman said something to Spock and Nyota before moving away while Admiral Marcus talked quietly to both of them. Spock frowned and slowly got to his feet with Nyota's help before they followed Admiral Marcus to a more private part of the yard out of her view.

* * *

 _ **San Francisco Airport**_

Scotty smiled as he approached the gate and saw Dannan, a very thin woman with dark hair, lingering near the window, her hands pressed down on the shoulders of a small boy with equally dark hair who was wearing oversized clothing. Peter looked small for a boy of 10.

"Monty," Dannan whispered softly. "The trial's over and he's got a life sentence, but they're not going to let him stay on Earth. They're shipping him off to some penal colony on Saturn."

Scotty nodded, sympathy in his eyes, "I got an apartment in San Francisco in the same building as some of the crew are in," he replied calmly. "There's room for you, Peter, Charlie, and I."

"Oh, how is that boy of yours doing?" Dannan asked softly. "He's in the Academy now, right?"

Scotty grinned, "He's an Ensign now and waiting for his first posting," he replied proudly."I've had him on the Enterprise with me so he can learn the ropes and he's learned quite a bit."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend Charlie's Academy graduation, but..." Dannan spoke softly.

Silently embracing his sister, Scotty kissed her cheek, "You and Peter are safe now," he replied in a reassuring voice as Peter joined the hug. "Didn't Colin and Shannon want to come too?"

"Colin's of age and he's going to stay in Scotland so Shannon can finish school, but they might come visit from time to time," Dannan replied softly. "They said that Peter and I should go."

Peter looked up at Scotty and Scotty smiled, "Hello, Peter," he said kindly. "I'm Uncle Monty."

"He hasn't talked since the trial," Dannan spoke softly. "He...we both need counseling."

Scotty nodded, "Let's get your luggage and go," he said in a gentle voice. "Okay?"

* * *

 ** _Presidential Mansion_**

"Commander, if you need to rest, we can have this discussion another day," Admiral Marcus spoke in a concerned voice as he watched Spock sink into a padded chair. "It is important..."

Spock sighed, "I have decided to take the former Admiral Barnett's Academy duties and with it comes a promotion to Captain," he replied tonelessly. "I will assume my duties when I am well."

Nyota's eyes widened slightly, but Admiral Marcus nodded, "Right now, I'm overseeing external communications and I was notified of an encoded message that was destined for Romulus," he explained in a serious voice as he held out the stylus. "I know of only two who could have written it, but only one stands out to me as having a desire to make such communication."

"I do not understand," Spock replied tonelessly. "Are you accusing someone in my family...?"

Heartsick, Nyota took the stylus and sighed, "How much trouble is Valeris in, Admiral Marcus?" she asked in a distressed voice. "She wanted to contact someone we thought to be dead..."

"Jaron," Spock spoke quietly, distress in his eyes. "She wished to contact the son that was conceived against my will by Valdore on Rura Penthe. Perhaps I made a mistake in telling..."

Spock paled and immediately slouched in his chair, pressing a hand against his chest, "I was warned to rest in case I experienced symptoms," he spoke tonelessly. "Nausea and fatigue."

"We can discuss this another day," Admiral Marcus commented in a concerned voice.

Swallowing hard, Spock turned paler, but managed to move himself to a couch where he could lie flat, "I will take responsibility for Valeris's actions as I am the one who mentioned Jaron to her and to the rest of my family." he said in a shaky voice. "I...just need a moment to rest."

"Just rest for a bit, Spock," Nyota spoke gently as she walked over and quickly put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket from the top of the couch. "Close your eyes."

When Spock was asleep, Nyota led Admiral Marcus out of the room, "Spock just had a radiation treatment yesterday and I thought we should stay home today so he could rest, but he wanted to come so the kids would have an opportunity to enjoy themselves. We shouldn't have come."

Nyota was quiet for a moment and then sighed, "I suppose I'll have to talk to Valeris about this myself," she replied in a distressed voice. "I let her research, but I didn't let her go this far..."

"I'd like to impose the seriousness of this upon her," Admiral Marcus said. "Mind if I join you?"

Swallowing hard, Nyota nodded followed Admiral Marcus into the yard to find Valeris.

* * *

"Chekov, do you have a moment?" Jim asked in a kind voice as he came over to a tree where Joanna and Pavel were sitting, silently reading a PADD that contained a list of available postings in Starfleet that he could do with his physical limitations. "President Pike wants to talk to you."

Pavel frowned, "About vat, sir?" he asked in a confused voice. "I know I cannot do Secureety..."

"It's not about that," Jim replied calmly. "President Pike's in the front yard, at the fountain."

Joanna sighed and smiled as Pavel helped her stand up, "I'm only a few months pregnant, but my stomach's sure getting big," she commented in a pleasant voice. "I'd almost think I was..."

"Having more than one?" Jim asked in an amused voice which quickly turned somber. "Perhaps whatever Khan gave you is making the baby grow faster? Maybe you should get checked."

Pavel shuddered at the mention of Khan, but kept quiet as he led Joanna around to the front yard with Jim. President Pike was sitting quietly on the edge of the fountain holding a stylus.

"Ah, Lieutenant and Nurse Chekov," President Pike asked kindly. "How are we doing today?"

Pavel sighed, "I hawe been lookeeng at seeings I can do for Starfleet zat don't involve Secureety," he replied in a concerned voice. "Ze doctors say my body is no longer able to handle ze physical stress zat Security breengs. I must seenk of my wife and our baby."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Pavel," President Pike spoke calmly. "I've been going over the logs from the Marris Three mission and you served as a leader for all the prisoners, which shows you have an ability to be in command. I was wondering if you wanted to return to the Academy for about a year and take courses in the Command branch so you can have time to truly get better and enjoy your baby. After that, I can get you a Command posting."

Pavel and Joanna looked at each other silently and Pavel nodded, "I need to seenk of my health and my fameely," he spoke softly, gazing at President Pike. "I vill accept your offer, seer."

"Excellent," President Pike replied in a pleased voice. "I'll make the arrangements with Admiral Harriman that you'll start in the fall. He's the new Academy Superintendent, you know."

President Pike smiled at Joanna and Pavel as he stood and walked around the yard to see how his guests were doing. He suddenly frowned when he noticed Admiral Marcus and Lieutenant Uhura lead a sullen looking Valeris into the house while Saavik and Zachary followed closely.

* * *

"I cannot believe my private message was intercepted," Valeris scoffed as she stormed into the kitchen and over to the table. "It is my right to send messages to family I do not know of."

Admiral Marcus scoffed, "Starfleet and the Romulan Star Empire are not at peace right now and as a result, communications between the two factions are closely monitored," he replied in a firm voice, ignoring the fact that Zachary and Saavik had followed him. "Not all Starfleet Admirals would be as understanding as I am attempting to be. Some would arrest you."

"Earth has freedom of communication laws, do they not?" Valeris asked in a toneless voice.

Nyota looked appalled and she paled as President Pike entered the kitchen, "Well, Admiral Marcus, I'm glad you found time to come to the party," President Pike said in an official voice as he walked over to the table. "Is there something going on that I should be informed about?"

"Valeris attempted to send a message to Spock's son on Romulus and Admiral Marcus intercepted it," Nyota replied anxiously. "Spock offered to take responsibility for it, but he physically can't right now. He's on the couch in your family room sleeping off symptoms."

President Pike closed his eyes briefly and sighed patiently before opening them again, "I see," he replied in a tight voice, trying to hide his anger. "What do you think I should say?"

"I am not truly an Earth resident, I am merely a refugee who was adopted by a kind and compassionate family," Valeris spoke tonelessly. "I am reminded of that fact every day..."

Saavik scoffed, "Illogical, Valeris, you are what you choose to be," she replied sharply. "I too came to Earth as a refugee, but I now see it as my home and this family as my true family."

"This can _never_ happen again," President Pike spoke, anger in his tone. "To send _any_ message to Romulus could trigger an interstellar war and that is precisely why the Federation has not made an effort to contact them or the Klingons. We simply cannot defend ourselves if..."

Zachary suddenly cleared his throat, "I am not sure what to say about the Romulans, Grandfather, but I believe that the Federation and the Klingons will come to a peace one day," he spoke in a dignified voice far beyond his age. "They are much like us in intelligence."

A silence fell over the room as President Pike looked at Zachary, deeply intrigued, "Perhaps you may be right, but we must cope with now," President Pike replied calmly, sighing heavily.

"Am I under arrest, sir?" Valeris asked tonelessly, simply wanting to be free of this nightmare.

President Pike sighed, "You are still a minor and your parents still have responsibility over you, so I will have to discuss this with them," he replied quietly. "You children may go outside now."

Saavik immediately went outside, but Zachary had to forcibly drag Valeris from the room because she seemed reluctant to leave on her own. President Pike let out a quiet sigh.

"Admiral Barnett was shipped off to the Titan Penal Colony last night at 2300 hours," President Pike spoke in a grave voice. "I fear that if Valeris continues on her current course of behavior, she will end up there herself when she is of age. She has much potential and yet she is wasting it by holding on to her anger. What plans does Valeris have now that she is finished school?"

Nyota swallowed hard, "Amanda is going to the local university with Zachary, Saavik is going to attend the city college with Charlie and Kathy, I believe," she replied nervously. "I'm not sure..."

"Michael and Johnny Harriman will also be attending the city college," President Pike replied in a tactful voice. "That is not what I asked, however. I asked what Valeris's plans were."

Nyota frowned, "She...she has not told me," she replied. "Perhaps she has told Spock."

There was a tense silence and Nyota's eyes widened as Spock slowly entered the room, gripping every wall and piece of furniture that he could to support himself, "I apologize, but I believe my rest will be more productive within the safety of my own home," Spock spoke tonelessly.

"Sit down for a moment, Spock," Nyota spoke softly, quickly helping him to the table.

Spock swallowed hard as he sat at the table, "Vulcans have extraordinary hearing and I am aware of both the situations and the reactions to it," he explained tonelessly. "I am quite distressed over the situation concerning Valeris and I have offered to take responsibility..."

"That's not an option, Spock," President Pike replied firmly. "Your health won't allow it, but I don't feel this can be ignored. Has Valeris said what she will do now that she is done school?"

Spock shook his head, "It was my belief that she was going to pursue college or university studies," he replied tonelessly. "If she is not going to do that, perhaps home-study."

"I recommend we restrict Valeris's travel movements to Earth until she is of age and get her into a university or college program," Admiral Marcus spoke up in a reluctant voice. "Perhaps she will grow out of her anger surrounded by positive influences. That is my suggestion."

Spock closed his eyes and Nyota gently stroked his hair, "I would like to be the one to inform Valeris of this decision," he spoke tonelessly. "I am the one responsible for her choice."

"You already did, Admiral Marcus," President Pike spoke softly, seeing that Valeris was standing in the doorway, looking unusually angry. "Valeris, I trust you heard this conversation?"

Valeris's eyes narrowed and spoke a few words of Vulcan to Spock before tearing out of the kitchen before anyone could stop her, "Nyota, I wish to return to our home to rest," Spock spoke in a toneless voice, his heart breaking. "Valeris...is angry and will calm herself."

"Sit here and I'll get Amanda, Saavik, and Tuvok," Nyota replied even though she planned to go see if she could find and calm Valeris down. "I'll come back when I've gathered the kids."

Deeply shaken by the confrontation with Valeris, Admiral Marcus left the house, but President Pike sat down at the table with Spock. He wanted to try and be there for his friend if he could.

* * *

"Valeris, what's wrong?" Zachary asked in a concerned voice as he followed Valeris across the yard towards the gate that separated the mansion from the rest of Starfleet's properties.

Valeris, who wanted to get away as fast as possible, glared at Zachary, "I am to be banned from leaving Earth until I am an adult for the message I sent!" she snapped. "That is illogical."

"You promised me you wouldn't send that," Zachary replied in a pleading voice. "Why did you?"

Valeris sighed and frowned as she suddenly saw Arianne pushing a tired looking Hikaru, who had felt like talking more about his assault, towards them. Without hesitating, she lunged towards Arianne and knocked her to the ground, grabbing her phaser as she got to her feet.

"Valeris, what are you doing?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Quickly setting the phaser to stun, Valeris pointed it at Arianne, "Get me off this planet, Commander," she hissed angrily. "You and Zachary know how to do it. Do it or I hurt you."

"Valeris?" Zachary asked anxiously, gasping as he watched Valeris force Arianne across the grass and over to where he was standing. "Mom...let's just take Valeris to the shuttle bay."

Arianne's eyes widened in shock, "Valeris, please, my mom's supposed to start chemo tomorrow and this is scaring her," Zachary said anxiously. "Let me take you there."

Valeris was silent for a moment and nodded, "Come on," she ordered in a sharp voice.

Swallowing hard, Zachary walked alongside Valeris and the two left the grounds in silence.

Shaking uncontrollably, Arianne wheeled Hikaru back into the yard and immediately ran over to where Jim and Lorian were chatting with several others who had come to the party. Jim's eyes widened as Arianne quickly told him what had happened and what was going to happen.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Shuttle Bay_**

Scotty sighed warily as he helped Daanan and Peter off the bus and got them and their bags on to the piece of Starfleet property that had a public bus stop on it. Peter looked at all the large buildings with great interest in his eyes, but he said nothing because he still felt afraid.

"This is the closest stop tae the apartments," Scotty explained calmly. "Are ye hungry?"

Daanan sighed, "I just want to get to the apartment, to be honest," she replied. "I'm tired."

"Aye," Scotty replied in an understanding voice, knowing that Daanan wanted to rest.

As the three Scotts made their way across the lawn, a loud alarm suddenly filled the quiet air and Peter immediately clung to Daanan fearfully. Scotty, however, looked around and as he got his phaser off his belt, he saw Valeris leading Zachary across the grass towards the shuttle bay.

"What are ye doing?" Scotty shouted at Valeris as he hurried towards them. "Stop!"

Instead of stopping, however, Valeris fired a shot towards Scotty, but missed and grabbed Zachary by the collar, "Don't follow us," she snapped, waving the phaser at Zachary's head.

Scotty reluctantly lowered his phaser and watched helplessly as Valeris disappeared into the shuttlebay with Zachary, "Monty, what WAS that?" Dannan asked in a shaking voice.

Before Scotty could reply, more alarms blared across the grounds, "Red Alert!" a voice said.

"Let's get ye and Peter to safety," Scotty said in an urgent voice. "Before it gets any worse."

As President Pike's voice came over the loudspeakers to explain what was happening, Daanan nodded and held Peter close as they followed Scotty towards the closest building to hide.

* * *

"This was illogically easy," Valeris spoke in a toneless voice as she and Zachary boarded a shuttle and saw nobody coming to stop them despite the alarms. "Did you plan this?"

Zachary scoffed, "It's summer and a lot of personnel are on leave, Valeris," he replied in an anxious voice. "Are...are you sure you want to leave? It doesn't make any sense to me why..."

"You are Human and you belong here," Valeris replied harshly. "I do not belong here."

Zachary swallowed hard and turned towards the controls so that he wouldn't have to look at Valeris pointing a phaser at him. As he figured out what to do, he suddenly saw several Security officers rushing into the building with phaser rifles pointed at both them and the shuttle.

Swearing, Valeris pushed Zachary aside and used one hand to keep the phaser trained on him while she used the other to start up the shuttle. Phaser fire rocked the shuttle as it rose into the air and blasted out of the bay, incapacitating the armed guards and damaging the building.

"Valeris, please!" Zachary pleaded in an anxious voice. "You...you can go get counseling!"

Valeris, however, said nothing and Zachary forcibly shoved her from the pilot's seat, "You've never flown before and you don't know where you're going," he hissed, cringing as Valeris jammed the phaser into his neck. "What are you going to do once you leave Earth?"

"Search for Romulus," Valeris replied tonelessly. "I want to know my family."

Once the shuttle broke free of Earth's orbit, Valeris sighed heavily, "This shuttle's not going to make it all the way to Romulan space," Zachary spoke in a concerned voice. "You know that."

"You're Starfleet's golden boy for killing Khan," Valeris snapped. "Starfleet would find it very problematic to harm me because it would mean potentially causing harm to you, Zachary."

Loud alarms suddenly sounded out from Spacedock, "News travels fast," Zachary breathed.

Within minutes, alarms blared throughout the shuttle and the communications terminal beeped, "Keep going," Valeris ordered. "I'm sure this shuttle will get us somewhere."

"No," Zachary replied as he brought the shuttle to a stop. "Valeris, this is stupid."

Valeris shoved Zachary from the pilot's seat, "I do not consider it stupid to want to embrace my Romulan heritage," she replied in a cold voice. "I have been seen as alien trash by the Vulcans and I am never going to pass as a Human. Do not expect me to be like Saavik, my love."

"You love me?" Zachary asked in a quiet voice as he got up off the floor. "I didn't..."

Setting the shuttle on autopilot, Valeris stood and walked over to Zachary, "I love that we are both unique," she whispered, gently planting a kiss on his lips. "I will set you free, my love."

Before Zachary could reply, Valeris administered a nerve pinch to his shoulder and Zachary immediately dropped to the floor unconscious. Setting the phaser aside, Valeris dragged Zachary on to the transporter pad and swiftly shot him in the ribs before moving back.

"Live long and prosper, my love," Valeris whispered as she quickly inputted the co-ordinates for the shipyard's station and pressed energize, sighing as Zachary's form dematerialized.

Muttering something in Vulcan, Valeris waited until she was nearly at Saturn before inputting the command for maximum warp. As she was about to go to warp, however, the shuttle stopped as if it had been caught in a net. Loud alarms sounded and the comms beeped.

"This is the Titan Penal Colony," a harsh voice said. "Identify yourself, unauthorized shuttle."

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California - Earth**_

"Security officers attempted to apprehend Valeris and her hostage at the shuttle bay, but she was able to escape Earth in a shuttle," Giotto explained in a somber voice as he and several Security officers stood in front of President Pike's desk. "We are preparing to pursue them.."

President Pike sighed and glanced briefly over at Jim, Spock, Nyota, Leonard, Arianne, Scotty, Pavel, and Hikaru as they sat together on a large couch, waiting for information. Once news of Valeris's actions had gotten out, President Pike had cancelled the rest of the party, sent the guests home, and told his grandchildren and their friends to stay in the mansion for now.

Even though it was summer and most personnel were on shore leave, President Pike had immediately ordered a Red Alert situation. He was both confused and horrified that Valeris had not only tried to send a message to Romulus, but had taken a hostage and fled Earth.

The comms terminal suddenly beeped, "Incoming message from Titan," a voice reported.

Frowning, President Pike pressed the vid-com screen and frowned at seeing a guard on the screen, "President Pike, prison security just apprehended a shuttle that was being piloted by a young lady who calls herself Valeris," the guard explained. "She said she beamed her friend to the shipyard station before proceeding towards Romulus. Should I send her back to Earth?"

For a moment, President Pike was silent as he looked at Spock and Nyota and slowly shook his head, "I'll contact you in a few days about Valeris," he replied tersely. "Put her in a cell."

The call ended and President Pike looked grim, "I'll dispatch someone to get Zachary from the shipyard station immediately," he spoke sternly, ignoring the sorrowful expression that Nyota was giving him. "Valeris, however, has become a criminal and I need a few days before I can decide what to do about it. In the meantime, let's make sure Zachary gets home safely."

"I'll go get him," Leonard offered, smiling as Jim also stood up. "I guess Jim will come too."

President Pike nodded and sighed wearily as Jim and Leonard left his large office.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	15. Miracles Among the Thorns

**_September_**

 ** _Starfleet Science_**

"Doctor Stiles?"

Joachim, who had been given an honorary doctorate in Science by Starfleet for all the work he and Lorian had done in working on trying to cure Marla Stiles and the inhabitants of Khan's colony on Marris Three, silently looked up from his computer and saw Zachary standing there.

"Just Joachim, Zachary," Joachim replied pleasantly. "What can I do for you today?"

Zachary sighed and held up a small cooler, "I...I want to conduct an experiment," he replied in an uncertain voice. "Charlie, Kathy, and I are trying to get through Mom's sickness without crying where Mom and Dad can see us, but we want to be able to do something for her."

"You three are doing plenty," Joachim replied calmly, eyeing the cooler. "What's in there?"

Zachary set the cooler on the table and opened it, revealing three vials of blood, "We borrowed some tools from my dad's office and Kathy and Charlie gave a sample along with mine," he explained in a quiet voice. "I have Khan's blood in me and if it's mixed with Charlie's and Kathryn's, perhaps it can make Mom strong enough to beat the cancer before the chemotherapy kills her. She's not used to it and it makes her incredibly tired and weak."

"Are you ALL the same blood type as your mother?" Joachim asked in a curious voice.

Zachary nodded, "I have my own blood, my mother's blood, and Khan's blood inside of me," he replied softly. "Charlie's and Kathy's blood might help my mother more than I'm able to."

"I can test this stuff and then we can talk about it, okay?" Joachim replied softly.

Nodding, Zachary sat down, "I want to help," he replied softly. "I don't want Mom to die."

"After I test the blood against the samples of your mom's that are in the database, I'll need to contact Starfleet Medical to see how they feel about this," Joachim said in an official voice as he carefully removed the samples and carried them to a nearby machine. "Just sit tight."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

Massaging his forehead, Spock silently leaned back in the soft chair that was behind the desk in his new office. Since he had been given a promotion and Admiral Barnett's Academy workload, Spock had also been blessed with an office within the Command building. He had decorated it with simple Vulcan artefacts and photos of his family to remind him of happier times.

After attempting to reason with Valeris several times and getting nothing but anger and frustration, President Pike had ultimately decided to leave Valeris at the penal colony on Titan for the foreseeable future under the supervision of Dr. M'Benga, who commuted there daily.

Spock had sent a few messages to Valeris, but he had tried to keep his distance emotionally because he was still undergoing treatment and needed his energy for both that and for his Academy teaching. He had encouraged Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, and Tuvok to keep in touch with Valeris, but only Nyota and Saavik had felt comfortable enough to send out any messages.

Swallowing hard, Spock closed his eyes, "Napping on the job, Captain Spock?" he suddenly heard a pleasant voice say. "If you need to go home and rest, it's a light day today."

"I must show I am capable of maintaining all my duties," Spock replied as he opened his eyes and saw Jim standing there in his Admiral's uniform. "Admiral, I thought you were teaching..."

Jim smiled, "The school day is over and I'm just waiting for Lorian to get George from the educational center and meet me here," he replied pleasantly. "Antonia just happens to be in San Francisco this weekend and the four of us are going to supper together. Maybe you and Uhura would like to bring Amanda, Saavik, and Tuvok and come with us this evening?"

"It has been a long day, Admiral," Spock replied tonelessly. "I appreciate the invitation."

Jim sighed and Spock exhaled slowly, "I have no desire to go out in public and listen to media disparage our adoption of Valeris," Spock continued softly. "It has only been three months."

It was then that Jim noticed that one of Spock's shelves held several news PADDs that probably held articles concerning Valeris and her actions. Spock suddenly paled and swallowed hard.

"Do you need a glass of water, Spock?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Or some juice?"

Spock shook his head and slowly rose from his chair, "Nyota and I have a meeting with Doctor M'Benga shortly," he replied tonelessly. "She is meeting me at Starfleet Medical for it."

Nodding, Jim allowed Spock to leave and then silently switched the lights off for his friend.

* * *

"Mom, are you with me?" Arianne heard a gentle voice ask. "You feel very cold."

Arianne sighed tiredly and opened her eyes, smiling as she saw a very pregnant Joanna, who was wearing a Starfleet Medical uniform, leggings, and boots, sitting beside her. The Oncology unit in Starfleet Medical seemed less lonely to Arianne when someone came to visit her.

"I got so tired, Joanna," Arianne replied softly. "I do these sessions in the afternoon because Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary are in school until six and Leonard works. It's easier for them..."

Joanna nodded and covered Arianne with a blanket she had gotten from one of the supply closets, "Hopefully this nightmare will be over by Christmas," Arianne spoke softly, too tired to lift her head from the pillow and bed where she was doing her chemotherapy. "It's hard to sleep at night because I know Charlie, Kathy, and Zach don't. They were friends with Valeris and I can't take away the hurt they feel over what she did. I'm supposed to be able to help you all..."

Overwhelmed, Arianne began to cry softly and Joanna gently dried her tears, "Focus on yourself, Mom," Joanna spoke softly. "You've been so many things for so many people."

"I'll feel better after this is done," Arianne replied weakly. "I didn't have chemo before..."

Joanna nodded and sighed as Arianne closed her eyes to sleep. She then silently sat in the soft chair by the bed that her father usually sat in during his visits and pulled out a stylus to read.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy**_

"Class is dismissed," Admiral Harriman said in a kind voice, causing Pavel to sigh as he stood up and picked up his textbook. "Lieutenant Chekov, would you please remain a moment?"

Pavel sighed and made his way to the front of the classroom while his younger classmates all filed outside to enjoy the start of their weekend, "Yes, Admeeral?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You were slightly distracted today, Chekov," Admiral Harriman said kindly. "Is everything...?"

Pavel sighed, "My mozzer-in-law, Commander MeeCoy, is steel undergoing cheemotherapy and it vorries Joanna, which vorries me," he explained softly. "Ze Commander is vanting to be zere for eweryone, but she does not have ze strength and feels as eef life is forgetting her."

"And I'm guessing that she's also worried about her children, as they were all friends with Valeris until she was arrested," Admiral Harriman replied calmly. "I do not blame people for being upset over the whole incident with Valeris, but we cannot change the past."

Pavel nodded and swallowed hard, "Has zere been any posteengs lately?" he asked softly.

"No, but you're in the Command program until April," Admiral Harriman replied gently.

Shrugging, Pavel grinned, "Just preparing for ze future," he replied in a pleasant voice.

'"It certainly doesn't hurt to do that, now does it?" Admiral Harriman chuckled.

Pavel smiled, "Well, I should go and peeck up my vife at Medeecal," he said kindly.

Smiling, Admiral Harriman waved as Pavel silently left, hoping the best for the young man.

A moment later, the classroom doors slid open and Scotty came to the front of the class with Daanan, who had decided to join Starfleet in hopes of a better future for herself and Peter, "Admiral Harriman, I'm glad I caught ye," Scotty commented in a cheerful voice.

Admiral Harriman nodded politely, wondering why Montgomery Scott of all people would bring a beautiful woman to him, "Commander Scott, this isn't a good time," he began nervously, not wanting to say that he had no desire to go on any dates or remarry out of respect for Lara.

"Daanan Scott, sir," Daanan replied softly. "Are you in charge of Starfleet Academy?"

Admiral Harriman nodded, but remained silent, "I just moved here with my son two months ago and I was wondering if there was some sort of option for me to join or work for Starfleet?" Daanan explained in a nervous voice. "I went to the Academy years ago before I became a mum, but I haven't been able to get a commission. Do I need to go back and start over?"

"I'll see what I can figure out, Mrs. Scott," Admiral Harriman replied anxiously.

Nodding, Scotty led Daanan outside and as they were about to talk, they noticed Charlie and Kathryn coming up the walk from the bus stop with bags slung over their young shoulders. They were headed in the direction of Starfleet Medical and Scotty knew why they were going.

"They're so young, but they look so sad," Daanan observed softly. "I don't know why."

Scotty sighed, "They're two of Doctor McCoy's children and their mother is currently undergoing chemotherapy for cancer that makes her very sick," he explained softly.

"Oh, those poor children," Daanan spoke softly. "We should do something for them."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"This is very interesting, Joachim," Dr. Piper said in an intrigued voice as he read the PADD where Joachim had put the results of the tests he had run on the blood. "Zachary?"

President Pike, who had been invited to the meeting along with Leonard and Dr. Piper, looked at Zachary expectantly, "The chemotherapy is killing my mother," he replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "She doesn't sleep or eat much because she is sick and has other reactions constantly."

"Doctor McCoy, is this accurate?" Dr. Piper asked in a concerned voice, gazing at Leonard.

Swallowing hard, Leonard sighed, "Arianne's El-Aurian, so I suspected that Human chemotherapy might be hard on her, but I didn't imagine this," he replied softly. "I can't..."

"Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary all have half-Human and half-El-Aurian traits and systems," Joachim explained in a calm voice. "They are therefore able to donate blood to both of their parents if ever needed. The three samples of blood mixed together could heal Arianne."

Dr. Piper frowned, "Could?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You mean you're not sure?"

"Science is always uncertain," Joachim replied softly. "I don't know what it will do..."

Swallowing hard, Zachary rose from his chair and silently unrolled his sleeves, "Take what you must," he replied in a very cold, Khan-like tone. "I refuse to lose my mother to this disease."

"All right," Dr. Piper said in a quiet voice. "Can we find Charlie and Kathryn somewhere?"

Leonard sighed warily, "They come here every day after class," he replied in a tired voice.

"We'll go get consent from Arianne, then," Dr. Piper said calmly. "President Pike, excuse us."

Raising an eyebrow, President Pike chose to instead to follow the group out of the office and down the hallway to the treatment area. Through the window, the group could see that Joanna was sitting on the bed, gently rubbing Arianne's back as Arianne got sick into a bedpan.

"I'll authorize this," President Pike spoke firmly, feeling sorrowful. "Prepare everything."

* * *

"This is the report from my latest interaction with Valeris," Dr. M'Benga replied softly as he sat down at a table in the Medical facility's outer courtyard across from Spock and Nyota and held out two PADDs holding copies of the report. "I made a copy of the report for both of you."

Nyota sighed as she took the PADDs and handed one to Spock, "I appreciate your effort, Doctor M'Benga," Spock spoke tonelessly. "I have attempted to teach all of my children the Vulcan culture over the years, but not all of them have embraced it. I can only do so much for them."

"You have to remember that Valeris came from a refugee ship and she wasn't in good circumstances right away like Saavik was," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "She spent a lot of time among death, as did Carol, and she hasn't found it as easy to adjust as you both hoped."

Nyota frowned, "What does Doctor Marcus have to say about Valeris?" she asked softly.

"Doctor Marcus has come with me a couple of times, as she and Valeris were close for quite a while, but it hasn't helped," Dr. M'Benga explained quietly. "Have you kept in touch with her?"

Spock sighed, "I...send the occasional message," he replied tonelessly. "I do not hear back."

"I'll keep visiting Valeris and trying to work with her," Dr. M'Benga promised softly.

Nyota nodded, "Thank you," she replied in a tired voice. "Should we go get Tuvok, Spock?"

"That would be a good idea," Spock replied in a tired voice. "Excuse us, Doctor."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and watched as Spock and Nyota got up and silently walked off.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Educational Center_**

"Daddy!" Kathryn heard Demora say in an excited voice as she heard the classroom door open.

Kathryn turned away from the shelf she was loading with books and smiled as she saw Demora run towards Hikaru, who had come in civilian clothing and using his cane to walk since his body was still regaining strength. Hikaru grimaced as he hugged Demora, but didn't speak of it.

"How was school today, Demora?" Hikaru asked kindly. "I'm sorry I was a bit late today."

Demora, however, smiled and hugged Hikaru, "I was walking around downtown San Francisco today, trying to find some seasonal work that will get us at least through Christmas," Hikaru explained in a tired voice as Demora grabbed her backpack and coat. "Ready to go, Demora?"

"Would you and Demora like to come for supper tonight, Lieutenant?" Kathryn asked kindly.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed, "It's a good thing that the apartment isn't far from here, as I just want to get us home and make supper," he replied calmly. "Have a good day, ma'am."

Kathryn nodded and watched as Hikaru took Demora's hand and gently led her from the room, taking note of how slowly he walked and how tired he looked, as if he were carrying the world.

As she was figuring out how she could help Hikaru and Demora, however, her communications terminal rang. Upon answering it, she found a very somber Chris waiting to talk to her.

* * *

"Commander McCoy? Can you hear me?"

Arianne moaned softly as she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Dr. Piper standing beside her bed, "Nurse Chekov reported that you passed out after exhibiting some symptoms during your session today," Dr. Piper explained softly. "We've suspended chemo for now."

"Am I going to die?" Arianne asked softly, too weak to move or make her voice sound louder.

Dr. Piper sighed, "I hope not," he replied calmly. "You're going to get a blood transfusion that is comprised of blood from your three younger children. Doctor Stiles has determined that all three of them can donate to you and has decided to see if all their blood combined will help."

"Anything to keep me alive," Arianne spoke weakly as she closed her eyes. "Please."

Dr. Piper silently hooked the IV containing Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary's combined blood to Arianne's arm and hung the bag on a pole. He then looked at Zachary, who was laying on a couch while Kathy, Joanna, and Charlie all sat in chairs. Zachary looked extremely shaky, but wasn't saying anything to Leonard or President Pike, both of whom were also on the couch.

"Are you all right, Zachary?" Leonard asked, peering at his youngest. "You look pale."

Zachary sighed, "This just brings back memories," he replied softly. "Mom needs to live."

"Joachim, if this works, your name will go down in Starfleet history," President Pike commented, his gaze travelling to Joachim, who had decided to observe the procedure.

Joachim sighed, "Fanfare is not necessary," he replied softly. "I was unable to save my own mother from her serious illness, but it is not impossible to save Commander McCoy from hers."

"Be sure to get some supper and let your family know where you are," President Pike replied calmly, knowing Joachim hadn't seen his family all day. "It's going to be a long night here."

Nodding, Joachim put his hands in the pocket of his lab coat, "It was Zachary's idea, I merely put everything together," he replied softly as Pavel came into the room. "Lieutenant Chekov."

"Pavel," Joanna spoke shakily through her tears. "Please don't make me go anywhere."

Pavel sighed and joined Joanna in the large chair, "I veel call Dietary and order some supper," he spoke softly, the sight of Arianne saddening hm. "Vat exactly eez going on right now?"

"Doctor Stiles developed a procedure in which he is attempting to save Commander McCoy's life from the chemotherapy that is killing her," Leonard spoke in a tired voice. "It's untested."

Pavel's eyes widened as he looked at Joachim, "I may be the seed of Khan Noonien Singh, Chekov, but I'd rather slit my throat than be like that monster," Joachim commented sharply. "I have strived to save lives and though I couldn't help my mother, I can help Arianne McCoy."

President Pike looked appalled, but said nothing, "You are nozeeng like Khan," Pavel replied.

"Will the results be immediate, Doctor Stiles?" Dr. Piper cut in, sensing Joachim's discomfort.

Joachim shrugged, "This is experimental," he replied calmly. "I can't provide any answers."

"Doctor Stiles, why don't you get some supper and go visit your family?" Dr. Piper suggested calmly, giving Joachim a smile. "I'll be here to monitor things and you look exhausted."

Joachim nodded and silently left the room, "Pavel, Joanna, go get something to eat," President Pike spoke in a firm voice, gazing at the couple. "I want you two to go downtown for supper."

Swallowing hard, Joanna nodded and allowed Pavel to help her to her feet, "If you're tired after supper, please feel free to find a hotel and take it easy for the rest of the evening," President Pike said in a calm voice. "Charlie, will you go to the cafeteria and get the rest of us supper?"

Nodding, Charlie obediently stood up and left the room with Pavel and Joanna, "Kathy, Zachary do some homework or take a nap," President Pike continued, his tone commanding. "Leonard."

Giving President Pike a look, Leonard rose from the couch, walked over to the bed, and silently settled himself on the bed next to Arianne, "I'm going to have a nap," he grunted softly.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments_**

Hikaru sighed wearily as he gently kissed Demora good night and tucked her into her new bed before leaving the bedroom, wondering how and where he was going to get their next meal.

Even though he was now a father and had also survived an attack by a former Starfleet Admiral, Hikaru knew that most Captains didn't want to take him on to their crew simply because he had been in a relationship with a terrorist. People who had been supporters of Admiral Barnett simply didn't trust him and wanted nothing to do with someone who associated with terrorism.

There had been enough food to get him and Demora through the first little while that he had been able to look after her on his own, but it had quickly dwindled. What he did have left went to making sure Demora had enough to eat for two meals, as lunch was provided by the school.

The lack of food wasn't doing him any favors in terms of his recovery and Hikaru managed to get through each day on subsistence and water. He spent as little time as possible on Starfleet properties, as he did not want his friends to be damaged over his soiled Starfleet reputation.

Deeply exhausted, Hikaru was about to go to bed when the door chime rang. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the door, opened it, and was surprised to see Kathryn and Michael at the door.

"What brings you two here?" Hikaru replied nervously. "Demora...I just put her to bed."

Kathryn nodded and Hikaru paled, "You've come to take her away," he spoke anxiously.

"Absolutely not," Kathryn replied firmly. "I was, however, concerned when I saw you today."

Hikaru sighed and allowed the two into the apartment, "Thanks to you and President Pike, the apartment is paid for along with school and other things Demora needs," he replied softly.

"You mentioned employment," Kathryn spoke worriedly. "Have you talked to Starfleet?"

Cringing, Hikaru quickly accessed his computer, "People are afraid of me even after the incident with Admiral Barnett," he replied anxiously. "I can't even get a job cleaning on the properties..."

"The city college is always hiring," Michael spoke up. "They have a lot of jobs you could do since Starfleet doesn't seem to treat you worth your rank. I mean, what is wrong with those...?"

Kathryn gave Michael a look and Michael fell quiet, "If I can get a job at the city college that will support Demora and I, I'll settle for that," Hikaru spoke quietly. "I can't fight people's opinions."

"How long has it been since you had a full meal?" Kathryn asked softly. "Truthfully."

Instead of replying, however, Hikaru walked over to the window and silently gazed at the stars for a moment before sighing heavily, "I am trying my best," he spoke, sadness in his voice.

* * *

 ** _Bayside Hotel and Restaurant_**

"This is a lovely restaurant," Antonia commented softly as she, Jim, Lorian, and George sat at a table that was near a tank full of aquatic life. "I am very fortunate it's close to my hotel."

Jim smiled, but his smile faded as he suddenly noticed another staff member leading a distressed looking Pavel and Joanna, both of whom were dressed in nice clothes and each carrying small overnight bags, towards the booth area, "...You do not have to worry about paying for anything," he heard the staffer say. "President Pike of Starfleet arranged it..."

"Senk you," Pavel's voice spoke softly. "My vife and I are going to be parents soon and..."

Antonia gave Jim a concerned look, "Jim, are you all right?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I..I just saw Doctor McCoy's daughter, Joanna, and her husband, Pavel Chekov, come in and they looked upset," Jim spoke softly, gazing at her. "I don't wish this to ruin our evening."

Antonia smiled, but Lorian silently rose from the table and walked over to the area where Pavel and Joanna were seated, "Loreean," Pavel spoke in a surprised voice. "Vat are you here for?"

"My father and his female friend are treating George and I to supper so we may get to know one another better," Lorian explained tonelessly. "I believe that my father and Miss Parker are intending to enter into a romantic relationship if this dinner goes well. What about yourselves?"

Joanna sighed softly, "My mother is quite ill this evening and is undergoing an experimental treatment developed by Joachim to try and help her, but my grandfather sent us out for an evening to ourselves," she explained shakily. "We are eating and then going to the hotel."

"How serious is Aunt Arianne's condition?" Lorian asked, unable to help his curiosity.

Joanna sighed, "I don't know," she replied softly, sighing as servers approached the table with a cart holding large plates of food and glasses of juice. "Oh, that food looks so appetizing."

"President Pike arranged everything," the server explained as she set everything on the large table and gave the couple napkins and cutlery. "Have a lovely evening, Chekov family."

Joanna silently picked at the food and Pavel gave her a look, "You need to eat eef only for ze baby's sake," he spoke gently, but firmly. "Loreean, you do not need to vorry about Arianne."

Deeply shaken, Lorian returned to the table and sat, "Father, I just spoke with Pavel and Joanna," he spoke softly. "It seems Aunt Arianne is very sick from chemotherapy treatment..."

"I meant to tell you boys about that," Jim spoke apologetically. "My mind has been distracted."

Lorian sighed, "Doctor Stiles developed a treatment because the chemotherapy has been killing Arianne and it is being administered to her this very evening," he spoke softly. "Pavel and Joanna said President Pike sent them here to relax because they were at Starfleet Medical..."

Jim paled, but said nothing, "President Pike probably wants as few people around as possible right now, but I will give him a call after dinner," he spoke in a shaky voice, shocked that one of his dearest friends was so sick. "I'm sorry, Antonia, I didn't expect to hear such news tonight."

"Jim, it's fine," Antonia replied softly, her gaze travelling to Lorian. "Lorian, are you all right?"

Lorian sighed, but nodded, "I am adequate," he replied tonelessly, quickly composing himself.

"Why don't we start off the evening with some strawberries?" Antonia suggested, knowing that strawberries were one of Lorian and George's favorite snacks. "A little dessert before dinner?"

George looked excited, but Lorian silently nodded, "I'll get a server," Jim replied calmly.

Even though Lorian wanted nothing more than to either contact Amanda for solacing words or go visit Arianne for himself, he nodded silently and forced himself to act like a gracious guest.

* * *

Swallowing hard, Amanda looked up from her computer screen and sighed as she felt Lorian communicating through their bond. Apparently, he had just found out that Arianne was quite ill and undergoing treatment developed by Joachim and it was distressing him greatly.

 _Lorian._ Amanda spoke silently, wondering if she could get through to him. _I am here._

 _Amanda, I am distressed over Aunt Arianne's condition._ Lorian replied silently. _I am trying to remain composed for the sake of my father, his guest, and my brother. We are at supper._

Sighing softly, Amanda saved her homework and silently wandered into the family room where Nyota was reading to Tuvok while Saavik silently read a book in a chair near the large fireplace that Spock insisted on having. Spock was sleeping on the couch with a blanket over his body.

"Mom, did you know Aunt Arianne is unwell?" Amanda asked in a concerned, but quiet voice.

Nyota nodded, "President Pike called just before your father laid down," she replied softly.

Amanda sighed and nodded, "I left some supper for you in the kitchen," Nyota spoke softly.

"I am not hungry," Amanda spoke tonelessly as she sat in a chair near the fireplace.

Nyota sighed, "Your father and I are going to visit Arianne tomorrow while you are all in school," she replied in a gentle voice. "Did you finish your homework for the day?"

"It was quite easy," Amanda replied in a quiet voice. "University level coursework will only take me approximately half the time that it will take my classmates. I may complete it in two years."

Nyota smiled, "Mandy, will you read with me?" Saavik asked softly, suddenly feeling lonely.

Nodding, Amanda walked over to Saavik and joined her in the chair, prompting Nyota to smile.

* * *

 _ **Bayside Hotel and Restaurant**_

"Dinner vas good, no?" Pavel asked in a gentle voice, sitting on the bed where Joanna was lying on her side, trying to fight back tears. "Your mozzer vill be all right. Ve must have faith."

Joanna sighed tiredly and nodded, but didn't say anything, "Do you vant some dessert?" Pavel asked as he looked over at the small cart of treats that they had ordered. "It all looks so good."

Sighing, Joanna sat up and smiled as Pavel brought the food cart over to the bed, "Zees looks good," he commented as he picked up a creme-filled doughnut and bit into it. "Wery sveet."

Joanna hesitantly picked up a tart and slowly ate it, "How's the Academy going?" she asked softly, giving her husband a curious look. "Are you liking the idea of being in Command?"

"Eet is a new experience," Pavel replied quietly. "Ze vork is not hard at all, but ze days are wery long and I steel hawe to pace myself. I am also seenking about getting some counseleeing."

Joanna nodded and gently stroked his face, "Being here for the night will do us both some good, I think," she replied gently. "We really haven't had a chance to be really alone..."

"I know," Pavel spoke softly, stifling a yawn in his voice. "I'm sorry...I am feeling wery tired."

Joanna smiled and shunted the food cart away from the bed, "I am too," she replied softly.

In silence, Joanna and Pavel unpacked their overnight bags, changed their clothes, and silently climbed into their king-sized bed together. Pavel silently put his arm around Joanna and held her close and in response, Joanna cuddled close to Pavel as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Leonard?" a faint voice broke through the air as the chronometer above the door hit 0400.

Leonard opened his eyes and was surprised to see Arianne laying on her back, gazing at him through tired eyes, "Arianne, how do you feel?" he asked in a tired voice. "You look tired."

"I feel very tired," Arianne replied softly. "I felt you near and I wanted to see you, Leonard."

Leonard blinked and Arianne sighed, "I...I felt myself dying," she spoke softly. "As I allowed myself to drift into a deep sleep, I suddenly felt a burst of energy. What's happened to me?"

"Joachim and Zachary developed a treatment for you using Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary's blood combined," Leonard replied softly. "Nobody was sure if the treatment would be successful."

Arianne sighed softly, "I'm so tired," she spoke softly. "Almost dying has been very rough."

"Get some rest, darlin," Leonard replied gently as he got up off the bed. "I have to tell Piper."

Arianne nodded, "I love you, Leonard," she spoke softly. "Tell Joachim and Zachary thank you."

"You can tell them yourself in the morning," Leonard replied. "For now, though, rest."

As Arianne drifted into a peaceful sleep, Leonard stroked her face and left the quiet, slightly crowded hospital room, truly grateful that he had not lost the woman he loved immensely.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	16. Making the Best of Everything

_**December**_

 _ **Titan Penal Colony - Titan, Saturn**_

Vid-screens whirred to life and Warden Cartwright scoffed as he reviewed footage from the surveillance that Starfleet had set up among the Federation-Klingon border ever since the Romulan-Klingon Alliance had dissolved. To him, the Klingons were nothing but an eyesore.

Ever since he had become warden of this Starfleet prison, Cartwright had thought that Starfleet was better served trying to keep the Klingons in line than imprisoning those who went against petty, weak values of honesty and integrity. Christopher Pike, however, had been the President of the Federation for many years and was focused on keeping the Federation strong instead of seeking to increase its power by dominating alien races. Domination was not Pike's way.

"Warden Cartwright?" a voice called out. "It's time for the monthly inspection of the prisoners."

Quickly switching the vid-feed off, Cartwright turned and looked at Dr. M'Benga, who had come from Earth to counsel any prisoners who needed it, "Is that so?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"Yes, sir," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "I'm here early because of the Christmas holidays."

Cartwright eyed Dr. M'Benga for a moment and then nodded, following the young doctor out of the safety of the warden's office. The rest of the prison was its usual gray, bleak self with nothing on the walls or the doors. Cartwright didn't believe in decorations on the prison doors, as prisoners could use them to harm themselves or others, but he did allow craft-making.

The first cell door they arrived at caused Warden Cartwright to pause, as he saw a young girl with very long hair and prison blues seated in the middle of the floor cross-legged with her eyes closed. There were a pile of papers in a stack on her desk next to a pile of college-level books.

"Valeris, it's Doctor M'Benga," Dr. M'Benga called out as he knocked on the cell door.

Valeris immediately opened her eyes, rose, and slowly walked over to the door and it was then that Cartwright noticed her ears, "Are you Vulcan?" Cartwright asked in a commanding voice.

"Half-Vulcan, half-Romulan," Valeris replied tonelessly. "I am one of the adopted children of Spock of Vulcan and Nyota Uhura of Earth. I am here for trying to message Romulus."

Cartwright frowned, but said nothing, "Doctor M'Benga is here to examine you," he replied in a stern voice as he moved away from the cell. "I am the new warden and I am inspecting..."

"To tell me more of the pleadings of my parents to drop my desire to know of my Romulan heritage, I suppose?" Valeris asked coldly. "I am a refugee and I don't feel at home anywhere."

Cartwright raised an eyebrow and Valeris silently retreated to her bunk, "She's just a child, for heaven's sake," he commented as he and M'Benga walked away. "How long is her sentence?"

"To be determined," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "Her parents wish her to come home."

Cartwright scowled, "I do not understand Starfleet's logic," he snapped. "How is it that someone like Hikaru Sulu, who actively engaged with a terrorist under Khan Noonien Singh's influence and had a child with her, escape prison while a hybrid child is placed in this squalor for merely sending an innocent message? If I had my way, Hikaru Sulu would be in prison."

"I must get on with my medical duties, sir," Dr. M'Benga said, uneasy by Cartwright's logic.

As M'Benga moved away, Cartwright returned to Valeris's cell, "If you had the opportunity to contact your kin on Romulus, what would you say?" he asked brisky, tapping on the door.

"I would merely wish to know about my brother, Jaron," Valeris replied uncertainly.

Cartwright nodded, "Compose a letter of what you would say and give it to me to read next time I do a walkthrough," he replied in a formal tone. "I see no harm in such a simple thing."

Without waiting for a reply, Cartwright walked away with a plan forming in his mind that he could use Valeris's desire to contact her family to make a secret agreement with Romulus over weakening the Klingons for Starfleet's sake. If it worked, Starfleet would honor him forever and also be using some of the resources they had to take weakened worlds and redevelop them.

* * *

 _ **San Francisco City College**_

A chime sounded across campus and with a sigh, Hikaru straightened his tie and silently left the office he had gotten along with the job of admissions officer and recruiter. Most of the world knew about his relationship with Susan Ling and Demora's existence courtesy of the media, but the world outside of Starfleet only saw a single father trying to support his young child.

Even though he had wanted a Starfleet position, Hikaru had taken Michael's suggestion to heart and had gone to the city college in a civilian suit while Demora was at school. The president of the college had been very impressed and had immediately hired him for a contract in regards to recruiting students, handling admissions, and possibly teaching an occasional class.

The pay was enough and the benefits kept them both happy and healthy and for that, Hikaru was grateful and had ignored the many mean messages from people in Starfleet who thought he had no business being out of jail. All that was on Hikaru's mind as he left the campus.

Since his hours stretched past school hours, Kathryn had graciously offered to take Demora home with her at the end of each school day and Hikaru suspected that it was so he could at least see a few of his friends from Starfleet. He was truly grateful that at least a few cared.

It didn't take Hikaru long to get from campus to the grounds of the Presidential Mansion despite the cold and falling snow. He silently let himself in the front door without knocking.

"...I can't believe it's actually happening this time," Hikaru heard Kathryn say excitedly.

Deeply curious, Hikaru left his winter things at the door and followed Kathryn's voice to her office, where she, Demora, Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and Michael were all gathered around a vid-screen on the wall. Pavel was on the screen as well as Joanna, who was in a hospital bed.

"Heekaru!" Pavel said in a cheerful voice. "Joanna vent een to labor zees morneeng!"

Hikaru smiled, "Doctor MeeCoy and Arianne are on zer vay and ve are just vaiting for the actual birs to come," Pavel explained in a cheerful voice. "Vould you be ze godfazzer, Heekaru?"

"Yes, Pavel," Hikaru replied reassuringly. "Let me know what you and Joanna have, all right?"

Pavel nodded and Joanna blew everyone a kiss before the screen went black, "Well, Demora, what's say we go home?" Hikaru suggested in a kind voice as he put his arms around Demora.

"Are you sure you won't stay for supper?" Kathryn asked in a kind voice. "You're welcome to."

Hikaru sighed, "Thanks, but it was the last day of classes before Christmas holidays today and I am exhausted," he replied in a gentle voice. "I was thinking of taking Demora to Disneyland and perhaps the beach before Christmas. Either that, or I think we'll go off to New York."

"The annual Starfleet dinner is on Christmas Eve," Kathryn spoke gently. "You could come."

Hikaru shrugged, "I think I'll get the coats and boots so Demora and I can go," he replied.

Kathryn, however, followed Hikaru to the foyer, "Your meeting about the San Andreas didn't go well, did it?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Admiral Kirk told Captain Marin that you..."

"Admiral Kirk and President Pike can sing their praises about me to other Captains all they wish, but it doesn't mean people will listen," Hikaru replied softly. "I am too tainted to be offered positions within Starfleet and everyone knows it. This job pays well and it has benefits."

Kathryn frowned, "It's not what you want, though," she replied. "Is it, Lieutenant?"

"It's what I can get," Hikaru replied in a sad voice. "I have to think of more than just myself."

Kathryn sighed, "I've sent letters of thanks to Kirk and Pike for trying," Hikaru replied as he put on his boots and coat and gathered Demora's things. "I've read the news stories that say I should have left Demora to die on the planet or given her up for adoption so I could save my Starfleet career, but I wasn't going to do either of those things and this is the end result."

"You're a good man, Hikaru," Kathryn spoke softly, planting a smile on her face as Demora came down the hallway and hugged his legs. "Will you and Demora come over for Christmas dinner?"

Hikaru nodded silently as he dressed Demora for outside and silently led her out into the quiet winter night. Kathryn sighed and turned to see that Chris had silently watched the whole thing.

"I can only do so much, Kathryn," President Pike spoke softly. "I feel very bad for Hikaru having to deal with such grief from those in Starfleet who don't see the good in what he's doing."

Kathryn nodded as she walked over to President Pike, "Perhaps you can teach the necessity of forgiveness in your remaining years as President of the Federation," she spoke softly. "Yes, Hikaru had a relationship with a terrorist, but why should Demora have to suffer for it?"

"How far along is Joanna?" President Pike asked, deep in thought about Sulu's situation.

Quickly changing the subject, Kathryn began to explain as they walked down the hall.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Oh, Joanna, breathe," Arianne spoke in a gentle voice as she gently wiped Joanna's sweaty forehead with a clean cloth. "I know it's tough, but you only have to push a little more."

Joanna gasped anxiously and pushed hard, "We've got him," Leonard said in a gentle voice.

"Eet eez a boy?" Pavel asked, his eyes brightening as he looked up from Joanna's face.

As the baby's cry filled the room, Leonard chuckled and carried it over to the cleaning station, "Yup," he replied in a cheerful voice, smiling as Arianne came over. "He looks just fine."

"I...I want to name it Leonard Pavel Chekov," Joanna breathed softly. "Lenny for short."

Pavel chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "Zat is a nice name," he replied pleasantly.

"Mom, hold your grandson," Joanna spoke, her tone exhausted. "You deserve to."

Leonard smiled as he wrapped the now clean little Lenny up in a blanket and handed him to Arianne, "Your namesake is very handsome, Leonard," Arianne spoke in an amused voice.

Joanna frowned as she suddenly felt searing pain, "Um, I think something is wrong," she said in an anxious voice, feeling an urge to push. "I have this pressure and I feel like I need to push..."

Frowning, Leonard returned to the bed and his eyes widened, "Um, you're going to have another baby right now, Jo," he replied, immediately seeing the issue. "Push right now."

Joanna screamed as she pushed and sighed only when she heard the cries of another baby fill the air, "It's another boy, Jo," Leonard said as he carried the baby over to the table to clean.

"I em a macheene," Pavel replied in an awed voice, a grin on his face. "I hawe two sons."

Joanna smiled, exhaled, and looked at Pavel, "I want to name him David after the grandfather I never really got to know," she replied softly. "Why don't you give this one a middle name."

"Heekaru," Pavel spoke softly. "Daveed Heekaru Chekov. I vant Heekaru to be a part of zees."

Joanna nodded and sighed tiredly, "I'm so happy," she replied softly. "It took us five years."

"Da," Pavel replied in a gentle voice as he got out his camera. "I vill get peectures of zem."

Joanna smiled as Pavel kissed her and wandered over to get first pictures of their sons. She then sighed and yawned, as it had been a long day and she was now finally a mother. As she lay there, taking in the fact that she was now a mother, she watched Pavel snap some photos and then make a beeline for the communications terminal, presumably to share news of the twins.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments_**

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I really am," Jim spoke calmly as he watched Hikaru come out of Demora's room after putting her to bed for the night. "I really thought the San Andreas would want you."

Not bothering to ask how Jim got into his apartment, Hikaru sighed, "It's what I expected," he replied in a quiet voice. "The job at the city college takes care of our needs, Admiral."

"You're a Starfleet Lieutenant, Hikaru," Jim replied softly. "You worked hard to become one."

Hikaru scoffed, but said nothing, "I'm not going give Demora up and I sure as heck was not going to leave her to die on the planet," he hissed. "Is that why you don't have visits with Antonia anymore, Jim? She certainly made enough comments that Demora would make a lot of married couples who couldn't have children happy and often suggested that single fathers..."

Jim paled and Hikaru sighed, "She sent me several messages from Australia suggesting that because of my reputation within Starfleet, I'd be better off giving Demora to people who could raise her and focusing on trying to rebuild my reputation," Hikaru replied coldly. "She even had the nerve to send me an application to admit Demora into the adoption tour system."

"Wow, Hikaru, I had no idea," Jim replied softly, having stopped communicating with Antonia because she had found it ridiculous that he had wanted to spend time helping Leonard with Arianne's recovery, teaching at the Academy, or just spending time with his other friends and family in Starfleet instead of coming to Australia for weekend visits. It had irritated Antonia.

Hikaru shrugged, "Michael Pike suggested I get a job at the city college and look for opportunities in Starfleet on the side," he replied calmly. "The arrangement works for now."

"Lorian and George are probably asleep by now," Jim said kindly. "Did you want me to stay?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru sighed, "Thanks anyway, sir, but I'm probably going to go to bed soon," he replied in an apologetic voice. "You, Lorian, and George are welcome to visit tomorrow."

Nodding, Jim smiled at Hikaru and silently left the apartment, leaving Hikaru to his thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve_**

"Amanda, would you be agreeable to a dance?" Lorian, who had donned his very best suit for Starfleet's Christmas Eve gathering, asked tonelessly as he stood before Amanda's chair.

Swallowing hard, Amanda looked to her parents for approval, "Amanda, you may dance with Lorian if that is what you wish," Spock spoke in a toneless voice. "You must enjoy yourself."

Amanda nodded, rose, and allowed Lorian to escort her to the crowded dance floor, "Oh, Pavel and Joanna brought Lenny and David," Nyota commented as she placed her hand over Spock's.

Spock's eyebrow rose as he watched Pavel and Joanna, both of whom were wearing fancy clothes, roll a stroller holding the two babies across the dance floor towards the tables, occasionally stopping so people could fuss over the twins, "Fascinating," Spock commented.

"Hello," Pavel said in a warm voice as he approached the table with the double stroller.

Nyota beamed at Lenny and David, "Zey are handsome, no?" Pavel asked in a proud voice.

"It's good to see you both," Joanna spoke softly as she sat at the table with the stroller nearby.

Just then, Jim came through the crowd with Leonard and Arianne, "Ah, there are my little grandsons," Leonard said in an excited voice as he sat near Joanna. "My Lenny and David."

"I haven't seen Sulu yet," Nyota commented in a worried voice. "I hope he's all right."

Jim sighed, "Sulu's not coming," he replied softly. "He's at home with Demora tonight."

"Ve had lunch vith them," Pavel spoke softly, sighing heavily. "He said to hawe fun."

Arianne sighed heavily, "Leonard, I believe we should check on the other children and then dance a couple songs before we eat," she said in a gentle voice. "I'm feeling lucky to be alive."

"Charlie and Saavik are teaching each other to dance," Leonard replied. "Zachary is hanging out near the buffet and Kathy is dancing with Johnny Harriman. I want to dance with my wife."

Arianne nodded and went out on to the dance floor with Leonard, the two of them passing several people who were either headed to the tables or to the food. Pavel sighed and made faces at Lenny and David while Joanna got up and went over to the buffet to get them food.

Suddenly, there was a silence and the sound of a microphone being turned on, "Greetings, this is Admiral Christopher Pike, President of the Federation," President Pike's voice spoke out across the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen. "I am very grateful that so many members of Starfleet could make it to the party this evening and we sincerely miss those who couldn't make it. Now, as Starfleet continues to push forward into the future, my hope is that all will strive to be the absolute best we can all be each and every day of our lives. Life is too short to have regrets or to hold grudges; anger keeps us from being the finest Starfleet officers we can be. As our presence and influence continues to grow and spread across the world and the universe as we know it, we must unite as a singular Starfleet. Indifference and unforgiving attitudes will only divide us, so we must discard them. Enjoy your evening."

As applause and chatter filled the hall, President Pike silently hoped that things would change and that his speech would soften hearts.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_

 _ **This is the end of this story, but not the series. I will be writing another story called 'The Price of Ignorance' that deals with the changing lives of the Enterprise crew and their families. There is a new sinister enemy from within who will use force, manipulation, and every resource available to draw Starfleet away from their simplicities and into a new frontier. What will happen when the crew of the Enterprise decides to value the lives of their own people over their careers? Will their present enemies make things harder or choose to work alongside them in favor of a potentially promising future? What will Starfleet's ignorance cost them in the long run?**_


End file.
